Initial Perturbation
by Despite
Summary: Chapter 26 - the story has finally reached it's stable point after Asuka's Initial Pertubation back on the Over the Rainbow.
1. Chapter 1: DolphinDauphine

* * *

Disclaimer: I make no claim to owning any of the fictional characters referred to within this document.

* * *

Initial Peturbation (MkII)

Yet another 'What-If' series, based on a subtle change in a character's attitude rather than a wholesale change in events. 'What if' Asuka's initial meeting with Shinji was less confrontational? Perhaps a synergy between the two could grow, with ever-expanding consequences...

WAFF/drama/humour (in that order, more or less)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Dolphin/Dauphin

* * *

Asuka leant moodily against one of the still-sturdy bulkheads of the pride of the United Nation's fleet, the 'Over the Rainbow'. The sortie against the Angel of Fish had long since concluded, the rescue and cleanup efforts now in their final stages and the Second Child had managed to avoid any and all Nerv personnel for the last fourty-eight hours.

Which was fortunate, as the young pilot was brooding. It was something she was very good at.

'That dumbkopff Third Child. How does a rookie Japanese pilot manage to synchronise with my German-built Unit 02 after magically getting that test-type to 34?! It's got to be a bug in the A10 link, those stupid fools at Gehirn must've left a loophole in there. Gott, my first sortie, and he steals MY rightful glory - MY triumphant solo, RUINED by his noisy BRAIN! Idiote!!'

Steam had to be blown off somewhere, after all. When she had received Nerv Germany's communique, having just scrubbed off the LCL and changed into a clean and dry skirt-and-T-shirt combination, she wasn't expecting quite the word combination she had seen. The words 'honor', 'skills', 'discipline' and 'brat' appeared in a less than flattering order. Apparently, the pride of Germany was not to be 'whored between two pilots'. Asuka Langley Sorhyu, designated Second Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, was not entirely certain what that meant, but got the gist of it.

'Swinehundt Colonel Kaputz!' glowered the slightly hunched body of fury.

Asuka opened her furrowed brow to cast a gaze at the wide ocean, daring it to disturb her. To her surprise, it took up her challenge. A speckle on the horizon caused her to lean out to scan the ocean surface.

"Is that...no, they're extinct aren't they? Wait, it's close...not a whale...maybe a dolphin? A mythical dolphin!"

Her knotted brow relaxed, Asuka's frown melted into a look of surprise, then joy as she watched the grey sea creature's merry antics, breaking the calm sea to leave a trail of sun-lit sparkles in the wake of it's dance. Entranced, the girl could only stare. But the pocket of joy on the ocean's surface receded to a speck all to soon, and Asuka felt vaugely discontent. Was it enough to witness a minor miracle of nature's resiliance? Something was missing. Why did she have no-one to share the spectacle with?

Still, it was a memory to cherish. Taking note of her somewhat empty belly, the Second Child decided to abandon her self-imposed exile and find some food. The rythm of the dolphin's dance went with her.

* * *

The fleet's remaining aircraft carrier had resumed the course to Tokyo 3, albeit at a cautious pace given the untold stresses the vessel had absorbed during Unit 02's impromptue acrobatics routine. The Unit now slumped in a marginally more diginified pose on the deck, and Asuka gave it a fond glance as she went to find the ship's canteen. 'Be good, mein leibling.'

There weren't too many leering American seamen in the canteen at that hour, but enough to make the girl wary when selecting her position. She spotted a fairly vacant corner and made her way over with a tray of uncertainty. The American diet, like many others, had changed somewhat to adapt to the post 2nd-impact climate. Japan was one of the few not to be forced to make many concessions since the fish population had not suffered unduly, though many species were no longer available.

Studying a quieter corner of the eating hall, Asuka's trained eyes spotted an all-too familiar face. 'Mein gott, what a loser. No wonder there's no one in that part of the haus.

A moment of indecision was defeated by her better-than-normal mood. 'Well...it's just good tactics to be friendly with an ally, even if he's not an important one. Alright Asuka, the reconnaisance of Nerv Japan restarts here.'

"So, Third Child. What's good to eat here?"

Shinji looked up from his plate of noodles nervously, startled, to see the girl he couldn't quite decided if he disliked or not leaning over his shoulder. "Sohryu-san! Uhm, etto...hi?"

"Yeah yeah, ko-nichi-wah and all that, so have you discovered something edible on this lump of American pig-iron or do my eyes deceive me?"

"Well, uh..."

"I mean, I've been on this boat for weeks now, and I've never seen anything like that stir-fry you've got there, and I've certainly never smelled it. Don't tell me you've been trading on your status as a Pilot to get special treatment from the cook?"

"Uh, That is..."

"No fair! He just told me to get a 'burger'...what an insult! So are you going to ask me to join you or what?"

"W-well sure...sit down...I mean, if you want to..."

Asuka sat across from the boy and blew her fringe up with an exaggerated sigh. "So...could I have some?"

Shinji tried not to let his frown show. With Misato off doing paperwork and Touji and Kensuke having been shipped back to Tokyo 3, airfreight-style, he was feeling a bit more lonely than usual. Now this brash and forceful gaijin was imposing herself on his quiet routine.

Still, Shinji was nothing if not polite. "Well...sure I guess." he sighed.

"Dunker! I mean, 'arigato', of course." Asuka grabbed his chopsticks and eagerly attacked Shinji's plate, somewhat to the boy's chagrin. "Wow, this is good!! For Japanese food, I mean."

Shinji cocked his head sideways, curious. "You don't like Japanese food?"

Between mouthfulls, she responded. "Well...this isn't bad I suppose. Actually this is quite good. I am half Japanese of course, so I guess it's only natural."

"S-sure..." Shinji said doubtfully.

Shinji watched glumly as the last noodle was skillfully pinched between the chopsticks and eaten with smacking lips. 'She's eating my food...' thought his forebrain. But then, 'She's eating my food!' the hormonally-active his primitive brain noted.

"That was good! How'd you get it anyway?" Asuka asked as she daintily wiped her mouth with Shinji's unused napkin.

"Well, I asked if I could, uh, cook my own. Since I've got an alergy to something they put in that food, some preservative or something."

"Hah! So it is special treatment for the famous Third Child huh?"

"Well...Misato said I looked like a tomato that had been stepped on, so maybe they felt compelled..."

"HAH! Scheisser, I woulda liked to have seen that!"

Shinji scowled slightly. "Well, you would've if you'd been at dinner with us."

The redhead waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, I've been busy. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you about your behaviour during the sortie in my Unit. You were supposed to just observe, but instead you compromised the whole mission by synching with my liebling!"

"Your wha...? I...I'm sorry. But...it all worked out in the end, right?"

"I suppose I do have to thank you for not being a total prick, though. You could have claimed the victory as your own, making ME out to be the rookie and taking the win as your own, but you didn't. I don't appreciate idiot savants taking my glory, Third Child, so remember your place."

"Uh, well, okay!" Shinji sweated.

"AND my spare plugsuit is all stretched and warped." Asuka glared.

"I...couldn't help that..." said Shinji, looking away but with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"HENTAI! You're thinking perverted thoughts!!"

He tried to hide his grin with a frown. "Well, you made me wear it..."

Asuka folded her arms crossly and pouted before a thought occurred to her. With a sly grin, she looked back at the Third Child. "You know, you're much more interesting when you stand up for yourself."

Shinji gulped. "Is that so..."

"Well anyway, we're going to be working together from now. And of course, you've had no training, with you obviously lacking my inborn talents. Perhaps I should help you to improve, since we'll be fighting together and all."

The boy looked at her, genuinely surprised at her generosity. "R-really? Uhhh...sounds good, I guess."

"Good, that's settled then. As my tuition fee, I expect a tour of all the Tokyo 3 hot spots and your undying loyalty and gratitude. Plus you will cook for me until we get to Tokyo. Fair price, ne?"

"Well, I suppose. I don't have to wear your plugsuit again do I?"

"NEIN!! Never again, Third Child!!"

Shinji sighed in relief.

"Although...tomato-red might suit you..."

Shinji rolled his eyes while the red-head giggled at her little joke. "Oh, man..."

Asuka's demeaner changed as she looked at him gravely. "Now...cook something else for me? Something with meat! I'm starving!"

* * *

"Whaddya mean, 'this is where all the kids hang out'?! This is a SCHOOL, what are you, retarded?"

Having returned late on a Saturday, Shinji had fulfilled Asuka's request (read: demand) to see some of Tokyo 3 on the Sunday by taking her to one of the few places he knew well. "Well, the city is just a city after all, and the Geofront is still off-limits to civilians except for special events."

Asuka planted a hand on her hip in annoyance. "We're hardly 'civilians'. What you really mean is, you don't really hang out with anyone at all do you?"

Shinji looked away. "Well, when I go with Touji and Kensuke usually go to the arcade at the local mall, that's all. I didn't think you'd be interested in going there."

Asuka stepped toward the boy and tapped his head with her clenched fist. "Baka! I'm a girl; of COURSE I need to know where the local mall is! Still, that can wait. Is that all there is here?!"

"Uh, well...I guess I haven't seen that much of Tokyo 3 myself."

"What! Just how many months have you been here already?"

"But, I do know this, uh, realy nice place where you can look at the whole city. It's nice at sunset..." he said, pointed up at a nearby range.

Supporting her head with her hands, Asuka kicked her legs out lazily. "Humph, I bet you think you're pretty smooth. Too bad for you, I've met a real man."

Shinji looked at her sharply. "You have a boyfriend?"

The girl coyly thre her long hair back. "A romance foretold by fate! It's just a matter of time before Kaji realises I'm not a little girl anymore, whereupon he shall sweep my off my feet and take me in the sunset..."

"Oh..." Shinji wasn't sure if he should try to hide his disappointment or the cynicism in his voice more.

"You could take pointers from a real man like him, Third."

"Could you stop calling me 'Third'?"

"Something wrong with that? That's your designation, isn't it?"

"I don't call you 'Second'...call me Shinji alright?"

"Ooh, growing a spine are we? Fine, baka-Shinji it is."

Shinji let out a sigh as he led the girl along a winding park path.

"You don't have to call me 'Sohryu-san' either, you know. Just 'Asuka' will do."

"Uhm, right. Asuka-san."

"No, stupid! Just 'Asuka'. My name isn't 'asukasann'..." she laboured the honorific.

"Uh, fine. You can call me just 'Shinji' then."

"Hell no! I far prefer 'baka-Shinji' to 'Just-Shinji'."

Shinji just shook his head.

Asuka clenched her fists in frustration and growled. "So show me these famous Japanese mountains or something already."

The boy sweatdropped. "Uh, it would take hours to get somewhere like that, and we'd have to take the train..."

"Oh come on, what about that 'romantic location' you mentioned before?" the girl asked, pointing up at the horizon.

"...uhm, sure. I guess that's a mountain...sorta. I'll call Misato to drive us up there."

"WHAT?! That motoren-sadist?! I refuse. Isn't there some public transport or something?"

Shinji scratched his head. "Well, we could take the bus I guess."

"Well, Schnell!" she commanded, taking his wrist and heading in a random direction until Shinji grudgingly lead to the correct one. "Hey, have you heard anything about Dolphins?"

"Dolphins? They're the bad-guys in 'Animal Farm: 3rd Impact' aren't they?"

"No dumbkopff! I mean the real ones, that swim in the ocean and fight sharks and things."

"Uhm...aren't they mythical?"

"Yeah well, I saw one on 'Over the Rainbow'...don't look at me like that! I really did see it!"

"Wait a minute...a REAL dolphin? Like, a live one? Why was it there?"

"I don't know, maybe it was eating the Angel's corpse or something. What's wrong, you look pale..."

* * *

Kensuke looked up from his editing at his school desk, his glasses glinting as the morning sun imposed itself on his camera's LCD screen. "Hey Shinj-AAUUUUUUGH!!" he shreiked, falling backwards from his chair.

Touji looked down at his fallen comrade. "Dude...OH MY GOD!! SHINJI YOU BETRAYED US!!"

Kensuke rushed to the pilot, holding his hands out to grab Shinji's shoulders but too distraught to touch the boy. "You brought her here?! Why would you do that?! Did she force you to sell your soul to win that last battle?! Your sacrifice was too great!"

The jock closed his eyes manfully and patted Shinji on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you. You're one of them now, but we will remember the Shinji who first came here before he fell to temptation."

Kensuke grabbed his camera and held it up. "Give me a sec, I'll see if she's got a reflection...She does appear in digital! Could it be that the demon is incarnate?"

"Are you thinking of vampires or something?" Shinji asked, incredulous.

Asuka rolled her eyes and swung her backpack down to the floor. "Acch, once more, the moronic duo. It's a good thing for humanity that I'm here at last to rescue you from them."

Touji stood and faced Asuka solemnly, hand on Shinji's shoulder. "I would never hurt Shinji. Never again. He doesn't need rescuing. Not from me!"

Asuka raised a cynical eyebrow. "Never again?"

The jock cringed. "I swear I will never hit him again! It was an honest mistake!!" He fell to his knees. "Shinji, tell her! Tell her you've forgiven me! PLEASE!!"

Shinji recoiled. "Uh...Touji..."

"TOUJI SUZAHARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHINJI-SAN?!" The Horaki Hikari walked over and grabbed the boy by the ear.

Asuka grinned evilly and walked over to her. "Are you the class rep? I'm Asuka Langley. It looks like that boy was trying to make his relationship with Shinji, err, clear huh?"

Hikari blushed bright red as she got Asuka's meaning. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Su-za-Ha-RA!" she growled and dragged the poor boy out to the corridor.

Kensuke adjusted his glasses in astonishment. "Whoa, she's good. Touji the Jock, taken out with a whisper."

"AIDA!" Hikari pointed a finger through the doorway to the fledgling otaku. "Come and assist Mister Suzahara please."

"Uh, sure. What's wrong with him?"

"He needs, uh...some help..."

The boy frowned and rushed out to help his fallen comrade.

Hikari came back into the room. "I'm sorry, Ikari-chan. I suppose he's been lonely since his sister's been in the hospital, but..."

Shinji closed his eyes in exasperation. "I don't think that there was any real problem..."

Asuka frowned. "Just what did you do to put his sister in hospital?" She raised as eyebrow and looked at him speculatively. 'Just what with...?'

The class representative shook her head to recompose herself."I'm sorry, miss, but I forgot your name. Are you visiting your boyfriend? You should probably head to your classroom now."

"EEHHH?! No way, you've got nothing in this room worth my time. Baka-Shinji here is my fellow Eva Pilot, so I'm getting him to show me around. Looks like he needed to be rescued from his insane friends...but they kinda self-destructed with only a little prodding." she smiled conspiratorily.

"So you're the new pilot? Welcome, I'm Hikari Horaki. Nice to meet you."

"Charmed! Asuka Langley Sohryu, designated Second Child and Evangelion Pilot Extraordinaire! My Nerv ranking in Lieutenant, but 'Asuka' will be just fine."

"Right...uhm, well...will you be joining the school?"

The Second Child looked confused for a moment. "Schule?" she said to herself, vacantly.

* * *

Author's Rant:

Remake! Rehash! Reconquor, Retire! Why? Because the old version made me cringe when I revisited it. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Omake #1.1 - Third Child

"Get your ass in here, THIRD CHILD!"

-BEEP-

"Ah...dammnit."

Shinji knew he was in trouble, because whenever his wife called him that he recieved an email from his life insurance company demanding a higher premium. The phrase had also taken on an eerie new meaning after their second baby was born.

"Hey, Asuka-chan..." he said weakly, closing the front door behind him.

Frypan-wielding Asuka stepped into the hallway. "Don't 'Asuka-chan' me! WHO THE HELL IS THIS FLOOZY WHO'S BEEN CALLING YOU?"

Shinji was taken aback. "What?"

Asuka fixed him with a steely stare and pointed a steely finger. "Don't play dumb." she growled in a steely voice. "This 'Ami' character who's on your speed-dial! And don't try to tell me it's your new insurance representative!"

The man scratched his forehead uneasily. "Well...that's our neice, Asuka-chan."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Shinji sighed, knowing that being right wasn't going to save him. Still, Asuka's pouting was better than the punishment she would mete out on the 'floozy' charge...giant killing machine piloting day-job or no, he could hardly call himself a man without his...

He flipped out his phone. "Call Kensuke. It's his kid. She's boarding at a local university, so we swapped contact details in case of emergencies."

Asuka tapped her foot on the floor loudly, hands on hips. "So why is she inviting you out for dinner?"

"Huh? She is?"

"Email message came in a few minutes ago." Asuka growled.

Shinji grinned and scratched behind his shoulder. "That so, hmm? She's what, seventeen? Well now, I suppose we can't blame her for wanting to meet the famous pilot?"

'I'm dead anyway.' he figured. "Maybe have his babies?"

Asuka pounced on him, knocking him to the floor with her on top. "Well, she's too late. I'll only allow you to have my babies." she growled seductively, staring to unbutton the top of his shirt.

-BEEP- (advert for viagra)

Shinji sat up slightly and kissed her nose before settling back again. "No wonder people wonder which one of us wears the trousers..." he said whistfully.

"Trouser? Us? Nein! We have no need of trousers..." she said, fiddling with his belt.

"The kids..."

"Are out. Now, Unit One Activate...!"

* * *

Copyright 2007...if it could possibly apply.

-fin-


	2. Chapter 2: Stupid Ass Angel Kicking Day

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. That was only a dream. I hope...

Rated T for some references. Minds you, if you're reading Evangelion fics then chances are you'll not be damaged further by anything I have to say.

* * *

Initial Peturbation (MkII)

CHAPTER 2 - Stupid Ass Angel Kicking Day

* * *

"Psst. Shinji."

The Third Child looked up from his laptop, sitting at his desk in class. "Asuka?"

"Mmm." she nodded. "I'm bored." she whispered, as quietly as she could across three desks.

He swallowed nervously. "Keep it down, Sensei is hard of hearing but not deaf."

"Yeah but...this worksheet is all in kanji. I don't know what it means!" she hissed in irritation.

"Well, look at the kanji guide...""

"How do I find that?"

"Uh. look at the student homepage..."

She reddened. "How do I get to that?"

"Quiet you two!" Horaki growled quietly.

"But class rep..." Asuka whined, "I need someone to show me how to access this stuff!"

Hikari looked at her before watching to see that the Sensei still hadn't noticed them. She then sent a sharp glare at Shinji. "Ikari, swap with Imahara at lunch time. You can help her more discreetly that way."

Shinji cringed. "Hai, Inchou," he said meekly.

"...pathetic."

He didn't need to look up to tell him who had said that.

* * *

Kensuke confronted him just after the bell rang, arms folded across his scrawny chest. "What was that all about?" he asked, pushing his glasses up with a sardonic gaze.

Touji put his arm on Kensuke's shoulder. "I guess he's just fallen deeper into the Devil's vortex. Now he can't even get away from her in class. We shall not forget you, comrade..."

Shinji pushed aida out of his way with his heavily-laden bag, ready to move his stuff. "Shuttup." he grumbled.

* * *

The side of Asuka's mouth curled into a sneaky grin as Ikari filled his bag again.

Hikari followed her gaze. "Hmm. Ikari, huh?"

"I'm just impressed. He actually has some friends. Who would ever have thought something as spineless could do that?"

Hikari smiled sadly. "When they met, Touji punched him."

"Inchou!"

The brunette patted her shoulder. "Call me Hikari, hmm?"

"And then they became friends? What is he, some kind of masochist?"

The class representative frowned. "I don't think so...more like, he didn't back down even after being beaten up."

Lifting her hand up, Asuka balled her fist gently with a far away look in her eyes. Hikari looked on understandingly as the redhead contemplated how the friendship must have come about in a way so foreign to her modus operandi.

* * *

Unit 02 stood prone on the beach. (All right then. Watch closely Third Child, as I assume a ready posture. Watch carefully when I engage and destroy the Angel.)

The purple unit's aim hunted about. (Hey, wait Asuka! Jeez, how am I supposed to aim with you getting in the way!)

"Asuka! Assume what ever postures you want, but wait for my signal! The MAGI are still analysing the Angel." Misato growled through the comms.

(...damn rookie...) Unit 01's comm crackled quietly.

(WHAT DID YOU SAY! Talk about gratitude to your Sensei!)

The Captain clenched her fists from the command center.

(I've got two solo Angel kills, so why are you my master? Maybe I was just lucky, but I still killed them by myself!)

A barotone voice thundered down to the command center. "SHUT UP. KATSURAGI, CONTROL YOUR PILOTS."

"Yes, sir!" Misato cringed. "CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

(Hai!)

(Yeah yeah, fine.)

"Remind me why we need to use teenagers for this?" Ritsuko mumbled, rubbing her temples.

Captain Katsuragi used the moment of quiet to stare at the tactical display, grimacing with disgust. "Damn it, just what's the deal here? Why is that amorphous blob of an angel just sitting on the beach?"

Hyuuga looked up from his post. "Do we know for sure that all Angels are agressive? Perhaps it's here by coincidence?"

Misato folded her arms. "It's not like it just went for a swim and happened to end up next to Tokyo-3. It's here for us. Maya, Any conclusions from the MAGI?"

The young tech let her fingers fly over her console. "Nothing yet. Melchior has a preference to try a physical assault, but we havent acheived a consensus. There's simply not enough data."

Ritsuko nodded. "We can make a few assumptions about it's objectives, but since it's resisted all of our scans we have nothing else to go on."

"How about the way it looks?" Misato asked, scratching her head.

The senior scientist shrugged. "You mean, bizarre? The MAGI are still mulling over the Third Angel's appearance, let alone this one."

"Hmmph..." She shook her hair to the side and looked back at the tactical display. "Asuka, Shinji. You will both approach the target cautiously until you are within twenty meters of the target. You will then execute a simultaneous attack, Asuka with the progressive-spear and Shinji with the palette rifle. Asuka, try to stay out of Shinji's line of fire. Shinji, try to aim for any wounds that Asuka inflicts or other possible vulnerabilities - we're playing this one by ear."

(Yes ma'am!)

(I like it, Misato. Let's go!)

Misato took a deep breath and gave Ritsuko a sideways glance. "Alright. Commence attack."

The two Eva's approached the dormant Angel from their different positions, drawing in towards each other to converge on top of the target. Shinji kept the rifle aimed, side-stepping along while Asuka kept low, hefting her spear back as she stalked her prey.

(Hey Asuka...what are you aiming for?)

(That weird face-mask thing on it's front. I can't even see it's core.)

"Quiet. Concentrate on your target."

The Eva pilots continued to 'inch' along as only a pair of giant robots could.

In the cockpit of Unit 02, Asuka firmed her jaw. 'To hell with this, I need a solo-kill to be credible. That'll put that stupid Colonel in his place.'

At the twenty-five meter mark, Asuka sprang. Raising her spear, she slung it directly at the Angel's center. Even as the spear flew, she grabbed another leg full of momentum and simultaneously drew her progressive knife from her unit's shoulder holster.

(NYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!) came the redhead's battle cry as she closed in to tackle the already impaled mass before her.

Israfel reacted, unsurprisingly, badly to being speared. The split in it's side tore downwards, the two halves morphing into 'arms' which flailed about wildly. One 'arm' caught Unit 02, impacting it with the force of a large chunk of creature several times it's size. Asuka's unit was flung brutally along the beach and into the nearby cliff face. Shinji, having managed to avoid being hit, opened fire at the sizeable gash that had grown down the Angel's torso.

(Asuka?) he yelled as unit 01 was buffeted by kickback from the projectile weapon.

"Shinji! Stay on the target and try to identify it's core!" Misato ordered. "Asuka, what's your status?"

Shini interrupted. (I can't see it's core...is that blood? It...it's doing something...)

(Stupid Angel! Archh, my leg! Grrr, you're going down you ugly butt-monster!)

Misato was transfixed to the image coming from Unit 01's video feed. She listened with horror to Shinji's voice.

(Misato! Help! GUAahhh...) The signal dissolved into static, with the tactical display showing why. Unit 01's leg was grabbed up from the under the swamped Eva before the whole unit was slapped down by the opposite set of pseudo-appendages. Scrabbling for grip, the purple one found itself being flung sea-wards. Unit 02 had gained it's feet in the meantime, and was rushing the Angel in a furious sprint. The Nerv staff cringed when Asuka screeched in pain, her unit having collapsed on it's damaged leg. Again came the Angel's double-whammy, this time sending Unit 02 tumbling lanky-limb over limb onto the hills above. Badly damaged, Asuka trembled from the pain of her unit's feedback, fighting down the shreik trying to get out of her lungs.

"F-bloody hell! Shinji! Asuka! Respond!" Misato demanded, hearing the blood pumping through her head.

"Cutting unit 02's neural link. Feedback was approaching red-limit." said Maya's voice.

"Both pilot's life-signs are okay, but the pilot of unit 01 is unconcious." came Makoto's report.

Hyuuga's voice was a bit distant. "The target's activity has reduced...wait, it's undergoing some form of regeneration!"

The Sub-Commander's voice was audible from above. "It's adapting. Ikari, with the Eva's out of action we don't have much time."

"Indeed. Katsuragi, order the UN to launch three N2 mines at the target immediately."

The young tactical officer closed her eyes briefly, frustrated. "I'll send the request sir."

"It is no request, Captain."

"Are the Eva's at a safe range? Good. Makoto, get me Commander Geoffreys..."

* * *

"Unacceptable."

The pronouncement from the Supreme Commander was quiet, but damning.

"Just what did you two think you were playing at? You think this is just a chance for you to show off?" Misato growled.

"But we..."

The Sub-Commander barked ferociously at the assembled pilots. "You wouldn't believe the political FUBAR over this debacle! We'll be lucky to have ANY politicians on-side after this. And where do you think we get the funding to give you two CHILDREN such expensive toys! They COULD be spending it to let people EAT, but instead we're all gambling on YOUR ability to DESTROY THE ANGELS!"

Shinji shuddered. "People are suffering...because of us...?"

Asuka put on a brave face, hiding her feelings with an indifferent shrug. "Just because your tactician's incompetent, sure, blame it on the pilots."

Misato leaned against the debriefing room's table. "I can't honestly say if my tactics would have defeated the Angel, but unfortunately we will never know. Perhaps you were expecting an instant kill? Against an unknown enemy? One which defies the scientific analysis no less? I'm not sure what you studied at university, but you obviously never picked up the maxim, 'know your enemy'." she said in controlled, scathing tones.

"You went to university?" Shinji noted vacantly.

"End result: two Eva's incapacitated, one badly damaged!"

Ritsuko sighed. "The MAGI predict that the Angel will become active again in five days time, after regenerating most of the 47 percent body mass it lost during the bombardment."

"Can't we just hit it again?" Shinji asked sheepishly.

"Just how many N2 mines do you think we can waste on this?" Fuyutski questioned the boy, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Ritsuko gave him a sympathetic look. "There is a rapidly diminishing rate of returns with fighting an Angel with conventional weapons. There is no point in using that approach again." she explained.

The Commander cleared his throat before speaking up. "Katsuragi, get them out of my sight."

"Uh, yes sir. You two, hit the showers. Shinji, get that head-wound double-checked."

"It's okay..."

"I'll judge that." Ritsuko said. "There may be neurological side-effects from the LCL or the A-10 link. Now get going you two."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah yeah."

Watching the two leave, Misato faced the Commander. "Sir, I'd like to apologise..."

He cut her off. "Spare me, Captain. The etiquette of failure will neither hinder nor aid your career advancement. I would prefer you to concentrate your efforts on dealing with our enemy. Dismissed."

Misato recoiled, then gave her superior an abortive salute. She then slunk out in silence, her friend Ritsuko in tow.

"You got any warm-packs, Rits? I seem to have a touch of frostbite." the downtrodden tactician said once they'd left the command area.

Dr. Akagi gave her a sly look. "He isn't a petty man. He just doesn't want anyone to waste valuable time kissing his ass when there's a world to save."

"Towing the company line?"

The faux blonde chuckled. "Whatever."

"So, Ritsuko Akagi, my beautiful genius friend. Have the MAGI got any ideas to get me out of this mess?"

"Not yet, they've been too busy trying to figure out if we're all going to be killed quickly or slowly. Even supercomputers have their limits."

"Do the MAGI fear death?"

With is shrug, Ritsuko smiled grimly. "Perhaps. In which case they should be working all the harder to come up with a solution."

"Hmm, I guess so. Well, keep me informed."

"When you're the one in charge of getting us out of this mess? You'll be the first."

* * *

"Thanks alot DUMBKOPF!"

Shinji shied away to avoid Asuka's slap as they walked through a corridor on their way to the pilot's changing room. "I...I'm sorry!"

"That's just perfect you know! Oh, the Mighty Third Child went into battle with the Second and he lost for once, must be that stupid GIRL'S fault! What, did seeing me in action mesmerise you or are you just TRYING to make me look stupid!"

He clenched his hand. "It's not like you did any better...!"

"Get out of my face, Third Child. I'm gonna go wash this stupid goo off. They'd better have chocolate ice-cream in the canteen here!"

Shinji watched in downcast relief as the Second raged her way to the girls' lockers. He paused to give her space before also heading to the locker room (which was now subdivided by a cheeky, silhouetting curtain). He was surprised when Rei appeared in her school uniform, headed the other way.

"Ayanami...uh?"

Only then did she seem to register his presence. "What is it, pilot Ikari?"

"Well, uhm...nothing."

She turned to walk away. Shinji quickly asked, "Wait, why are you here? Your Eva is still being repaired, isn't it?"

"I am here as a backup. Unfortunately, neither of the active Units can be piloted at this time."

"Oh...so my father brought you here in case Asuka or I...fail..." he rolled the word on his tongue, appreciating it's bitter ring.

"I can only substitute in emergencies, though the probability of a successful synchronisation with either Unit is low. You cannot be replaced."

Shinji sighed and hung his head. "Right...no-one else can pilot it..."

Rei looked at him curiously. "She is bound to you. It is not something to be sorrowful for."

The boy looked at her in confusion as she left without another word.

* * *

Shinji's eyes cracked open a little when the doorbell rang. Dozing lightly on his bed to the melencholy tune playing on his SDAT, he felt disinclined to answer it.

"Shin-chan! Be a darling and get the door?" came a seductively warm voice through his bedroom's doorway.

Well, who was he to ignore a call like that?

He sat up drowsily and took out his earplugs. "Coming..."

"Thanks Shin-chan...I think you're gonna like it...!"

That stopped him in mid-step. 'Uh oh...'

"Hey, what's the hold-up? These delivery guys still have to make another trip!" came a slightly muffled, though piercingly familiar voice.

Shinji bolted to the doorway. Pulling it open, he gawked in shock. "Asuka!"

"Hey! What the hell is he doing here? Are you stalking me, Third Child?"

Misato appeared, her arms crossed smugly. "Now now Asuka, he lives here you know."

"Huh? Wait...oh, right. He might have mentioned that. I didn't realise he was your toy-boy though..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Misato squawked indignantly.

Asuka raised a sardonic eyebrow toward Misato's short-shorts and wide-necked T-shirt clad body. "So what, you decided to spice things up by having me join in, hmm? Well, in that case...NO WAY! LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR PERVERTED LIVES! Hey, delivery man, take this stuff back down."

"Ignore her." Misato said, staring the poor bloke in the eyes. "Now listen up, Second Child. You are hereby ordered by your Commanding Officer that you are to take up residence in this apartment for the duration of this mission or as deemed necessary, in order to terminate, with extreme predjudice, the Angel that you both so humanely allowed to live yesterday."

Asuka blinked, absorbing the captain's statement. "Uhm...how the hell is me living here going to help send that Angel back to the heavens?"

"Just get your things in here. Shinji, give her a hand with the boxes please?"

"Yes ma'am."

The teen turned up her nose. "Oh, he's house-broken. How sweet. Hey, don't touch that box, get your filthy hands away from it. Baka."

"Wh-what? Why, what's wrong with it?"

"You just can't touch that box, got it dumbkopf? It's got my personal things in it, kapish?"

"Oaahhh...sorry!"

Misato couldn't help but chortle at their antics. "Ha ha, you two are so cute. Shinji, be careful with her naughty box alright."

"Misato!"

"Hah, you're blushing Shin-chan!"

Asuka shrugged. "I only hang out with him because there's no one else I know. Misato, can you help me with this box? Shinji can handle the rest."

"Uhm, where do I put all this stuff?"

He heard Asuka screech, "WHAT THE HELL! Is it...a cat? A bird...!"

"No, it's Super-Penguin. There's my little sweety. Can you believe he helps with the rent?" came Misato's amused reply.

Shinji let out an exhasperated sigh, "Aah!"

* * *

Misato smirked from the kitchen, looking through into the next room as Asuka ranted. "So you understand, Third Child, this is only to help us defeat the Angel."

"That's no reason for making me make your bed. Can't you do it yourself?" he answered, not as meekly as might be expected.

She sniffed. "What one can do and what one must do are different thing. You must make my bed for me. I can do it if I have to, but I'm not even sure what bits and pieces you use for one of those floor-softeners. Why can't you japanese people use beds like civilised people?"

Having heard enough, Misato stepped in. "That's hardly the way to speak about your host country, Asuka. Or perhaps you're just trying to get Shinji's attention?" She said, bathed in the aura bestowed on her by the lit room behind.

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Captain Katsuragi. I was just explaining to Shinji here about proper sleeping arrangements where adults don't force young ladies into sleeping with boys. Uh...why are you holding a pillow?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastered all over her face. "I'm putting my futon inbetween you two. You didn't honestly think I'd leave you two alone in a room together did you? We might be hard-up for pilots, but we don't want you two to make little pilots...at least not yet."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Awww, did I ruin your plans? Don't worry Asuka, I'm sure Shinji will get your hints eventually, but you can't blame him for wanting to move slowly...wow, you look like ripe tomatos!"

"YOU...FIEND!"

Misato bit her finger to stifle her gaffaws. "Oops, I think I embarrassed her..."

"You two SEX PERVERTS sleep can in here, I'm going somewhere DECENT!"

"Whaddya think Shin-chan? Just you and me?"

He gasped. "M-Misato!"

"Damn japanese-language phone...ring damn you!"

Shinji looked at the red-tipped warhead, who was holding the phone. "Uhm...Asuka, who're you calling?"

"KAJI HELP ME! MISS KATSURAGI'S MAKING ME DO PERVERTED THINGS!"

Misato rushed out to the kitchen. "WHA..WHADYA...WHO ARE YOU CALLING!"

"COME AND RESCUE ME KAJI! AAAH, SHE'S GOT WHIPS AND ELECTRODES! EEEEEEK!"

"GIMME THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MEMORIES'? HELP ME!"

Misato grabbed the phone receiver from her. "You stupid brat. Who do you think came up with this plan!"

"He...he hung up..." Asuka said, a look of dazed confusion on her face.

"Asuka..."

"What do you want, THIRD!"

Misato sighed and went to pick up her pillow. "Okay, enough fun and games. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you so much Asuka, but you over-reacted. Now get into bed and we'll go to sleep. You'll start your synchronising excercises tomorrow."

"But...wait, syncronisation...oh, whatever." Asuka growled.

Positioning her futon, Misato dropped it down. "Shinji, scoot over a bit will you?"

Asuka grabbed it up, holding the padded quilt up in the air. "No Misato, you are NOT sleeping next to ME, you pervert! Shinji, roll over here. Misato can sleep on your other side, if you can stand it."

"Hmph. Fine, but you kids behave. If I hear any moaning, I'm bringing in the hose!"

"The same applies to you! No wonder he's so quiet and nervous with you around."

Shinji risked speaking up from between the two volatile ladies. "Uhm...I'll go turn the light off..."

"Fine, thankyou Shinji-kun."

"Fine, but don't let the old woman grab you on the way back."

"Okay, enough. Goodnight you two."

"Ja, ja. Guten Nacht."

"Good night..." Shinji looked blankly up at the ceiling. 'An unfamiliar...feeling.'

* * *

"Psst. Hey Shinji."

"Hhmmm? Uhm...Asuka?"

"Sshhh. Is the old woman asleep?"

"What? Uhm...I don't know. I guess so."

"Hey, do you know if Mister Kaji really used to...you know...know Misato?"

"Well...he seemed to know a lot about her...so I guess so."

"Damnit, the one man I thought I could count on."

"I'm sure Misato is...you know, just playing with us."

"Yeah. You're not...you know, weird with her are you?"

"Huh? I don't think so...I never really had a room-mate before."

"Hmm, and I'll bet you're loving this! Sleeping next to a goddess and...another woman."

"Uhm, sure."

"Pah. Wimp."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Come over there and do something?"

"What! You wouldn't have the guts!" Asuka hissed.

Shinji sighed. "You're probably right."

"Of course!"

"Probably..."

Asuka let out a slight squeal and rolled over to face her other side. Misato grinned as she faked sleep, repressing a dry chuckle. 'They're so cute...looks like Shinji's getting some spine because of it too...'

* * *

"Misato-san, I...(puff, puff), why does synchronising need us to...(puff, puff), rythmic gymnastics? (puff)" Shinji rasped.

Misato grinned at him from her perch on the sofa, wearing the full Nerv uniform despite working from home. "I'm glad you asked, Shin-chan. Asuka, you've got the degrees. Please explain it for us."

Asuka shot her a glare as she gasped for breath. "Hmm, well I guess it's to get us to understand each other's physical limitations and characteristics, so we can fight more effectively against the stupid Angel-twins. We won't have a neural link like in the Evas, so the synchronising has to come from our reactions to each other, so we have to understand each other's body language. Trouble is, in order to take on a perfectly mirrored pair of enemies, there is no margin for error. I'm surprised we're even considering this crazy plan! Even if it was Mister Kaji's idea."

"Oh..." was all Shinji could reply.

"Ba-ka. So what's up next Misato? Wrestling, maybe?"

"Nu-uh. Ballroom dancing next."

"Uh..." Shinji gasped.

"What! Mein Gott, you've got to be kidding! Oh look, the idiot's made a mess in his pants."

"I did not! I just...oh geez..."

"Hmmm..." Asuka put a hand on her hip and grimaced. "I suppose it would force us to get physically in-tune." she shot Misato a death-stare. "But we ARE going to get some better clothes, okay? I'm sick of you two watching my ass in lycra!"

Misato made a mock sad-face. "Aww, but it was so entertaining to watch you sneaking peaks at each other."

"What!" they cried in unison. "You were looking?"

"Hee hee. Well, putting you two into such intimate working conditions wasn't my first choice, but needs thrust as the Angels drive."

"This is child abuse!" Asuka spat.

Misato shrugged. "Even the child abuse commission would turn a blind eye when it's saving the planet from destruction. It could be worse. you know."

Shinji gave her a look.

"She could be ugly," said the Captain with a grin.

"The rumours were right about Japan being the world's most perverted continent." Asuka muttered.

"Why, where else have you been? Maybe we just admit it more than others. Gotta repopulate Earth, after all."

"So, uhm, do I like get a suit?" Shinji asked.

Misato's mouth split into a huge grin. "What, to repopulate the Earth?"

"Ah, shut up!" he responded testily, reaching his limit.

"Yup, you two go check your rooms. They were delivered an hour or so ago."

Asuka occupied the bathroom for some time to get changed while Shinji grudgingly let Misato put the finishing touches on his suit. As Asuka exited, Misato whistled, "Nice, Asuka. Classical or something with a beat, guys?"

"Let's start off with something with rythm, I think baka here will need some time to get into it. Hmm, you polished up alright, considering. Look Third Child, you're gonna have to touch me. Okay, that hand on my shoulder blade, the other around my back. And don't even think about letting it slide down, got it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I think he's dissapointed, Asuka."

"Of course he is! But he has to count himself lucky to be this close to me. Smile Shinji, I know you're enjoying this!"

The two commenced as the jazz-time piece started up with a swelling brass section. Their dancing clothes were neat and professional, far from austentatious but rather chosen for practical dancing. Asuka would have been depressed to know that Kaji had spent more time choosing Shinji's suit than her own scarlet dress.

They progressed through several tunes while Shinji tried to relax enough to move with, rather than react to, Asuka's movements. They then tried some slower classical before Misato called time.

"Alright guys, that went well. Time to hit the shower. Shinji, let Asuka go first like a gentleman. Well done you two! If it were Dance-Dance Revolution, that Angel would be toast!"

"Why, because Ritsuko would have given us some cheat codes? Baka here was all over my toes!" Asuka sneered as she left.

"I said I was sorry..." Shinji pleaded.

"You got my big toe three times! My toes are bruised! Misato, call Kaji and tell him to come over here and massage my feet!"

Shinji yelped. Asuka's grip on his arm had tightened as she watched Misato get the glassy 'memories' look in her eye.

* * *

"Psst, Shinji. The old woman asleep yet?"

"...hmmmmm? Yeah, I think so..."

"Vundebar. So, what did you think of the dress?"

"...uhm, well nice I guess..."

Moisture in the air crystallised into shard of ice. "You'll have to do better than that third."

"Youlookedgreatyoulookedgreat!"

"I know that, little boy! Be more specific, please."

"Uh, well, it really suited you and made your eyes stand out..."

"And?"

"Uh, well...your legs and your arms..."

"Go on."

"And, well..."

"Say it!"

"Well...your ass looked terrific!"

"Pervert. You looked alright yourself. Guten nacht."

"...good night..."

Misato's brow twitched in the darkness. 'Do they really think this is OK?'

* * *

"You know, I think I actually miss school." Shinji said as he poured milk into the bowl of cereal that Asuka had just filled. They had got to the point where they could make simple meals together, each performing a step in the process one after the other, without having to think about it.

"Really? I can't remember when I went to school last. Not counting your school of course. I was only there for two days."

"Well, not school I guess. I mean seeing everyone."

"Well sure. But what am I, souerkraut?"

"N-no...but its different, you know?"

"Yeah. We're practically family by now! Geez, we even have to hang around while the other goes to the toilet!"

"That was so weird to start off with...it just doesnt matter any more, though."

"I know, we're being forced to feel like it's normal. I'm going to need councilling after this!"

Misato interrupted the two by entering the kitchen, having finished setting up in the lounge. "It hasn't exactly been peache beer for me either. Eat up kids, we're starting in twenty minutes! Trampoline to begin with, then more dance-twister afterwards."

The two pilots groaned as they carried the bowls to the table. "How much tabascoe sauce this morning, Misato?"

"Five drops, just a little extra pep today thanks. Make sure it spreads onto all of the corn flakes evenly."

Shinji looked at Asuka. "I'm going to need that councilling too. Do they handle patients coming to terms with crimes against culinary good taste?"

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Shinji found himself getting uncomfortably familiar with the patterns on the skin of Asuka's right foot.

"DAMMNIT! VERBOTEN SCHEISSER AAAAAARRGH! MISATO WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS STUPID TOY!"

Dazed, he took a moment to slide to a sitting position as Asuka rallied and cursed. Misato had brought a few of their classmates to help break the monotony, and the paired pilot's synchronising had collapsed miserably. Rei sat by in silence like a ghostly presence.

"Shin-chan, are you alright?"

Shinji just nodded dumbly, too stunned to talk.

"Hmmph. Well no excuses for not knowing my shoe size from now on, Shinji." Asuka looked embarrased despite the barbed comment.

"Asuka! Apologise." Hikari commanded, to which Asuka just turned her nose aside and snorted.

"Excuse me? Did I miss something?" Touji jeered. "Aren't you two preparing to save the city from an Alien Attack?"

Kensuke nodded vigorously. "Right now, you're probably more of a danger to each other."

Misato held her hands up and shrugged. "Jeez, it must be stage fright. Come on, it's just your friends, not some Idol judges."

"Ha, the Devil's just upset by the presence of our righteous selves!" Touji grinned, thoroughly enjoying Asuka's spectacle. No doubt the lycra helped.

"Maybe it's a garlic I had on my lunch today. Is my breath that strong?" Kensuke breathed at his not-at-that-moment friend.

"Ergh man, that's foul. Again with the Vampires, you nut..."

"Asuka..." Hikari ventured, "Misato, they really know us all that well, after all. We should go..."

The redhead snarled, "Are you suggesting this is all MY fault? What about idiot here, huh?"

Misato spoke up, "Settle down, we all just need to learn to relax. Rei, why don't you swap with Asuka for a while?"

"Very well."

"Humph, good luck synchronising with that un-coordinated lump, First. Misato, gimme a cola."

Shinji grimaced slightly as she mounted the training mat, concerned at having to synchronise with someone new. Despite appearances, they'd been getting high 80's and low 90's before the others had arrived.

The assembly watched in confused shock as the two synchronised perfectly.

"Hmmm, interesting..." Misato mused.

"Oh c'mon! She...she..." Asuka paled as she watched. Backing toward the doorway, she turned and fled.

"Shinji!" Hikari called. "Hey, pay attention! Go get her, will you!"

"What?"

"Go help her, you made her cry!"

"Me! Uhm..." Shinji looked around at blank faces. He left.

"Thankyou Rei, that was very impressive."

"Yes, ma'am."

Shinji homed in on the only hang-out he knew of in easy walking distance; the corner store. He searched it uncertainly until he found her crouched before the drinks fridge.

"Hey, Asuka."

She looked up at him, registering his presence with a grimace. "Don't say anything. I know; we screwed up. But it was so weird with everyone watching..."

Shinji knelt beside her. "I know what you mean...but maybe it was harder for you because the rest of it, uh, came naturally to you? But for me, I had to concentrate so I didn't notice everyone."

Asuka looked at him ruefully. "Are you apoligising for me, Third Child?"

He looked away. "I'm sorry."

She snorted. "Well, whatever."

They just sat for a while until the owner came over to check on them. He frowned, but left them without a word.

The two teenagers looked at each other, both with goofy grins. "Heh. Uhm, wanna go back now?" Shinji asked.

She shrugged at him. "Sure. After you buy me a drink."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah, I suppose. Err, what kind?"

"Gimme a sour cherry."

"Okay." he said, reaching into the fridge and closing it after procuring the beverage.

Asuka frowned at him. "Aren't you going to have one?"

The boy grimaced. "Well...I don't have enough cash..."

"What! No way. What have you been spending it on!" she asked with a surprised look. "Comic books? Snacks? Not...hentai games?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Huh? My new-years money has almost run out, and I don't get anything else..."

"What about your Pilot's allowance?"

"My...what?"

"Oh man, you didn't even know! We get five percent of our Pilot's Salary put into a spending account, which is plenty to buy yourself a drink or twenty, and the rest goes into a trust until we're 18. Didn't Misato give you your Nerv-OES card?"

"Nervous card?"

"Good name for a cash card, neh? Yours must have a bit in it by now."

Shinji just shook his head. "I guess Father would never tell me something like that..."

Asuka held up her hands in frustration. "Again about your father! Geez. Well fine, it's my shout until you can get your finances sorted out."

"Uhm...thanks."

She looked him in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone I bought you a drink, okay Third Child? I don't want anyone getting any funny ideas."

He sighed. "Uh, sure."

She took out her card. "Anyway, thanks for coming to check up on me."

Shinji turned and gave her a shy smile in response.

* * *

Asuka gave a victorious thumbs up as she wrote over Misato's scrawl, 'D-DAY', on the calendar with 'SAAK-DAY' in bright red lettering. "Stupid Ass-Angel Kicking Day. Yosch!"

Shinji called out to her, "Hey, Asuka. Are you thirsty?"

The teenaged girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are Shinji. What a surprise that you ask me that just when I'm in the kitchen!"

"Hey, I fetch drinks for you all the time."

"At least I have the decency to ask, not to plot and take advantage of our synchronicety."

"Mmm. Asuka, can you get us drinks please?"

"Yeah yeah..."

She grumbled under her breath, grabbing a couple of drinks from the fridge. When she got to their room she tossed it at him. Since he was on his back, face buried in a book it hit him square in the stomach. "Oof! Hey!" he whined, picking himself up off the floor.

Asuka stuck out her tongue. "Bleh. Serves you right."

"Humph. Great, now it's all fizzed up and I lost my place." Shinji grumbled, referring to his can of drink and book.

"What'cha reading, Third Child?" the redhead inquired nosily.

"Samurai X: Revenge of the Tenken."

"Oh. So what do you think?"

"Umm...I want a katana."

He winced when she swatted his hair playfully. "Bah. You want a real sword from Das Vaterland. None of this skinny, blunt stuff."

Shinji knew better than to challenge her nationalistic pride. "Whatever," he shrugged neutrally. "Oh yeah, Misato said she'd be out tonight with the preparations."

"Wunderbar..." Asuka flashed him a manic grin. "Shinji, go to the store and get me some ice-cream! Mint-choc-chip! And some pink soda...oh yeah and some chips. Barbeque flavour! Beef jerky! The spicy stuff! And maybe..."

"Uh, Asuka?"

"What, Third Child?"

"Uhm, I don't think I'll be able to remember all that..."

"Hmmm...I suppose I can come along to supervise you. But you're paying for it, since you still owe me one."

"Okay..."

"And you have to carry it all."

"I know." he said, letting a hint of melancholy seep into his tone.

Asuka sighed heavily. "Such a boring little boy..."

And so off they went to procure Asuka's indulgences. Returning from their Nerv-funded raid on the corner store, Asuka made herself comfortable in front of the TV while Shinji fixed himself a quick meal. "You sure you don't want any ramen Asuka? It's real, not instant."

"Thanks, no." she told him dismissively, "I have to look after my figure, you know." said the girl demolishing a family-sized packet of crisps as she spoke.

Nonplussed, Shinji smirked. 'Misato's rubbing off on her... come to think of it, they're both more like stereo-type batchelors sometimes...ugh.'

Sitting down at the table, Shinji picked up his chopsticks to take a mouthful.

"Hay, baka! There's a show on about Tokyo 3. Come watch it with me! They'll have to say something about the Eva's, and us of course."

He frowned. 'Ramen in front of TV...I guess I'm not living with Sensei anymore.'

"Hurry up! Hey, is that Unit 00? Why is it orange?"

Carefully balancing his slightly over-full bowl, Shinji gave her the brief version of events. "Hah! So she stood in front of the beam too long and got warped. That explains her personality."

The boy frowned. "No...she was like that before. Uhm! No, I mean, it only damaged the Eva, not her!"

Asuke grinned wolfishly. "Well, serves her right for being worse at piloting than you. Otherwise you would have been the one to stand in the supporting role."

"I think that's her nature too. She's...protective I guess."

The redhead shrugged. "What-ever." Sitting up, she look Shinji directly in the eyes. "Shinji! Ice-cream!"

'Way to change the subject,' Shinji thought glumly. "Alright, alright. Bowl or cone?"

"Just bring out the whole tub. And two spoons."

He smirked as he pictured her shovelling the icy substance into her mouth, double-handed. 'Hmm...dual-wield ice-cream headache.'

Handing her the double-spooned tub, he was mildly surprised when she handed him one of them. "Sit." she commanded. "Lean back a bit...good." she said, resting the tub in the crook of his arm. They balanced the tub between them, eating while they watched the next show. Shinji tried to keep a meticulously neat indent into the ice-cream on his side, but Asuka would just dig up a patch randomly and ruin his sculpting. He might have been annoyed if he wasn't just plain nervous about eating like that.

"Ooh, its cold!" Asuka gasped suddenly. "You only just noticed?" Shinji quipped, before she shifting the tub onto his stomach so she could rub some heat into her shoulder. Shinji gasped, hurriedly pushing the tub off his belly, spilling some melted ice-cream onto the carpet.

"Ah, dammnit." he groaned, and wiped up the sticky goo with a tissue.

"Ooh, sensitive are we? Made a mess?" Asuka grinned evilly.

"H-Hey, you're the one who p-put it on me!" Shinji stammered nervously as she watched him predatorially.

"Hah!" A war cry as she dove for his stomach. She tackled and tickled him mercilessly as Shinji shreiked and rolled about, fighting off her probing hands and both of them giggling like demented fiends. Finally he managed to subdue her, grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly. They gazed at each other.

"Asuka..." he breathed.

"Yeah?" Asuka asked, a little dazed.

He looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Revenge is sweet." and dove for her sensitive left side.

"EEEEK!" she squealed as he exacted said revenge. Blood heated, the two teenagers continued to tussel, with the occasional accidentally-on-purpose daring touches amidst the giggling frenzy. Eventually they settled down in the warm buzz of playful companionship, sprawled exhausted and gasp-giggling on the floor wearing contented grins.

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?" he replied lethargically.

"Turn off TV. It's bed time."

"Mmm. Yeah, okay." he said, working up the energy to get up.

Asuka dragged herself up after Shinji stood to start preparing the house for the night. She even grabbed up a couple of empty packets and made a half-hearted attempt to mop up a bit more of the spilled ice-cream.

Standing by the spare room, she declared "This is MY bedroom in here, Third Child. No more sleeping in the same room with you, baka."

Shinji looked at her, not certain how he was supposed to feel. "Uhm, okay?"

He had been looking forward to some time to listen to his SDAT. He felt the need to reaffirm his need for the device's soothing music. He wasn't ready to make the transition from a lonely soul just yet. Asuka had other plans.

"I'm leaving the door open - we can talk as loud as we like, right?"

Shinji looked at the music player with an ambivilent expression. "Yeah." he replied.

Lying in their respective futons, Asuka chattered away while Shinji listened. When prompted, his voice was quiet since he was pretty much in 'sleep' mode.

"Shinji no baka! Speak up!"

"I can't Asuka...I'm tired..."

"Bah!"

The german girl cursed and got up, dragging her stuff back out into the other room with Shinji.

"Fine then! Gah, why did I bother? Baka."

"I'm sorry...I'm just...tired..."

Asuka watched as he curled up and pulled his sheets about him with his eyes closed. 'Humph, silly boy doesn't know how good he's got it. Baka.'

* * *

Thump.

Shinji opened his eyes, wakened by the sound of a mass hitting the floor beside him. Asuka.

Half-shuttered eyes beheld her. 'She's so pale in this light...her hair looks light brown...' he thought as he saw her moonlit face.

Her eyes closed, Asuka faced him with a small pout on he rlips.

'So peaceful...her lips...so...plump...'

Shinji's mind began to wake up at the sight. Hormones began to pump.

Eyes now fully open, he drank in her visage with something akin to a shocked revelation.

'Oooh...no...'

"Mamma..."

Shinji rolled over and forced his eyes shut.

* * *

"Okay you two - the Angel's chrysalis will soften to below 25 moh in two minutes. Those progressive lances should be able to penetrate if thrown with sufficient force. Once the Angel splits into it's two halves, start your synchronised sequence. We'll keep you in time using a corrected beat."

(I suppose this is all assuming that the Angel will split into two again, and not something new and unexpected. Again.)

"We'll deal with that when it happens, doctor. Positions everyone!"

(Okay Shinji, just follow my lead.)

(We're supposed to work together...actually I suppose we can't help it by now.)

(Of course, but this will require maximum grace and efficiency. So follow my lead!)

(Fine, whatever. In sixty-two plus forty-three seconds it will be all over.)

"Cut the chatter and practise synch you two!"

(Yes ma'am.) they said in harmony. Ritsuko looked disturbed.

"The MAGI report a 87% synchronisation. Perhaps we should inject some relaxant into their LCL?"

Misato shook her head. "No, the pilots need to be fully alert. They'll relax once they've started."

She looked over her shoulder. "Countdown!"

"Thirty seconds, mark."

"Angel status is nominal. Eva status green."

"Blue pattern spike, 12 percent!"

"Twenty seconds, mark."

"Unit 01 at 56 percent synch, Unit 02 at 64 percent synch, the two pilots in 95%."

"Another spike! 67 percent active!"

"Ten seconds!"

"Pilots at 98 percent synch!"

"Angel 93 percent active and rising!"

"Two..."

"GO, GO!"

* * *

Weighted lances whirled as they were thrust toward the burnt husk that was their target. The first was dashed aside against the carapace but the second cut through and into the pink mass inside.

Both pilots roared as their Evas reared up and cartwheeled in opposite directions to avoid the Angel's lancing blows, all in eerie unison.

"My god, they're really acting as two halves of the one, aren't they?" Fuyutski observed.

"Indeed. It is evidence of complementation's truth, as a dull echo of what will be."

"Is it evidence of our future or the past, Ikari?"

"Perhaps both. The life of Man is cyclic. It is not for us to know the future, only to predict and manipulate it based on the past and the now."

Silence resumed as three figures watched the battle from the command deck.

"Commander," Rei asked.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Why was I able to synchronise with Pilot Ikari?"

"You are both of similar mind and body. Leaves from the same branch."

"I see."

Fuyutski frowned. "It would be best if you never acted on or spoke of this knowledge, Rei. Human interactions can be complicated by such...facts."

"Yes, sir."

Again silence reigned as the parallel Evas weaved and danced about the battlefield, stepping the choreographed moves with eerie collusion.

A building was rended by the Angel's deperate attacks against their lithe foes. Fuyutski spluttered, "Damn it, another building destroyed! Our budget for repairs has already been exceeded for the year!"

"Calm yourself, Professor. Money is the plaything of small minds."

Mollified, the sub-commander grimaced as he fell back to his customary at-ease posture. 'The bread and water of millions, a plaything. It was easier to sleep when I didn't know how we were financed.'

* * *

Asuka felt rather than saw Shinji's slight mistake, a moment where his balance didn't quite return when he needed it. She grinned wolfishly. 'This is why I'm here!' she proclaimed silently.

"He's missed a beat." Dr. Akagi observed.

Misato paled. "Shinji..."

The Red Eva bobbed in time to the error, delaying her actions by ducking behind the shelter of a small rise for just a moment until Shinji had recovered to recatch the beat. Claws of diamond filament lashed and missed by meters as the two avatars moved once again of one accord.

The back of Asuka's mind gathered a bundle of pride at her skill, her ability to know and to compensate for her partner. For an instant, she was compelled to wallow in it and let it sooth and stroke her ego. She crushed it down ruthlessly. There was no time, it could break their rythm. Later.

They swept upward, the quartet led by the champions of humanity as the Angel was forced to follow. Flashes as painted armour and alien hide whipped and flew.

There it was. The target state. The Angel's key vulnerable moment was all but nigh.

(Shinji!)

(Asuka!)

Parallel lanes, the Angel's halves in close proximity, cores toward the Evas and empty hillside behind them. At the speed of thought, the synchronised pilots leapt and flew. Finally the dance was at a climax, and four became as one. The leading couple pressed home the power of parallel individuals over the twins. The red orbs buckled and fought to hold as the Angel's backs were pressed to the hillside. In desperation, they rejoined but yet bore the brunt of two armour heels backed by the momentum of two Evangelion units in full flight. Then it imploded. And there was light.

* * *

The tactical display showed two slag-covered Evangelions in intimate proximity. Misato uncovered her eyes.

(GET YOUR STUPID FAT EVA OF MINE, BAKA!)

(I'm sorry!)

(Geez, what, did you fall asleep out there? What were you doing last night!)

(Nothing! Sleeping!)

(Yeah right, Third Child. I saw you...staring at me all night long. Pathetic!)

(WHAT! No, it was only for a little bit...!)

"Ouch." Aoba cringed.

(HENTAI! You really WERE staring at me! Oh my god!)

Gendo's brow shifted, and the Universe held it's breath. "Captain. Move the power supplies to the Evas so that they can extricate themselves. Immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Those damn kids..."

Ritsuko looked up at the commanders. "At least we won."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This was one of my better chapters, I felt, yet I found a lot to improve. The final chapter may be a long way off though, given the rate this re-editing is going at.

- OMAKE #2 -

NEW from NERV Godly Apparitions & Designer Apparel,

Super-Shinji Repopulate the Earch Suit!

It Bends! It Flexes! Hides Love Handles and Minimally Obscures Physical Highlights, while being 100 Legally Decent (in seven out of ten states including Disbelief).

Customer Testimonies:

Misato Katsuragi, Single Mum & Military Tactician:  
"Well, I don't have time to wait around for grandchildren, I'm almost thirty you know! This has helped a lot, I'll be the youngest grandmother in Tokyo 3 now!"

Gendo Ikari, Evil Mastermind & Estranged Daddy:  
"The scenario is now back on schedule."

Mana Sumthigorava, Mary-Sue Impersonator & Part-Time Character:  
"Dehydrating..."

Maya Ibuki, Computer Technician & Closet Lesbian:  
"I didn't know men could bend that way!"

Ryouji Kaji, Rogue Agent & Rogue Stubble of the Year winner:  
"Don't ask."

Ritsuko Akagi, Polymath Genius & Freudian Mess of the Decade winner:  
"Thanks to this technology, the loss of life due Angel battles has been completely offset. And unlike the Eva's, it's easy to clean."

Asuka Langley Sohryu, Popular Teenager & Ego Pilot;  
"It's amazing, I put it on my Shin-chan and away he went! I've never been so pregnant, and neither has my best friend!"

Rei Ayanami, Angelic Enigma & Dead Poet Society member;  
"Pilot Ikari has demonstrated his reproductive capacity admirably, and I have taken it upon myself to distribute copies of his demonstration to others, so that they might learn from his example."

* * *

Heh heh heh...Rei the pornography distributer...

Copyright 2008 (This is not a pillar of society to be built on, more like a gutter)

-fin-


	3. Chapter 3: Settling Time

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. If you doubt me, please take it up with Gainax's lawyers.

Rated T for some references. Not that I think my work could taint anyone twisted enough to read this anyway :)

* * *

Initial Peturbation (MkII)

CHAPTER 3 - Settling Time

* * *

Misato slouched back on her apartment's sofa, one arm draped lazily over the back while the other nursed a beer. Her cutoff shorts and singlet top felt luxurious now that she could relax in her own home once again. When a presence appeared at the doorway, she was not upset. Mid-afternoon quiz shows like the one currently on had a tendency to make her vaugely depressed.

"What's up, kiddo? Don't tell me you're already packed and ready to go, we just got back."

Asuka looked away and clutched her arm to her side. "No..."

'Uh oh...' Misato sat the can on the ground. Her face softened before the forlorn girl. "What's wrong, Asuka?"

The girl took a moment before looking at her superior. "I...don't want to go back to that dorm." she said quietly.

Misato watched her, her expression not moving a jot. "What happened?"

Asuka shrugged. "Nothing, really. It's just...uncomfortable. I'm the only one in my age and IQ bracket there, and I have to share the cooking room with strangers, and some of the guys...look at me funny..."

Misato put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'd have to put up with my drinking - it's my home afterall. And Shinji's my ward, so you can't just order him around all the time."

"Are you sure about that?" Asuka raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I take your point. But if I say stop it, I expect you to behave."

"Okay..."

"Alright then. Oh boy, as if I didn't have enough paperwork. You'd better not change your mind again, you hear?"

Asuka nodded. "Of course!"

Misato stood up and walked over to the teen, taking her in her the surprised girl into a bear-hug.

"Welcome home, Asuka-chan."

* * *

Arriving early for class, Asuka dropped her bag at her desk while chatting away to Hikari. "Of course, my dorm room was way too squishy. You Japanese have no concept of personal space, do you? How could I possibly live in one of those kennels? I can barely fit seven pairs of shoes in the cupboard!" Asuka told her.

Hikari raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "So you're living with Ikari now?"

"Well...I'm living with Misato, and Shinji's also living with Misato." said the redhead with a shrug.

"Wow. I guess Nerv really is like one big happy family, if you're comfortable with living in the same house as him. I guess you must feel like he's your brother, since you're under the same roof...and you're not..."

Asuka cut the brunette off sharply. "The synchronisation training did that to us, yes."

The class-rep narrowed her eyes. "So it's just friendly, huh?"

"Of course."

"Has he tried to kiss you?" +

Asuka balked. "WHAT? Hikari, geez! Have some decency please! No he hasn't, thankyou very much!"

"I bet you've thought about it." She said, not letting the skepticism escape her expression.

"Shut up, it's not like that!"

"Well, he's not bad looking. Not to mention, he's a bit of a sweety..."

"He's a big fat dork and a useless wimp...and a pervert!"

"Really? Why, what does he do?"

"Well, he was staring at me as I slept!"

"He came into your room?"

"Well...no...we were kinda in the same room..."

"WHAT!"

"It was for training!"

"Wow...what was it like?"

"I dunno...it was just like camping, you know? We'd wait until Misato was asleep and chat about stuff."

"Are you still going to do that?"

"What? No! I'm getting my own room, of course."

Hikari cupped her chin in her hands. "One happy family, huh?"

"Uhm...yeah..." Asuka looked away. 'It might be...I can't remember any more. Not when it was still like a family...'

* * *

"She's staying at your HOUSE?" Touji asked incredulously, loud enough to distribute the piece of gossip around the classroom and prompting a class-wide murmer. Shinji shrunk into his desk, mortified as questioning eyes looked at him.

The light glinted on Kensuke's glasses as he fixed Shinji with a penetrating stare. "A proffessional, beautiful, SINGLE woman, an exotic girl from a far distant land, and Shinji. Man, they're really rewarding you for the Eva fights!"

Touji grinned and spread his arms. "Nerv is such a great organisation!" he enthused.

"Yeah, keep it up and you'll get the whole harem!"

The jock shook his head in admiration. "It's just like an anime series..."

Kensuke grabbed Shinji's shoulders. "Please, you gotta tell me! What do I haf'ta do to be a pilot?"

Touji scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Does this mean you rejected Ayanami? Ey, Shinji?"

Said pilot ducked under his desk to evade Touji's direct questioning technique (involving a bear hug) and escaped to the refuge of the toilet block.

"That Eva's training has made him quick!" Kensuke observed sagely.

* * *

The lunch bell rang. Everyone woke up. Even the teacher perked up. 'Tuna time!'

"Hey Shinji. What's for lunch?"

Shinji frowned. "I thought it was your turn today."

"Oh yeah..." Asuka admitted. "Hmm. Hang on a sec." She rummaged about in her backpack. "Here. You should probably carry your own, you know."

Toji's grin imposed itself, making him seem much closer to poking his head into Asuka and Shinji's faces than was actually possible...or safe. "Hey, your new wife is pretty pushy, huh Shinji?"

Both teens reddened and, more pertinately, tensed. "DIE!" they shouted synchronously while executing a dual uppercut to the unprepared jock's chin.

Kensuke picked Toji up off the floor. "Perhaps a ceremonial blade would be more appropriate wayt o commit suicide? Even the Tokyo-3 coroner isn't going to argue with the Red Devil."

Touji gingerly touched his rapidly swelling jaw. "Man, it was bad enough with just her, but now she's got Shinji in on the act it's actually dangerous."

"I know, Asuka's uppercut alone would be survivable, but simultaneous..."

"Where'd he learn to do that, anyway? Is she teaching him?"

"A disturbing possibility, my friend. I suppose the human race will survive the Angel's attacks, even if we don't survive their friendship...is that an honourable sacrifice?"

"I'll never understand you otaku." sighed the jock.

"Just pray they never earn Dual Wield."

Shinji opened his lunch tin just a crack, out of curiousity. The smell assaulted him.

"A-Asuka...what is this?"

"Bratwurst. Schwein nacken-steak. Saurkraut."

Shinji blinked at his meat-filled bento box, sweat drop growing large on his brow. "Aren't you supposed to put them into a sandwich first?"

"Look Third Child, you can either eat this food of the gods or you can complain and eat my fist! Shut up, and eat up!"

"Err, any salad"

Asuka sniffed and brought a pair of small plastic containers from her bag. "Potato salad."

The boy gupled. "Uh...hai. Anno...did we bring any drinks?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "If I'm going to be cooking twice a week, you're going to have to learn to stomach real food. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He cringed internally. 'Am I going to die of heart disease before the next Angel battle?'

The two left the classroom, nominally in search of a good spot to sit, actually in search of a location where Touji and Kensuke wouldn't be. Much to Shinji's chagrin. 'Maybe if she can find some other friends, I won't have to neglect my own so much.'

And idea formed in his mind. Bravely, he launched his opening gambit; "H-hey, you haven't really met Rei properly yet, have you?"

Asuka responded distractedly; not having cooked much before, her marinated pork had come out tough. "What? No, I guess not...its like she's never around."

"Really? She's around...but she's so quiet its hard to, you know, notice her."

She raised a cynical eyebrow. "Oh really? Sounds like you've been noticing her a lot. Something you're not telling me, Third?"

Shinji held up his hands defensively. "No, nothing like that. Hey, there she is. We should go over and say hello."

"Hmmph, well I suppose she will be working with us once her Eva's fixed...even if she'll be superfluous a good team can always use backup. Let's go." she said grudgingly.

The First Child watched impassively as they approached her.

Shinji waved as they approached. "Hey, Ayanami. Uhm, I'll introduce Asuka to you properly this time...I kind of stuffed up last time."

"You did not introduce us at Captain Katsuragi's home."

"That's...what I meant."

Asuke pushed in front of Shinji, chest puffed and head hel high. "Hello First Child, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, as you know. Let's be pals."

Rei inclined her a little. "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'? Because it would be convenient, right?"

"I will if I am ordered to."

Asuka's eyes went wide and she actually took a small step back. "Freak!"

Shinji held his arms out placatingly. "Uh, Asuka she's kind of reserved alright? Hey Rei, it would be beneficial if we all worked as a team, right?"

"Beneficial?" Rei queried.

Taken aback, Shinji looked away. "Uh, to...t-to my father, I mean."

The albino gave him a penetrating stare. "That may be so."

The boy's eyes darkened momentarily, before tilting his head amiably. "So we should work at being a team, and teams work better if there is friendship, right?"

Rei considered this momentarily as Asuka cocked her head to the side, considering Shinji's attempt to influence the strange girl.

"I will cooperate with your social bonding. I do not know how to proceed. I require instruction."

Asuke held her hands up in the air. "Me, me, me. Okay First Child, here's a tip; act interested in other people and not just yourself. Try asking how I am, for example."

Rei nodded. "How are you."

"Bored with stupid company, thank you very much. C'mon Shinji, this is a waste of time."

"Wait...hey Ayanami, why don't you come with us? We're going to find somewhere to eat lunch."

Asuka frowned at him as Rei wavered. "I...accept. I will observe your interaction and learn."

"Don't get any weird ideas! Fine, come on you deaf-mute." she shot Shinji a glare, 'Are you happy now?'

"Uhm...so...let's go, huh?" Shinji said nervously. He wasn't used to mediating, to say nothing of organising social arrangements, and it made him acutely aware of his own ineptness. Even at something so trivial as eating lunch. They set off toward the oval in search of shade, Asuka leading the way.

"Uh, Ayanami..." he said off to his side, sotto voice. "Do you eat German food?"

* * *

"Well Katsuragi, that's quite a brood you have there. Although if I'd known you wanted children, I'm sure I could have assisted."

The Captain sneered at Agent Kaji's comment. "Phpah. Even when Ritsuko takes in strays she has standards."

The man with the ponytail held a protective palm ove rhis heart. "I'm hurt...you're talking about stray cats, right? Still, it's never too late..."

"Yes it is."

"You've always said what you've thought. Rarely what you mean."

"Don't pretend to be an expert on 'me'...that was a long time ago."

"And so the great cycle of life continues."

"Look, mister worldly-wise-ass, butt out. We had our chance. It's over."

"I open my eyes in the mornings and see nothing but possibilities."

"And some floozy, no doubt."

"Look. There's no need to be...catty."

"So what is it, Kaji? I'm fighting off aliens as a day job in between looking after some needy brats...does that make me a more attractive woman? If so, those are some weird fetishes you have."

"I do like to specialise. I any case, I have always been attracted to opportunity. To find out the truth. About second impact. About you."

Misato let out a dry cackle. "And what makes you think I know any truth? Like Nerv was founded on a single moral or a filament of integrity. Go elsewhere Kaji. There's nothing but dry, dead bones here."

"Always the stubborn one. And yet, here I am, still making my pitch for my lady's heart. More specifically, my pitch launches from Vinnie's at 7pm."

"That Italian restaurant? Hmm...you're not exactly broke, are you?"

"Guardian to the Second Child was hardly a common babysitter's job."

That caused her to think. 'Parenting tips from Kaji? Hmm...'

"Well...okay then. But you're paying."

"Of course. And don't bring the kids."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "But I'm certain Asuka would be on her best behaviour...after all, she's not in your care anymore. You've always liked them fiesty." she said, teasingly.

Kaji gave her a pained look. "Please, don't joke about it. Not with that one."

* * *

A darkened room, secured with silence and enormity. Here was safe beyond need, a haven from centuries. A seated man addressed a boy.

"The Eighth will surface?"

The boy replied replied. "Currents of the netherworld shall buoy him up. Does this suit your 'scenario'."

"Despite our mutually beneficial arrangement you refuse to clarify further than plain fact. We grow quite weary of your wordplay, Tabris." the seated man grumbled.

"Perhaps your view of what I am to you is distorted. I have been assisting you as it suits me, and vice versa to be sure. Inform Nerv through your usual channels, if you would."

"Still, your confirmation of Sandalphon's millenial journey is also confirmation of the validity of our plans. Would you congratulate us and see clear the path to Instrumentality?"

"Your celebration would be premature. None can be certain of what fate awaits us all. Not the First, and not the Last."

"Hmmph. As an imortal being you surely plan on the scale of millenia, yet you profess uncertainty at this late date."

"Your race is far from trivial. The whiles of a single human may hold sway over your and my own destinies, and a single human's time is but short."

"We will endeavor to minimise distracted influences. In the meantime, you will alert us if you find any evidence of treachery from any of our concerns. Especially Ikari."

"Which?"

"What? Gendo Ikari, of course. Is there another? Oh, the son."

"He pilots your champion, your avatar to wield against us."

"The boy is a boy. As Ikari is out puppet, the boy is his. Gendo Ikari is the one who might defy us."

"Indeed. He has the capacity to surprise us all. Even you, chairman. A stronge motivation can achieve great things. That, sir, is free will. A power I thought posessed by all of the lillum...until recently."

Keel sat for a moment, absorbing the word-encased volley. "My past has no reckoning on the future, only my now."

Kaoru shurgged politely with a grin. "Of course."

"You refuse to be anything other than enigmatic. Very well, if that is your way. Even if it is unbecoming of the Chosen."

The boy's grin grew wider. "But it is becoming my current form, is it not?"

"Your present form is a simulacrum. It has no bearing on your actions."

"Then why does it on yours?"

Keele's mechanised fist clenched. "Damn you. Can't you at least ignore the temptation of an old man?"

"Are you asking forgiveness for your folly? Any redemption you find for that can only be your own. Instrumentality will only take your guilt at the cost of your individual soul."

"A price that will be paid."

"By all your kind."

"So be it. Ours is a species of guilt and sin."

Tabris looked up at the darkened heavens. "So it seems."

The Angel brewed over the man and his chosen path. 'When guilt is so strong, that living with it is the punishment...and refusing to let the guilt go even in individual death. Perhaps I was born to know this man's torture. It seems that my decision is clear.'

* * *

"Shinji, pay attention." Ritsuko sternly commanded, her school mistress personality making an appearance.

"Uhm, yes ma'am." he replied vacantly, barely affected.

Misato folded an arm around her back and turned to her colleague. "The kids really get bored during these tests, Rits. Couldn't we give them a computer game or a book or something?"

Ritsuko smiled without taking her eyes from her display. "Are you asking for entertainment for the kids or for yourself, hmmm?"

"Well, as an expert tactician, watching numbers rise and drop isn't exactly what I signed up for. It might have been interesting, oh I dunno, the first hundred times..."

"The MAGI make it far too easy for you, giving you pilot status reports any time you need them. And who do you think gives the MAGI the information to do that, huh?"

Misato winked and tapped her temple. "Ah, but its not the MAGI that can conduct the battles, right?"

"Lets see...now who came up with the plan for the last battle? Oh that's right, it was Kaji. The Second Child's ex-guardian and current gopher for the Commander. Funny, I thought our Operations Director should have had something to do with it..."

"Oh shut up, remember Project Yoshima? That was pure moi!"

Ritsuko smirked. "Speaking of which, the JSSDF has just increased their bill for their broken toy. 'Unmet research and development time', I think was their latest excuse."

"Those idiots, if we hadn't acquired that thing their research program would be just as dead as the rest of us." said, Misato, holding her hands in the air.

"Hmmm, but try telling their accountants and middle management that. They sure are grumpy with us."

The Captain pointed an accusing finger. "Hey, you're just trying to avoid my original question!"

"What question was that?" asked the Doctor, looking away innocently.

"Don't play distraction games with me. Just what is it the Pilots are doing in these tests?"

"They're...immersing themselves with the Evas."

"Immersing how? Like, pretending they are the Eva?"

Tapping her jaw, Ritsuko wondered how to explain a concept she'd never experienced. "Maybe more like communing with the Evas. Its like a bonding."

Misato frowned in thought. "Wait, are you saying that the Evas have...ego? Id?"

"Uhm...not exactly."

"Or is it like bonding with a pet? Wait a minute, pets are normally alive. Except pet rocks. What's the deal?"

"And Tamagotchies. You know Misato, sometimes people outweight their usefulness when their ambition pushes them outside of their useful zone." said the faux blonde, on the edge of irritability.

"Oh please, you think I'm nosey because I want a promotion?"

"I'm saying...that we should tread a little more delicately."

"Are you threatening my job?"

"Misato...you're threatening mine. Please, no more questions."

"Oh, for christ's sake." Misato deflated. "How are they doing?"

Ritsuko visibly relaxed. "Okay...Shinji's really catching up with Asuka. Think she'll be upset if he catches her?"

"Hmm, not sure. They'll probably get competitive, which will have ups and downs...but they seem to have a healthy relationship of sorts."

"I heard. Trying to become a grandmother are we?"

Misato jerked her head around at that comment. "WHAT! Oh, shut up. I mean, they're pretty good friends. There've been jokes in Section Two that we only need two-thirds the field agents with those two joined at the hip."

"That's good. Shinji seems much happier now."

"Yah...you don't think they're...?"

"You're their guardian. You tell me, Captain."

"Of course, the mother is always the last to know. Wouldn't it be kind of...incestuous?"

"Genetically there is no problem. Besides, the incest taboo is purely practical, so it doesn't figure for those two."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ritsuko shrugged. "To be perfectly frank, their life expectancies are limited simply because of their extreme working conditions. They should take their fun where they can find it. Even if the incest taboo were staring them in the face."

"I suppose so. Eeuuuurgh, feels weird even thinking about it. How's Rei?"

"Same as always. Aways making the slightest of increments upwards, a steady creep."

"That doesn't bode well, longer-term."

"The Zero was always intended to be more...experimental. Assuming we survive, the Evas under construction could render it obsolete for combat, and Rei with it."

Misato sighed. "That girl is so far out there...Eva has taken so much of her life. Could that possibility be her reprieve? She could retire...maybe try to lead a normal life. I'm sure Shinji and Asuka would help her...Shinji anyway."

"Something of a casanova, huh?"

"Hah, I doubt that."

"Still, you know what they say about the quiet ones..."

"And of course, you'd know."

Ritsuko let out a sigh. "Yes, I do. Maya, finish up. We're done."

"Yes, sempai."

The Doctor looked up from her screen for the first time during the conversation. "I hope that Rei can escape all this, I really do." she told Misato. 'Of course, escape is a relative term.'

* * *

"Hey Pen-Pen! Go fetch my schoolbag." Asuka cried imperiously at the avian anomaly.

Shinji frowned. "You shouldn't treat him like a dog...besides, your bag is too big for him to carry."

Asuka turned her ire at him. "He's more useful than a dog, so why shouldn't I take advantage of that? And he's probably stronger than you, Third Child. Fine, just pick up my pencil-case!"

Pen-Pen tilted his head and headed toward her room. Shinji followed.

"Not you baka! You cook dinner!"

"I hate wednesdays." he grumbled.

"Not my fault you suck at paper-scissor-rock. Idiot. Baka."

Shinji turned toward the kitchen. "Is this because of the martial arts training?"

"Since when do I need a reason to be angry at you, captain idiot!"

He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I was just telling them how useful your training seemed to be after Ritsuko complemented me."

"Of course anything worthwhile you did had to be attributable to my presence, but now they've ruined everything! Bah!"

"It won't be that bad...you'll be able to learn new stuff too."

"But...it ruins our sessions!"

"Uhm...sorry...but it'd be better with a teacher and Ayanami, won't it?"

"You don't get it, do you? When it was just you and me, I was in charge! It was fun! Now it'll just be another tutorial, a practical with immediate criticism. And you know asian martial artists never smile, never give praise! Only, 'you do this wrong', or 'do it again', or 'no, you don't get it'. Aach!"

"I'm sorry Asuka, I didn't know how much it meant to you..."

"It was my only chance to be..." she paused. "Free, I guess."

Shinji looked down, a shadow cast accross his brow. "Well, we could always just, uhm, practise anyway."

Asuka looked up, brightening visibly. "Hey, that's right. Okay Shinji, and who knows maybe you'll stand a chance against me with some real training. Only a slight one, of course."

She took the proffered case from Pen-Pen's beak vacantly. "Good Penguin." she patted his head.

Shinji smiled. "And we could invite Ayanami too!"

As suddenly as it came, Asuka's good mood dissapated. "I see. Ayanami, huh?"

"Uhm..."

Misato walked in, wrapped in her towel. "Oh, is the marital spat still going? Lighten up guys. It gives me indigestion when you're like this."

"We don't have to invite Ayanami, I thought you'd like to practise with her too."

Misato fished into the fridge for her post-shower beer. "Ooh, a threesome? Way to go, Shinji!"

"Huh?"

Asuka clenched her fists. "Misato, don't give the pervert ideas! Baka."

"What's a 'threesome'?" he asked in confusion.

The girls looked at him in astonishment. "You don't know? What kind of boy are you!"

Shinji shrank back under the girl's regard.

"Hmm, looks like Asuka's more perverted than you are, Shinji. That can't be good."

"Oh shutup!" the two pilots chorused.

"I wonder if Ayanami is less naive than you. It's always the quiet ones, you know."

Shinji looked to the ceiling for some kind of decrypting inspiration. "I'll never understand humans." he murmered while preparing Pen-Pen's meal.

* * *

"Okinawa huh?" Touji grinned his widest grin at his two friends, threatening to split his head horizontally.

"I hear there's a great war museum there, with all sorts of American Forces stuff from the wars!" Kensuke chirped excitedly.

"Uhm, yeah." Shinji said as he opened his lunch box. On the plus side, it had been his turn to prepare lunch. On the minus side, he'd had an accident during preparation so naturally he'd given Asuka her normal portion, leaving his lunch a little lean.

Kensuke adjusted his glasses, looking with disdain at the Third Child. "Eva technology must be pretty good these days, huh Touji?" he said ironically.

The jock caught on. "Yeah, to create a robot that looks exactly like Shinji and acts like Ayanami. Maybe they had a personality swap during their Eva testing or something?"

"I think he finally made good on his deal with Asuka and she's taken his soul."

Touji smiled in relief. "So you're finally out of the vampire phase now?"

"I saw her reflection in the changeroom shots we took."

"You took photos of Asuka in the changerooms?" Shinji gasped.

Kensuke beamed happily. "Yup, just after gym class. Want a look?"

"Uhm..." Shinji sweated through his dilemma.

"Looks like he's still got emotions, Ken. Lust, anyway."

"Thats...no, its wrong! I can't. And you shouldn't do that..."

Kensuke looked at him slyly. "Look, my locker's damaged so I need someone to look after these shots where no-one will be able to get them. Your locker is fine, right?"

"Uhm...yeah..."

"Good. Here, no questions asked. You just pay us when you can."

"Kensuke!" Touji warned.

"Alright, fifty percent off."

"Look Kensuke," Touji growled.

"Fine then! They're free, okay Shinji? Just take them."

"Uh...okay, I'l look after them..."

Shinji had a distracted look on his face as he hid the pictures in his lunchbox, not looking but obviously imagining. He finished his lunch and rushed to his locker without even speaking.

"What was that all about, you still feeling guilty about popping him one from ages ago? He gave you a shiner back, you know."

"What do you take me for, Kensuke?"

"A poor businessman?"

"You idiot. Think about it! Number one: once he's addicted, he'll be a return customer, right?"

"Assuming he doesnt get any from her without our assistance."

"That's not a problem, he's still got no nuts. Number two: he's on the inside, man!" Touji exclaimed.

Kensuke pushed his glasses up his brow. "What? Oh right...home shower shots!"

"Bedroom, laundry, the works man!"

"I take it all back, you are a genius among otaku!"

"Heh. And you thought I was just a dumb jock."

Kensuke clasped his hands and grinned creepily. "Excellent! By the way, can you cover my order for extra camera memory?"

"I guess so. Okinawa beach bikinis, here we come!"

"Slippery and wet, with sunny settings! We'll make a fortune!"

Touji sobered, and looked at Kensuke. "Listen, they were only the 'type C' shots, right?"

"Of course! Don't want him to pop a blood vessel and bleed to death."

"Good."

"Besides, the 'type N' shots are worth so much more."

* * *

"Kaji!" Asuka trilled.

"Ah, my favorite little girl. How is living with Katsuragi, Asuka?"

"It's not too bad, but Misato is kinda scary sometimes. I'm surprised she got guardianship of us, the way she acts. You knew she wasn't a deviant or something, right?"

"Oh, I know Katsuragi from way back. Her heart is in the right place, even if she is a little soft- hearted to kids and hard-hearted to adults."

"Oh fine. Well, maybe I overreacted...anyway. So why don't you answer my calls?"

"I'm always a little busy these days...forgive me. Often when I get in, you'd be asleep or at school."

"You could give me your mobile number you know. Hmmm?"

"That's...my work phone. It would be inappropriate and might get me into trouble."

"Hmm, I suppose. You're so mysterious, Kaji. Hey, you'll take me shopping right? I need to buy something for my trip."

"Oh, like what?"

"A swimsuit." she tried to hide her smirk.

"Ah...I don't think so."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I'm an old man, Asuka. People would think I'm your father. That could lead to embarrasing questions."

"You don't look old at all, just a little older than me!"

"Hmm, even so I would feel uncomfortable. You can forgive me that, right?"

Asuka sighed. "I guess so..."

"Make sure you choose a one-piece. It may seem boring to you, but indicates sophistication and maturity."

"But...! Well...fine..." Asuka deflated.

"Well, I'm glad we caught up. I'll have to pop by to look in on you and Shinji sometime. How is he, anyway?"

"What! No, he's a big fat dork. Well, a runty dork anyway."

"Give him a chance Asuka. He has saved the world a couple of times already."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Tell him I said 'hi'. And here's a a little something for you two to spend together. Ice-creams or something."

* * *

"I understand that the school is planning on sending the Pilot's class to Okinawa." Fuyutski reported.

"Indeed. This will give us the opportunity to impress our authority over the Pilots. They must come to understand the magnitude of our endeavors." Ikari answered in his trademark style.

"Surely denying them a holiday with their peers will only make them bitter towards us."

"That will be a side-effect of course. However, it is in no-one's interest that they enjoy piloting. It is of no consequence if they dislike us."

"But if it brews rebellion?"

"Then that rebellion will be tailored to meet our needs. With the MAGI we can predict the forms and directions their rebellion will take, and we shall channel it accordingly."

"That is hardly an easy game Ikari - of all things in the universe, the human mind is one of those we understand the least. Isn't this introducing unnecessary risk into the scenario?"

"The alternatives are worse. While appearing to be unaware of their feelings, we will be better able to control their actions. It is not unprecedented."

"I see. We should use this as a chance to test the remote-launch facility. I do think we need to keep at least one pilot at Nerv on standby. Perhaps a rotating roster using our high-speed shuttle-copters?"

"We cannot afford to make the Pilots feel too pampered or important."

Fuyutski shook his head slowly in mild disgust. "In spite of their burden? Tampering with the happiness of children is low, especially that of your own son."

"My son's happiness is not my concern."

"No."

"His and everybody else' survival is."

Fuyutski let out a long sigh. "Yes, it is."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks to those who review this fanfic, I am pleased to make acquaintance with others with...similar senses of humour.

Please bear with this chapter, it is all setup and normal giant-robot battle service will be resumed shortly.

I have taken liberties with someone else's idea in the following omake, I apologise if I have stepped on anyone's toes. Still, it was too good to resist...flattery is the sincerest form of plagiarism...

* * *

/ Omake #3 (with apologies to the original creators of this...idea...) /

Asuka rifled through Kaji's desk, searching for information she could use against Misato in her battle for the rogue's heart. Opening a draw, she shifted things about until something caught her eye.

"What's a condom pack doing in here? He's not seeing anyone right now, right?"

She read the contents of the pack incredulously;

"A.T. Field Condom (orange): Does the protecting while you do the penetrating...huh?"

"Eva Brand Condom (purple): It's big, it's purple and it▓s tough...why not red?"

"Sonic Knife Condom (blue): Penetrate your Angel's Core safely...now that's just rude!"

"Evan-Jelly-On (lubricant): Softens the First Impact...weird..."

"Oh Asuka. Hey, what are you doing over there?" Kaji asked the teen.

"Uhm...I...it isn't..." Asuka panicked with her hands in the nookie jar.

The Agent raised an eyebrow when he saw what was in her hands. "Hmm. My place was closer than the chemist's, huh?"

* * *

Copyright 2008 (OMG version one was 2005! I'm so old...)

-fin-


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Angelic Babe

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. At least, so my shrink keeps telling me...and my name is not, apparently, Anno...

Rating: T - The Japanese invented fan-service, then they made a better air-conditioner.

* * *

Initial Peturbation MkII

CHAPTER 4 - Hot Angelic Baby

* * *

"Gordammant! You didn't even protest!" Asuka scowled at the skinny boy. He frowned in response.

"It's not like I could do anything about it."

The redhead looked away, her face blushing a vivid Ultra Violent. "So you'd prefer to suck up to Misato than to stick up for our rights as Pilots and Children! Pathetic!"

Shinji scowled and looked down at the pavement as they walked. "I don't see why you're so upset."

The girl stopped short, forcing Shinji to stop and turn. "Huh?"

Asuka seethed, her chest heaving as her indrawn breath welled inside her.

"What's wrong?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot." she said carefully and bitterly. She turned about face and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Hey Asuka, what's wrong?" He jogged a little to catch up to the powerwalking girl. "Hey, school is that way!"

"Go away, Third."

"Ah geez, is it because I didn't agree with you? I'm sorry...I'll try talking to Misato if you feel that strongly about it?"

"You don't get it. You think apologising is enough?"

"I...don't understand..."

"Of course not, you're as thick as the other two stooges. I don't know why I even talk to you!"

"Asuka, just tell me what's wrong! Please..."

She stopped short again. "You knew what I wanted. And you didn't even try to help me get it."

Shinji stared at her. "Is...that it?"

"PROFESSOR IDIOTE!" She pulled back and slammed him with a slap that shocked the skin like acid. Shinji fell back onto the pavement, rolling into a sitting position as he clutched at his cheek.

"I'm...sorry Asuka." He didn't look up as he spoke. The girl peered at him through veiled eyes for a moment before departing briskly.

"What is it you really want, Asuka?" Shinji murmered to himself. It was some time before he stood up.

* * *

Touji leaned in at Shinji, who was seated at his desk with a blank expression. "Hey Shinji, where's the devil? You're usually like magnets. Did the honeymoon finally end?"

Kensuke pushed up his glasses as he came over. "Maybe their poles have flipped, like the Earth's magnetic field in 2012?"

Shinji didn't look up at them. "I don't know where she is." he explained bitterly.

"Hmm," Kensuke observed him. "Did you two have a fight? Could it be...?"

"All over!" the two stooges chimed in unison, sporting goofy celebratory grins topped-off with a high-5. Shinji responded by rotating his chair so that he wasn't facing either of them.

"Shut up." he mumbled. If it hadn't been like a whisper, it would have been like a bellow.

"Hey," Touji frowned and moved closer so that he was sitting on Shinji's desk. "Dude. Chill, bro, I was like, kidding and all. You had a fight, huh?"

Shinji refused to turn to face him, but he answered, "Yeah, but I don't know why...crazy girls, they don't make any sense."

Kensuke blinked. "So, that's how it is. Who'da thought it'd be Ikari who'd be the first to experience girl trouble."

"I don't even know why..." Shinji muttered darkly.

"Whoa..." Touji leaned back in shock.

"Wait...were you going out or something?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji smiled coldly. "No, but...I don't even know why...is it worth having friends if it can hurt this much?"

The bespectacles one waved his hands soothingly. "That's just girls, guys aren't as crazy. We're your friends, through thick and thin!"

"Until I'm not an Eva Pilot anymore?"

Kensuke stared at the seated boy. "What? What do you mean? Say it ain't so!"

Touji flicked the otaku's forehead. "You dunce, it was a trap and you failed miserably. Shinji, we'll stick with ya whether you're a pilot or not. Us guys, we gotta stick together and help each other right?"

Shinji finally looked up and gave the jock a rueful grin. "Sure, I guess...and that includes math class notes right?"

The big oaf scratched his back in embarrasment. "Well, it's a give and take thing, ya know...?"

The Third Child nodded, and sighed. "By the way guys, looks like I won't be able to make it to the school trip."

"Eh!" Touji gasped. "That sucks man!"

Kensuke was more cynical. "So let me guess; you, Asuka, Rei and Misato will have no one to hang out with but each other. Shinji, you'd better keep working on getting me in dammnit!"

"Hey Shinji," Touji said suddenly, "if you're not going, maybe you could visit my sister for me? I'll give you the address of the hospital, and the room number and everything."

Shinji looked startled. "Uh w-well...I guess so..."

Hikari came over and tapped Touji's shoulder. "Hey, you two get to your seats. Class is about to start." she commanded.

"Ah, okay sure!" he responded obediently.

The Inchou held his gaze. "Suzahara! Why haven't you got your new uniform yet?"

He held his hands up imploringly. "Uh, I still haven't had a chance to ask my father about it..."

Hikari's severe look softened. "Well, try to remember okay? Now get to your desk."

The two stooges left the third to find their seats as the school day began anew.

* * *

Rei walked across the classroom in her usual ghostly fashion to her fellow pilot as they packed up for the day. "Pilot Sohryu."

The pilot lifted her satchel up onto her desk and began filling it. "Asuka. You call me Asuka, okay?" she grumbled.

"Asuka. Are you having difficulties in your relationship with Pilot Ikari?"

The redhead stopped filling her bag and narrowed her eyes. "What relationship? We're just co-workers, alright?"

The albino tilted her head. "It seems the relationship has been damaged, so you seek to deny it's existence in ordet that you will not miss it's absence? However, if you act this way, you will lose the relationship instead of healing it. This is my opinion."

"You know what, First? Shut up. It's not that simple." Asuka closed her satchel with a resolute click and hefted it onto her shoulder. She stubbornly remained silent, waiting for Rei to comment. She didn't. "Oh fine! That stupid baka betrayed me!"

"And so your trust in the relationship is diminished."

"Stop calling it a 'relationship' okay? Saying it like that implies...romantic feelings. We're just friends!"

"What is the difference between the two forms of relationship?"

Asuka held up a hand in frustration. "Ach, I can't believe I'm going to try and explain this. Romance is like...dates and hugs and kisses and chocolate and flowers. A friendship is more like talking and games and laughing and playing."

"So a romantic relationship is the more valuable?"

Asuka hesitated. "Uh...sure, I guess. But it has requirements, you know? Like...sparks and passion."

Rei nodded. "I see. So you are waiting for these requisits to appear before you can extend your relationship based on reproductive urges."

"No way! You've got it all wrong! Stop jumping to stupid conclusions...relationships are too complicated to understand so easily."

Again the blue-haired one nodded, though her stoic mask showed a slight hint of contriteness. "I see. Thankyou for your instruction." she then tilted her head questioningly. "Do you believe that your friendship" she stressed the word slightly, "is salvageable?"

Asuka let a sigh heave through her. "I don't know..." she admitted grudgingly. "I hope so."

They left the classroom to find Misato standing with Shinji meekly at her side. "Ah, there you are Asuka. And Rei, how are you?"

Rei bowed her head politely. "I am well, Captain. I will leave now."

Misato nabbed the First Child's shoulder before the she could leave. "Uh-uh. Rei, you're getting a lift home."

The girl frowned slightly. "That is not efficient, since I don't live near your apartment."

"And she doesn't want to put up with your driving." Asuka hissed, interrupting rudely to annoy Misato.

"No, Rei. With these two happy-absorbing black holes in the car, I need you to liven things up a bit on the way home. So I insist."

Asuka's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. 'Using Rei to liven up the atmosphere? Just how bad are we...?'

* * *

Shinji pecked half-heartedly at his laptop. He could hear the sound of the two girls splashing away in the pool, but wouldn't let it distract him. Still irritated at Asuka, he had decided to ignore her, and by extension Rei. It was easier that way.

This did little to make him better at physics.

"Pilot Ikari."

"Hmm?" The boy looked over his shoulderi. "Yes, Rei?"

"You appear withdrawn. Do you require assistance, or is this a symptom of your and Asuka's issues?"

Shinji frowned. "Why can't you call me Shinji if you call her Asuka?"

"Her insistance allowed me to mnemonic her preference versus my normal patterns more easily."

"Uhm...okay." Shinji blinked as if he'd been force-fed a raw cabbage. "Err...what was the question?"

Rei peered at the computer screen. "My understanding of this topic is less than complete. However, I believe that Asuka's knowledge exceeds our own by some margin, and perhaps even that of the Sensei."

"Good for her." Shinji mumbled, being unable to growl in the pale girl's presence.

"I will fetch her." The first child turned and dove into the pool before Shinji could protest.

'Is she trying to patch things up for us? I suppose it was better for her that way...' He wondered, peturbed at the thought of Ayanami having ulterior motives. It unnerved him to think he'd contributed to her corruption.

He suddenly shivered when he heard someone approaching him from behind. Someone wet. "So, Third, need some help huh?" Asuka asked, hands resting on her cocked hips, water dripping along the seams of her brightly coloured bikini.

"No." Shinji picked up his laptop and folded it under his arm. Standing up, he walked directly to the entrance without looking at Asuka's wet, swimsuit-clad form. Somehow it didn't allure him right now.

"Hey, you can't leave. Misato told us all to stay right here so that Section 2 can guard all three of us!"

At that, he did turn and faced her savagely. "And just when did what Misato's orders matter to you? I guess I'll do what you want and...defy her for you! Happy Birthday or something!" With that, Shinji stormed out of the room.

Asuka looked on at the doorway as Rei sidled up beside her. "You are correct, Asuka. I do not yet have a sufficient grasp of matters to make informed decisions. I apologise."

She let a hand rest on her fellow pilot's shoulder lightly. "It's alright, baka First Child. Scheisse happens." she sighed. "Baka."

* * *

The boy threw his bag onto his bed before rustling in his cupboard for some dry clothes. The floor was wet from where he'd walked in after one of the sudden downfalls that characterised the unstable post second-impact weather conditions. Apparently even modern meteorology couldn't keep pace with the riled mother nature.

He'd just gotten out of a refreshing shower and into his clean clothes when he heard the apartment's door open. His mood darkened again as he left the bathroom.

"Hey Shinji! What's for dinner tonight?" Asuka called out from the living room.

'Oh sure, like if you pretend then everything's going to go how it was before.'

He ignored her and fetched his raincoat from the rack near the door.

"Hey Dumkopff, I'm talking to you." The redhead had walked up and stood by the door. "Where're you going anyway, it's pouring out there!"

"Out." Shinji answered curtly and made for the door after doning the coat. Asuka moved to block him.

"Oh no you don't Third. This has gone on long enough."

"Sure." Shinji's tone was bland as he moved to shoulder his way past. Asuka blocked. Shinji pushed harder. Presently they were puffing and straining against each other in a strangely muted battle of physical wills. Despite her extra height, Asuka failed to make any headway, not that she was entirely sure how she could stop him from leaving short of using a combat move.

"Mmmrr, grrr..." She growled as they struggled unartfully.

Shinji started to get frustrated, and began shoving at her in jolts. Without any good way to counter, Asuka was soon pressed up against the door. 'At least he can't get out with me blocking him from the door like this...owch too close to the handle!' She had actually started to sweat in her exhersions now.

"Ehhhhhhhrrrrrrrrr!" Shinji breathed in frustration. He was beginning to tire physically now, and his resolve started to break.

"Just move, damn you! I...I don't wan't to hurt you Asuka..."

"Then...at least...you're talking to me...again..." She puffed.

That was enough. Suddenly Shinji stopped pushing, and sagged against her. She felt soft sobs shaking his body when he buried his face in her shoulder. Surprised and unsure of what to do, Asuka enfolded his back with her arms.

"I'm...sorry..."

"I...it's okay...it's my fault, I don't know why I got so upset..."

"I was just so sad...I need you. I need you to be my friend again...I don't want to be like I was before."

"I know. Maybe I was a little mean, huh?

Shinji lifted an arm and punched her shoulder. "You bet you were!" he laughed/cried.

They stood like that, especially awkwardly on Asuka's part, for a few minutes before they got control. Asuka carefully walked Shinji over to the couch and made him lie down, and went to the kitchen to boil some water. "You want some tea? I sure do." She called gently, slightly mockingly.

"S-sure." He replied. Asuka smiled widely.

"You realise that's the first time you've stuttered in three days? I'm glad to hear it!"

She was gratified to hear his weak chuckle as she reached for the tea tin. A few minutes later she walked back to the couch to hand Shinji his teacup. "You better yet?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Good. Now maybe you can tell me where you were going." Asuka said as she looked at his now discarded coat lying on the floor.

"I was going to visit Mari."

Asuka looked at him sharply. "Who is 'Mari'?"

Shinji held his hands up defensively, "Uhm, Touji's sister...you know, the one who's in the hospital...because of me..."

The redhead looked at him speculatively. "You put his sister in hospital? How...?" She looked him up and down. "Oh wait...Mari Suzahara, from the first battle right? For a moment there, my mind kinda wandered." Asuka grimaced, remembering what she'd heard about the incident. She mulled over it for a moment. "You want me to come with you?"

"Uh? Uhm, sure."

"Good. She'll be happy to hear how you've learned to make your Eva walk by now."

* * *

"Oh kids," Misato cooed, "time to earn those little paycheques..."

Asuka rolled her eyes as the Section 2 agent bundled her and Shinji into the briefing room. "We got that when these lugs started man-handling us. Are they allowed to do that? Hands off pigdog!"

"Well sure, that's what they're paid for. So, are you two back together now? Shinji take you on a nice romantic date and buy you flowers?"

"Hah! In case you didn't know, we were visiting the hospital. These goons scared a poor little girl half to death!"

"Shinji took you to the hospital...and now there's a little girl there? I know there's a population crisis, but damn you two work fast! Anyway, Rei should be here any minute."

Shinji spoke up, "Uhm, is there another Angel attack? I haven't heard any alarms yet."

"Hmm? No, actually. But it is an Angel emergency. I'll tell you all about it once Rei gets here."

"The MAGI have run through our data network and haven't found anything, Captain." Dr. Akagi said.

"Damn! In this day and age, we still don't even know much about the ground we live on." Misato groused.

"Much of the data we had on vulcanology died with second impact, and there's been little emphasis on that area since. After all, the knowledge is a little obscure unless you're trying to track an Angel's chrysalis floating around in molten lava."

"Oh well, we'll deal with what we've got. What's our likely accuracy rate?"

Ritsuko consulted her PDA. "About 78 percent...not bad considering how little solid information we have to deal with. Most of the fluid theories we're using have never been applied on such a small scale of magma flow."

"Hmmph, it's not particularly good, either. Section 2, where the hell is Rei!"

"Section 2 reports their ETA is two minutes." Aoba Shigeru reported.

"How are preparations?"

Maya spoke, "A scratch coolant rig is undergoing initial testing, and a magnetic enclosure is being built by R & D."

"Good. That D-type equipment better be up to the job." Misato growled.

"Don't worry Misato," Ritsuko said, "the Evas are our most valuable assets. We won't let them come under any unnecessary risk."

Asuka whispered to Shinji, "Notice they said nothing about us pilots,"

"Maybe they mean us as a part of the Evas?" Shinji whispered back.

Asuka gave him a dissapointed glare. 'He's so...pathetic. What am I supposed to do with this dweeb?'

* * *

Some time later, the Angel's body crumbled into the molten rock, it's flesh unable to renew itself without the S2 organ's function. The gaping maw snarled once last time, seemingly in vengeful triumph as it swiped at the Evangelion's fragile protection before finally melting into become molten slag. Unit 02 would pay it's it's ferryman's fee as the coolant supply and structural support ceased to be.

Asuka stared at her display in shock as she felt the supply pipes give way and her Eva began to gently descend.

"I'm...lost..." she whispered, sickened as the realisation struck home. Her detached, analytical mind estimated she had maybe thirty seconds of conciousness left before the heat inevitably melted away the Eva around her, eating into the core with insipid heat. No doubt she'd be alive in a technical sense for a couple of minutes more, before the core gave out completely and the life support surrendered utterly, but the time left her for rational thought was much less. No AT field could last long in this environment.

"I have no time left...the spark that burns brightest...Kaji, Mama, Misato...Shinji...I needed more time..." she said into the void, forgetting for a moment the stunned silence of the command crew on the other side of her open communications system.

The young pilot closed her eyes, hugging herself despite the rapidly increasing heat and the bubbles forming in the LCL. Then, she looked up in surprise as a powerful jolt rocked the Eva. In the thick magma, her Eva could feel the long-wave motions of something out there.

She rotated the CT scan even as she absorbed the knowledge that she was no longer dropping. She saw an upside-down Unit 01, mouth clenched shut and armour melting like putty, regarding her with a stony but somehow benevolent stare.

Relief flooded her like a gush of cool broth. "Baka," she smiled. "even here you're trying to be cool."

* * *

"Ikari, a little congratulations would be in order. He's acted against orders to achieve a better outcome."

"I see no need. It was already a part of the scenario. Things will unfold as they must."

"If you keep acting like this, you'll lose more than his amiability. You'll lose his respect, and we can't afford that. Not yet. Just because he's a part of the scenario doesn't mean he can't affect it's outcome."

"His affections are not of my concern. His power to affect the scenario is minute."

Fuyutski sighed, then stood up. "Shinji, this is sub-commander Fuyutski. Well done."

"Uh, thankyou sir!"

"Very good, Pilot." He sat back down. "A stitch in time, Gendo."

Gendo's mouth distorted into a sneer. "You always were a soft touch, professor."

* * *

"Have you got some tissues ready, Third Child?"

"I'm not as bad as you think, Asuka. It's not like I'll lose it all at once."

"I think you underestimate me."

"Huh, it's not like I havent seen you or Rei before."

"But this is a little different, Shinji."

"Oh whatever! Show me what you've got then."

Asuka came around the partition. Shinji's jaw dropped, and perhaps a little blood did pool at his nostril after all.

"You like what you see, nein?" the posing girl did a little twirl to provide a fuller view to her audience.

Shinji blushed bright red as he tried to look away, but lacked the willpower. "Uhhhh..."

"I didn't get to try this bikini at Okinawa, but at least here I can wear it in the hotspring. Nice, huh?"

"Uhm...y-yeah..."

"Oh, go cool off. Hey, I wonder if Rei would wear a bikini if I took her out to buy one?"

It was too much as a trickle grew to a stream. Shinji bent forward, catching the blood pouring from his nose in his hands as best he could.

Asuka let out a sigh. "The Great Third Child is prone to nosebleeds at the slightest pressure. Who'da thought? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." she reached over and took him by the shoulder. Her proximity did little to alleviate his problem.

"A-Asuka..."

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like your reward for saving me?"

"I...geez, what do you want me to say?" Shinji sweated.

She smiled sunnily. "You're so much fun to tease..."

* * *

Misato watched the two teens with a sly eyebrow arching over her still youthful features. "So, how long do you think repairs will take?"

Ritsuko reclined on her deck-chair. "Unit 01's armour will need to be stripped down completely, most of it will probably have to be recycled. About sixteen percent of the outer organics will probably have to be regenerated too. Unit 02 is in surprisingly good shape, though I'm still expecting some toxins from the absorbed burnt flesh. The batteries will need replacing, along with half the sensors. In any case, you'll have two operational Evas in six days, less if we have to, and all three within ten."

"Good. Prioritise Unit 01 so we've got at least one Eva if we need it. " Misato necked a large dose of beer. "Man that feels great after a day like this."

Ritsuko followed suit. "For once I can agree. Still, it's not as if we were in the hot seat today. How those kids recovered so quickly is beyond me, especially Asuka."

"Oh, they've got other things to occupy them." Misato grinned. She could hear Asuka lecturing the boy from afar.

"Ah yes, the resiliance of youth. Funny, but ever since Shinji arrived I've had to think of myself as 'old'...I certainly can't kid myself that I'm still young with them around." Ritsuko touched the mole on her lip with the frosty bottle.

"Hah, believe me I know what you mean...multiplied. Shinji's so naive I want to pinch his cheeks and hug him to death."

"It seems like maybe the Second Child would like to do more than that to him."

"You think? Nahhhh...they're both way too young for that. Still, we dirty old hags can make fun of them, huh?"

"And dream too...innocence lost..."

Misato took another long sip and looked up at the sunset sky. "You were always such a sentimental drunk."

"I am not drunk! And watch who you call a hag!"

"Hey, sorry. Hmm, wanna hit the springs? Just make sure you get the right one - we can't afford to lose a pilot due to blood loss!"

"I would've thought he'd be immune by now after living with you for so long. Still, maybe he'd benefit from seeing a real woman for once..."

"Oh sure Rits, a fake blonde will change his outlook. C'mon, the last one nekkid has to pay for the drinks!"

* * *

Asuka sidled up to Rei before class began. "Hey First Child, didja miss us?"

"No."

"Right...but you're glad we're back?" the Second Child asked with a resigned aire.

Rei considered for a moment. "I am glad that my friends have returned. Your presence here is necessary and I personally benefit from this arrangement."

Asuke nodded, somewhat satisfied. "Y'know, I did some research and found out something interesting. You should have pointed ears."

"I am not a...demonic messenger."

"You're half alien, aren't you? Yeah! Half Vulconian, with blue blood and no emotions."

The albino frowned, "I do not think so. My blood is red."

Asuka tried to hide a grin. "Yeah yeah. I was just teasing, you know. But apparantly there was a pre-second impact story character who was an alien and had no emotions, reminded me of you."

"I am not a fictional character."

"But do you dye your hair? You don't, do you? What about contact lenses, or are your eyes really red?"

Rei looked as close to offended as the redhead had ever seen her. "I do not modify my appearance beyond washing and wearing clothes. I do have my hair trimmed at Nerv at regular periods." she said, almost sternly.

With a laugh, Asuka shrugged. "That's pretty cool...talk about individual, you don't care what anybody thinks of you. If you weren't such a lap-dog to the Commander, I'd think you're be a rebel. Too bad, huh?"

"I do not wish to rebel against the Commander."

"No, of course you don't. We all have to have something to believe in, right? For me, I believe in myself. You believe in the Commander." Asuka stopped when a thought occurred to her."I wonder what Shinji believes in?" she pondered.

"I do not believe that he had anything to believe in before your arrival. Now, it appears that he believes in you. That would be appropriate since the causality loop is shortened. I believe that my belief in the Commander is similarly bolstered by his self-belief, although I am not privy to his opinion on this."

Asuka nodded, amused by her friend's verbose thoughts. "Hmm, you're a philosopher alright. Are you going to study it at University when you grow up?"

"I...have not thought of my future beyond Project E."

She sighed loudly. "You kids have no concept of 'future', do you? I swear that is why I surpassed everyone, much more than my natural talents. You, Shinji, everyone. You're all push-overs, not interested in moving forward until you're forced to. Pah!"

"To attempt to manipulate fate is...sacriligious."

"Sacriligious? I had no idea you were religious! Well, that explains a lot."

"I was indoctrinated with Dogma as it related to Project E. It provides a framework for my life's directions and actions."

Asuka's eyes widened in comprehension. "So that's it...is Commander Ikari a religious man? Is that why he sent Shinji away, somehow?"

"I am not privy to the Commander's spirituality or his decisions outside of Project E. However, I do believe that he believes the indoctrination he bestowed on me."

"Hmm...Shinji doesn't know much about his father, you know. I wonder if he'd be interested in your religion?"

"I do not know. He has expressed interest in the Commander before, however. Your assertion may be true."

"Okay, eloquent philospher, I'll let him know. See you around, Socrates."

"Goodbye, Asuka."

* * *

Author's Notes:

It was noted that I haven't changed Asuka's personality - she's still a real bitch at times. That's deliberate; same Asuka, slightly different attitude to others and in particular to her fellow pilots. Keep up the criticisms, they make me think! Arigato to all reviewers!

I know, I know, still no real differences in the story. Truth to tell, I can't wait to get to the 13th Angel...thats when my ideas REALLY kick in. In the meantime, well, let's look at interactions and motives.

/ Omake #4 /

"I'm sorry, but we're simply not compatible." Asuka sighed.

"I mean, you're easy enough to live with and you're quiet and shy, but that's not enough reason for me to put up with you all the time, you know? A girl's got to have space."

"Urk..."

"You keep Misato under control, but even so I think our relationship can't be based on mutual respect."

"Uhrm..."

"You're all the same, you men. You're all trouble, and you're causing me no end of it. Sorry Pen-Pen, but I'm getting you booted out! So see you around, Feathers!" she commanded the penguin imperiously.

"Asuka, why are you talking to Pen-Pen?"

"Just sorting out my feelings, Third Child."

"Uhm...right..."

"Forget it Shinji, you wouldn't understand." 'There's only room for one man in my life.'

"Yeah...sure. Any requests for dinner?"

"Less fish, more real meat!"

"Well, I'll talk to Misato about the food budget, then..."

"Humph." 'Luckily for you, you don't make 'man' status, more like 'slave'. Therefore, I guess you can stay.'

Poor Shinji...

* * *

Re-Copyright 2008 (Re-writes in good faith accepted however.)

-fin-


	5. Chapter 5: Spiderbait

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Especially not 'fly me to the moon', although if I did I might take joy in obliterating it.

Rating: T - no promises of virtue and chastity here.

* * *

Initial Peturbation MkII

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - Spiderbait Child

* * *

"You cheat!" Touji grabbed Kensuke's shirt and lifted him in the air. Or at least, took some of the weight off of his heels.

"I had to cover expenses man! Honest! You'll get the rest after the next day of trading!"

Touji returned Kensuke's weight to the boy. "I'll take the next day's net. The extra is interest and compensation."

"You're calling ME the cheat! We're going into 2-piece territory then! Even the prudes will buy!"

"You think just because I play sport, I can't do math? I can when it matters, four-eyes!" Touji growled.

Hikari grabbed Kensuke's ear as the two stooges were walking out of the classroom. "What's going on you two!", more a threat than a question.

"NYAAH!" Kensuke answered.

"Nu-nuthin' Inchou!" Touji stuttured.

"If you guys are selling lingerie catalogues again, I swear I'll make you deliver them to your parents personally. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Okay." she relaxed her patented twist-grip and let Kensuke scoot out of range. "Have either of you seen Ayanami?"

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other. "Sure, she left with Ikari and Sohryu. I think they have another one of their sink-tests or something." Touji answered.

"Yeah, a synchronisation procedure with the Evangelions Units! It must be rad!" Kensuke enthused.

Hikari frowned at the news. "Hmm, I should have known. That girl never tells me when she's got commitments...I hardly give her any clean-up duty and she still misses this one. She's so darn annoying!" she pouted irritably, stamping a foot in her version of anger.

"Ah, that's too bad class-rep. Have fun balancing your cleanup roster," Touji grinned, as he started leaving.

"Touji Suzahara! Get your...posterior back here right now!" Hikari growled as he made a run for it, Kensuke in pursuit.

"Seeya class rep! Make sure the floors are nice and shiny!" Kensuke Charlie-Chaplained as he went.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" the ponytailed girl roared at full-bellow as the two dashed to the door. With a loud thunk, the lights went out and the doors powered down and sealed. Touji slammed into them headfirst at escape-velocity.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" the two fugitives from morality chorused incredulously, uncertain of whether they should worship her as a powerful goddess or beg for their lives.

Hikari looked on in surprise. "...?"

* * *

Asuka swiped her card on the Nerv reader. She continued on for a step until she realised that the powered, triple-reinforced mobile bulkhead in front of her hadn't budged.

"Ehhh!" she growled, boring holes into the door and her card alternately with her gaze.

"Uhm, is something-" Shinji began as he blundered into Asuka's stationary back. What followed included words inappropriate for reproduction, at least Shinji's reproductive prospects.

"The reader has failed to function." Rei stated as she observed the, apparently mating, couple.

"No shit Sherlock!" Asuka griped as she extricated herself from Shinji's broken form. "So, none of our cards work?"

Rei simply nodded.

Shinji groaned as he picked himself and his scattered body parts up off the ground. "Maybe the reader's broken?"

Rei answered by systematically testing the other entrance gates. Asuka rushed to beat her to the third and final one. "Nope, they're all kaput. Maybe we should try another entrance?"

"But...maybe they've deleted our records or something?" Shinji speculated.

"The readers have not responded to our cards at all. They should either accept or reject us, in which case a security unit would be summoned. It seems that the system has failed." Rei explained with infinite patience.

Shinji looked at the solid barriers before them. "Well, how are we going to get in then?"

"Maybe we should just go home? We might even make it in time for the Muppet Hour." Asuka postulated intelligently.

Rei shook her head. "A failure of the security protocols is a disaster scenario. We should make our way to Headquarters immediately."

Asuka furrowed her brow. "A 'distaster scenario'? Is it really that bad?"

"Well, I suppose an Angel attack would be really bad right now..." Shinji muttered.

"Like there's ever a good time. Fine, but how do we get in?" Asuka asked.

Shinji scratched his neck. "Maybe we should ask a Section 2 to help us?"

"There is a manual door mechanism that is disabled when power is available. If the power is out we should be able to use this mechanism. If it is not, a security unit will be dispatched to this location." Rei explained.

"So in other words, if the power is out then Nerv is a big fat self-serve parlour." Asuka said cynically.

"We should make haste." Rei stated as she went to the mechanism.

"Wait, I'll do that." Shinji offered and began laboriously winding the mechanism.

Asuka forced a sunny smile onto her face. "Nicely done Wondergirl, isn't he well trained?"

Rei looked at her blankly as she manouvered to help Shinji. He froze in shock as he felt Rei press herself against the back of his body. He instinctively started up again as she forced her upper thighs against his to raise the handle, his concious mind having decided to go to la-la land.

"GAH!" Asuka spluttered. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!"

Rei ignored her outburst and continued grinding against Shinji in the name of breaking and entering.

Shinji ignored her outburst because it didn't seem important anymore. 'nnnggg...'

The door was shortly opened enough to allow them passage to the geofront. Shinji sagged against a wall to let his heart-rate normalise before entering.

After an infinite stretch of bullet-time, where frame by excruciating frame passed by like the aftertaste of extra-chilli vodka shots, the door opened up enough to let Asuka follow the two perverts into the geofront.

'Dammit! Dammit! Shinjui was...and her legs...dammit! Dammit!' Asuka laboured to keep her thoughts innocent and pure.

She failed.

* * *

"Fitzsimmons! Hey, over here!"

"Khusov! Do you know where the kids are!"

"No, I don't...damn, who knew our headsets depended on the power grid? They're supposed to be on their own independant power supplies!"

"Unless they're linked into the MAGI for surveillance, you mean. I'll bet you that's why they failed, I just bet you."

"Never mind, what about the others?"

"I know as much as you do...without our linked network we've got no chance of watching those kids. Jeez, if anything happens to them we're as good as dead."

"Even if nothing happens we're in deep, my friend."

"Hell of a time to be 'networking', let's go find them!"

"Okay, my money's on Entrance F-17."

"What? Oh, the gelati-parlour?"

"It's on the way, yeah. Sunny day, two girls and a guy...let's go."

"I'll go along with that. If we find any others, we'll send them to F-15."

The two suit-and-dark-glasses began moving toward said destination.

"At very least, if we're screwed we can get one last ice-cream before we die."

"Don't even say that."

"Just trying to keep my head. C'mon, what's your 'last meal' gelati flavour?"

"Hmm...chocolate cherry liquer...with some almond-nougat."

"Mmm, rich. Me, I think lemon."

"Lemon?"

"Yeah, I think it'd be fitting for a last meal. A final taste of life. Sweet, sour, just a bit bitter."

"Are you sure this is the right job for you?"

* * *

"If you dare look up my skirt I'll annihilate you." Asuka hissed.

'We are crawling along an unlighted duct...' Rei considered, having been ungraciously given the lead to keep her separate from the Third Child.

'So, if Shinji did dare he would be none the wiser as to the contents of Asuka's skirt.'

'Unless, of course, Asuka slows down considerably to turn a corner.'

'And of course, Shinji wouldn't be able to notice in time. In which case, looking would be preferable in order to maximize reaction times. I am uncertain as to stopping distances within a ventilation duct while crawling.'

'I doubt this scenario would afford Pilot Sohryu any consolation if he were not looking.'

'Hmm. A corner.' the albino rounded the bend with Asuka in tow.

"MMMMMFFFFF!" Shinji said.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka shreiked, causing the sound to reverberate through the tinny metal passage they were in.

"My hypothesis was...correct." Rei noted duly.

"YOU HENTAI MORON CRETIN FIEND!" Asuka exclaimed, kicking backwards wildly.

"Asuka I'm sorry I-"

CRACK

Somehow, the sound managed to be audible. Even Rei tensed at the excruciating sound of cartilage breaking.

For a moment, there was no movement. Shinji's eyes bugged out in pain as the shoe quickly retracted from his face. "ggnnnooooorrrrrrr..." Shinji moaned pitifully, clutching his nose in agony.

"Shut up baka, take it like a man already"

Then she felt warm fluid in the tunnel. With a metallic smell.

"Oh mein gott..." said Asuka. "Scheisse, Shinji are you alright?"

"..." Shinji couldn't bring himself to speak. That would require movement.

"Oh scheisse, I'm coming back there okay?" Asuka carefully manouvered herself back so that she was beside the stricken boy. Just enough red emergency light filtered through a vent hole to allow her to make it past so that she was level with the boy.

"Oh geez, oh geez..." she murmered as she felt the blood on her hands and soaking into her dress under her knees. "Oh my god...Shinji..."

Asuka gathered up a handkerchief from a packet, grateful that she'd put one into her pocket that morning, since their school bags had been abandoned before venturing into the shafts.

"Here, hold this against it...I'm sorry, leibkin..." she cooed as Rei looked on impassively. Shinji didn't react much, but held the cloth gently against his broken nose. Hot salty tears mixed unevenly with blood over his grimy face, making him feel dirty and grimy. Abject misery took him.

"What is Pilot Ikari's status?" Rei asked.

"He's hurt, what does it look like Wonderslut!" Asuka barked back at her.

"Can he travel?"

The redhead looked uncertainly at the prostrate boy. "I'm not sure...I guess so..."

"We must proceed immediately. We will abandon Pilot Ikari if need be."

"WHAT?" Asuka growled in protective fury.

Rei did not flinch. "The Angel attack must take higher priority. I do not believe Pilot Ikari's injury to be terminal or permanantely disabling. We must go now." Rei's tone lent just a hint of urgency, which in itself rang like a siren. Asuke frowned in resignation.

"Fine, oh-wise-one, you go ahead. I'll get the baka moving and catch you up."

"No. We will both start moving and we will send support to Shinji as soon as possible."

"Damn you! Oh geez..." she turned to the boy. "Look, she's right. Just keep moving okay, we'll come back to help you as soon as we've whooped this Angel's ass, okay?"

"O...ke...go...Asku..." he rasped.

Asuka looked over him critically, and realised he must be dizzy from the loss of blood. At least the bleeding seemed to have stopped. "Okay baka, I'll see you soon. That'll teach you to take advantage of the situation."

The two girls moved out at maximum crawl, thumping their way through the catacombs of Nerv. Asuka occasionally looked back along the way.

* * *

"Oh there you are!" Ritsuko exclaimed happily as the two girls gracefully fell from the ducting. "Where's Shinji? Did you leave him behind?"

Rei spoke up, "Shinji is injured but not critically. Pilot Sohryu and I proceeded without him. Please send a team to recover him from section F17-32." Asuka glowered almost as much at her familiar use of his name all of a sudden as her business-like attitude.

"I see. The Eva's a ready for you. The Commander has been working to prepare them manually." the Doctor explained. "Now, if I understand correctly there's an Angel for you to kill."

"Yes ma'am." Asuka said as Rei silently made her way to the cage. She followed.

"Don't worry, we'll send a medical team immediately. He's not seriously damag-err, injured is he?"

The Second Child paused for a moment. "No, but he's a mess. Broken nose."

"Oh...I wonder how that happened." Ritsuko smiled at the guilty-looking pilot reassuringly. "Don't worry, just go kill the Angel."

"Why do the Eva Launch Tubes have no ladders in them? I mean, multi-squillion-dollar fortress city with giant-robot defenders, and they skimp on some metal rungs?" Asuka scowled as Unit 02 ascended the tube spread-eagle style, punching her Eva's armoured fists and feet into the reinforced concrete surrounds of the launch tube. Rei was some meters ahead, having taken the lead.

"Any meaningful consideration has a limit. This situtation is outside of expected parameters."

"If you keep talking like a robot, I'll start treating you like one First Child."

A light way cast down the tube interrupted the two pilot's banter. Rei examined the looming underbelly of the Angel critically as the tube shutters were eaten away. "It is attacking."

"Get out of the way and let me fire! Neutralise it's AT field!" Asuka commanded. She moved an arm to collect her firearm as she spoke.

"No! Evasive manouvers-" Rei called as a dash of goop fell from the Angel's 'eye'. Even as she moved to avoid it, a mass enough to drown a man landed on her torso armour. The amber liquid let off a cloud of hydrogen as it ate into the protective plating. "Aah! It's acid."

"Scheisse! Neutralise it's AT field damnit!" Asuka howled as she propelled herself into the tube walling, having to drop a little to avoid hitting Unit 00. She held the pallette rifle ready as Rei's Eva offered protection form the acidic sputum.

"It is too far away...I will try..." Rei responded, making her way upwards under the fall. Acid dripped down her Eva as Asuke prepared to fire.

"Get out of the way!" the redhead called. She fired a volley up at the Angel through the acid-eaten gap, and maintained a stream of fire at the enemy's carcass.

The bullets pipped and bounced at the invisible AT field interface, some randomly caroming about at Rei's machine as others made it through. With an asthmatic roar, the Angel reared upwards and moved to the side to escape the onslaught.

"Aaahhh..." Rei shivered in pain but held steady. "Unit 00 has taken damage..."

Asuke let up on the firing, but kept an eye on the opening. "I can see that. Is it bad?"

"Some minor flesh damage from acid, but some ricochet bullets have penetrated my armour. I am in pain." Rei reported matter-of-factly.

"Dammnit! Get out of my way, I'm gonna get up there and bust that thing's ass! Can you move?"

"Yes."

"Good. Move aside Rei. I'll get that puke-monster good for you!"

Rei did not move aside. "I will create the opening in the doors. You will be less exposed so that you will be better able to face the Angel after I have secured the opening."

Asuka paused as she internally debated Rei's plan. "...All right, but I'll owe you one. After this, you just lie low. Taking out this Angel is MY responsibility."

"It does not matter how much damage I take, as long as the Angel is defeated." Rei's voice contained a hint of defiance. Asuka narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, just get on with it!"

Unit 00 reached the top of the tube and began to wrench the opening wider with it's acid-eaten hands. The thick metal plating squealed and groaned in protest. Daylight continued to filter through,reassuring the two pilots that they were safe from imminent attack.

"Almost...done..." Ayanami muttered as she exerted her Eva. A black skewer-like leg suddenly lanced through the opening, cutting into Unit 00's shoulder pylon. Rei's grip was broken, and she scrabbled at the leg and the walls of the tube before succumbing to gravity. She fell without vocal protest while desperately grabbing and the surrounding walls as she went.

"God damn you! SCHWEINHUNDT!" Asuka roared. Quickly she inverted herself, punching her arms into the launch tube walls at head-height and launching an almighty double-legged kick at the launch tube doors above. They deformed and broke free, arcing upward into the streets of Tokyo-3. Unit 02 followed close behind, sighting the spider-legged Angel as she landed on all fours.

"Goddammed Alien INVADER!" she gave nary a moment to the Angel to react as she launched herself again into the sky, flipping backwards and drawing her progressive knife from her shoulder holster in one fluid movement.

"GAHHHHH!" the Second Child screamed as she pluged toward the unprotected top of Matarael's body. The progressive knife impacted on the tough carapace, cutting it just a bit and causing the Angel to jolt. She forced it in further to cut a jagged rip, provoking a metallic shrill from the creature as she held tight it's bucking form. Levering the knife aside, she proceeded to plunge her Eva's hands into the cut and hold the carapace's edges, pulling them up and out like a surgical rib-spreader. The internal organs glistened as acidic fluids pooled around the gaping wound.

"NYAAAHHHHH!" Knife once again in-hand, she plunged deep into the jerking, weaving, screaming Angel with both arms. Acid splashed upward at her Eva's face, but Asuka was too absorbed in her task to care.

"DIEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!" the knife found its mark, a hardened globe that resisted for a moment before the deadly intent of the assault forced its inevitable will into the core.

The screaming stopped, and the beast collapsed to the ground. Unit 02's arms slid out of the gaping maw as the Eva fell off the Angel onto the hard concrete ground beside it.

Inside, Asuka gasped madly, eyes wide and unseeing. Her breath came in great heaves as she slowly responded to the fight's end. Panic continued as her mind tried to accept what she'd been through. Vacantly, she noted the armour on her unit's arms was all but gone, pale bone showing through the blackened flesh in places.

After a few moments, her breathing began to slow. Just as coherent thought returned, her plug went pitch-dark.

A dry chuckle echoed about the confined space. "Ahhhh, schiesse. And I got it done with time to spare! You'd better be okay, Wondergirl!"

* * *

Shinji peered into the hospital examination room. Misato hovered just behind him, shadowing the doorway.

"Uh, Asuka?" he asked in a muffled voice. A conical bandage dominated his face.

"Hey Shinji! Well don't just stand there, come in!" In spite of her amusement at Shinji's new beak, she didn't dare mention it.

The boy padded in uncertainly and stood before the teen sitting on the bench. Misato dissapeared from the doorway. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh sure, a few bruises and a tingle here and there. You know how phantom pain is."

Shinji nodded, having experience post-battle pain from the neural interface in previous battles. He noted Asuka's arms, encased in a gelatinous cast that soothed the nerves. Some patches in a similar shade of light blue also adorned her face. "Tough day at work today, huh?"

Asuka pursed her lips and frowned. "You could say that. If I'm like this, Rei must be much worse."

Shinji looked down at the floor. "She's, uh, unconcious. The fall must've been pretty bad. The doctors say she'll probably wake up in a day or so..."

"Scheisser..." Asuka whispered harshly as she glanced away, anger solidifying her features.

"But at least she's alive...we're all alive...thanks to you, Asuka."

The girl looked at him, none of the anger leaving her face. "Don't give me that! If I hadn't kicked your nose in, hadn't disabled one of our Eva Pilots, who knows how the battle could have gone! Maybe Ayanami wouldn'tve been hurt so bad, maybe my Unit 02 would be okay! I over-reacted, and look where it got us! I'm an embarrasment to this whole organisation." her face softened at her last words, letting humility flood her expression.

"Don't...no, Asuka. You fought the Angel with such skill..."

"How would you know?"

"I saw the recordings...you were great Asuka..."

"Oh shut up." the girl glowered.

"I mean it Asuka!"

"Do you know," she said, "I wasn't thinking when I killed it? It's like it wasn't me, like some wild animal took over. I...shredded it...I..." Asuka held her arms up before her, looking at them with a hint of loathing in her expression. "I was like an animal Shinji! Just like...just like when I kick you or yell at you...!"

Shinji froze when he saw tears form beneath the strong-willed foreigner's eyes. "Asuka..."

Carefully, he moved closer to gently place a hand around the silently weeping girl's shoulders. She raised her head to look at him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Shinji! Damnit! I'm...sorry Rei! I'm sorry..."

Shinji stood stolidly beside her, letting her know she had his support. "It's okay. it's okay...sshhh..." he whispered.

They stayed like that for some time, until Misato came to take them home. Wisely, she said nothing.

* * *

"Ikari," Fuyutski was saying, "aren't you concerned by this?"

Gendo's hands interlaced before his face in his customary position. With power restored, the recovery teams were working furiously to make both Eva and Angel dissapear from the view of the public - especially given visible tableau. It was a little hard to tell who had won.

"No professor. I am not." the Commander stated blandly. "Trivial deviations are not a concern to us."

"You call the failure to sortie Unit 01 during an attack trivial? Or the disabling of our power systems during an Angel assault by perpetrator or perpetrators unknown? Seriously, Ikari."

Gendo's glare straight forward at the main screen didn't waver. "What was fortold has, in essence, remained undisrupted. I see no need for concern over tedious details."

Fuyutski shook his head. "Your...faith may be touching, but I can't believe that like the old men you'll simply let things be like this. This was a significant deviation, even if the outcome was essentially the same."

"There is belief in the cause-and-effect nature of reality, and there is the faith on a fate pre-ordained. Mine is somewhere in between. We have been pro-active to alter events. It is no surprise that the Dead-Sea Scrolls are slightly off because of this."

Again, Fuyutski's head shook. "We may be tampering with a fate beyond us, Gendo."

"That remains to be seen. We owe it to ourselves to do no less."

* * *

Shinji and Pen-Pen sized each other up. Though he was looking down, Shinji couldn't help the feeling that he was somehow being dominated by the waterfowl as they stood beak-to-beak. He moved his left wrist forward toward the bird. "Scat," he said.

"WARRKK!" Pen-Pen exclaimed in as close to a roar that the pot-bellied avian could manage, spreading his wings to their full-span to appear large and imposing. Shinji recoiled backwards.

"Alright, alright..." he relented, feeling cowed and pathetic. He picked up the food dish and dumped the contents in the rubbish bag. "It's not like it's all that burnt..."

Misato walked in to grab another beer 'to help make the report writing flow'. "What's up?"

Shinji sighed. "He's refusing to eat the fish I over-cooked. Is it just me, or is he being more pushy with me since I've had this broken nose?" he said, indicating Pen-Pen's critically observing form and his bandaged schnozz.

Misato grinned. "Maybe he's seen what's effective for other people in this house-hold and is trying it out. Face it, Shin-chan, you're a push-over."

Shinji made a face. "Jeez Misato, I'm not that bad." he paused for a moment before looking at his guardian again. "...am I?"

"Well, you did agree to pick up her femenine hygiene products the other day. Even guys deeply in love and proposing eternal matrimony take a fair bit of convincing to do something like that."

The boy slumped. "I suppose so...but she was sore from cramps and stuff, she said, so I figured...well..."

Misato continued, "I'm not saying it's a bad thing...just, you should make sure you're getting something out of it is all." she said as he head was buried into the fridge, looking for that one perfectly-cold can.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I've told you, it's not like that!"

"So you two always say." Misato chuckled. "Still, maybe you should think about that. I'm not trying to set you guys up, but you do seem...close. It would only be natural for something to develop. Unless you're...uh...playing the other side?"

"Huh?"

Misato turned to leave, a tad hastily. "Ehm, never mind. You think about it. Seeya!"

"Aah," Shinji sighed and got out the chopping board. "Why does no-one ever make any sense?"

He picked up a carrot and began to peel. 'And how would you know about what proposing men would and wouldn't do, you old maid...'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Asuka get's ego-bashed...by none other than herself! Perhaps the Angel of Birds would have been the softer option.

* * *

/ Omake /

Shinji's mind, having recently vacated Shinji's body after it apparently started foreplay with Rei, entered la-la land on a fluffy white cloud. He was surrounded by bright blue skies and low humidity.

"Hello Shinji. Isn't it sunny today?" asked the Bluebird.

"Dafribble!" Shinji's mind responded.

"Rei's skirt sure is short, isn't it?" the Bluebird observed.

"Nyafrrrdlemumfs." Shinji's mind answered sagely.

"And you're here while she's rubbing her tender, firm breasts against your back and pressing her warm silky thights into your bum." the Bluebird noted conversationally.

"..." Shinji's mind said inwardly.

"Bye-bye, Shinji's mind...don't forget to hit 'record'..." the Bluebird said to the patch of vacuum in front of it that Shinji's mind had recenty vacated.

"He's got a quick and...agile mind when he wants to, doesn't he?" Matarael the Angel grinned at the Bluebird.

"Cheep?" said the Bluebird as it backed away slowly.

* * *

Hey, Angel's gotta have time-out too, don't they?

Copyright 2008 (...sorta...kinda...woulda shoulda coulda...)

-fin-


	6. Chapter 6: Ripple

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Honest!

Rating: T - nothing explicit enough to get excited about here...

* * *

Initial Peturbation MkII

CHAPTER 6 - Ripple

* * *

Asuka walked onto the Eva maintenance deck and cast a critical glance toward the cage "So, how's my Unit 02? Are the arms healed yet?"

Ritsuko looked around from the terminal she was typing at. "Ah, Asuka. The regeneration of the arm tissue is coming along nicely, but we're having a little trouble sourcing spare parts from Germany. The facial armour might also be a little incomplete for a while, but it should be adequate if we need to sortie."

"Well, okay. As long as we're combat effective - who knows how much trouble we'd be in if we had to rely on the prototypes." Asuka told the doctor.

Ritsuko tilted her head to the side slightly. "About that. I wanted to talk to you about your interactions with the other pilots."

"Well, I can't help it if one's a robot and the other is a total wimp. What can you expect me to do?" Asuka shrugged expansively, her manner a touch blase to hide her discomfort.

"Try not kicking their noses in, for one." Ritsuko said mildly. "As a pilot, you should have been trained well enough to know how dangerous that was."

Asuka put her hands on her hips, a defensive posture. "I was fully indoctrinated in basic human biology, doctor." she said angrily.

"Then you know that a severe impact to the nose can result in instant brain death by penetration of the grey matter by the cartilage mass." Ritsuko raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Asuka looked taken aback. "Uh...really? I mean, yeah, I know that. But...seriously? I could have killed him?"

The doctor let a sly smile grace her face. "No, your kick wasn't that powerful - or that accurate, for that matter. Still, freak occurances can happen. However, we will not tolerate the abuse of our pilots, even if that abuse is inflicted by another pilot. We've accepted the trivial bruising that Pilot Ikari has acquired from your sparring and...other activities. Unfortunately, this incident has made it clear that we have to draw the line."

Asuka tensed, clenching her fists. "It was an accident damnit! Can't you understand that!"

"Oh, we can understand it. We also understand that it represents an unacceptable risk. Consider yourself lucky we aren't taking formal disciplinary actions."

The warhead scowled under her bangs. "Fine, I'll play nice with your porcelein dolls. Pah!"

Ritsuko's expression softened. "You're a good girl Asuka, but you do tend to get carried away. Now, I just have to tell you this as an official caution so bear with me. No repeated occurances of this type will be tolerated, on pain of expulsion from the Eva program."

"WHAT! So you'd put the survival of the human race on those two losers?"

"If necessary. However, you should be aware that we are unlikely to retain only three pilots."

Asuka looked shocked. "You're getting more Pilots? Does that mean you're getting more Evas as well!"

"Well, that's not for me to divulge, Pilot." Ritsuko smirked. "Unit 02 will be operational in fourteen hours, and fully combat-ready within the week." The blonde woman turned around in dismissal.

"Wait. Why did you tell me this? Why didn't Misato do it?"

Ritsuko didn't turn around as she spoke, "She asked me to do it as a favour. To tell the truth, it's a bit of a conflict of interest, having her as your guardian and commanding officer."

"Hmmph." the pilot muttered in return. 'Misato couldn't bring herself to discipline me herself, huh? And they're promoting her, no less. Pathetic.'

* * *

Misato watched Asuka exit the Evangelion maintenance monitoring suite, the muttering girl's eyes cast low in preoccupation.

"...'gut frau', pah. Damning me with your faint praise, you fake blonde."

"Oh, hey Asuka!" Misato said with forced cheeriness, pretending not to have heard the teenager's ranting.

"Misato. Hi." Asuka replied tightly.

The Captain's happy visage wilted slightly. "So, how's Unit 02?"

Asuka sighed impatiently, putting a hand on her hip. "It will be combat ready in by Monday, Captain."

"Err, right..." Misato dropped the pretense. "Look Asuka..."

"No, never mind." Asuka told her shortly. "If you have to discipline me, at least do it yourself. I know I screwed up; let me show you that I've learned my lesson."

Director of Operations Katsuragi looked at her charge solemnly. "Very well. You can come with me to visit the First Child then."

The girl nodded, accepting the order. "So she's awake then. She'll be able to go to your party, right?"

"Mmm. Shinji's with her now."

"Shinji is?" Asuka repeated

"Yahuh. Better go investigate before Rei invites him into her bed, huh?"

Asuka scowled openly. "Oh shut up you old bat. Besides, I can't imagine those two getting it on - frigid and frigider! It'd be like polar ice-caps mating!"

Misato grinned. "Oh come on, I've seen Shinji get pretty hot and bothered - remember when you 'accidently' ran out of your room in your underwear? Poor kid almost had a heart-attack."

"Whatever!" the teen growled.

This time Misato didn't have to force her smile. "Okay. But no more kicks to the head."

"I know!"

* * *

Fuyutsuki slid onto onto the train carriage seat stiffly and opened up the newspaper he'd been carrying under his arm. He scanned it listlessly; he read it just to alleviate the tedium of the journey into HQ, since the MAGI dealt with the machinations of Nerv and indeed the city, doling out information to the upper echelons of Tokyo 3's true masters only when necessary.

His eyes found an article about the latest migration trends. "They're all leaving...and I can't blame them."

"Sir?" asked the young, Nerv-uniformed girl whom Fuyutsuki had never noticed sitting down next to him. She looked nervous, like a school student who hadn't been paying attention.

"Uh, not to worry...Ensign..." he responded, embarrased that he wasn't sure if he should know her.

"Barrett-Kyoshi, Sir."

"Well, Ensign...I was just talking to myself about the population figures."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Some of my co-workers have left too...I guess it's hard to stick around here these days if you have a family."

The Sub-Commander pursed his lips. "Hmm. I suppose so. Those that moved here for their careers now have to think about what's best for their loved ones."

"I guess even just living is a goal, these days." said the young woman, a tad whistfully. Then she realised who she was talking to, and shrank back in embarrasment.

Kouzo Fuyutsuki decided he didn't like that sort of reaction one bit. With a dismissive grumble, he turned back to his paper.

* * *

Shinji sat at the kitchen table, eyebrows furrowed as he calculated mentally. He kept forgetting variables, but he couldn't write them down. She was watching him.

"Asuka," he moaned, "why aren't you watching TV or something?"

Asuka looked up from her vigil, chin resting on folded arms at the other side of the table. "I'm here for when you need help, stupid. Why, are you having a problem?"

Shinji's frown deepened. "Uhm, you don't have to...hang around...I could just ask you when I'm having trouble." he said carefully, trying to avoid igniting his volatile cohort.

Asuka smiled a lopsided smile. "But you're too shy, so I have to be able to see when you're having trouble or you'd never ask."

"But why does my schoolwork matter that much?" demanded the over-watched boy.

"As an Evangelion pilot, you're welfare is of prime concern for the good of mankind. As your fellow pilot, it's my duty to ensure your competence."

"So because of Eva, it's your duty to look out for me."

"Absolutely."

A tick appeared over Shinji's brow. "What about your own school work?"

Asuka looked disdainful. "My education in everything but Japanese kanji is complete. So, because your knowledge is so little compared to mine, I must help you. Aren't you lucky to have the most beautiful tutor, like, ever?"

Shinji closed his eyes as he closed his book and picked up his pen. "Hmmph. Well, I'm going to my room to study now." With that, he went to his room, silently sliding the door closed behind him.

Asuka watched, non-plussed. 'Geez, he sure is grumpy. What does he want, a song and dance?' she grumped.

"Asuka? Hey, Asuka." called Misator from the living room.

"Hmm? What is it, Misato?"

The older woman held the phone out to the teenager. "If you hadn't been impersonating a space cadet, you could've picked up the phone. It's Hikari for you."

"Eh? Oh, whatever. Gimme the phone."

Misato rolled her eyes and handed the cordless device over.

"Ah, hullo Hikari. Hmm? No, nothing's up...how should I know what that idiot is up to? Hmm. Nah, just watching TV. Ehh? Heh. Ehh? That stooge again? So go make him a bento box like all the other silly Japanese girls. Hah, not likely! Oh that...well it was my turn to cook, and...what do you mean, of course he liked it. Huh? Well...he seems to enjoy making lunch so much, I let him do it all the time. Yes I think so! Hah! So you think you can out-cook me eh? Well that's what it sounded like to me! What? Bah. Well, we'll see! Ja, ja...with pleasure! Fine. Ja...mmm. Ja ne. Guten-nacht."

Misato glanced into the kitchen from her can of beer. It was a novelty chair that the bridge bunnies (plus the kids) had bought her for her promotion, complete with a fridge big enough for a six-pack under the seat. A small plate was inscribed, 'A Major day at work deserves a big, cold beer.' . "So, you two are having a cook off?"

"The nerve of that girl! Thinking that just because I let Shinji prepare our lunches, I need pointers in cooking! I'll show her!"

Having visions of a flame-grilled, smoke-cured apartment put Misato into damage limitation mode. "Now now, I'm sure she just meant that she could help you with Japanese-style cooking, as opposed to your German style."

"Hmmph. Is it my fault if you all seem to use weird utensils? And the cost of proper meat is so unreasonable!"

The purple-haired Major relaxed as the redhead simmered down. "I guess that's what happens when you live abroad. Where's Shinji?"

"Sulking in his room." Asuka noted offhandly.

"Oh? And why would he be sulking?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? Anybody would think he was the girl of this house. He's so touchy... do guys have their own version of PMT?"

Misato stifled a laugh. "Heh, maybe when their football team loses."

Asuka grinned in return. "But seriously, he's so...fragile. When he's in his Eva he can be strong, but only when he's pushed. Why aren't we doing anything about it? Making him...stronger I guess?"

Misato sat her can down into the holder on her arm-rest. "That's a good question, Asuka. I mean, I'm trying to help him by having him live in my house, you're trying by being his friend...but NERV has absolutely no formal personal development programs for any of you. I did ask once, but Ritsuko explained...what did she explain? It was all very technical...something to do with minimal disturbance to living spaces, and unstable harmonics."

"But that's stupid! I mean, with me that makes sense, and maybe Rei since she seems okay in her strange kind of way...but Shinji needs some sort of help. Hell, he's one of us Pilots and we're probably the most important people in the world, even! Do our efforts matter, or do you just need a dumb doll to sit inside the Eva to hold it up while it's being bashed by an Angel?"

Misato sighed. "I guess life just isn't that simple, is it? Dont worry, I'm sure Ritsuko and the Commander have been over this, and we must trust in them and the MAGI to guide us. They've gotten us this far."

Asuka let out a long sigh, involving the flailing of arms and a dramatic collapse onto the cushion-lined couch. "I guess. Anyway, he seems pretty pissed off at me right now...is it because of the nose thing? I already apologised for that."

The side of Misato's mouth quirked into a crooked smile. "Oh, relax kiddo. It's just that your Germanic manner that rubs his traditional Japanese sensibilities the wrong way sometimes."

Asuka looked at the older woman. "What do you mean?"

She hid her smile behind her beer can. "You might try to keep your Tuetonic Efficiency lectures to a minimum. He probably also feels invaded from how much you've been watching over him. A young man needs his privacy."

Asuka blushed lightly. "I...didn't realise."

Misato let out a laugh. "Hah! No...sorry! I meant time alone to think. He was very solitary before, so he needs time to adjust. You've helped him a lot...don't spoil it now by asking too much of him."

"Oh...right. Uh, thanks Misato. I might...go talk to him now."

Katsuragi grinned lightly as she watched her go, before landing herself in her Yebisu-upholstered chair. Presently, she felt hungry. With a sigh, she reclined her can-seat back and shook her beer can to confirm it's emptiness, and sat it into the 'empties' tray. Then she noticed the level on the beer-monitor to her side.

"Ah, dammit...can't be helped I guess..."

She reached out a long and elegant finger, and pressed the big red button on her arm-rest.

"WHOOP WHOOP! BEER ALERT! BEER ALERT! URGENT BEER DELIVERY REQUIRED! YEBISU LEVEL CRITICALLY LOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ALERT! URGENT BEER DELIVERY REQUIRED!" the chair shrilled, underlayed byu the sound of a klaxon.

"I love this chair." Misato sighed contentedly.

* * *

Ritsuko gave the assembled pilots in the briefing room a smile. "Okay, since we're all here we'd might as well start. The Research and Development arm have some prototypes for you kids to play with, but please remember to treat them with respect. They cost a substantial part of our defense budget to create."

Turning to face Shinji across the tactical display table, she gestured and a rotating computer-generated image of Unit 01 hefting a sword dramatically alternated between solid and wireframe graphics. Stats scrolled laconically by in a side corner. "Unit 01 has been equipped to wield this weapon, a so-called 'progressive katana'. It's essentially a scaled-up prog knife, though it's somewhat heavier and less flexible than a scale katana due to material technology constraints. Only the front edge has progressive blade elements, whicle the rear is merely conventionally bladed."

"Hey!" Asuka protested. "Why does he get the cool sword?"

Misato smirked. "Wait your turn, Asuka. In any case, the weapon assignments were made based on your training and battle performances."

"Hmmm," the redhead acceded to reserve her opinion.

Ritsuko smiled wryly. "Okay, Unit 02 next then." The display changed to feature Eva 02 with two shorter swords. "Asuka, your preference for a multi-weapon approach and excellent coordination led us to develop dual kodachi-style blades for your use. Again, these are essentially scaled-up prog knives but the shorter length of the kodachi means that they are not as brittle or inflexible as the sword. The're double-edge, too."

"Vundevar!" Asuka grinned widely, and mimed a double-swipe at Shinji's midsection. He was not amused.

Again the display changed, this time Unit Zero brandishing a gun-metal rod almost as tall as the Unit.

"Rei, we've assigned you a new prototype form of weaponry. The bo-style quarter-staff we have developed combines a kinematic force dissapator to absorb blows with our new photonic-pulse technology. The two ends may be rammed at an enemy and release a pulse of stored photonic virtual-mass, providing a substantial packet of momentum. This weapon will require intensive usage training. It hasn't been trialled at full-scale before, so this is an experimental device."

Rei nodded solemnly.

"Hey, Wondergirl! You're sup-posed to be happy! They just gave you their newest toy, the flashiest weapon! Can't you be happy about that!" Asuka nagged.

"If it will help my performance." Rei replied solemnly. Asuka was having trouble teaching her enthusiasm, but irritation was coming along just fine.

"Rei is used to being given cutting-edge technology prototypes by now, Asuka. Unit Zero, for example." Ritsuko pointed out, a tad smugly.

Asuka just glowered, simmering gently with no need for further stirring.

* * *

"Kaji?"

"Yes, Miss Major?"

"Now that just sounds silly."

"No worse than 'Miss Captain' though."

"Hmmph, I guess. Hey...have you...ever felt like a parent?"

"Uh...! Well...no-one was ever able to make the charges stick."

"Oh, funny. I was just thinking..."

"Don't they warn you about these fugitive concepts during officer training, Ms. Director of Operations?" he asked lightly.

"Along with all moral concepts and ethical concerns, sure. But you know me, I like to bend the rules."

"Hmm. Bending the rules for your Children?"

Misato gestured to herself. "Am I so transparent?"

Kaji looked away. "Thats not like you. Duty first, the people in your life..."

"Well maybe I'm finally growing up." she sighed.

He looked at her speculatively. "Let me guess; Shinji's lacking a father figure worthy of the title 'human being', and is otherwise living in a female-dominated paradigm."

"Hey, I wouldn't exacly say I 'dominate' him..."

"How about the combination of you, Asuka and Ritsuko?"

"Hmmph. Maybe so."

"Asuka's not much better off, in some ways. They do seem to have connected though, two isolated souls finding solace with each other."

"But like hedgehogs, they can't help but hurt each other."

"That's Ritsuko's metaphor, isn't it?"

Misato grinned impishly. "Of course. You should hear how she described you."

"I'm afraid to ask. So, you want me to buddy-up with your little Shin-chan, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Of course, these days that necessarily entails Asuka..."

The Agent scratched his chin. "Are you trying to get me arrested?"

"No...I think she's found easier game."

"Ouch...never thought of myself as 'hard to get'."

"Even for a fourteen-year-old?"

"When I was between the ages of twelve and sixteen, no I didn't." said Kaji slyly.

"You're incorrigable."

"You're welcome."

"So, yes? No?"

"I'll see what I can cram into my schedule. Doctor Kaji's magic is much in demand, you know."

"I thought I was the only client foolish enough to keep you on?"

"Don't worry, you get a special rate."

Misato raised an eyebrow. "I'll bet. Don't be spreading yourself thin on my account, Kaji."

"Threat taken. Although, whatever happened to the adage about lunch as distinct from dinner?"

"At Misato's, it's all you can eat for a reasonable deposit. Why eat out?"

"Hmm, maybe you should have been in Nerv Public Relations. Alright, I'll come over tomorrow and take the two tikes out. Should I bring Rei too?"

"Rei? Uh...do you think it would help?"

Kaji's smile was knowing. "Just evening up the odds. Might as well do this properly, eh?"

"Hmm, fine. 'Dad'!"

"Ugh. That...that doesn't sound right."

"Oh, admit it."

"I'm starting to feel nauseaous..."

Misato sniffed. "Well, if you feel like that you'll have to vacate this bed."

"Here's to the artificial family!" Kaji said with an invisible toast.

* * *

"Nnnrgh!" Shinji panted.

"Too slow." The Sensei tsked, and tapped the back of the boy's gi-covered legs with his stick.

"Rrrgh!" Shinji replied.

"Better." said the Sensei.

"pant" said Shinji.

"HAH!" said Asuka.

"Gngh." said Rei.

"Enough." declared the Sensei.

"Aah." said Shinji.

"Finally!" said Asuka.

"." said Rei.

The trio shuffled out of the training room as the Sensei looked on, the traditional bow and cool down having been completed.

"Hey, Rei. You're coming with us today, aren't you?" Shinji inquired, attracting Asuka's attention.

"Yes." the solemn girl replied.

"Ah...uhm...good." Shinji smiled uncomfortably. Asuka grinned widely.

Asuka truned to her fellow pilot with a peculiar look in her eyes. "So Rei, what do you think Mr. Kaji has planned for us?"

Rei paused in thought before answering, "I believe he will ask us to engage in some form of team bonding. Given today's clement weather and his natural tendencies as a male role model, we will probably engage in an outdoor group activity such as camping, hiking or sports. We are not prepared for an overnight excursion and I lack ball skills, so we will probably go hiking."

"Wow," Shinji said, giving Rei a slightly awed look, "you really thought that through!"

The Second Child, however, was not as impressed. "Rei, you don't have to explain your reasoning all the time! You could have just said 'hiking' and that would have been enough."

Rei turned away slightly. "I understand."

Shaking her head, Asuka growled, "Hey, don't take it like that. I'm trying to help!"

Shinji nodded. "She's just trying to be...instructive." he told the quiet girl.

Rei tilted her head slightly and gave Asuka a look. "Pack leader?"

"Huh?" Asuka said in surprise. "Now wait a moment..."

"'Of wolves and men'..."

The redhead started rolling up her sleeves. "Why you..."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be happy, Asuka? She's standing up for herself...in her own way."

Asuka blinked. "Uh...well...maybe I guess..."

Rei began walking out of the classroom, satchel in-hand.

"Hey!" Asuka growled.

"I'm leaving." Rei said dutifully.

"Mmm." Asuka responded, wiping her brow with a cloth. "Seeya in a couple of hours."

"Uhm, seeya, Rei." Shinji called after the retreating form.

"Argh! Shinji! Put your shoes on, your feet stink! Schweinhundt!"

* * *

Kaji prodded uncertainly at the open door before him with some trepidation. Despite the gloom, dank and mould, Kaji was far from peturbed by his surrounds - indeed, such places felt like his ever-changing place of work. It was the child who lived in it that had him feeling uncomfortable.

"Rei, are you in there?" he called as he entered.

"Yes."

"Well then, could you come out where I can see you?"

Rei answered by coming out from the partitioning curtain that bordered her bed.

"Oh jeez Rei! Just...just finish up will you?"

"Hai."

"Damn kid," the sometimes-spy muttered to himself. "I swear, she did that on purpose. Looks like Asuka's training her well. Who just 'happens' to be getting dressed when they're scheduled to be picked up?" He slapped his forehead. "Aside from every other female in the world, I mean."

A few moments later, Rei presented herself before him. "I am ready, Mr. Kaji."

"Ah, yes." the man replied, running a critical eye over his charge. "Uhm, don't you have any other clothes? This isn't a school trip."

"No, I do not."

Kaji rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Not even some other shoes? Something a little more suited to hiking, perhaps?"

"No."

"I see. You're an enigma, Rei."

Rei raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh yes. A girl who can keep a man waiting on her, but has only a single outfit and set of shoes. If 'man'kind were to find out at large, they'd want you cloned and mass-produced."

Rei did not react. Finally Kaji said, "Okay, lets go."

As they walked out to Kaji's car, the man looked back at her. "You know, you could have at least tried to laugh at my jokes. People don't like it when their humour is ignored."

"Is that so?" Rei queried. "I apologise."

The two entered the car, and the journey to pick up the other Evangelion pilots beginning.

"Don't worry." Kaji told her. "So, all ready for this little shindig of ours?"

"I believe that I have made the necessary preparations."

"Good. Are you looking forward to spending some time with the others?"

Rei paused in thought. "This is a team-bonding excercise. I assume enthusiasm is required?"

Kaji chuckled. "Required? No, but it helps. If it's lacking, it's my job to rouse it."

"Then you must lead cheer?"

"Why yes. Although, I think I'd make a lousy cheerleader. My chest is too flat. I'm also here to provide a father figure, Rei."

"Is that required?"

"It should be helpful to Shinji and Asuka to have a masculine figure in their lives. I'm not sure that you're lacking one, though. Tell me, does Commander Ikari act as your father figure?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You hang on his every word, and have pledged more than once to fulfil his bidding at any cost. What has he done to deserve this devotion? He took you in as a small child, did he not?"

"Yes."

"He clothed you? Fed you?"

"I believe so...although I cannot remember if it was ever directly so."

"He is your provider, then."

"Yes."

"Then it appears that he is your father figure, Rei."

"I suppose so."

"Then why," Kaji fixed her with a look, "do you live in such conditions?"

Rei was silent.

"Rei?"

"I...cannot say."

"Cannot...or will not?"

"I cannot tell...what I do not know."

Kaji digested this for a moment. "I see."

Silence reigned in the car for a few minutes. Then,

"I'm sorry, Rei."

Again, silence filled the void between the two isolated figures.

* * *

"Kaji!" Asuka dashed to the just-opened door to wrap herself around Kaji, her arms coming to about his belly-height. Misato's smile hardened as she held the door open as she seriously considered closing the door...onto Asuka's too-pleased form. Instead, she held fast.

"Oh, hello kiddo. Hey there Misato, Shinji. And where's that bird who has you all trained so beautifully?" Kaji said as Shinji came into the kitchen and Pen-Pen waved.

"Hey, you never call me anymore!" Asuka declared, pouting slightly. Shinji's eyebrow flickered, Misato's vein pulsed.

"And you never call me anymore, kiddo." Kaji reminded her. "We have both settled in to Tokyo 3 without need of artificial support."

He waited to let this sink in. "Hmm, true..." Asuka replied after a beat.

Shinji rubbed his collarbone, "So, where are we going Mr. Kaji?"

"Oh, just a little hiking area I know. Uhm, Rei is here too, you know."

Shinji did a double-take as he looked past Kaji to the mute form behind. 'Was it the lighting, or was she hidden by Kaji's...aura?' he wondered. "Uh, hi Rei! Why don't you come in?"

"Thankyou." the girl replied and removed her shoes. Asuka jumped guiltily out of her way, away from Kaji as she came into the apartment. She wasn't sure she liked the look Shinji exchanged with the porcelein-doll girl.

"Would you like something to drink, you two?" Misato asked.

"I do not need anything, Captain." Rei answered.

Smiling, Kaji said, "Not right now, sugar-cakes. Although, could you fill up three drink bottles? Oh, and Shinji could you grab your backpack? We'll need it for the hike."

"Yessir!" Shinji said, glad to have something to do other than stand by idly. He dashed to his room immediately.

"Wondergirl? Are you going hiking in your school uniform?" Asuka asked.

"Yes."

Asuka's eyebrow twitched. "Rei...!"

"Yeah." Rei said dutifully.

Kaji cleared his throat. "Asuka, do you have any...more suitable shoes for hiking? The dress is alright since we'll be following a path, but your high-heels are definitely innapropriate."

Asuka moaned, "Oh, fine. But what about Wondergirl, she's got her school-shoes on for cryin' out loud!"

Misato looked at Rei's feet, then raised an eyebrow. "She's got a point, Kaji."

"Well...Rei, what size shoe do you take?"

"Six."

Misato chimed, "Asuka, you're a six-and-a-half right? Maybe Rei can borrow some of your sneakers?"

"Uh..." Asuka hesitated. "Oh, fine...this way, Wondergirl. I'll show you what a real woman wears on her feet."

Silently, Rei followed the red-head as she nattered on about shoes. Misato grinned suddenly.

"What's so funny, Miss Major?" Kaji frowned. 'This doesn't bode well.'

"I just thought of the perfect solution to young Rei's problem. You will take her shopping after you get back from hiking."

"But...!"

"And before you start sooking, hear me out. Let Asuka drag her about, buy her some clothes as well as shoes and anything else necessary. NERV will cover it. Then you and Shinji can muse about the silliness of females, go look at toy cars, baseball gloves, girly calendars or whatever guys do. After that, come back here and take me out to dinner. We can let those three watch a video."

Kaji frowned in thought. "Perhaps a nightcap at Chateau de Ryouji?"

"Hmm, who knows." Misato fiddled with the bottle cap in her hand. "I can't stand strangers looking at me in reception."

"You used to love that."

"Maybe...or maybe I just liked being seen with you..."

Kaji sighed. "Ah, the female psyche. Shinji and I will have a lot to discuss. But I think you owe me one after today, Miss Katsuragi."

"You'll get it." Misato grinned.

* * *

"It's huge...!" Ritsuko gasped.

"Well, size isn't everything." Hyouga quipped. Shigeru shook his head and put his hand on his fellow tech's shoulder.

"Dude, uncool."

Maya shot the two a dirty look as Ritsuko sighed. "The Commanders step away from their posts and it becomes kindergarten down here. Now, inadequecy issues aside, can we get more data on this thing? Can we confirm if it's an Angel?"

Hyouga spoke as he typed commands into his console. "We're sending a couple of recon satellites for a fly-by. ETA two minutes."

Maya likewise types as she spoke. "MAGI analysis started. Radar dopplers are being processed, but there's pitifully little data coming back - something seems to be interfering with the data transfer."

"Most of the data is being corrupted, that monster's hiding itself. Only the sheer size of that leviathan is coming through." Shigeru commented.

"Akagi. Status." The Commander stared imperiously down from the command deck.

"Working sir. Possible Angel detection, in orbit. Whatever it is, it's massive."

Shigeru spoke up, "Ground-based sensors are moving into place, but their scanners are being jammed. I'd say the jamming efficiency is increasing, too."

Feyutski frowned from his place next to the Commander. "It certainly sounds like an Angel."

"Enhanced evolution." said the Commander.

"Fly-by satellites are nearing scanning range. I'm putting it on the main screen."

A collective gasp sounded on the bridge as the abstract Angel appeared.

Maya spoke up. "MAGI rendering at 67 percent probability. That's bizarre, ma'am!"

Ritsuko drank in the sight apprehensively. "The...bold nature of the graphic is due to a lack of information for the MAGI to work with. It should improve as the satellites get closer."

The screen broke into a white-noise signal, and went blank. "Satellites destroyed, sirs." Hyouga reported wearily.

"An AT field spike was detected just prior to the satellite's destruction. Pattern blue. It's definite. It's an Angel, sirs." Maya reported.

"We're sending up an unmanned probe, but I don't expect it'll do much good." Shigeru told them.

"Very well." Commander Ikari intoned. "Have the pilots en-route and prep the Evas. Summon the Major to formulate a tactical senario series."

"Sir! A massive meteor event has been...!" Hyouga paused as the room around them rocked suddenly, great wowing twangs booming through the air as the fortress flexed on it's very foundations. The lights dimmed as the powergrid flexed and strained. As the noise died down and the room settled, he continued more quietly. "A meteor event in the East China sea has been detected, sirs."

Feyutski leaned forward. "The Angel...?"

Ritsuko frowned. "It must be. It was too massive, but lacking in kinetic energy, to be anything else."

"My god."

"I guess size does matter," Hyouga muttered to Shigeru. "And we're in one very BIG pile of shit."

* * *

Asuka and Shinji lingered in the NERV corridor leading from the briefing room to the pilot's change rooms. Although Rei moved with her usual efficiency, these two felt little need to rush given the time scale they'd been given.

"Shinji..." Asuka said softly as the two strode slowly.

"Hmmm?" Shinji asked in the same mild manner.

"I...you're a really good friend, you know that?"

Shinji's mouth tugged into a falorn smile. "I hope so. You too Asuka, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Asuka put on a whistful grin. "Probably not walking up a corridor to certain death?"

"Humph, yeah."

"Shinji...I'm sorry for treating you like a child...I just didn't know how else to...be there for you..."

He gave her a sunny smile. "That's okay. It was nice to know you care."

Asuka stopped her stride. As Shinji turned to ask her why, she latched onto his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I...don't want to die, baka." she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Shinji let out a soft sigh. "I don't either, Asuka. Thats...why we'll go do this, right?"

"I don't want you to die either."

Shinji closed his eyes and let his head lean on top of Asuka's. He pulled her around into a loose embrace. Heads resting on each other's shoulders, they felt solemn comfort in their closeness.

"We won't die, Asuka." Shinji said with a gentle forcefulness. "I won't let you die. Or Rei, or Misato or Kaji, not anyone. We'll live, Asuka."

"Ba-ka. I'm the one who always has to save the day."

"Isn't it my turn again by now?"

"No, I get all the cool fight scenes. You just have to act hopeless."

"Hmmmph. Your hair smells nice."

"That's not all thats nice about me, baka-kun."

"I know that, bossy-chan."

Asuka let out a long sigh, her arms wrapped about Shinji's back. She wiped a tear from her eyes on his shoulder, and settled back into position. "This is nice." she murmered.

"Mmmm." Shinji replied lazily.

This time, Asuka's sigh was sharp and annoyed. "We'd better go. Who knows how many cameras are spying on us right now?"

"I don't care."

"Me neither, but I don't want Misato to come in here to harass us. Let's get moving..."

Shinji let out a sigh. "Yes yes, bossy-chan."

"No peeking through the screen, baka-kun."

"Aww, no fun."

"That can wait for later."

Shinji's face bloomed red. "Uh...sure..."

Asuka favoured him with a mischeivous grin. "Now you definitely won't die, your hormones wont let you! Ha hah!"

Shinji only smiled as she dissapeared behind the screen.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Back from Europe, and happy to oblige those who have requested more chapters! The downside is, this chapter seems to be mostly character development (read: soap opera). Thanks for reading!

Oh yeah, weapons inspired by 1) Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) and 2) TMNT. Sad, huh?

MkII Notes:

This was a tricky chapter to remaster, but I think it's better for it! Now...who's ready for another battle?

* * *

/ Omake for Chapter #6 /

Shinji covered his ears as he opened his door. "Can you believe we bought that for her?"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Well, I didn't know about the stupid 'beer alarm' feature!"

Shinji smiled sardonically. "Or the iris-scan on the fridge lock."

"The 'emergency Yebisu hotline' uplink was a surprise."

"How about the Beer Defense Line mini-arsenal?"

"And I've never even heard of anything like the lead-lined nano-brewery and hops/barley/yeast store."

Shinji scratched his head with an embarrased shrug. "Well, it did say 'Prepare for getting totally radioactively-blasted and righteously reduced to a puddle of plasma!' on the packaging...but I didn't think it was serious."

Asuka smiled, holding her head lopsided. "It was the perfect gift for Misato...just a little too perfect."

"Hey, now that I think of it, there was something about a return trip to Bavaria for Oktoberfest, right?" Shinji asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah...that must be starting soon..." Asuka said. "Hey, have you seen Pen-Pen recently?"

Shinji looked thoughtful. "I didn't see him this morning...I assumed he was trapped under Misato's armpit when he didn't come for his breakfast. You don't think..."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "A true measure of intelligence is not how many people think you're smart. To think, outsmarted by a bird. How are we going to get rid of Misato now?"

Shinji snapped his fingers. "We tell her that Pen-Pen took her lucky ring-pull with him!"

Asuka beamed. "Yes!" she said as the two teenagers high-fived each other.

A scant few minutes later, the Yebisu Can's main drive rocket could be heard to blast as Misato went on the intercept.

* * *

"She's a little bit like lead and a little bit like plutonium - poisonous, very dense, and seems to emit evil radiation."

"Mana is not that bad! She just controls an enemy robot killing machine and spies on people!"

* * *

Copyright 2008, patents pending...

-fin-


	7. Chapter 7: Instability

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I'm open to donations of NERV property, however.

Rating: T - some swearing (should this be rated higher?)

* * *

Initial Peturbation

CHAPTER 7 - Instability

* * *

"Due to my negligence, some damage has been sustained to Unit 01, for which I take full responsibility, sir."

"The damage is irrelevant, Major. Your usage of Eva resources was appropriate. Commendations are in order."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

"Is the pilot of Unit One there?"

Shinji's face betrayed his surprise. "Uh, yes sir?"

"Well done, pilot."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at Asuka as he answered. "Uhm, thanks."

'What was that all about?' Asuka mouthed silently to the confused pilot.

Shinji shrugged, his confusion as evident as hers.

* * *

Gendo looked through his amber glasses at his second in command. "Are you satisfied, Old Man?"

"Mmm." Feyutski considered his answer. "Lets hope the horse hasn't already bolted."

"Meh."

* * *

"All this for some beef brisket ramen? C'mon Misato, splash out. I want shark-fin ramen!"

"Is this adequate recompense for risking people's lives?"

Asuka sniffed. "No. Maybe a roast suckling pig?"

Misato rolled her eyes. "We reconfirm life by celebrating it, and eating is an important celebration, Rei."

The german girl deliberated. "Roast suckling pig with a black-forest cake for dessert."

"I'm fine with beef brisket." Shinji pipped in. No-one seemed to notice.

"And butterscotch schnapps to finish."

Misato huffed, causing her fringe to fly up and fall in a drunk & disorderly fashion. "Well, if little-miss-know-it-all is having shark-fin then I'll have it too. How about you, Rei?"

"I will have garlic ramen."

Asuka poked her face in Rei's direction. "So like, you never eat meat, Wondergirl?"

"I do not. I dislike eating meat. It makes me remember the blood."

Shinji looked at the blue-head in sympathy. He was going to speak when Asuka interrupted.

"Hmm, remind me never to give you blutwurst. Gott, I couldn't imagine going without that."

The conversation died down as the food arrived. Shinji looked over his chopsticks at Asuka, whom he'd hardly spoken to since the game of catch with Sahouiel. To his surprise, she was watching him. Shocked, he immediately and looked down at his meal. When he looked up again, she was eating. Then she looked at him again, their eyes locking. Shinji was caught like a deer in headlights as Asuka smiled into his eyes.

Misato grinned teasingly. "So...how long has this been going on, you two?" she said in her best sultry teasing voice.

"Erhm..." Shinji managed.

"Since you ordered us on a suicide mission, Major." Asuka said sweetly.

"Oh. I see." Misato swallowed like a potato had been stuffed down her gob. Raw.

"I do not understand." Rei said, a slight frown appearing over her delicate features.

Misato, glad of the distraction, explained. "They've got eyes for each other, which means only one thing: they'll be sucking on each other's faces within hours."

Rei took a moment to digest this information. "Is that beneficial?"

"That remains to be seen." Asuka declared loudly. "Misato, stop confusing her with your old-fashioned lingo. Rei, it means that Shinji and I are an item. You understand that, right?"

"I believe so."

"Good."

"Does this mean that Shinji is not otherwise available for reproductive partnership?"

Asuka blinked. Misato sniggered. Shinji pretended he hadn't heard and concentrated on his ramen.

"Yes Wondergirl, it does. Any more questions?" Asuka replied testily.

Misato held up a hand mockingly. "Why so Asuka-chan? Monogamy is so pre-second-impact. Don't be old-fashioned now."

Asuka slurped up the last of her ramen and tugged Shinji's arm for him to stand up. "Thanks for the cheap-eats, Misato. Rei, ignore this sexually frustrated old maid, and if you don't understand what I mean go ahead and ask her. We're off to somewhere populated with less sex-fiends than the monkey enclosure. Auf Weidershern."

Shinji nervously (and messily) gulped down his ramen and followed his red-head with an apologetic look to the two others.

"Are monkeys sex-fiends?" Rei asked Misato as the couple departed. Misato closed her eyes and supped long and deep from the can of oblivion in her hand.

* * *

"Hah! Is that all you can do?"

"I'll show you what I can do!"

"Big words, Third. C'mon, get it out and try me!"

"You asked for it!"

Shinji charged suddenly, whipping out his weapon in a furious motion that defied Asuka's ability to fix her eyes on the massive protrusion. Hard pressed to defend herself, she found herself boxed in as Shinji positioned himself between the mountains, exposing her to an attack from the rear.

"Gah!" Shinji spluttered suddenly. Asuka saw the blue blur brush past and suddenly found herself on her knees, holding her body up by the palms of her hands.

The sound of clapping filtered through the simulation plug audio channel. "Well done, Rei. You two, you were too busy concentrating on each other to notice an outside threat. I hope you've learned from this." Misato said sternly.

"What, I'm supposed to fight off Unit 01 and the Zero at the same time?" Asuka complained.

Shinji sighed. "How am I supposed to deal with both of them? Like Asuka isn't enough to watch out for!"

Ritsuko replied wryly, "No-one said this would be easy. There's always an element of uncertainty in battle. It is quite possible that we will encounter no-win situations, and you all need to be prepared for that."

"But what benefit is there in being ready for a no-win situation?" Rei asked.

"So you can make the best of it. No-win isn't the same as total disaster. You might be able to salvage something at least. Like surviving in the Eva." Misato answered, a touch of maudlin in her voice.

"What, like surviving Third Impact?" Asuka asked. "What good would that do?"

"Well," Ritsuko paused. "It depends who else also survived."

Asuka growled. "Bah! If that were the case, you'd have miniature in-vitro labs stored in the entry plugs. I happen to know for a fact that there is no such thing."

"Enough." Ritsuko reponded firmly. "Okay Shinji, Rei managed to direct a photonic pulse at your abdominal region and Asuka, she sliced your Eva's ankle tendons with her prog-knife. Now, what would your options be in a real battle...?"

Misato frowned as the scientist continued. 'Nice distraction, Rits...but they know that I do the tactical debriefings.'

* * *

"Rei."

"Yes, sir."

"How are things?"

"They're good sir."

"Indeed. Are your living conditions sufficient?"

"They're cool sir."

"And how is your schooling?"

"Bogus, sir."

"Are your marks satisfactory?"

"Yeah."

"...Rei, what did you just say?"

"Yeah, sir."

"...Rei. Is something going on?"

"I don't understand, sir. I have changed my mode of speech in accordance with Pilot Sohryu's direction, and it has helped improve my social status."

"...Did your social status need improving?"

"It was...it wasn't ideal, sir."

"Why did you not report this to me earlier, Rei?"

"My status was sufficient, sir."

"'Sufficient'..." Gendo paused for an uncharacteristically long time. Finally, "I...gave you a dictionary many years ago, did I not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you read it. To clarify my words."

"Yes sir. Was that incorrect?"

"Rei..."

"Sir?"

"This is...problematic, Rei."

"I...do not understand."

"We will have to deal with this oversight at once."

"...yeah."

Gendo's eyes hinted at a look of pain. "This will take some time."

* * *

The room was filtered with yellow-tinged light. The musky scent that the cigarettes, sweat and coffee of too-many man-hours produce pervaded the busy sprawl of items used and forgotten. The room represented the now, the next step, the onward struggle. Remnants sat to collect dust or be dashed aside later. The room was lived in.

The man barely noticed the cool, sweetened brown milk that had once been coffee as he slung a dose down his throat. His left hand stayed busy at the keys even as his right lifted the mug.

'I need a stretch...' the seated figure realised. 'Just after this section of the script...'

Forty minutes later, Agent Kaji slumped back in his worn desk chair, blinked and tried to focus on the clock across the room. "Aauuhhh..." he exclaimed as he took his stretch.

Spitting out the long-extinguished cigarette butt from his mouth, the man of no fixed occupation skimmed over his work, satisfied. "This just might do it." he murmered before gulping down the last of the hours-old coffee. He grimaced, not so much at the taste as at the moistening of his dry mouth.

"Nothing for it...let's go." he said in quiet resolution. He typed in the command to execute his computer script. After a momentary pause that seemed tribute to the script and it's mission, he hit the enter key. 'Thanks Misato honey, this might work thanks to you.'

"Kaji? Are you home? Hey!" Asuka called, having let herself into Kaji's apartment.

"Asuka! What are you doing here!" Kaji spluttered, up from his seat and arms held up in preparation to bundle the girl away. She easily avoided the befuddled man to peer toward the computer.

"What, more reports? Misato sure knows how to drive her writing slave." the girl said with slight scorn.

"Uhm, sure honey. Now..." the corner of Kaji's eye saw a warning flag pop up on the screen window. Another followed immediately, and several others. He bruised his backside sitting down in front of the machine and began typing furiously. The hack was a failure, but he needed to know his options - would he be traced?

"Kaji? What's wrong?" Asuka cried, surprised at the man's total irreverance to her presence. 'Something really bad must be wrong...' she guessed.

"Uh...Asuka...go...away now, okay?" Kaji said absently, able to spare her but the smallest degree of attention.

"Oh geez! You're being hacked!" the girl gasped as she stared at the screen over his shoulder.

"Err...yeah, Asuka..."

The girl's eyes darted about the monitor. "Move!" she said, pushing Kaji's chair away from the machine. She attacked the keyboard in a frenzy of keystrokes, pulling open windows and running commands Kaji had never seen before, and those he had with options beyond his ken. From what he could comprehend, she was being incredibly reckless.

"What...?"

"Shuttup!" Asuka commanded. Her faced was a twist of knots, pursing her lips so much that her teeth clamped them down. Her eyes remained wide and searching.

Kaji watched dumbstruck as the fourteen year-old closed off ports and terminated malignant processes. She was sealing the machine off like a welder. She hardly blinked and the sweat formed on her brow as she worked. Finally she let off a puff of air, pulled the PC box forward and desperately yanked at the network cable. It snapped out like a whip as the connector tabe sheared. Closing her eyes, she leaned gently against the desk.

"Gott..." she whispered.

"Asuka..." Kaji said gently. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a weak smile as her eyes cracked open. "Yah, it's just that I havent done anything like that since universität."

Kaji nodded as he got out of his desk chair. He went to the kitchen, coming back shortly with two cans of drink. He handed one to the shell-shocked girl.

"So," he began, "How did you learn skills like that Asuka?"

She broke the tab a took a healthy slurp from the can. "One of my departments had a war-games lab with heaps of random computers in it, so we could hack each-other and counter-hack. Lucky for you, one of the machines had a setup like yours on it. I got to know it pretty well."

He nodded again. A twitched ran across his face briefly. "Do you know who was hacking into my computer?"

The girl put her can down on the desk. "The Magi. But of course, they were the ones being hacked..."

She pushed off the desk and turned towards the door. "You really are a stupid man after all, Kaji. First you reject me for Misato, and now you trust her to be able to give you access to Nerv's computers. Men are just so...dissapointing."

Kaji slumped back as she left, missing the chair and landing on his butt. "Shit..."

He looked after the departed girl. 'Now what am I in for?'

* * *

"Another one..." Shinji said pensively, his face fallen in shadow. "Why won't they stop coming, how many do we have to kill before they stop dammnit?"

"Jeez Shinji! What's the point in asking why! They do, just as the sun rises." Asuka told him scornfully.

Rei sat in one of the opposite couches in the Pilot's lounge outside the briefing room. Interstingly, there was enough seating for far more than three, with the maroon lounges arranged in an open pentagon. "Mankind will struggle to overcome the obstacles before it. This Angel is before us now." she intoned, in a way that Shinji found slightly eery.

"Just like winter and exams!" Asuka nodded.

Shinji shifted his weight away from the redhead who sat right against him. She looked at the falorn boy. "Why do you always have to get so worked up?"

Rei shrivelled her brow momentarily. "Are you a depressive, Shinji?"

The boy let out a sad groan. "Maybe I am."

Asuka grabbed him in a cheery shoulder hug, saying, "Well we can't have that! That's it, after we kick this Angel's butt we'll extort a celebratory party out of Misato! I'm gonna force-feed you some apfel strudle covered in your favorite ice-cream!"

A smile cracked Shinji's patented mood. "Uh...okay..."

The First looked at Asuka. "What is his favorite ice-cream?"

"Vanilla. Such a boring little boy."

"Vanilla ice-cream is nice! But you have to get the good stuff."

Asuka stood in front of him and pressed her forehead against his, forcefully. "So cheer up and help me kill this thing, alright?"

Shinji blushed heavily. "Asuka-chan...Rei...and Misato might come in..."

"So what? Are you ashamed of me, Third Child?"

"No..."

Rei looked at the two with interest. "Will you cook the dessert for Shinji?"

"Well...maybe I'll buy it this time and practice making it first." Suddenly self-concious, Asuka released Shinji and fell back into a seated position (as she'd been basically climbing Shinji just prior). A blush spread from her collarbone up. "Well, whaddya think First Child?"

"About what?"

"About me and Shinji, of course!"

"You mean...that you are intimate? I suppose congratualations are appropriate?"

"WHAT! NO! We're like, together, but we're not..."

"Fucking?"

"AAAAGH! Rei, don't scare me like that!" Asuka screeched, clutching her chest as her heart hammered delieriously. Shinji's eyes rolled to the top of his head, and didn't come down again for several seconds.

"That is the slang you taught me for intercourse?"

"Well yeah..."

Shinji choked. "You...taught her to say that?"

Asuka looked panicked. "What? No! I just...told her what it meant in case she heard it."

Shinji suddenly grinned, wryly. "If fairies die when you say you don't believe in them, does an Angel die when Ayanami swears?"

Misato came into the room with a skeptical look plastered over her face. "Just how far does your introductory course in social misbehaviour extend, Asuka?"

"M-Misato! How long...?" Shinji eeped.

"Long enough to hear Rei swearing thanks to the Second Child. So Asuka, perhaps you have also taught Rei something useful, like how to kill Angels?" Misato sneered.

"By swearing at them?" Rei pondered. "I will do it if it helps."

"I...!" the girl responded haphazardly, flustered.

"Come on. We've got bigger problems to deal with. Or one big black one, at any rate." Misato told the three bruskly. They entered the briefing room together where Ritsuko and Maya were waiting at the tactical display desk.

* * *

"Hi kids. I see you're suited up." Ritsuko said offhandly.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah...I think I need to go up a size again."

Ritsuko raised a brow at Rei's response, but said nothing as she sipped from her porcelein coffee mug.

"Hi kids!" Maya waved cheerily.

Misato ushered the pilots to the table. "Okay guys, this is what the target looks like."

"Is it the same as the fifth angel?" Shinji wondered out loud.

"You mean that pyramid-fortress thingy? This is smaller...and while that thing was massive this has no mass at all. Weird!" Asuka said, eyeing the assembled data synopsis.

"That our sensors can tell us about, anyway." Ritsuko clarified.

"Our readings from this Angel are rather anomolous, to say the least." Maya explained. "We haven't even got a reasonable wave-form from it yet, so we aren't certain that it's an Angel."

Misato frowned. "It's moving slowly, are you sure it's appropriate to mobilise without more information first?"

Ritsuko turned. "Major! Discipline please, we won't discuss tactical decisions in front of the pilots."

Maya shrugged. "Actually ma'am, we can't get anymore information. The next logical step is to elicit a response from the Angel by sending the Eva's out."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "That's right, but you really should trust us by now Misato. We know what we're doing."

Misato sighed. "If it involves the use of the Evas and the safety of the Pilots, consult with me. And by the way, it's my call if the pilots hear operational information or not." she said with a hardened hint of territoriality seeping into her eyes.

* * *

"A black sphere, like a ghost..." Asuka mused. "If I were superstitious, I think I'd take this as a bad omen..."

"Baka." said Rei.

The Eva's surfaced at strategic points around the Angel, scattered equilaterally around the city. The black orb hovered above a cluster of less afluent businesses and a multi-level carpark. Oddly, the Angel appeared more solid than the buildings around and beneath it. The human eye was stretched in viewing it, the mind confounded in seeing it.

"In position." Shinji reported several seconds after the others had surfaced. Misato looked at his face on the pilot monitor. He seemed calm and determined, a serenity that seemed at odds with the boy she'd known mere months before.

Ritsuko followed her gaze. "Misato, about Shinji. It's quite likely that his new-found confidence is...fragile."

"Mm, right." Misato said grimly. "But at least he has some, thanks to Asuka." Addressing the Pilots, she gave her orders. "Okay, holster your melee weapons and equip yourselves with the ranged ones."

(These crappy pea-shooters again! What's the point, they've never worked against an Angel anyway!) Asuka complained.

(They are pathetic puss-toad dweebs.) Rei said agreeably.

Ritsuko's brow ticked. "Look, we've up-rated the output on the portable posititron rifles so don't knock them until you've tried them. And Asuka, STOP TEACHING REI SLANG! She doesn't use it right!"

Misato let out a poorly stifled chuckle, earning a flint-edged glare from her erstwhile colleague.

The pilots obeyed, the fight having been taken out of Asuka. 'Ayanami's out of control...so much for my teaching skills. It's like when I tried to teach Shinji to plait my hair for me...'

Maya looked up from her board. 'Excuse me, but I think you should see this Major..."

The tactical officer looked over Maya's shoulder. "He's finally surpassed her? They were both improving so much...I can't believe he actually caught her."

"No activity from the target." Makoto reported, a tad pointedly. This wasn't a simulation, after all.

"Hmm." Misato hummed, taking the new information into account. "Okay, approach the target from these 120-degree vectors." she said, sending tactical information over the link. "Asuka and Rei, use stealth to approach to within 150 meters of the target. Shinji, you hold back at 400 meters, which is the extreme 80 effective firing range. You will then open fire and observe the target's reaction. Asuka and Rei, you will initiate a melee attack when Shinji opens fire. Shinji will then either provide cover fire or join the melee, depending on my call. Acknowledge."

(Roger.) Ayanami answered.

(Hai,) Shinji echoed.

(Why does he get to do the shooting?) Asuka asked haughtily.

"Because he's got the highest synch ratio." Misato said pointedly. "Move out!"

Asuka gave the image of Shinji an blank look for a moment before moving to obey her commanding officer. Shinji felt a tingle run down his spine.

* * *

In position, Shinji rested his elbow and the butt of the rifle on a stubby building designed primarily for that purpose (secondarily as a low-cost apartment block). He sighted up the target and released the electronic safety. "Ready to fire." he reported, his voice distant as his emotional mind took a back-seat.

"Asuka and Rei are in position, Shinji. Fire when ready." Misato told the boy.

"Alright. Position the target in the reticle..." the Third Child muttered, lost in concentration. In this configuration, the rifle drew more power from the Eva's umbilicle than usual and would burn-out after one shot. Another sat next to the purple Eva, ready for the next move.

A dull thump was followed by a blinding shot of energy flying toward the oddly-patterned sphere, less impressive than that sent toward the fifth angel but respectable nonetheless. It penetrated the sphere -

Two shards of red and blue flew into the air, short swords and bo prone to batter into the Angel's hide. Asuka flew up above the target, Rei spun to it sideways.

The sphere was gone.

Asuka's vector took her down into a munitions building, which she hit heavily before glancing back down into the streets. Rei continued sideways into another low-cost housing building/barrage wall.

"The target has dissapeared!" Makoto called in in alarm.

Shigeru typed furiously at his desk. "Blue-pattern confirmed, but it's crazy! Cannot pin-point source!"

"Abnormal readings from Unit 01!" Maya reported tersely.

"Blue-pattern source located! IT'S UNDER UNIT 01!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"YyaaaHHH!" Shinji yelped as his unit's knees seemed to disappear beneath him. "AARGH I'M SINKING! ASUKA, MISATO! HELP! MY LEGS ARE NUMB - OH MY GOD!"

"Shinji!" Misato yelled. "Get out of there!"

"MISATO! HELP ME!"

"Scheisser..." Asuka moaned, picking herself up. "Oh, my head...Shinji! Oh gott..."

"HELP ME!" Shinji cried, anguish and panic echoeing about the comm. lines. He was up to his waist, the buildings around him having sunk already. He kept his arms up and flailed pointlessly at the black morass beneath him with his katana. Suddenly a flash of blue appeared before him. "Rei!"

Unit 00 was stretched out, the bo pointed right at the sinking unit. She was lying on her side on the edge of the black pond, right arm holding the bo single-handed as the left anchored her to a nearby power supply building. Shinji dropped the sword and grabbed at the bo, awkward in his desperation. Rei gasped as it was nearly torn from her outstreched grasp. "Shinji, relax and dont move so much. Hold onto the bo and let me drag you in."

"Rei..." Shinji gasped. "Rei, oh Rei..." he repeated, and began to pull himself in hand-over-hand.

"Shinji! Stop it!" Rei ordered. "I cannot hold it...!"

"Rei...help me..." Shinji gasped, still not in his right mind.

"Shinji! Stop at once! That's an order!" Major Katsuragi called frantically. She could see that Rei was at risk of being pulled in or letting go.

"Idiote! Shinji, stop!" Asuka bellowed as she approached the stricken Eva. She latched onto Unit 00's body to further stabilise Shinji's anchor.

"Rei..." Shinji whimpered, continuing to pull himself along.

"GEH..." Rei gasped inwardly as the bo slipped from Unit 00's fingers.

"NO!" Asuka screeched and dove for the bo's end. Rei instantly grabbed Unit 02's leg and pulled her up while Unit 01 cast about wildly, sinking.

"HELP ME REI DON'T ABANDON ME REI HELP M-" Shinji's transmission cut-off abruptly.

"SHINJI!" Asuka wailed. Getting to her feet, she promptly slammed her unit's arm through a steel-reinforced concrete building. "NEIN! NEINNNNNN!"

Maya's voice filtered over the suddenly silent comms. "Unit 01...has gone silent..."

Unit 00 righted itself and assumed a cross-legged position at the edge of the Angel's darkness. Rei stared into the infinite pool before her. "...baka..."

* * *

"Now you look like you could use some company."

Maya looked up from the cup of coffee she was nursing in the kitchenette of Nerv's main science division. She sighed. "Not now, Kaji. Please?"

Kaji took a seat opposite the petite woman. "Don't worry, this is hardly a time to be celebrating life's little pleasures. But you do look like you need a sympathetic ear, though I would offer more."

Maya stirred the cup gently. "Cream and three sugars."

Kaji nodded. "It's usually enough, isn't it? You've never liked chocolate, but it cheers you up. This time, though..."

Maya nodded back. "I should be in there, helping Rits find a way to get Shinji back. He's just a boy! But...I just can't think right now. I'm such a flake!"

Kaji grinned slightly, shaking his head. "Just a boy, you say. Is Gendo just a man? Is Ritsuko just a woman? Have some faith in him. And yourself."

Maya shook her head abruptly. "He fell apart! He's a scared little kid and we force him to do this! Is it the Angel who are the monsters, or us?" she picked up her cup, and slammed it down, only to collapse onto the table. She rested, silent in her misery.

"That's enough!" Kaji commanded. He grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. "We may be monsters to force our will on those kids, but we'd be downright evil if we didn't do anything to defend them and everyone else. If we've made a mistake, if we can avoid making them hurt, we must do something about it. Get to work, or despise yourself with a good reason to!"

Maya choked. "Fuck you, Kaji. Fuck you! Fine!" and got up. "Fine!" she started to leave at a march, but stopped short.

"You didn't come in here to flirt, did you? You came here to motivate me..."

Kaji smiled his rougish smile, and scratched his shoulder blade.

Her breathing was still fast from her ranting. Nonetheless she managed to say, "You're a...you'd make a good father..."

Kaji froze as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"...and so it appears to be only a few nanometers deep."

"And given the tolerance on our sensors, we could be dealing with the first truly two-dimensional object in existence."

"Don't be insulting; that what is real must conform to basic physical law, if only those parts that exist in our universe."

"A 'sea of dirk' is all very well, but we're here to rescue an Eva and it's pilot, Doctor. Save the physics experiments for after the war."

"The physics experiments are what got us this far through the war, Major!"

"I know, I'm sorry...but I need solutions right now, not puzzles."

"Always the pragmatic one. No wonder you flunked theoretical physics."

"I did not! I passed with honors!"

"I was adjusting for the help I gave you."

"If you adjusted for the help Kaji gave me, I'd have aced it. Now, I need ideas...how about shoving an AT field down there...?"

* * *

Sub-commander Fuyutski deepened his already excessively sober frown as he heard the byplay on the lower command deck. "Ikari, this could be a major disaster. It's too early to lose an Eva, let alone Unit 01."

Gendo sat in his customary posture, the world seemingly simpler through his amber-coloured glasses. "You have it backwards, old man. It is too early to lose Unit 01, or it's pilot. Therefore it will not be so."

The Sub-Commander sighed. "Confound it, I never can understand you. You are the damndest mix of existentialist and faithful fanatic. If it's all fate, why do we bother at all? It will all fix itself in the end."

"It is man's fate to struggle to achieve it's goals. That it is necessary does not change the fact that it is pre-ordained. We will do what we can, and the scenario will be fulfilled. The way the vague fortelling will be fulfilled is our hope, the key to our goals."

The old man shook his head. "I'm not sure if that's faith or blind hope."

* * *

Asuka stared up at the sky through her Eva's eyes. "Here they come, those bloody vultures."

Rei nodded.

"Is this how we get Shinji out of this god-forsaken unholy pit of Satan's asshole? By blowing him up a thousand times!"

Rei tilted her head. "His AT field may be able to defend him."

"If it's working! Hell, if he's even alive! He's stuck in a two-dimensional object for crying out loud - what is he, a cartoon cut-out!"

"You were partially immersed in the sea of Dirac for a time, as was the umbilical cable we retrieved. It's reasonable to assume he might be alive."

Asuka stared fiercly at the black before her Eva. "Why him, dammnit! Why is he in there, what did he do to deserve this! He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be piloting! He doesn't even want to be here. He's virtually had no training even!" she took her head in her arms, letting go of the control levers.

Rei closed her eyes momentarily. "Shinji should not be piloting, unlike us? So, he has value outside of being a pilot?"

"Value outside of piloting Eva..." Asuka intoned quietly. "He has value outside of Eva. That's why he shouldn't be here. Do you have value outside of Eva, Rei?"

"I have none."

"Neither do I. It should be one of us in there, Rei. We should be the ones to give our lives for Eva."

The planes were nearer. Asuka looked at the countdown. It was perilously low.

"Ach nein..." she said in dispair.

The sky darkened.

Asuka and Rei's Units looked up, only to see the outline of the sphere appear.

"It's back!"

(Ready weapons you two!) Misato's voice came tersely over the comms.

A soft wailing echoed in the ears of all who saw the sphere. Then it broke into a ragged screech as the sphere's surface cracked red. An outstretched arm of purple broke through the chunks of ragged black-and-red. Blood sprayed like steam from the fautline ruptures in the Angel's skin.

Evangelion Unit 01. Covered in blood and glory, it fell from the sky, roaring in triumph. Black meat rained down amid the red vapour.

Asuka stared at the terrible visage in shock. "Mein gott...is that the Eva...or Shinji...?"

Rei's lips curled into a smile, a look of fervour in her eyes.

* * *

Author's Rant:

I've got a 9-5 job (or a close approximation)! This means money. It also means less time to spend it. Oddly enough, it appears to be a condition conducive to writing. Is creativity a form of procrastination from having a life?

* * *

/ Omake for Chapter #6 by Shinji the Good Sharer /

"Due to my negligence, some damage has been sustained to Unit 01, for which I take full responsibility, sir."

"The damage is irrelevant, Major. Your usage of Eva resources was appropriate. Commendations are in order."

"Thankyou, sir."

"Is the pilot of Unit One there?"

Shinji's face betrayed his surprise. "Uh, yes sir?"

"Well done, pilot."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow at Asuka as he answered. "With all due respect sir, you can kiss my lilly white ass till your nose turns brown the but moment all the angels are gone I'm STILL gonna pop your head like a zit from inside Eva Unit-01."

Fuyutski smiled to himself as he patted the commander on the shoulder. "That went better than I thought."

If he'd have stayed a few moment longer he'd have seen the brown stain on the back of the commanders pants as the former student walked out of his office.

* * *

Copyright 2006 although I have been known to be mildly charitable. Once, at least.

-fin-


	8. Chapter 8: Imbalance

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. So I'm told.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Peturbation

CHAPTER 8 - Imbalance

* * *

Dull amber light filtered through stinging eyes. The hatch cracked, assaulting him with harsh white. Purple hair cascaded around him, soft wet cheeks pushing against his face.

He couldn't hear his own voice, but he spoke. 'I want to go home...take me home, Misato...'

* * *

Awareness slowly intruded on Shinji's perfect serenity. As his eyes cracked open, the boy felt a mild regret for the blissful state he was leaving. Another unfamiliar ceiling.

"Hmm?" he heard a voice say. "Oh, baka. You're awake."

Asuka's face appeared above him. Shinji blinked to see her unsmiling expression.

"Asuka?"

She regarded him critically. "Are you okay?"

Shinji paused for a moment, seeing how he felt. He couldn't remember any critical wound...in fact he couldn't remember a whole lot about the battle right now.

"Yeah."

"Good." the redhead said matter-of-factly. She turned and left the hospital room, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Huh?" Shinji stared after her in shock. "What...what's wrong?"

* * *

The hospital was adjacent to a parkland with a small river running through it. Asuka powered along a path, picked at random, to destination unknown. Warm sunlight lighted the bright day, a fact lost on her. She would be doing the same in a torrential downfall. At least she wouldn't have to avoid all the happy families with their hyperactive kids.

She jogged when she felt she could no longer sprint, reaching the pain barrier and giving in. She walked the rest of the way to an unoccupied bench and sat, breathless.

She looked up at the burning sun, staring at it for s brief moment, tempted to keep staring and burn her eyesight. Sweat trickled down her face, but her dry eyes continued to stare.

'What's wrong with me? Don't I have feelings like the rest of the pathetic race? If I have feelings for him, why aren't I relieved for him? Why aren't I with him, when it hurt so much when he cried for Rei?'

She leant back against the backrest, her hair becoming entangled with an overhanging leafy plant.

'I can't trust him...to take care of himself. I can't trust myself to save him. I can't trust him to only want me...I can't trust myself to only want him...'

'I can't trust Kaji...is he against Nerv? Against me? Does he have feelings for Misato, or are they just using each other? Is there any difference?'

'Katsuragi...I can't trust her like a sister. She can't be my mother. Maybe a commander, maybe a friend, but no more. Sheisst."

'I can trust Rei...to be herself. She can't learn from me properly, though. Or to be normal enough for me to trust her like I need to.'

'Hikari? She can't understand...she's too normal, with a normal crush on a normal guy at a normal school in a normal world. I can trust her to be normal...I like that. But that's all...'

'I can trust Nerv to look after me. I can trust Nerv to give me purpose, and to need me. That's all I can trust. Only Nerv. No-one in it, not the people, but the job. I am an Eva Pilot! I can trust in Eva, I can only trust myself!'

"Dammnit!"

She closed her eyes and saw him begging. Begging Rei to help him. Like a frightened animal, he would cling to whoever was there for him. "Rei, Rei, Rei..." she whispered softly.

"What what what?" Rei queried equally softly.

"Huh! Wondergirl! What are you doing!"

"Following you. Are you so hot stuff right now?"

"Wrong term! 'Hot stuff' is not a status, it's a...description."

"I see. Are you cool?"

"You want to ask me if I'm alright, okay? That's the normal thing to do. Slang is for less serious situations. Look, just follow my lead with slang from now-on. You haven't got the hang of it yet."

"You got it. Are you okay?"

Asuka flung her arms in the air. "I'm fine, okay? Fine!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "You are not with Shinji-chan."

Asuka's look hardened. "Impressive deduction skills there, First Child."

"He is confused, and miserable. You are also less than happy. Would I be right in drawing a relationship between the two?"

Asuka shot her an annoyed look. "Yes Rei, we're both not happy."

Rei pursed her lips slightly. "Would it be inappropriate if I asked for your help?"

Asuka looked at her, puzzled. "Help? What with?"

"I am being relocated to an apartment in your building. We'll be flat-mates."

"No, we're not in the same flat." Asuka said automatically. "Uhm...sure I'll help. But you should get Shinji-baka if you need any heavy lifting done."

Rei let a shadow of confusion cross her face. "Would it be appropriate to ask for his help also?"

Asuka's brow furrowed. "I guess..."

"Awesome-sauce. I will ask him on our way back."

Asuka grimaced at her choice of words, but said nothing. 'Just like that...I'm thinking about him like I was before. Is anything really different? I don't understand...emotions suck.'

* * *

"Well well Ryouji. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"As much as I'd like to believe this was a social call, I doubt you invited me here to discuss pleasantries."

"Aww, come on. You're always happy to play when Misato is around. Aren't I good enough?"

"Perhaps you're too good."

"Hmm. Flattery will lengthen your life expectancy."

"I've always thought so."

"Well," Ritsuko dragged on her cigarette and crushed the burnt tip on her hello-kitty ash tray. "shall we get down to it, then?"

Kaji frowned. "I'd be happy to beat around the bush for longer."

Ritsuko sighed. "You're more fun as a cocky man of mystery. 'Serious Kaji' just doesn't work."

The agent waited silently, unwilling to tip his hand.

"The MAGI secure line was assailed by a sophisticated (and largely automated, I might add) hacking project. Yours."

A bead formed on Kaji's forehead. Adrenaline pumped as his heart-rate increased. He felt a little drunk. 'Damn...did that little brat turn me in? No...Asuka...would she sell me out? To Nerv...?'

He let none of this marr his cool features.

"The truth behind Nerv, I presume? Second Impact? Adam? Eva? Of course, working in the Second Branch and directly with Gendo must have given you some hints. But you're impatient. Typical male."

'She's toying with me...does this mean I'm dead?' Aloud he said, "Do you have any proof of these accusations, doctor?"

She smirked slightly, tightening the side of her mouth with humourless mirth. "Oh yes. Did you really think your pathetic VPN could hold up against the MAGI? Although I must say, a very impressive attempt. But with the MAGI, your very attempt was as good as a fingerprint and address."

'So she didn't sell me out. That's something. Even if I'm screwed, I'm not betrayed.'

"Of course, you had help."

Kaji looked at the scientist, suddenly wary. 'Here it comes...'

"Funny to think how the three of us are. Friends, lovers, colleagues. Co-conspirators, double-agents, traitors, dupes. What are we today, Ryouji? What is Misato to you? What is she to me, today? And tomorrow? The possibility space goes up massively with three." she stubbed out her spent cigarette and abandoned it to the tray.

Kaji relaxed. He had few cards left to play. The burden of choice was taken from his shoulders. The playful glint returned to his features. "So, Rits. What game are we playing today? I'd hate to sit out a round, but somehow I think you'll keep me in. You need my joker."

Ritsuko smiled. "You are my joker. As of today."

Agent Kaji pulled over a desk chair and faced it's back to the desk. He sat on his facing Akagi. "It's a dangerous game, beautiful. What are the stakes, and what's our limit?"

Ritsuko looked down and to the side, her cat-with-canary smile never wavering. "Your little adrenaline high is over, huh? You do love the thrill of danger, don't you?"

He reached over and took a cigarette from the box on Ritsuko's desk. He took out a lighter from a pocket and lit up. "Like nothing else."

* * *

"Hi, Kids." Misato beamed as the three pilots walked into the apartment. "My my, it looks like you've all gotten down and a little dirty. Shinji, you look exhausted...did they make you do all the work?"

Shinji rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge. Brown dust and cobwebs showed against his white dress-shirt (they kept clothes for the pilots in the hospital). Damp patches showed under his arms. He pulled out two cans of cola from the fridge, tossing them at the two girls. He grabbed a can of lemon soda for himself and cracked the tab, drinking in the cold, acid-sweet beverage.

"Hey, close the fridge! Do you want my beer to get warm? Speaking of which, toss me one?"

He smirked silently and complied before coming to the table, where the three females were seated.

"Shinji is my main man. He carried my loot to my pad." Rei announced to the world in general.

Misato chucked as Asuka ranted, "Shut up Wondergirl! I said 'follow my lead' from now on, you're making me look stupid!"

Shinji sniggered. "I think what Rei means to say, Misato, is that she's thankful for my help bringing her stuff to her new apartment. But it was no biggie, there wasn't much stuff."

Asuka nodded. "We did it all in one trip. I think we need to take her shopping again, she's got a bigger wardrobe to fill now."

Misato's eyes lit up. "Shoes? Does she have space for new shoes?"

Asuka nodded in satisfaction. "At least seven pairs."

Shinji smirked. "Only looked like room for three to me."

The Captain and the Second Child shot him a look of doom. "You lack imagination." Misato declared. "Rei. Shoe shopping?"

Rei smiled. "I'm down."

* * *

They sat on the couch, idly watching TV. Misato was sleeping off the celebratory beers, and Rei had gone home to the apartment two floors down. Shinji grimly surveyed the space between him and the redhead.

"Things have changed, havent they?" he said sadly.

Asuka looked at him. She nodded slowly, falornly.

Shinji clasped his opposite hand on nothing, away from her sight. "Was it...something I did?"

Asuka sighed and leant her head against the top of the couch back, staring at the ceiling. "No...well...not really."

The boy frowned. "I see...but we're still friends, right?"

The Second Child nodded. "Of course, Shinji. Always. We're always friends."

Shinji's jaw tightened. "Good. Friends. Always...friends." He stood suddenly. Asuka's heart sank as he stormed off to his room. The door slammed shut with a loud whack.

"That's right, baka." she said quietly to the empty room. 'Someone has to watch over your ass when the Angels come.'

* * *

"Shinji?"

He rolled over onto his back, shielding his eyes from the light at his doorway. Sleep hung over him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm proud of you Shinji. No matter what they say, Asuka or anyone. Don't die, Shinji-kun."

Shinji froze. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do, so he did nothing.

"I need you here to share my house with me."

Tears threatened his heavy eyes. "Misato..."

"G'night, Shin-kun."

* * *

"Hey, Shin-man." Touji beckoned.

Shinji frowned, prefering to be left alone in cleaning the blackboard. "What Touji?" he asked flatly.

The tracksuit-clad athlete sidled up to his quiet friend, who looked at him expectantly through ringed eyes. "Shinji, man. I know thing's aren't great for you right now, what with the Devil..."

Shinji held up a hand. "Stop."

"Well, I know things are bad. But...look, this is massive. I...hey, just come with me to the basketball court okay? I really need to talk with ya."

Shinji sighed mentally. 'Damn...what's he done now? I really don't need this right now...'

Aloud he said, "Alright, but only if you help me with cleaning duty. Hojiro skipped out on me, as usual."

To the pilot's surprise, Touji didn't even scowl. "Yeah, sure." he said absently, as if he had something serious on his mind. He started helping by arranging the desks, clearly lost in thought.

'Whoa...I've never seen him like that.' Shinji pondered as he batted the dusters together. He choked. 'I hate chalk-dust.'

A little while later, with the sun setting the two headed outside. Long shadows moved too quickly against the ashfelt. Touji picked up an abandoned basketball, dribbling it unenthusiastically.

"Is this what you wanted? Touji, you know I'm too short for this. Even Kensuke's better."

The jock smiled ironically at him. "Yeah, but he went home. Look, just catch the ball when I throw it to you. I think better when I'm doing something physical."

Shinji frowned. "How did you discover that one?"

The ball thudded heavily into his hands before Shinji realised the ball had been thrown at him. "Shaddup, smartarse." Touji grated.

Shinji shrugged and belted the ball back at the athlete, who caught it one-handed and tossed it at the nearest ring. It swirled around the edge before coming off the side. "Crap."

"So, c'mon. What's the big deal?" Shinji asked pensively. He'd never seen Touji like this, and it was making him nervous. Nervous enough to forget his own problems, even.

"Aah." Touji grumbled, sitting down with the ball after retrieving it. Shinji did likewise, sitting a few meters accross from him. "Well, this chick from Nerv came to the school and talked to me..."

"Misato came to the school?"

"No, some blonde woman. She was kinda hot, in a MILF kinda way."

"I never did find out what that meant." Shinji muttered.

"Anyway, she-"

"Waitaminute! Was she wearing a lab coat? And had a mole above her lip?"

Touji blinked. "Uhm...she was wearing a business suit, but yeah, I think she had a mole. Name sounds right."

Shinji frowned even more. "Dr. Akagi..."

"Yeah, well she-"

"She wants you to be a pilot."

"Huh? Well, yeah..."

"You. A pilot." Shinji said incredulously.

"Uh..." Touji wasn't sure if he was supposed to be insulted.

Suddenly, Shinji threw his head back. A nervous cackle elicted from his lips, followed by jagged laughter. "Hah Haa! Pilot! Touji, my friend! Pilot! Haaaaah!"

Touji frowned. "Dude, that's not cool. Don't diss me, man."

Shinji giggled. "Hehehehe...Touji...hehehe...no, I'm not...heheh...not...it's just...hehehehe...wrong. It's just so heheheh wrong. Heheh. Damn, what's wrong with me? This isn't funny. Heheh."

"Man...you're screwed up..." Touji stared at the boy, disturbed. "You're freaking me out here."

Shinji smiled at his friend unlevelly. "You should be freaked, Touji my man. Piloting...you said it. It screws you up. Me, Asuka, Rei...we're all crazy. Get out of it. I don't care if you already agreed, ring them and tell them 'hell no'. Better yet, dissapear. With luck, Section 2 isn't watching you yet. Run away!"

Shinji stood, and pulled the jock up off his feet. He turned Touji around and pushed him in the back. "Go now, Touji. GO NOW!"

Touji stood, shoulders slumped. "I thought you'd be happy, man."

"Don't talk, just go!" Shinji pushed him again.

He ignored Shinji's shoves. "I can't quit. I promised."

"I don't care about that shit, GO!"

"I mean," Touji said sadly, "I promised my sister. I rang her, and told her she's going to the Nerv hospital. That doctor woman, she told me about some A-10 bio-neural tech you guys have. How they can cure Mari. I can't quit."

Shinji backed off a little, shocked. "I don't care. I'll give you all my money. I think I have about 1,500,000 Yen? Take her to some foreign country, pay the doctors. Just get away from Eva."

"I can't."

Shinji slumped to the ground, defeated. "God dammnit, Touji! God dammnit."

"I...I'm sorry." Touji frowned, uncertain as to exactly what he was apologising for. Looking pityingly at the Third Child, he turned to leave, abandoning the basketball to the court.

* * *

Misato watched glumly as her two charges ate Shinji's gruel slowly, morosely. 'It's like the faily pet died, but last I saw Pen-Pen was okay. Hungover, but okay.'

She brought her spoon up to eye-level and let the congee drip back into the bowl. She had nothing against nice congee, but this was bland and depressing. 'Is Shinji taking his depression out on the rest of us?'

"THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed. "You two cheer up, or I'll have to break out my emergency supply of fart jokes!"

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other. "Eewwww..." they said in unison. A legacy of their synch training.

"What's wrong with fart jokes, useful humour applied to healthy bodily functions. Or are you two prudish?" bellowed Nerv's Operations Director and Chief Tactical Officer.

"Misato," Shinji began, "You're too old to be telling fart jokes. Just thought you should know."

"Yeah, you're like twice our age." Asuka pointed out cruelly.

"So I've been farting for twice as long then!" Misato declared proudly.

"Blowhard." Shinji said. Asuka cracked up, Shinji following close behind.

'So my pilot's morale must be saved at my expense. So be it.' Misato thought. "Shinji! Grab a can of spicy bean paste and some chillis! This congee will be saved yet!"

* * *

Pen-Pen's hangover was fondly remembered as he suffered the repercussions of Misato's Ultra Chilli-Bowl Penguin Chow. He would have broken down and cried (or the penguin equivalent) had he known that just inside the Second Child's room was a half-eaten serving of edible junkfood that the redhead had scarfed before the chilli hit the fan.

The Pet Protection Association, in conjunction with the Penguin Self Defense Force, are still investigating.

* * *

Having survived Misato's Chilli onslaught, the two pilots automatically went through their morning routine without really looking at eachother. Shinji automatically loaded two bento boxes into his bag, and Asuka automatically took too long in the bathroom to notice.

It was an average day, gray light filtering through light but omnipresent clouds. It was not so much depressing as sickeningly dull. A hint of rain tasted on their tongues as Asuka and Shinji walked in silent disregard.

Finally, Shinji worked up a conversation starter. "Asuka...I hear Touji will be piloting. An Eva, I mean."

Asuka's face quirked. "Fine pilot that chump will make." she said, lacking conviction.

"Well, I suppose he'll be joining our E-dojo. Fresh meat, right?"

"Hmm. I guess."

"He's pretty athletic, what with all his sports and stuff."

"What-ever."

"And we'll have to look out for him, him being the rookie and all."

"Yeah, I guess that will be nice for you. Not being the rookie, I mean."

"I suppose."

"You'll have someone else to demonstrate your pointlessly high synch-ratio to."

Shinji frowned heavily. "Asuka, just stop. It doesn't mean anything."

The redheaded girl looked at him in fury. "Oh sure, suddenly it doesn't mean anything when before it was everything. I'm not so pathetic that I need your pity!"

Shinji turned away. "What do you want me to do? Shout it out and rub your face in it?"

Asuka snickered cruelly. "Why not? That's what I'd do. You're thinking that, aren't you?"

Shinji moaned, "No-oo."

"Oh sure, Shinji Ikari can think no wrong of anyone, not even the demon-bitch herself! Gott!"

Shinji just sighed. It seemed like the best option.

"I don't know...gott, I'm such a bitch!"

Shinji looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know Shinji. I just don't know."

Shinji looked down out of the corner of his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Asuka."

"What doesn't?"

"Anything. We've got to defeat the Angels, and that's all."

Asuka sniffed. "Right,"

Shinji straightened. "So work with me, Asuka. Work with me, Rei and Touji. We're a team, and that's what matters."

"Why? Why should I? You think you're such hot shit, why should I?"

Shinji sighed. "Because we need you Asuka. We need you, bad."

Asuka's eyes blazed. "'We'? What about 'I', huh? Or are you too good for me now!"

"We all need you. Especially me. I'm a wimp and a coward! I don't deserve to be an Eva pilot - but I am! I need you out there, Asuka. And I need you here, outside of Eva. I don't know what I'd be without you."

Asuka looked down at the pavement where she was walking. "Fine. I'm...a part of a team."

Shinji stopped. "Shake on it?"

Asuka looked at his outstretched palm. With conviction, she grasped it in a hearty handclasp. They both wore grim looks of determination.

They resumed walking. Asuka looked at the boy, strolling in silence.

"But...what about us?" she asked quietly.

Shinji turned to face her. "We'll wait. Until we can be sure of it again."

Asuka's eyes were tinged wet and red. "I'll watch your back until then, baka."

* * *

Shinji hung over the school roof railing, staring at the dull gray horizon. Having never known seasons, to Shinji this was equivalent to winter in his life. Kensuke leaned backward against the same railing a little way away.

The freckled boy looked at his reluctantly famous friend. "I can't believe it. You, AND Touji. I mean, am I going to be the only one who's NOT an Eva pilot?"

Shinji raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Doesn't being friends with two of them count for anything?"

Kensuke puffed his cheek. "Oh sure, focus on the side-benefits."

Shinji sighed. "You really shouldn't envy us, you know."

Kensuke grinned. "Who said anything about envy? This is full-blown, soul-wrenching jealousy!"

"You were in Eva, isn't that enough? You felt my pain, right?"

Kensuke put on his best 'sage' voice, "'The pain of the body is nothing compared with the pain of the soul'."

The pilot looked unimpressed. "Who's side are you arguing?"

Kensuke sighed. "Anyway, I suppose he's got a suit by now, and he might even already be in the plug. Soon, he'll be practising moving in that holiest-of-holies of the modern era. My god, my life is so wasted!"

The Third Child shook his head morosely, leaving Kensuke to his fantasies. A movement of blue caught the corner his eye. Rei's unnaturallly coloured hair was distracting like that.

"Wa!" Kensuke gulped as he noticed the petite beauty. "Rei, how are you?" he smiled widely, always enthusiastic to make Rei's acquaintence.

She answered in her typical manner, "Wicked. You?"

Kensuke almost swallowed his teeth. "Uh...I'm fine..."

Rei turned to face Shinji. "Shinji-kun. I have taken leave of my senses and fallen deeply in love with you."

Shinji choked. "Ah, right...Rei, are you trying to cheer me up?"

She nodded. "I heard from the Second Child that you are no longer going at it with her. Would you like a strip-tease?"

Shinji grinned in a combination of chagrin and amusement. Kensuke slunk away quietly.

"That's alright, Rei. Later, maybe." he chuckled.

"You are belittling me."

Shinji gazed at her for a moment, analysing his feelings. "No, I'm not. I think...you're like a little sister. You havent matured, emotionally, yet. Which is probably fair enough - you've only had a chance for a few months."

Rei looked at the tips of her toes as she leant back against a brick wall. "So I am...too immature?"

Shinji smiled sadly. "For the moment, yeah. You are."

Rei looked up. "I will not always be."

"I know."

"So then...if you're not with Sohryu..."

"And if you're still interested...maybe. Who can predict the future, Rei? I mean, a year ago I was less than nothing, thousands of miles from here. Today...I'm more."

Rei nodded. "I, too. The future is...less certain than I have been led to believe."

Shinji's mood instantly darkened. "Don't let my father brain-wash you anymore, Rei. Just don't."

The girl tilted her head up to look at the bright spot in the thick clouds. "Hai, Ikari-san."

* * *

"So, the Marduk Association is a shell. At least this confirms our suspicions about Nerv, even if it offers us little in the way of leads."

"I hope you'll use this information wisely. You're our only remaining contact on the inside."

"Speaking of which, I've found myself another alliance. Or, that is, it found me."

"Oh? How many of those are there left? A faction within Nerv?"

"Yes. Although I'm there under blackmail."

"Don't you ever get tired of being a pawn?"

"Not if it's the only way to get into the game."

"Hmmph. Well, I suppose you'd know all about that by now. A three-suit pawn. Sounds more like poker."

"So it seems."

"Still, a pawn that moves like a knight. Well, that's special, especially to whoever the knight moves for in the end."

"Well, I sure as hell don't move like a bishop!" Kaji grinned, knocking the ash off of his cigarette.

* * *

Author's Rant:

I got one review haranging me for not spitting out chapters quicker. Oddly enough, I was so annoyed that it worked. Damn you crafty critics.

* * *

/ Omake for Chapter #8 /

In full Nerv Official Dress, Misato tried to look very small as she cowered behind the Defense Panel. Armed penguins guarded the entrances to the court, for her 'protection'. Gendo Ikari sat next to her, impassive as always.

"The Prosecution's argument is irrelevant." he said blandly.

"To hell with you, Elton John's Repressed Brother!" Asuka cried.

"My lineage is irrelevant."

"So a small, cuddly creature's permanent bowle infliction is irrelevant!" she demanded.

"NO!" Shinji cried from the witness stand. "I have to live with him!"

"Silence from the witness stand." Hikari cautioned, gavel in hand, if a tad sympathetically. "The defense is invited to respond."

"Cuddly creatures are irrelevant, irrespective of size." the Commander clarified stiffly.

"What about your late wife, Yui Ikari? Was she not cuddly? Was she not one of God's creatures?" Asuka pointed out snidely.

"Yui..." Gendo's eyes glazed over.

"Da-ad!" Shinji screamed. "Stop thinking hentai thoughts about mother!"

"The witness will be in order!" Judge Horaki exclaimed. "He's getting as bad as you, Asuka!"

"We would like to bring a character witness to the stand." Commander Ikari said. "I call, Agent Ryouji Kaji."

Kaji strolled into the room, trademark smirk surgically applied to his face.

"Agent Kaji. Would you describe my client as a cruel woman?"

"Absolutely heartless."

Gendo's eyebrows moved a full two millimeters skyward, a new world record. "This is contrary to our scenario, agent."

Kaji grinned. "I swore to tell the truth in this room, bro."

"Ahem." Gendo considered his options. "No further questions."

"Kaji, are you busy tonight?" Asuka demanded.

"I hope so." Kaji's grin faded somewhat.

Hikari frowned at the man. "Mr. Kaji, don't you want to defend the love of your life?"

Kaji's smirk re-formed to it's full width, which rivalled a normal smile (but offset to the side). "Why? She'll be much easier to keep track of in jail."

* * *

/ Omake for Chapter 7 /  
/ ILO IOU /

"We will now hear from the victim of this heinous act most fowl-directed, Mr. Pen J. Pen." Asuka dictated (she was very good at it. Dictating, that is.)

Fuyutski tapped Gendo on the shoulder from his seat just behind Misato (for her protection, he said). "Ikari, the scenario said nothing about a middle name."

"Indeed." Commander Ikari rumbled. "Explain, Major."

"Jacked-up little trouble-maker?" she responded vicariously.

"Doubtful."

The victim was wheeled in.

"You are Mr. Pen J. Pen, alias Donald Duck?"

"Wurk." Pfft.

He wafted a wing about self-consciously.

"What's his alias for?"

"His trips in the U.S."

"Right..."

"Mr. PenPen, can you identify the person who put you into this state most foul in this courtroom?"

"Wark!" Ploppft.

Hikari pinched her nose delicately with one hand while waving the gavel about. "I think I can understand your plight, Shinji..."

* * *

Copyright 2006, copywrong for all other numbers.

-flipper-


	9. Chapter 9: Critical Point

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Although Eva Unit 05 did dissapear under mysterious circumstances...what're the salvage laws in that part of the world?

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Peturbation

CHAPTER 9 - Critical Point

* * *

No questions asked. That's just what Shinji had when he got balled up into the Section 2 sedan (black, naturally). It was late-afternoon and the sky was already darkening. Asuka had gone out shopping, that universal therapy. Shinji had been absently chopping vegetables for dinner while listening to his dusty S-DAT. Now he was sat in-between two burly suited men in sunglasses, a bottle of the foul-tasting 'pilot pre-battle supplement' concoction in his hands. Yet Shinji asked no question.

He didn't want to hear the answers.

"Get your hands off me!" he exclaimed when he wasn't exiting the car quickly enough for the agent's liking. He glowered at the glorified bodyguard, straightening his shirt with an aire of dignity. He boarded the elevator to Nerv's core silently, surrounded by darknesses personified.

"This could be bad, kid. I hear the test-site is the target zone." one of the men remarked.

"Shut up Sheffield!" another grunted.

"Hey, he's gonna know anyway. It cant hurt to be nice to the kid. He's got it tough, right Shinji?"

Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Nobody pays you to talk, especially not to the kid." the grunter told him.

"I'll bet the Commander doesn't want you to talk to me." Shinji said bitterly, breaking his internal vow of silence. "I make a better pawn if I know nothing."

That shut them up. Except for an under-breath "Poor bastard." from the chatty one.

Section 2 left him as he passed the Operations point, presumably to take a break. 'Probably their only chance,' Shinji wondered. 'Maybe they actually like Angel attacks, they get to eat donuts.' he thought irritably as he pulled on his plug-suit.

'Go directly to Evangelion Cage 2" read the big instruction sign in the locker-room. Mentally shrugging, he jogged to the Cage, bypassing the briefing room.

The Eva was launch immediately, and Shinji found himself popping up out of the ground on the outskirts of the city. Unit 00 was already there, Eva-sized bo in hand.

"Rei, what's going on?"

She answered calmly. "There has been an explosion at the Matsushiro testing facility. A blue-pattern was detected at the site at the time of the explosion. No contact with the facility has been made, and the Commander is our commanding officer."

Shinji absorbed the information pensively. "An explosion...Touji..."

Unit 02 burst out of the ground, joining the prototype and test-type. "What the hell is going on! Why won't anyone tell us anything?"

"Matsushiro exploded, and apparently the Angel is there." Shinji said morosely.

Asuka frowned, "Misato..." she whispered.

"Indeed." a voice came over the intercom. "I am in charge of this sortie. You will move out to the given coordinates and await my command."

"Father..." Shinji growled under his breath.

The trio of biomechs moved out together, Shinji lagging just a bit behind the others. It was getting darker by the moment. '6.27pm. I should be letting the potatos sit and heating the broth.' he noted absently.

"We're in position," Asuka reported, having stepped ahead of Unit Zero to reach the target coordinate first. "Awaiting further orders." she said expectantly.

"Acknowedged." the Commander replied shortly.

"What's our tactical situation?" Asuka questioned pointedly.

"Stay in position, Pilot." Ikari ordered, letting a tinge of irritation enter his voice.

Shinji unsheathed his katana and began spinning it in his Eva's hand. Bored with that, he started twirling it, committing it's already well-known heft to memory.

Asuka puffed in irritation. "Shinji, stop that! It's annoying."

Shinji ignored her, and began practising sweeping cuts in the air.

"I'm warning you!"

"No extraneous chatter!" the Commander barked.

"Well tell us something! We've been waiting here for ages!"

"SILENCE! Pilot Sohryu is on report."

Asuka growled in irritation. Shinji kept sparring. Rei stood motionless.

Minutes passed.

Shinji realised that he could barely see the katana well enough to spar, and put the weapon away. He would leave switching to night vision until later.

"Pilots at the ready." the Commander's voice said. The three tensed, looking to the horizon where Matsushiro lay.

"Mein gott...how could it have been possessed?" Asuka gasped.

Shinji sighed a heavy breath. "Not Touji, not Touji, damnit. Not Touji."

He gulped. Everything seemed very slow. He had time to think. Time to act.

'No...I'm a coward...I don't want to act.'

Touji will die.

'Fuck. Fuckit.'

"Asuka, Rei." he said loudly. "Ano...okay, okay...Asuka, we'll attack the Eva. I mean, the Angel. Damn. We...we'll try and take it down, get it's attention. Rei, you sneak around the back of it, alright? When you get the chance, spear-tackle that bastard to the ground. Onto it's front. We'll get Touji out, okay? That's what we'll do, we'll get the entry plug and Touji out."

Asuka brandished her twin Kodachi. "Not a bad plan...let's do it!"

"Assuming that the plug is in the Eva, I will comply, Shin-chan." Rei said.

* * *

Fuyutski raised an eyebrow back on the command deck at Nerv. "Ikari...your son is challenging your authority."

The Commander replied impassively, "It is irrelevant who provides tactics. We shall see the scenario played out. Pilots, we have information that the plug is inside Unit 03. Proceed."

"That sounds like fatalism to me me, Ikari."

"You'll see, Old Man."

* * *

Shinji held out a restraining arm. "No, Asuka. If we use the weapons, it's too dangerous for Touji."

"What!" she squawked. "We're not fighting humpty-dumpty here Third Child - we can't give the enemy that much advantage that we're trying to protect it!"

Shinji's hoarse voice came through quietly, the fury choking his words. "That's my friend in there. I will not take the chance of him getting hurt."

He watched as Asuka replaced her weapons.

"Alright, dammnit." Shinji called. "Let's go!"

The gentle valley splitting the hills toward the possessed Eva curved slightly. Rei took a low route through the topography as Units 01 and 02 took to the high ground, fanning apart to meet the still-distant enemy. They started moving toward the black Eva at walking pace.

"Ayanami?" Shinji said questioningly.

"Still in transit." she answered.

"Look at that thing. It's like a puppet...like a doll..." Asuka said in disgust. Indeed, the black Eva's gait was sluggish and ungainly, a marionette with strings held by a disfunctional group of children. And yet, the movements had an oddly predatory feel. Entirely purposeful, and full of malicious intent. The neck slumped, like a muscle-bound brute with no mind of it's own, just a black and terrible goal. It's steps were heavy, the arms swinging in sympathy but no grace in a single motion.

"Alright Asuka, I'll go first and you grab it, alright?" Shinji mumbled uncertainly.

"Pah. Battle plans never survive contact with the enemy. Just try not to get in my way." Asuka answered.

"Asuka..."

"I know, I know. We'll save your stupid friend first. Idiote."

"I am in position."

"Alright Rei, we're starting our attack. Asuka, let's go!"

Unit 01's pace suddenly burst into a power sprint toward the Eva Possessed. Bardiel's jaw cracked open as the two Evangelions dashed toward it in a full offensive rush. Eyes glowing, it roared in jubilation, flinging it's arms out at them.

"Gah!" Asuka spluttered.

"Garghchk!" choked Shinji. Opening his eyes, he found his Eva dangling from Bardiel's arm at a distance of several times the arm's natural length from the Eva. It's eyes bored into his. From the corner of his eye he could see Unit 02 caught in the same trap.

"Nrrrrrghck!" he rasped as he brought his hands up to pull at the elongated forearm, trying to slacken the terrible pressure at his neck.

Maya's voice echoed in his ear. "The neck armour is buckling! Both Eva's in danger!"

"HRRRRRRMMGH!" Asuka's voice smouldered over the comm. link. Unit 02 released it's shoulder holster and painfully reached into it to retrieve the progressive knife with one hand as it grasped at it's neck with the other. With the weapon in hand, she proceeded to cut at Bardiel's forearm. The knife buzzed, slicing through the armour like a carving blade through plastic. Finally she was into it's flesh, and then it's bone as purple blood gushed around the wound and the intruding knife.

Distracted by the pain, Bardiel's grip on both the Evas slackened, but not enough.

Unit 01's hand clamped harder to the arm, trying to crush it.

"It's no good!" Maya wailed. "The knife can't cut through the bone - it must be something to do with it's stretching!"

"AYANAMI!" Shinji gasped.

Four Evas tumbled to the ground as Rei charged at Bardiel from behind like a bull. Unit 01 was thrown a small way, but Unit 02 fell awkwardly. Momentarily stunned, Asuka couldn't get up right away. Leaving Unit 00 to face Bardiel alone.

"Nobody messes with my homeys, bitch." Rei monotoned, real anger distorting her voice an octave higher. She pounded the fallen Angel's head deeper into the dirt, and tugged at the partially exposed entry plug. Bardiel twisted sideways, using a lanky leg to knock Unit 00 away.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuka hollered and dove onto the prone black figure. It roared, throwing an arm around in a loose roundhouse. She should have been able to avoid it, it should have just annoyed her when it connected, but something strange happened.

A sickening crunch sounded. Unit 02 fell to the ground like a ragdoll. Asuka's eyes went wide as pain beyond comprehension tore her body away from her.

"OH GOD!" Maya shrieked. "UNIT 02'S SPINAL NERVE HAS BEEN SEVERED!"

Asuka just lay in her seat in shock. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at the image projected in her plug, of the cold green ground. She could see the ground shake as the collosal machines moved about her, hear the bass rumble of their struggle. But she couldn't move. Minutes passed painfully, but she couldn't think. She could only wait for the inevitable outcome which she could no longer influence.

Meanwhile, Unit 01 had regained it's feet and rejoined the fray.

"You goddamned MONSTER!" Shinji wailed, pinning the beast as Unit 02 fell. He grabbed the black Eva in a headlock, struggling to maintain his hold as Bardiel bucked and wallowed. Unit 00 pinned it's legs by thrusting it's jagged knee armour into the back of the black unit's knees, bursting through the flexible armour of the area. Even as the black Eva heaved and shook, she forcefully dragged the white cylinder of the entry plug from it's back, meter by tortuous meter. Several times she had to stop, readjusting her position as the balance of power shifted.

"I've got him." she reported finally. Just then, Eva 03 managed to overbalance Unit 01. Shinji fell back a little as Bardiel's leg once again connected solidly with Unit 00, throwing it over.

"No!" she gasped as the entry plug fell from her hands. Trying to recatch it, she accidently batted it away violently. It was flung about wildly through the air, away from the battle.

"GNNOOO!" Shinji screamed. He grabbed the Angel's shoulder, and began ramming his fist into it's face. Blank eyes grinned back at him. Seemingly oblivious to the pounding being received to it's head, Bardiel's arms came up and grabbed Unit 01's neck even as the black armour started to crack. Shinji immediately panicked and began to pry at the crushing fingers that constricted his throat once again.

Mistake.

Bardiel roared in Unit 03's approximation of laughter, whirling around and bodily throwing Unit 01 away. It slammed into the side of a hill, it's armoured form cutting into the ground several meters with the impact.

"Pilot of Unit 01 unconcious!"

Bardiel turned around to face it's only remaining threat, ignoring the downed Unit 01 as it had the broken Unit 02.

Unit 00 had once again taken to it's feet, battered but undefeated.

"I find your actions...unacceptable." Rei monotoned.

Unit Zero brandished the bo, swinging it toward the demonic presence. It fell heavily on it's shoulder, cracking at the armour when she released the trigger. An intense pulse of photons burst from the landed tip, melting the armour and cooking flesh, sending a powerful concussion through the Eva. It sprawled backwards, retinas fused from the light output.

Rei came upong it, drawing the bo back to deliver another blow at the Eva's chest. The Angel lashed out blindly with an elongated arm, knocking Unit 00 off it's feet again. It sprung up like a fluid and managed to land on blue machine. It's cracked jaw breathed a cloud of vapourised purple blood and held it's arm over Unit Zero's left shoulder. Opaque white liquid seeped out of the armour and fell onto the struggling form. In sank in, running in rivulets about the taken limb.

"Cut it off!" Ikari roared.

"No! She still has voluntary control of the limb! Biofeedback confirms it! She's holding back the invader!" Maya gasped.

"It would appear that she's unable to continue combat anyway." Fuyutski mumbled. Rei's stricken Eva shook as it fought off the infection.

"Activate the Dummy Plug in Unit One!" the Commander ordered.

Maya gasped. "Sir, are you sure? It's not ready yet!"

"It's better than nothing! Which is what we have right now!" he barked back.

"Activating Dummy Plug."

"So much for faith." Fuyutski grumbled.

"God helps those who help themselves." Ikari growled.

Unit 01 awoke.

"89% of emotional variables unknown. We won't have much control." a female tech reported.

"As long as it works."

"Objective set, enabling modified A10 link."

Unit 01 leapt off the hillside. Bardiel, which had been considering it's prey in unusual regard, turned to face the renewed threat. It roared, joyous at the renewed chance to battle. Rubber arms flew out to meet the charging Unit.

The katana slashed out in a wicked arc, severing the limbs. Unit 01 swung again artlessly, beheading the beast to the throbbing beat of squirting fluid. Again, down from the shoulder diagonally through the chest. Up through the thigh, cutting through the abdominal cavity. Bardiel was shredded, riddled with deep slashes, and down.

Unit 01 continued to slash, incising into the chest cavity to tear at organs and pull them up from the shell of Unit 03. It dug the sword in, and it jammed between two exposed ribs. The purple unit, showered in bluish-red blood and gore, growled in frustration and pounded the last of the organs into paste. It then wandered over to find the dismembered head, crushing it with a powerful blow.

Then it turned to Unit 00.

"Oh my god! It's registering Unit 00 as a part of the Angel!" Maya gasped.

"Shut it off!" Ikari barked.

"Shutting it down...refused! It refuses to shut down!"

"Eject the entry plug!"

Hyouga looked over his shoulder at the Commander. "We can't! Unit Zero is on it's back!"

Unit 01 pounced onto the shaking Unit, and growled in satisfaction. Grasping the left arm, it snapped the bone and began to tug the arm away from the prototype's body.

"No! Eech!" Maya squealed.

"Rei..." Gendo whispered.

Unit 01 tore the arm off of the Evangelion, breaking tendons and cartialge to send the limb arcing through the air. It then wound an arm back to throw a punch.

"Shut off the dummy-plug life-support! Increase core pressure to 600 kilopascals!"

The arm unwound, unleashing a thunderous impact at Unit Zero's neck.

Nobody moved as the purple behemoth collapsed, rolling off of Unit Zero lifelessly.

"All units...have gone silent." Hyouga breathed.

The blood-red sunset died on a battlefield barren of victors. The members of Nerv were forced to look upon sullied ground and the cost of defeating the Godly Messengers.

* * *

Asuka woke slowly. She sat up a bit, aware that something was wrong. She squirmed a little. 'My body feels like it's wrapped in plastic.' she thought.

The girl grimaced in the private hospital room, the antiseptic smell making her feel unhappy. Visiting a hospital never meant well, in her experience. It used to mean people dying. Now it meant that she or her friends had just visited death.

She got up slowly, shocked to find that walking was a little difficult. She found her way to the en-suite bathroom in the hospital gown, and sat to relieve herself.

'Gott, what a battle. One stupid Eva versus three...I got trashed in the first few minutes. I guess we won, at least. But it wasn't me who won. They did it without me.'

'How did that rubber-Angel get me! A lucky hit! We make our own luck damnit...maybe it was the damage when it was choking me. Maybe. It's not good enough, Asuka!'

'I hope Shinji's okay. And Rei. Oh Gott, and Misato. Baka-Touji too, for Hikari's sake. Scheiss, why can't they leave my friends out of it!'

She held a hand at eye-height and flexed it. 'Still numb. I hope it's some medication or something. Oh Gott, don't let it be permanent!'

Finished, she left the room awkwardly, unhappy at being clad only in the gown. But she couldn't wait around to get dressed. She needed answers.

Naturally enough, the Pilots tended to recuperate in adjacent rooms. Asuka nervously inspected the opposite room, only half-expecting a fellow pilot. Afraid of what she might see.

Shinji lay, still as death on a bed. The curtains were drawn, the room dark and murky.

Asuka made her way to the bed, and inspected the pilot critically. No obvious damage, she observed. 'Wait...under his fringe. A bandage. Sheist.'

"Shinji?" she called meekly, gently.

'Asuka.' he mouthed, opening his eyes slowly. 'Headache.'

Asuka mouth warped into a wry smile. 'Baka.' she mouthed back. She put a hand on his, smiling at him. He smiled back and closed his eyes.

She silently squeezed his hand and turned to go. He shifted and clutched at her before she could move. 'Stay.'

Asuka rolled her eyes and carefully picked up the visitor's chair, bringing it over to the bed. She set it down with a slight thump. Shinji winced, bringing his other hand to the side of his head.

'Sorry.' she mouthed. He smiled his forgiveness.

She sat down and Shinji closed his eyes again. She was surprised when he reached his hand up onto her head, and started gently stroking her hair. Asuka smiled and closed her eyes, reaching her hand up to gently stroke the hand that stroked her.

"Well, I see that you're both fine!" Misato said as she entered the room.

Shinji jolted upright and clutched at his head in pain. Asuka got up and angrily pushed Misato out of the room. 'Shutup!' she mouthed urgently.

Misato paled and held out an apologetic hand before letting herself be ushered out into the corridor. 'I'm sorry!'

Asuka carefully closed the door behind them. "Misato!" she hissed. "He's got a headache you bitch! Concussion, I guess!"

Misato held her face in her hands, "I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Didn't know!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Major Idiote!"

Misato looked her up and down. "Well, at least you're alright. I'm glad."

Asuka blinked. "And you!" she grinned. She noted the bandages and head wrappings with chagrin. "How about you? I was worried when we heard...we all were."

The older woman smiled gently. "I'm...okay. Ritsuko too, but we lost thirteen personnel...technicians, engineers, scientists...it was bad. We didn't do too good this time, kiddo."

Asuka said, "Well, at least all the important people are okay. How's my Unit 02?"

A shadow crossed Misato's face before she dismissed the callous comment and grinned. "You'd never know Ritsuko had just been in an explosion, the fun she's having with the challenge of fixing the Evas. Unit 01 is okay, your Unit 02 requires some work to repair. Unit 00 is bad, and of course we lost Unit 03."

Asuka's face darkened. "Touji...how is he? And Rei, is she okay?"

"Touji's...in a medically-induced coma. Severe high-gee wounds, internal...yeah, it's bad. As for Rei, I havent had a report on you three except that you're all in hospital."

"Yeah...damn. We're all here, huh?"

Misato looked away. "I'm sorry we make you do this, Asuka. To you, to Rei, and to Shinji."

"Yeah...you should be. He doesn't belong here, Misato."

The Major shrugged helplessly. "Let's go see Rei, hmm? Then I'll return you to your boyfriend and say 'hi' quietly."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Asuka grumbled.

* * *

"She's in constant pain - something that I have an idea of how to exorcise, but it will take time."

"That is not my concern, doctor. First priority to the Evas, and then her ability to pilot. We have no time for humane indulgences."

"Sir. Any load on her nervous system will affect her piloting ability."

"Indeed. I leave it to you to judge where our resources can best be used."

"Yes sir."

"And you, doctor. Are you...functional?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We will both be able to work toward working off our fatigue."

"Sir...with the amount of repairs required for Units Zero and Two, I can't really afford the time. Not to mention our latest Project-E developments being destroyed with the Angel."

Ikari raised an eyebrow. "Very well. All work and no play, Ritsuko. But you will do as you see best."

"Of course, Gendo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodnight, doctor."

She looked whistful while she took a sip from her mug after he left her office. 'He's so different under his hard 'Commander' act. Like a wounded dog. I wonder, if he could ever show Shinji that side of him?' Ritsuko shook her head to exume herself of meaningless fantasies.

"I'm touched," she heard as a puff of smoke rounded the corner of her office. "I'd assumed that side of him died with Yui Ikari. I thought only Rokubungi remained."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Jealous, Kaji?"

Kaji grinned. "Always, precious. I wonder, does the 'damaged goods' act take the shine off the all-powerful appeal, or does it make a complete package?"

Ritsuko rolled a leg over her other to sit back casually. "In general, I wouldn't know. But with him, it works."

The spy smiled knowingly. "Yes, I suppose it's an enourmous complement to your femininity. So, what have you got for me?"

"Seele 06 left me a message, apparently feeling me out for a cat's paw. I gave it to Mother to analyse. Here." she pushed an A4 sheet of paper toward him.

Kaji took it and folded it up, placing it inside his jacket. "I take it you accepted?"

"Still trying to find out my allegiences?"

"Of course, when I can but follow."

"Now Kaji, you don't actually want to try to lead me to believe that you're as innocent as that?"

"I suppose innocence was rarely a card I could play."

"Funny that. Well, shouldn't you be going out to play with Misato? I know she's in need of comfort right now."

"Well, with both her kids banged-up...you're right, I'll go and impersonate a decent person for a few hours."

"It's a role you play well."

"It wasn't always an act, Rits. Take care of yourself too, you look like hell. I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

* * *

Shinji gingerly supped on a bowl of congee, sitting up in bed as Asuka hovered by him. "Domo," he whispered as she took it and placed it on the bedside table.

She gave him a smile and gently pushed him back into a lying position. He settled back and gazed through the open window. Sunlight filtered through.

"How's Touji? Is he okay?" he asked quietly.

Asuka nodded. "Sure, he's fine."

Shinji frowned. 'He hasn't come to visit. Ayanami neither. Something's not right.'

"Really, Asuka. How is he? And Rei?"

"I told you, they're both fine."

"Asuka, really! I need to know." he said, raising his voice slightly for the first time since the battle.

Asuka sighed. "Touji's in the hospital, recovering. Rei too."

Shinji moved to get up. Asuka started, and began pushing him back onto the bed. "Vorhang dummkopf!"

Shinji resisted her. "Asuka! This is important to me!"

"Idiote! It's important to me that you stay put! You've got a skull fracture, junge!"

Shinji gingerly let himself be soothed back, gently resting his aching head on the pillow once more. "I know, I know. Have you seen them?"

"...ja. Rei can't talk or use her left arm. And Touji's still unconcious."

Shinji looked at her. "And you. You're not better yet, are you? You're not just staying here for me, you're here because of your injuries too. What's wrong, Asuka?"

Asuka bit her lip. "Ich...I feel numb below the neck. Not completely numb, just sorta dull or something. But it doesn't make any difference, ich bin fein."

Shinji looked thoughtful. "What about piloting Eva?"

She looked downcast. "I don't know yet."

Shinji nodded, thinking again. "Asuka...could you visit Touji and Rei for me? Tell them I'm sorry I can't come visit, and to get better for me?"

Asuka smiled sadly. "Baka. Touji's sleeping."

"I know. That's why I want you to do it."

She sighed and stretched, looking at the ceiling. "Fine. As long as you stay here and get better. Baka."

"Thanks, Asuka."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, Asuka...why are you speaking in German so much?"

Asuka looked startled. "I am?" She thought for a moment. "I guess it just feels around you. Baka." she threw the last in for good measure as she left with a smile she knew was mirrored by his.

* * *

"Dr. Akagi? I think you should have a look at this."

"What's wrong Maya? Let's see...oh dear."

"Is it due to the feedback, ma'am? I was sure the A10 shunts were working."

"Well, an organic-synthetic interface is always going to be a weak link. We can be thankful that it worked at all."

"Ma'am, she could have been killed!"

"Yes. Us too."

"I can see both sides of the argument for the dummy-plugs now, but it seems to be choosing between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't control that horrid thing..."

"Ssh, Maya. It wasn't your fault."

"Frankly ma'am, it was our fault. Just because we had no choice doesn't mean we're not guilty. Poor Rei...the A10 shunt didn't work at all for her. At least they cut in eventually for Asuka."

"Mmm, I know. We'll be able to assess the damage when they come in for tests...but honestly we can't expect good news."

"Yes ma'am. I'm beginning to understand what you meant about not being able to afford to have scruples."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The fact that you accept it means you'll be in a position to remember them when you can afford to."

"I hope so."

"Meanwhile, our Second is in trouble. See what you can do with the personal data, we may be able to tweak the threshold levels."

"Aye, ma'am."

"Asuka? You can go now. You're finished."

* * *

Author's Rant:  
It's been a busy week, so no complaints! Let's see how much trouble the kids are in for with the 13th (since Iruel hasn't made it's appearance yet).

* * *

/ Omake for Chapter #9 /

Hikari giggled. "...his sensitive side."

Asuka looked aghast. "And which, exactly, is that stooge's 'sensitive side'?"

Hikari blushed a deeper red. "His...backside..."

"..." Asuka sweat-dropped.

"He asked me to smack it...he likes that..."

"..." Asuka lapsed into shell-shock.

"And in return, he..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Asuka screamed. "I can't take anymore!"

"That's what I..."

"SHUTTUP!"

"Geez Asuka, get with it. I never figured you for a prude."

Asuka looked sulky. "Well, it's just...we're not as promiscuous where I am from..."

"Ooh...poor, innocent Asuka-chan..." Hikari said silkenly. "Just ask Shinji, he really knows what he's doing...why don't we go on a double-date? Or I can give you some lessons right now..."

Asuka fainted dead away, unable to contain the nose-bleed inducing thoughts of Shinji...and Hikari...

Touji popped up from the bushes behind Hikari. "'Sensitive side'" he snorted.

"Well, it would be if I..."

"Look, I told you - first we date, then we can try stuff. Good work on taking out the devil, here."

"I know...you owe me two-hundred."

"Cash!"

"Either that or naked pushups."

Touji went rigid in shock. "No way! You're such a pervert, Hikari." he said, counting out notes.

"I have an older sister." she replied with a shrug, recounting the bills and pushing them into her bra.

* * *

Copyright 2006, but this week's special: each paragraph for only 50 cents! Get in quick!

-fin-


	10. Chapter 10: tANGEnt

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. The salvage operation was a complete failure. Honest! And the garage out the back only holds an Airbus A380. Honest!

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 10 - tANGEnt

* * *

Asuka sat on a window bench in the hospital, enjoying the sun and waiting for time's healing to come to her friends. It was Sunday, the day of rest.

She heard muttering from the doorway. "That girl's supposed to be in her room, but she's always wandering around and visiting that boy! Her treatment..."

Another voice, male. "Thankyou, ma'am. Second Child, come with me."

Asuke turned around sharply. "What are you bozos doing here? This is a hospital you know! Or...is it an Angel?"

"I couldn't say, Miss."

"Geben Sie mir den Informations herr Dummkopf! Hey, hands off! Verboten!" Asuka struggled as the Section-2 agent grabbed her.

(The staff are refusing to give us the location of the Third Child. They say he is still not fit for duty.)

"Ignore them. Search the Pilot's wing."

(Team One here. We have located the First Child and are en-route to headquarters. Out.)

"Acknowledged."

(Wilheim here. We have located the Third Child, but he's been sedated by the staff.)

"Jeezus! Take him to the Operations branch immediately! Ikari's gonna be pissed."

(They're in it deep, Nerv owns this facility.)

"Not officially. Second Child en route to Headquarters. Out."

* * *

Commander Ikari looked down intensely at his chief scientist, who stood on the command bridge with her hands stuffed deep into her lab-coat pockets. "How long?"

"At least twenty minutes. We've put him into an LCL environment and increased his metabolism rate to help process the sedatives. I can't imagine what that crazy nurse was thinking - he'd be out for hours without our help."

"Mankind is our most insipid threat. We will deal with the situation as it stands."

"Uh...yes, sir. I suppose we'll need Rei try to pilot." Ritsuko said with a little maudlin creeping into her voice. "Rei, it's time." she said to the monitor before her.

The image of a silent girl just nodded.

Gendo turned and barked imperiously. "What is the status of the Second Child?"

Motoko answered, "Moody. We're starting her synch right now."

Misato entered the command deck at full pace. "The bastard's too fast! We'll have to intercept it in the geofront!"

Shigeru groaned as information was pumped into his display. "It's just smashed the Mutsuoka defense line. Our defenses are being overpowered."

"Maybe, but that thing's still got to get through the geo-front's armour to get to us. Even the fifth Angel barely managed that." Makoto said optimistically.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen the readings we've received on it's partical cannon! Even the fifth wasn't in this thing's league. The Eva's won't be able to take a direct hit, with or without an AT field."

She looked to the Commander for confirmation. He gave a slight nod before turning his attention back to the main display. "Get Asuka up there now! Send Unit 01 with the Dummy Plug." she commanded.

"My god! Major, you were right! The geofront shell went in one shot!" Mokoto gasped in shock. "It's output it increasing with time!"

Misato snorted. "More damned 'evolution'. It's almost like they're being sent to test us."

"Unit 01 and 02 en-route to surface." Shigeru reported.

Maya spoke up, "The Dummy Plug system is operating within parameters, with 76% of emotional elements still unknown."

Misato grimaced. "We'll have to be careful of that thing. Give me a visual of the Angel!"

The command deck paused to absorb the image of wrath before them. Zeruel slid down the shaft created in the armour of the geofront with a grace that belied it's chunky form, emerging through the burning dust and smoke. It hovered as it touched down some hundreds of meters from Misato's chosen exit point for the Evas.

"The Eva's have surfaced." Mokoto reported.

"Asuka's synch ratio is 43%...that's better than before at least."

"Yeah, but about two-thirds her best. And the dummy-plug?"

"Between 60 and 70%."

"Okay. Asuka, Unit One - the Angel has a beam weapon with a very large anticipated range and power. Unit 01 will act as a decoy, charge at the Angel but avoid any fire at all costs. Asuka, you're to get in close for close-quarters melee combat. Unit 01 is to move in when possible."

(The same old plan...) Asuka mumbled. "You keep that purple monster under control, I can't fight the Angel and watch my back at the same time!"

Maya called out, "We've been working on the dummy-plugs control algoriths, it absolutely won't attack you Asuka! I promise!"

(Oh, whatever. Give me some backup I can trust!) the german pilot growled, unsheathing her weapons and watching the approaching Angel with a vigilant glare.

"Unit 01 charge!" Misato commanded. The beast set to with a lunge, progressive katana held back loosely at the ready.

The Angel's face lit up as a charge of fire built up behind behind the masked face. A bolt of seering light accelerated toward the dummy-plug controlled Unit 01. It evaded the death-blow with a deft side-long cartwheel to the left. The Eva heaved with the extreme effort while warnings plagued the monitoring tech's readouts. Purple armour seeped and charred where the seething blast had been missed by millimeters as Unit 01 regained it's feet.

Asuka let the test-type draw the Angel's attention. She quickly stole across to the Angel by keeping low and moving smoothly until the brute was at the outer limit of her strike range.

She drew in a breath as Unit 01 dove behind a bunker set into a lush green hill, which was promptly melted under the Angel's barrage.

(That Oni makes a good target for the Shito, with Shinji safely asleep on the job. Time to show them what a real pilot can do. Your ass is mine, mein Engel!)

Unit 02 moved in a sudden rush to met the Angel of Might's backside with a wicked double-bladed attack.

* * *

"Rei, are you alright?" Ritsuko called through the comm. system.

The girl just nodded, barely grimacing as the pain of the incomplete connection hit her nervous system like an voltage shock.

"The synchro-graph is reversing..." Maya reported helplessly as the computer graphics illustrated the virtual nerve connection phase relationships diverged from each-other.

The girl choked suddenly as the pain overwhelmed her. She retched as thick bile filled her mouth, leaking past her lips and spreading slowly through the LCL to settle on her plugsuit. Tears mixed lazily with the surrouding fluid to form smokey patterns in front of the striken girl's eyes.

"Rei!" Akagi gasped. "Break the connection! She's going into shock!" She looked at the Commander. "Sir..."

"I see. Get her out of there. I want a personal briefing on our options in two minutes."

Doctor Akagi bolted from the command deck to the first Eva cage, leaving the sounds of battle behind her to face a different kind of crisis.

* * *

Unit 02 ducked as the Angel of Might turned slowly, having narrowly missed her forearm with a cookie-cutter arm attack. She slashed determinedly again at it's thick black-and-white hide, each wound drawing thick amber fluid that hardened into a tough scab almost instantly. It was now covered in a child's criss-crossed scrawl of wounds like a bar of soap attacked by a cat, but it wasn't showing any regret. No matter how deep the wound, the Angel evenly kept trying to sight the Eva, and Asuka kept avoiding it's deadly gaze. "Ich vernichte Sie Engel!" she hissed.

Again Unit 01 charged, thrashing out with the now charred and tip-less progressive katana. Zuriel's eyes glowed in response to the purple behemoth. Long shadows were cast along the ground as the Eva took a direct hit, spinning through the air in a spectacular but short arc. Purple slag oozed down as Unit 01 righted itself on a broken left leg. Raising itself, acrid blue smoke billowing from the blasted right shoulder and face armour. Dark-red, burnt flesh merged into black char around the area of the hit, centered by pale exposed bone. A heavy mist exuded from the wound and from the Unit's mouth. Unit 01 stood up on the damaged limb, defiantly angry. It began to move toward the Angel yet again, hands outstretched to fight on. It regarded Zuruel with an unforgiving glower.

A quicksilver flash sliced into Unit 01's undamaged leg's knee as it's twin precisely cleaved the Eva's right shoulder away. Unit 01 teetered on it's remaining damaged limb as the arm fell to the ground, it's glare never wavering.

"She won't awaken, Ikari. Not for that god-foresaken dummy-plug." Fuyutski said calmly as the man before him's fist clenched.

Zuruel's eyes lit up once more.

"Indeed." Ikari answered. "I have seen enough." Turning to Maya, he barked, "Shut it off."

Unit 01 dropped like a rag-doll. Zuriel held it's fire as it redirected it's attention to Asuka's red machine.

Gendo flicked his attention away to his private monitor, fixing his eyes on the delicate and mute girl who stood apologetic before the camera pickup. The slip of a girl was still damp with LCL as the plug-suit clung to her slim frame. One hand was held loosely at neck height, covering the physically perfect yet now shamefully useless voicebox of her throat. The other lay at waist height, open and faced forward in a pathetic yet eloquent plea.

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighing silently. "I'm sorry, Rei. Dr. Akagi...please proceed."

"Sir...?" the blonde's voice carried over the communications line, seeming hollow.

"Do it!"

Rei's arms fell to her sides. Her face betrayed no emotion, and for a moment she was the Rei of old again, his model of perfection. Then she nodded her head forward, and there it stayed.

Ritsuko pursed her lips. "I...yes, sir." she answered solemnly. "Rei...let me be your friend." The words came out a little hoarsly.

The girl looked inquiringly at the scientist.

Ritsuko's bottom lip wobbled a trifle. "The...friend who helps when it is time to die."

Rei blinked slowly in assent. Ritsuko saw a trace of gratitude in the broken Child's manner.

The Commander pushed his glasses back again, and turned off the monitor feed to the cage. He sat indifferent as Unit 02 desperately evaded the retribution being meted by the messenger. Fuyutski rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment, quickly falling back to give the Commander the personal space he needed.

* * *

(Damn you!) Asuka panted, almost tripping over her umbilical cable as she fell in behind the Angel once more. The close calls had begun to tell on the Eva, scarlet armour plates fuming in places and bent, scratched and broken in others. She had lost one pinky and some hand in a particularly close blow, a shoulder pylon and some calf muscle in the course of replacing a snapped cable in another. (This thing doesn't even need an AT field!) she howled in frustration.

'How long until she's tempted to give in?' Misato wondered as she watched the gruesome battering down of Asuka's defenses as the minutes dragged on. 'It's not an even a close fight...she is losing, slowly. All her skills and training, all of it just to prolong this slow death. Fuck! I have to do something!'

Straking the Kodachi through the Angel's back, Asuka drew back and looked for the break. Left. Following the Angel's turn, she sliced again and slid to a stop through the torn up and muddy soil. Now right, shoulder in to the Angel and twirl out to stay away from those cutters. 'I can't keep this up!' she thought as desperation and anguish chewed at her nerve. She knew she was slowing down - the Eva's undamaged muscles ached, let alone the severed and bruised ones. It was a matter of time...

"Asuka! We're sending backup now! Just hold it off for another few minutes!" Misato's voice sounded distant somehow, like a distraction in a vivid dream. A dream of a losing battle.

(About time!) she spat in annoyance, landing a kick on the Angel's side. It succeeded in slowing the brute's turn, but little else.

"We're sending Unit Zero up - keep the Angel distracted until it can get in range."

(Keep it distracted...you're shitting me, right?) Asuka scowled in disgust. (Tell Rei to get her ass here immediately! Schnell, schnell!)

The blue machine dashed out of the elevator shaft, low to the ground and cat-like with progressive katana already in-hand. Asuk saw it and gritted her teeth. The prototype was far too exposed. If the Angel saw it...

(Alright Angel, time to see what Asuka Langley Sohryu can really do!)

She leapt, flipping her Eva in a partial somersaut over the Angel and latched onto it's sides with her Eva's long legs. Letting momentum carry her, Asuka vaulted over backwards with the Angel in her grip, slamming it to the ground with the combination of their combined momentum. Jumping up quickly, Unit 02 again grabbed some air and focused her landing onto the Angel's core through the medium of the tip of a progressive short-sword. A single crack split along the red orb as she came crashing down.

A silver flash ripped the air as Asuka felt her side split open. A perfectly straight gash appeared in Unit 02's abdomen as she collapsed, purple blood seeping from the wound profusely and pulsing with the Evangelion's great heart beat. In the plug, Asuka threw up into the surrounding LCL as the pain nauseated her. The Eva lay still as death, completely unable to move.

"Asuka! Maya, cut back the feedback! Asuka! Don't let it get to you Asuka, you are not the Eva! Let the pain go!"

* * *

The Angel righted itself and turned to face the rapidly galloping Unit 00. Shinji line it up it grimly, determination steeling his features into a rigid mask. "God damn you..." he rumbled at an octave lower than his throat was used to. Twin lances of silver sprung at him suddenly, but he turned the blue Eva sideways to avoid the mutilating blow. In the same fluid motion, the katana rang out in a wide arc as he reached under and around the projections. They met the keen vibrating edge of the sword to be cut cleanly.

"NYAAAAHHHH!" Shinji roared as he charged the hulking Angel, sword held determindly in front of him. The yellow glow built up and blew forward. Shinji was driven back as the sword took the brunt of the fire even as his AT field reduced it's ferocity to a survivable level. Behind the blinding light, he heard the crack as the sword broke, the tip slamming into his borrowed Eva, the blade flat-side on.

"Okay, that's one each!" he snarled as he brought the stub of the foreshortened sword around. The gangly cyclops leered at the stubby Angel in silent rage.

The deadly glow built up again. "My cue!" Shinji said as he violently sidestepped to the Angel's side is a sweeping manouvre. He brought the remnants of the sword down on the beast's shoulder hard. It spun out of his hands as it encountered the steely body of the Angel of Might. "Ah, shit."

Unarmed, the moments seemed to pause in mockery as Zuriel turned to sight the Eva, eyes glowing with the buildup of power.

"REI!" Asuka cried, tossing him a Kodachi with an effort that caused her to convulse as her Eva was forced to open it's wounds. Power lit the Angel's face as Shinji caught the weapon and leapt directly at it.

White fire spewed through the eyesockets of the Angel as the short sword cut through the mask and lodging itself. The black beast howled with a sound that resembled a hell-spawned whale's call as it cast blindly about. The fire raged and ate away at the Angel's surrounding flesh, fed by it's own S2 organ. The messenger continued to wail, thrashing in obvious agony. Unit Zero stepped back as Shinji collected himself.

"Shinji! Progressive knife!" Misato cried. Shinji blinked, then released the shoulder holster. He pulled the knife from it's scabbard and leapt on the Angel, throwing it to the ground, molten-white flash spewing forth from it. A foreshortened bladed arm thrust up at him, slicing a gash into the Zero's head armour. Shinji held the knife high aloft in both hands and brought the knife plunging into Zuriel's core while white flames leapt and danced in front of him. The core's glassy cover shattered, blunting the knife in the process. He brought the knife up and down again, cutting a wedge out of the vividly red, rubbery core material. The Angel howled and shook as again the knife descended. This time, it pierced to the core's center. The Angel bucked spasmodically for a while before settling to twitches. The fountain of fire issuing from it's face turned from white to yellow, cooling in intensity as it fed on it's progenitor's flesh.

* * *

(Blue pattern has ceased! They did it!) Makoto cried in jubilation.

"Asuka?" Shinji called out.

"Baka Shinji...sure took your stupid time..." Asuka called out weakly. Her grin shone through on her pale, drawn face as her Eva deactivated.

* * *

Author's Rant:  
Thanks to all the reviewers and your comments, feedback is an important part of keeping control...

Is a critic better than a fan? I must thank the critic who told me I even got the title of this story wrong (the spelling of 'Perturbation' is...a little different in real life). Thanks to pyramidgirl89 for the red-pen treatment.

* * *

-/ Omake for Chapter #10 /-

Commander Ikari pushed his glasses further up his nose, closing his eyes and gasping in pain. "Gaackkk! Argh, what the hell am I doing?"

Rei used sign language: you seem to be self-mutilating

Gendo slowly and gingerly pulled the stem of the amber-tinted glasses out of his nasal orifice. "Oh, geez...oooh..." he sighed in relief. The bloody, snotty things fell to the floor.

Rei used sign language: do it again

Ikari grabbed a tissue from a box and gently inserted it into the damaged nostril. "That's it, your brother has got to go. How the hell did he put them in my nose in the first place?"

Rei used sign language: I used my AT field to help. Don't I get any credit?

"What are you doing with your hands, Rei?"

Rei used sign language: just practising

"If only Yui were alive...or child-minding services were reasonably priced." with that, the future Commander of Nerv left the room in search of some orally-administered aenesthetic. Fermented from grain.

Rei picked up the broken glasses. She didn't want to forget this moment they had shared together.

Rei used sign language: Ick. I need to wash my hands.

* * *

Copyright 2006 and far into the future thanks to the Mickey Mouse law.

-fin-


	11. Chapter 11: Deviation

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Although that doesn't stop them asking me for money.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 11 - Deviation

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes to a darkened hospital room. 'Same old ceiling.' he sighed. He cast his mind back to the events that put him there. The battle with the 13th, carrying Unit 02 under red-headed protests back to HQ. Asuka's face as she sat him on the floor in the locker-rooms, after he started blacking-out from the sedatives overcoming the stimulants in his body once more. Her hands on his shoulders. The fear in her drawn, tired eyes.

He stretched and sat up. It was still pitch-black through the windows. The battle with Zuruel had taken place at dusk, so it was probably early morning right now. 'Everyone's probably asleep. I hope there wasn't too much damage to the city this time.'

Sometimes the nights after a battle were a mix of flashing lights and sirens, and flashbacks to the battle as he slept. In the hospital they sometimes drew thick curtains over the windows, like a WWII night in London or Germany.

'Funny how Unit Zero smells like Rei. It let me in this time...like it knows me now. I don't think I'll ever understand how they work, they're more like animals than robots."

The hospital-gown clad boy let out a yawn and sat on the side of the bed. 'Gotta go...'

The door opened and Shinji had to shield his eyes from the light. "Ah, Shinji-kun. You should still be asleep."

Shinji smiled weakly. "Miss Kanazawa-san. I...have to go."

The nurse smiled tolerantly back. "Well, that would be better than wetting the bed. Unless you want to give me more work." she said with a wink.

Shinji blushed slightly as he went to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw the nurse still in the room. "Is...everything okay?"

She smiled sunnily in the shadowy room. "I just need to tuck you in, Shinji-kun."

"Ah...arigato..." Shinji mumbled. 'Weird...' he thought to himself. Still, it wasn't uncommon for the nurses to mother him a bit.

He laid down and let her pull the sheets up to his neck. She leant over and produced a syringe.

"Wh-what's that for!" he asked in alarm as she skillfully inserted the tip into his exposed arm, despite the gloom.

"Ssh. It's alright Shinji. You've been through a lot."

"What?" he asked, confused. Then he noticed his field of vision shrinking. "Why..."

"It's okay, Shinji. You're going somewhere safe." he heard her say before he went under.

* * *

Kaji strode into the laboratory deep within the bowels of Nerv's research section. A crumpled cigarette burnt pitiably in his mouth and he held his jacket on his back with a single finger over his shoulder. He took the butt from his mouth with his free hand and ground it into a pressed steel cigarette tray lying on a printout-covered desk. "Don't you have a few Evas to fix?" he asked the unkempt room's inhabitant.

The woman jumped a little. "You! God-dammnit, why do you always have to be so cocky?"

Kaji shrugged. "Because it makes people cranky, and cranky people tell fewer lies. Effective lies, anyway. Now, what's so urgent that it had to interrupt an extended effort of comfort-rendering to our fragile Operations Director?"

Ritsuko snorted. "Misato's so selfish it's sickening. Shinji's still in the hospital and she's playing doctors-and-nurses with you!"

The agent raised an eyebrow. "She's selfish?"

The doctor cupped her face in her hands and brought them up to run through her blonde hair. "Okay, she's just a hypocrite, but I'm one to talk. Look, I need you to do something for me."

Kaji cringed. "I don't know if I can handle both your and Misato's needs right now."

"Shut up. I need you to...transport something for me."

Kaji frowned and held his hand against his hip. "Like what?"

She gestured to a table covered with a sheet and peeled it back to let the agent see. The man paled visibly. "You're not serious." he choked.

Her mouth tilted upward in a grim smile. "Time to earn your cover-up. I'll give you a list of requirements. It has to be hidden, and safe."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You want...it back! Just what are you, Doctor?" he said as he accepted a paper envelope from her.

Ritsuko's eyes glazed as she looked into the distance with her mind's eye.

Kaji clenched his hands behind his back and paced the floor. "You're hiding this from Ikari, aren't you. In the name of Adam's Offspring, why!"

Ritsuko clenched her fists. "For christ's sake, get on with it. We don't have much time!"

* * *

"Misato! Misato!"

"Asuka-chan, what's wrong? Ssh, honey. What's wrong?"

"He's been kidnapped! Some evil woman kidnapped Shinji! He's been taken, Misato!"

"What...?"

"Get Section Two! Get Kaji! Get the Commander!"

"Ssh. Asuka, this isn't a game. How did you find out he's been kidnapped? He hasn't just gone for a walk or something has he?"

Asuka fixed the purple-haired Major with a steely look. "Listen you moron! While you were screwing Kaji first thing in the morning I was here looking for him! Any-fucking-thing to get away from the noise! Anyway, I badgered Security until they showed me the video footage - some nurse drugged him and took him out of a service door in the middle of the night! Now get off your arse and find him you bitch!"

"Oh my god...shit..." She took her phone from her handbag and dialed. "Commander? I have reason to believe that the Third Child has been kidnapped! What? Surveillance footage, sir. Yes. Yes, right away!"

She looked down at the girl who's opinion on this matter she trusted. "You'd better be right, Asuka. Or I'm drowning in shit creek."

* * *

Kaji jogged to the Commander's office, jacket on his arm. 'What now?' he thought, swearing like crazy only in the privacy of his own head.

Commander Ikari stood by his desk facing the expansive sephoric diagram before him, back to the doorway. He turned around to look as his man as he entered.

"Agent Kaji. The Third Child has been kidnapped. Please deal with it."

Kaji frowned. "Was it the nurse who sedated him before the battle?"

Ikari grimaced. "Indeed. A woman with impeccable timing."

The Agent looked down at the floor, then cast his gaze over the giant diagram. "Very well. I'll get him back, sir."

"See that you do. Dismissed"

* * *

Hikari stared at the back of Asuka's head while she played her console game with vigorous energy. She'd been there for hours, and the dusk sun filtered through the windows. It was time to close the blinds, but as long as they were open the Section Two agent wouldn't invade her home. So they could stay open for now.

Asuka's character died. She slammed the control pad down, fuming at the monitor, then leaned back to lie flat on the carpet of Hikari's bedroom. "This sucks." she snarled.

"You can play another game if you'd like," Hikari offered.

"No, that's alright. I mean, I just need something to do."

"I see," Hikari said sympathetically. "So, what do you want to do now?"

The pilot let out a sigh. "I dunno...is it dinner time yet?"

Hikari's lips quirked. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"I guess...or maybe we can go somewhere, my treat? I don't wanna go home right now."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "So I noticed. Look Asuka, something's obviously wrong. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Asuka chuckled ironically. "Of course, it's your house. You see that ape out there?" she asked, pointing out the window. "He's here because Shinji was kidnapped. I'm not supposed to tell you that, but hell, they're the ones who let him get taken right? So now that ape is following me around, with a dozen others you can't see. Fat lot of good it does. I'm not the one who got stolen." she puffed a few stands of hair from the front of her face disgustedly.

Hikari's eyes went wide. "Kidnapped? Why! We need him as well as you and Rei in case of an attack, right?"

"And the bitch nurse who did it sedated Shinji before the last battle too. She must be a total retard or something, too dumb to do a real job."

Hikari frowned. "I don't know about the kidnapper, but nurses aren't dumb you know. My older sister is training to be one, and she's not dumb."

Asuka smiled sarcastically. "Whatever. Not everyone can be brilliant, I suppose."

"You're so stuck-up sometimes it's infuriating. But why can't you go home? Because Shinji's not there?"

Asuka cringed. "It's not like that. I can't stand the sight of Misato right now, but she'd better be out looking for Shinji anyway. It's too quiet at home. And I couldn't even find Rei."

Hikari sat down next to the girl on the floor. "Shinji's very important to you, right?"

"Yeah...I guess. He's...someone I can tell exactly what I think, and he doesn't disagree. He doesn't have to. If I told him all nurses were stupid, he'd give this look and I'd know he thought I was being a bitch, but he wouldn't have to say it. Dummkopf. He thinks everyone is wonderful, except his father."

"It sounds nice."

"Yeah, it feels good. But if I went home now...it'd be dark. And...quiet. Even Pen-Pen will be hiding in his fridge."

Hikari smiled tolerantly. "You can stay here tonight, if you'd like."

Asuka looked at her. "Can I? Awesome!"

"Of course, Asuka. Now, come and have dinner with us."

The Second Child smiled. "Thanks Hikari. I'll get Shinji to cook dinner for you when he gets home again. He's pretty good, for a boy."

Hikari giggled. "Does he do the washing too? I guess he's the house-wife while you're the business man?"

She kept giggling as she ran down the hallway, avoiding the blows that would certainly have hit Shinji had they'd been aimed at him.

* * *

The overweight, balding man looked at the blood-and-saliva covered broken teeth on the desk under his face, fearing to move lest the man with the gun smash his head into the door frame again. The pain was agony, but the cold muzzle at his temple stayed his screams.

"I swear, I swear! Her rent is paid up for the month! Her fridge is full of fresh food! Her laundry is on the line! I know nothing about her going anywhere, she's a nurse! She's got irregular shifts, I never know what she's doing! I've got nothing to do with it I swear!"

Cold sweat ran onto the handgun's barrel. Kaji growled, and pulled the man up. "It goes without saying what will happen if you're holding out on me. You don't run from Nerv. And you don't run from me. Got it?"

The landlord nodded vigorously, bloody spittle dripping from his swollen mouth. He stumbled backward into a wall, shying away from the man with the gun.

"I hope you don't think I was too rough on you. Just because you might be innocent doesn't exempt you from suffering."

The landlord just nodded. Since second impact, the old ethos of just and righteous treatment had suffered. Survival took precedence over justice.

Weakly, the man spoke. "Mister Agent...you might try Misa Tan...Tanagii. One of Ami's friends. She comes around every now and again to visit."

Kaji nodded as he wiped the gun with a towel. "Thanks."

The man shook his head. "No...for my family's sake I thank you for your diligence."

The Agent of Nerv nodded as he left through the open door, leaving the man and his problems behind him.

* * *

"Rei."

The naked girl looked through the LCL that submersed her in her glass tube surrounds to the figure of the Commander. She floated effortlessly, waiting for some stimulus to react to.

"I am the Commander, Rei."

The floating girl continued to stare at this invader into her pristine environment.

"You have a purpose, Rei..."

* * *

Fuyutsuki caught the arm of Nerv's chief scientist in his hand as she passed him by. "Doctor, may I have a word?"

The Doctor stopped and regarded the Sub-Commander with a veiled expression. "What can I help you with, Sub-Commander? I am very busy right now, you know."

Fuyutsuki lowered his voice as he moved his head closer to the blonde's ear. "Of course, two of three Evas are unserviceable. However, we both know that the Evas are not the be-all and end-all of Nerv's operations. Please see me in my office soon. This is a matter of some urgency."

"Uh...of course, Sir." Ritsuko said, a little stunned. 'What could he want? Does he know something?' she wondered.

* * *

"Something is wrong with the Scenario." boomed Seele 03.

"The number of deviances in the projection is...disturbing. There must be something to account for this." said Seele 06.

"Information coming from my inside-man at Nerv paints a worrying picture. It seems that matters of the Nephilim are not what they seem." reported Seele 02.

"Unfortunately, Tabris reports that there has also been a disruption with the appearance of the 11th Angel. I have not been able to get a satisfactory answer as to the reason for this." said Seele 01 tiredly.

Seele 06 snorted. "Your coddling of that angelic child is unbecoming. Is he a resource on which to draw the reigns tighter about Ikari's neck, or is he your pet and plaything?"

"One does not easily coerce an Angel, gentlemen. In honesty, we must wonder whom is playing whom in this matter." said Keele defensively.

Seele 02 spoke. "Perhaps. It seems that in our haste, we have created contenders for control of the final outcomes of Instrumentality. We must ensure that our control does not slip on our minions, lest they try to turn the tables."

"We hold them by the throat. We must see to it that they don't forget the fact." rumbled Seele 03.

"On a side note, it seems that the pilot of Unit 01 has been taken under duress. Ikari's puppet-child may become unviable." Keel said.

"What would you suggest? That we send your 'boy' in early?" groaned Seele 05.

"To stir up a vipers nest, perhaps send a mongoose. He may also be able to determine the status of Iruel."

"If he doesn't already know." added Seele 04 snidely.

"Gentlemen, do I have the trust of this committee or not?" Seele 01 snapped.

"If you do not hold sway over the Angel of Free Will, then we are lost in any case. Do as you see fit." said Seele 02 civilly.

"Very well." said Seele 04. The monoliths signed off until 01 and 02 were left.

"It seems that holding the fate of the world in our hands is not so simple as it seemed." said Seele 02.

"If it were, it would not be worth the price we have - and will - pay for it."

"Yes. See to it that Ikari does not gain an upper hand by this."

"Of course." said 01 hoarsely. The two monoliths signed off simultaneously, leaving an empty chamber in the depths of the earth.

* * *

"Shinji-kun?"

Shinji heard a voice calling his name. He smiled in his sleep. 'Ah...another Asuka dream. Time to...wait...something's wrong...'

His eyes fluttered open. He tasted sour and dry in his mouth. 'Oh bloody. Another unfamiliar ceiling...where the hell am I now?'

He sat up weakly and looked around. The nurse was sitting on a stool by the couch he was lying on, smiling patiently. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans, suited to the cheerfully low-rent surrounds of the homely room.

"Here, Shinji-kun." she said, holding a glass of water to his lips, letting a little trickle around his lips. He opened them to accept the cool, clear liquid.

"Ssh, not too much. You've been asleep a long time. Slowly, or you'll choke"

Shinji drank slowly as instructed until she stopped pouring. He looked at her expectantly. "Why...why did you bring me here?" he started.

She smiled sadly at him. "You needed someone to save you, Shinji-kun. I saw your medical history, which happened to include some of your psych evaluations after you came to work for Nerv. You've been in need of help for years. After the Angels came, you need it even more. I'm just sorry it took me so long, and that no-one else came for you before me. It's been a long time, Shinji-kun."

The teenager managed to look skeptical despite still being groggy from his drug-induced slumber. "A long time since what?" he questioned.

"Since your mother died."

The woman watched him as this sunk in. Shortly, she saw tears forming in his eyes. "You..." he choked.

"Ssh, Shinji. It's okay. Let it all out." said the nurse as she cradled him to her breast. Shinji sobbed in her arms, letting long tears soak her T-shirt.

* * *

Kaji let himself be led into the seedy hotel room by the slightly padded, buxom asian lady in her cocktail dress. He latched the door and she pressed her body against his suit, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Please be rough with me," she said, a little shyly.

Kaji grinned. "My pleasure."

He tossed her lightly to the bed, face first. The girl jumped a little, then giggled as he put handcuffs on her wrists. "You came prepared," she said seductively.

Kaji said nothing as he took a roll of electrical tape and bound her ankles together. The girl tried to sit up to see. "Whoa...you're really into this aren't you?" she said in surprise.

Kaji sighed as he bound her wrists further with the tape. He rolled her over so she could see him. Standing up, he took off his jacket and pulled the gun from it's inside pocket. He held it in his hand so she could see it before tucking it into the waist of his trousers.

"Right now, I'm not role-playing." he said simply. The girl's eyes went wide and she shuffled to the back of the bed, away from her assailant.

Kaji raised a thoughtful hand to his chin and regarded the frightened girl. "I need to know where Amelia Kanazawa is. I think you might know."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Wh-who are you? Government? JSSDF?"

Kaji smiled a sick smile. "Nerv."

The girl pressed herself against the bed's backing board. 'Oh my god..."

"Something like that."

"I..I don't know where she went. Honest!"

"Hmm." Kaji went to his jacket and took an envelope from the breast pocket. "Perhaps these will loosen your tongue?"

The girl caught the paper envelope. "What is it? Money? How much are friends worth?"

Kaji shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you."

She opened the package. "Photos..."

"You were at a party two years ago. The after party took place on a set."

The girl threw the photos at him, scattering them about the room. "Making pornography isn't a crime!"

"Of course. I don't care who you screwed or how. This is just leverage."

"I don't care!"

"It might be arranged for your father to notice a familiar face. He is partial to finding such things online occasionally."

"You bastard!"

"As I said, this is just leverage. I don't have to use it."

"Shit." the girl considered her options. "Fine, you bastard! I don't know where she is, but she was asking about any relatives I might have in the country. I told her I have a cousin with a spare room in rural Osaka."

Kaji nodded. He took the gun out of his pants and put it on the chair with the jacket. "Can you give me the address?"

"Yes."

He took a notepad from his shirt pocket and wrote the took a deep breath. "Why are you looking for her? Did she do something?"

"Maybe I just liked the look of her." He put the notepad back into the pocket and removed his shirt. "Your cooperation is appreciated."

Misa Tanagii smacked her lips at his impressive form. "Oh good. I'm sooo ready..." she whispered.

* * *

Shinji straightened up, still wrapped up in his nurse's warm embrace. She let him go, taking her hand from the back of his head.

"I'm thirsty, miss." Shinji said timidly.

"Call me Ami. Would you like some tea?"

Shinji nodded. Ami got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Shinji to ponder his new circumstances.

Presently she came back with two cups of green tea. They sipped in silence, both sitting on the couch. Shinji's head was still sore from his catharsis, the peculiar sensation from crying too hard.

"Ami...w-why, did you decide to help me?" he asked quietly. "Why not Asuka, or Rei? Both of them..."

Ami leant back on the couch. "I suppose...there are a few reasons. You all need help, but Rei and Asuka both deal with life in their own ways. But you openly need help. You can accept it, unlike those two. In the early days, you said it often." At his questioning look, she clarified, "In little ways."

Shinji cringed inwardly. "You're helping me because I'm a whinger?"

Ami stroked his hair with a free hand. "A cry for help is a cry for help. You asked for it, I answered. The way it should be."

Shinji looked at the tea-leaves that had settle at the bottom of his cup. "But...you must have taken a risk to do this. I mean, I'm kind of...important you know." he said hesitantly.

"I know. You have to pilot that giant robot to save the human race from catastrophe. That doesn't mean you don't need rescuing. You've done your bit."

"But, if Nerv find us..."

"Ssh. It's a risk I'm taking, for my own reasons. You will be safe in any case."

Shinji looked at her. The nurse was looking at the ceiling, beyond it into the past.

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked her, concerned.

She looked down again and sipped from her tea. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, you haven't eaten for a long time - I've made some congee for us."

Shinji felt warm as he watched Ami stand up to go to the kitchen again. He noticed her shoulder-length black hair and mature body. He thought about her soft eyes and warm, round face. 'She's...what a real Angel must be. Like...a mother." he thought to himself.

* * *

Misato's phone went off, singing the Yebisu anthem. She moaned and groped around with the arm that wasn't numb under her body, finding the phone and hitting it like an alarm clock. When the noise didn't stop, she picked it up and submersed the phone into her doona.

"Moshi-mosh?" she groaned.

(Misato-baby. I need you to check out an address for me.)

"Did you sleep with her?"

(Maybe.)

"She was a good little bitch then, was she? Put out when you asked? You rewarded her for that?"

(She gave me an address. Stop feeling jealous and help me find Shinji.

"Fuck you, Kaji. I've been working my ass off here, fucking paperwork. Just to get access to the Intelligence database. I shoulda just got Rits to hack 'em with the MAGI."

(Maybe you should have.)

"Yeah. Get my kid back, you bastard."

(Hey, you're the one who told me to use any means necessary.)

"Since when did you do what I told you? Anyway, what was that lead?"

Kaji told her. Misato was careful to memorize every syllable, every letter, every number. A minute later she was accessing the MAGI from her laptop, and eventually called Kaji back.

"That sleepy little town had a visitor two days ago. They didn't go to the address you gave me, but there someone moved into a small apartment that day. It might be her."

(Thanks. Sorry about last night. I shouldn't have told you, work and life should never mix.)

"At least you're honest. I gotta sleep, I've had like two hours sleep in sixty. Get Shinji, and get your ass back here."

(Yes, Major Katsuragi Sir. Sleep well.)

* * *

Asuka woke slightly to find herself snuggled against Hikari's body. 'Strawberry conditioner. What a kid she is.' she mused fondly. She stroked along it with a free finger. 'I don't think I've ever been this close to anyone since...'

Asuka repressed a shudder and closed her eyes again.

Hikari, wakened by her stirring, heard her breathing roughen up. 'Asuka...'

* * *

Author's Rant:

Ah, much better. Less German language to royally screw up (your comments have been duly noted), and some actual storyline. Of course, you might not like where it's headed...no doubt there's not enough SA for some. Oh ye of little faith...

(That's also assuming that I go the SA path...I never have said I would and nothing is set in stone.)

Thanks to PyramidGirl89 for beta-reading again!

* * *

/- Omake for Chapter #11 -/

Ritsuko lit up a cigarette and flicked the 'on' switch of the MAGI power supply.

"Oohhhhhh" said MAGI 01 Caspar.

"Oooohhhh" said MAGI 02 Melchior.

"Oooooohh" said MAGI 03 Balthesar.

"Hi Ho! Hi Ho! It's Off To Work We Go!" they chorused. The synchrograph whistled in tune.

"Hi Ho! Hi Ho! Hi Ho!" sang Gendo, waving at the three supercomputers.

Ritsuko ground her teeth. "Fucking Ikari really is a bastard!" she hissed.

"Hey, that was my nickname for her when we were still dating. I was her pimp, bee-yatch."

Fuyutsuki slapped his own face, remembering. "The horrors of Second Impact." he groaned.

He poured himself a whisky as Ikari began break-dancing on the floor. Ritsuko swiped it and threw it back in a single gulp. Fuyutski poured himself a double.

The Seele monoliths appeared, singing an do-wap acapella in tune.

"It has begun..."

Pen-Pen led twelve other penguins onto the bridge, equipped with shovels and pickaxes.

"Do those shovels and pickaxes look a little...lance-ish to you?"

"Why are we criticizing the props of a bunch of avian invaders?"

Misato stared as the Penguins started to run amok. "Someone get the Pilots!"

"Asuka's taking a nap," reported Hyouga.

"Shinji's stuck in the lockers, he says his plug suit is locked in his locker and he can't find the key." cried Maya.

"Rei's naked." grinned Aoba.

Misato slapped her forehead. "Dammnit. Someone expendable, go slap Asuka around until she wakes up. I'll go get Shinji!"

"Any excuse to go to the men's changing rooms, eh?"

"What about Rei?"

"She's naked."

"Oh right. Forget about her helping, then."

Asuka stormed onto the bridge in her bright-red, form-fitting plug-suit that had an odd resemblance to cosplay spandex, having thrown the expendable cast member around the room like a destroyer.

"Hyah! Momma's come to get you you little fiends!" she shrieked like a banshee. She started tossing the penguins around like tenpins in tuxedos.

Pen-Pen noticed this and squawked a command. 'Stwaaaaks Ooouuun!"

All of the penguins launched themselves at Asuka in a kamikaze attack.

"Oh. This can't end well."

* * *

"We'll continue this later, if you survive."

"Misato...I'll fight the demons of hell if you do that again!"

* * *

Rei looked down at the defeated Asuka. "Your bits are showing."

Asuka looked tiredly up. "I know that! Stupid Penguins ate my clothes!" she snapped.

Rei smiled enigmatically.

Asuka frowned. "Why are you nude?"

"Ikari wanted it this way."

"You are all Hentai Bakas!"

* * *

Copyright 2006, unless Gainax puts that bounty on my head. Or, more likely, my ass.

-fin-


	12. Chapter 12: asynchrony

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Not even the rotten bits that nobody is willing to touch and are past their useby-date.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 12 - asynchrony

* * *

"Doctor Akagi."

"Sub-Commander."

"Please, take a seat. Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee, please. Cream and sugar."

Fuyutsuki poured from his percolator, put a carton of cream onto his desk and moved the sugar bowl closer to the scientist. She added generous helpings of both, and took a long sip from the Nerv-issue 16 oz mug. "Ah. That's not bad, Kouzo."

"One of the perks of being a party to the second most powerful organisation on Earth. This shouldn't take too long."

Ritsuko held the cup at mouth-level. "That's a relief. Things haven't been getting any less hectic around here."

"No. So, how is the Nephilim trade these days?"

Ritsuko spat out her coffee and bolted upright. "What the hell!"

A corner of Fuyutsuki's mouth quirked into a grim smile as he took out some paper napkins to soak up the 'spill'. "Gendo and I have you under constant surveillance. You, because you're one of the few who we can't trust the MAGI to keep track of. I saw your little exchange with Agent Kaji."

Ritsuko closed her eyes and bowed her head. "What has the Commander got planned for me?"

"I haven't told Ikari. Yet."

The woman with the mole like a tear looked levelly at the Professor. "Why?"

"I want to know what you're up to first."

The Doctor set the mug onto the desk and crossed her arms about her chest insecurely. "I'm...trying to preserve Rei II."

Fuyutsuki frowned. "Why? I thought she was irreversibly damaged."

"Wounded sir, not 'damaged'! And I never said the nerve damage was irreversible. Given time, I could repair it. Ikari knows, but he needs his Eva pilot clone immediately. Never mind that she might developed into an individual as human as any of us."

"But what good would restoring the body be? The last time I checked, we were hardly lacking for spares."

"Memory resides in the body, sir, i.e. the brain. As such, so does personality. Rei II could live again if Rei's generic soul reenters that body."

Kouzo leant back in his seat and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I see." he said, as if given the news that her budget had to be extended. Ritsuko watched as the older man considered her revelation.

"A real person, you say?"

"Sir..."

"A real person like Shinji Ikari? Another broken mind to go with a broken soul."

"Sir...!"

Professor Fuyutsuki stood up and turned away from her, hands clasped behind his back. "That's all, Doctor. I'll let you know what I will report to the Commander...when I know myself."

"Yes sir."

* * *

A seedy bar, a darkened phone booth.

"I'll need another couple of days."

(What! Why!)

"It seems I'm double-booked. Professional hazard."

(Dammnit, that's not good enough!)

"Calm down. Surely you can hold out another few days."

(A lot is happening here right now. This can't wait. The damned fool has been wandering around my labs too much lately.)

"...I see. I'll see if I can move a small hill in lieu of that mountain."

(Fine. I'll see if I can get you a pickaxe and shovel.)

* * *

Asuka slung the red shoulder bag on at the Horaki family front door. "Thanks Hikari. I owe you one."

Hikari smiled a big, genuine smile. "I thought it was more than one by now? It's our honor, Asuka. We, this whole city, owe you so much."

The redhead frowned slightly. "Is that why you let me stay?"

Hikari grinned cheekily. "That, and you're easier to keep under control in class if I've got something to blackmail you with."

Asuka shrieked. "Ah! You dirty bitch! Now I know why I'm going home!"

The brown-eyed girl tilted her head. "You're welcome to stay, you know."

Asuka nodded. "I know, but I gotta be there. Home, and all that."

"Sure. But send Shinji over here to cook for me when he's back."

"No way! I'm not sharing!"

"Oh come on, I share my house, my room, even my playstation with you...how about some of your boyfriend in return?" Hikari grinned evilly. "I'd settle for just one bit..."

"You pervert! I bet that baka'd love it too. Boys are so primitive."

Hikari blushed. "I suppose so..." she sighed.

Asuka smiled at her friend. "You'll get a boyfriend, Hikari."

"Yeah...eventually..."

"Ach! First you talk about stealing Shinji for a night of gourmet debauchery, now you're blushing at the thought of holding a boy's hand. The Japanese!"

Asuka moved closer to the girl and took her in a warm hug, which the slightly built japanese girl returned tentatively. "Thanks for everything, Hikari."

"You're welcome."

Asuka grinned as she let herself out. Hikari chuckled as she heard the german depart. "Hey, you. Big ape man. Make yourself useful and carry this. Don't even think about talking, I don't feel like teaching you all the words with more than two syllables right now."

* * *

When Asuka got home it was still before noon. Two plain-looking sedans and a discreet motorcycle (at a distance) had escorted her. There was no freedom for the only active Evangelion pilot now.

She opened the door with her key. Light filtered through the windows; she could pretend she wasn't the sole inhabitant.

"Squaw!"

"Pen-Pen? Ach nein, Misato hasn't fed you? Scheisser. Hey, leave my bag alone! There's no food in there...get your beak outta my skirt you hentai! Gott, even their pets..."

Asuka extracted the penguin from the otherwise compromising position with a forceful hand and carried him, struggling in protest, over to his food bowl. Setting him down and keeping him there with a withering glare, she went to the fridge as the avian stood dutifully and expectantly.

"Ah hell, only frozen left. Hold on a few more minutes, Pen-Pen." Asuka shoved the fish into the microwave. Pen-Pen watched her suspiciously.

The microwave beeped. "Oww...scheist. Ah, hot! Ahh! Mrrrrrrr..." Somehow, Asuka got the part frozen, part exploded fish to Pen-Pen's bowl. He attacked with gusto, and Asuka sat down on the floor next to him as she watched him eat.

"What would you do without me, huh kiddo? How did you survive before me and Shinji came, huh?" she said idly, lightly stroking his slick back feathers.

"On a pretty high-malt diet, I guess." came a sheepish voice.

Asuka did not look up. "Isn't that animal abuse, Misato?"

"Hey, he got instant ramen too. If it's abuse to him, was I abusing myself too?"

Asuka snorted. "Hnh. We'd all be sick if Shinji didn't live here, huh."

Misato knelt next to the girl in her crumpled nightie. "I guess so."

"So where is he?"

"Somewhere near Osaka, we think. Kaji's gone to have a look."

"And why are you here?"

"So we have a tactical officer if we need to sortie. I can't leave Tokyo 3 anymore than you can."

"That didn't stop Shinji."

"It would now. I doubt even the Commander could smuggle one of you out now."

Asuka stood up. "Where's Rei?"

Misato sighed and stood up too. "Somewhere in Nerv. Intensive care, they say. I haven't been able to see her."

Asuka stomped her foot in frustration. "She wasn't even in the battle! Something stinks."

Misato nodded. "Things are pretty screwed up right now. Nerv is hiding a lot from us, Asuka. I'm not even sure how deep the rabbit-hole goes. The Angels? Second Impact? I don't know. But I will find out."

Asuka nodded. "Do that. And have a shower. How long were you asleep?"

The purple-haired woman shrugged helplessly at the teenager. "I'm not sure. I'm glad you're back Asuka. Someone will need to keep the house clean for when Shinji gets back."

She dashed into the bathroom and deftly latched the door before the red storm hit.

* * *

"Here, let me carry that."

Shinji took the picnic blanket from Ami with one hand and hefted the basket with the other.

"No-no, Shinji. I'll do it."

"Please, I can help."

Ami looked at him. "You can carry the blanket, then." she said, taking the heavier basket for herself.

"I...can manage..."

"I know, you're so big and strong." Ami said as if talking to a toddler. Her eyes took on a vague look, a focus beyond what was there. Shinji sighed internally. It was becoming clear to him that he wasn't necessarily what Ami saw when she looked at him.

They left the shabby apartment and walked along country lanes amidst gently rolling hills covered in grass and crop fields. Shinji, city-boy that he was, looked wonderingly at the small herds of cows they occasionally saw as they walked. 'If I point them out, will she call them 'moo-cows'?' he wondered.

The came to crest a hill overlooking the edge of woodland. Ami chose a grassy patched and put the basket down. "Here, I'll spread the blanket." she said, proffering her arms.

Shinji grinned falsely. "No, it's alright. I'll do it."

He opened the large blanket and laid it on the ground. Ami watched in surprise. They sat down on the blanket and she opened the basket. "Thankyou, Shinji. Sometimes...I don't realise you're fourteen."

The boy looked down. "That's okay. This is new to both of us."

Ami nodded and handed him a plastic plate with a sandwich on it. "Look, I didn't even cut the crust off." she smiled.

Shinji accepted it, and bit into one. "This is nice." he said.

They sat for a while, enjoying the slight breeze on the mild day, eating. When they were done, Shinji laid back. "Ami...where are we?"

"We're a long way from Tokyo 3."

"No, really. Where?"

Ami sighed. "A short distance from Osaka. The closest to the middle of nowhere that I could manage."

Shinji nodded.

"Do you...miss Tokyo 3?"

Shinji paused before answering. "I miss my friends. I don't miss Eva, or Nerv."

"You're growing up. Shouta, you...ah. Shinji. Oh, damn!"

Shinji sat up in alarm as Ami suddenly tucked herself into a ball of misery. He froze.

"M-miss? Ami..."

Shinji stepped toward her, hovering in indecision. Finally, he knelt next to her. "Uhm...ssh...it's...okay. Shouta's here..."

He was taken by surprise as she grabbed him into a tight embrace.

After a while, Ami loosened the embrace and looked up, face puffy and red-eyed. "I'm sorry, Shinji. I know you're not Shouta. He's...gone now."

Shinji nodded, and separated himself from her. "He...was your son?" he asked tentatively, afraid to probe sensitive areas.

She sniffed and nodded. "Yes...he'd be about seventeen by now. I'm...just another second-impact story. One of millions. Another sad, pathetic story."

Shinji shook his head. "No. Just because it happened to others does not mean it's okay that it happened to you."

Ami looked at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "I hope he'd have been just like you." she said.

Shinji's eyes widened. "R-really?"

She nodded.

Shinji heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at the clouds. 'Like me...she would want him to be like me...'

After a glance at his haunted benefactor, he shook his head at the world. "Another sad story..."

* * *

"Touji."

The tall boy blinked, drawn from his fantasy basketball game. "Huh? Uhm, but I wasn't speaking of the devil."

"Hmph. I heard you turned Hikari down."

"Huh? Hey, now! Wait! I had to do that. It's not manly to take advantage of the situation."

Asuka raised a cynical eyebrow. "Dumbkopf! There is no 'taking advantage', just do it you moron!"

Touji sat up in the hospital bed and crossed his arms, screwing up his face into his most stubborn mask. "Don't tell me how to act, red-baron. Where's your pet-er-boyfriend, anyway? He hasn't dropped in since I've been conscious."

Asuka gritted her teeth. "Gah! Little boys like you are so pathetic! Don't you know anything! He's been kidnapped you moron!"

Touji's eyes widened in surprise. "What! Like, by mobsters trying to pay Nerv back or something? Who would kidnap Shinji?"

"How should I know, you prick? I came here to tell you! You've been out of hospital for what, three days?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. They gave me a new eye, and a robotic hand too. Man, that was something to wake up to. And titanium bones...man, I'm like robocop now."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Don't expect any sympathy from me, I got disembowled. And my fucking neck got broken thanks to you. Rei's even worse off, we haven't even heard what happened to her."

Touji used his prosthetic hand to rub his neck. "Man, they weren't kidding in that 'hazardous duty' clause."

"You don't hear me whining about it!"

"Shinji does enough of that for the three of you."

"Yeah, he's a real cry-baby sometimes."

"But you, when you're pissed off, you go off."

"I just don't have any problems expressing my feelings unlike you suppressed freaks."

"So we need karaoke. You need riot cops."

"Schweinhundt! Watch your mouth while you can still open it! Bastard!"

"Ho."

"Prick!"

"Slut."

"Fairy!"

"Fluffy princess."

"What!" Asuka's eyes bugged out in incredulity.

"Heh." Touji chuckled at his surprise victory. "Hey, could you tell Hikari something for me?"

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "What, you fiend?"

"Tell her...I'll uhm...get her an ice-cream when I get out."

The Second Child rolled her eyes. "Oh great, now you're a playboy. She's gonna go nuts now. Now I won't hear about anything except your deep sparkling eyes and your 'sensitive side', you inconsiderate jerk-face. I'm going to miss all the juicy gossip for at least a month! You'd better make her happy."

"Yeah yeah. Hey, why don't you bring Shinji along. Y'know, bring his collar and chain."

"...damn you. Fine, a double-date, if he'd care to assist me in keeping your filthy mitts off my dopey friend!"

"Asuka and Shinji, sittin' in a tree..."

"Piss off, fuck-face!"

"I can't, I have no leg and must kick you. Now buzz off, you bother me."

"To get away from the fucking prick jerk-off? I'm gone! I only dropped in because I heard Rei's here somewhere. Bah!"

Touji sniggered as she left the room. "Heh, the demon made a funny."

* * *

Kaji checked his gun. The slim-line unit was made for under-cover work, with a small footprint and decisive close-range firepower. Perfect for an undercover intelligence agent. Somehow, it just didn't seem adequate just then.

He was hunting a tigress.

The Agent tucked the gun into the inside pocket of his jacket and stamped on the cigarette butt beside him on the ground. He looked down at the broken embers. 'Funny. I doubt you'll be the cause of my death. Why do I envy lung-cancer patients right now?'

The arena was set, and he had surprise on his side. Still, this was no combat situation. With the target indoors, and the primary objective with her, the gun was leverage only.

It wouldn't be as simple as a fight.

How the hell was he supposed to get Shinji out without hurting him?

Read between the lines. Get the Eva Pilot out alive. Shinji's psych could only be pushed so far before the will to pilot died. How to maneuver the boy out from the embrace of a surrogate mother?

Kaji breathed in deep, and walked to the doorway of the nondescript apartment. He pushed the unit's doorbell and stood to the side of the peep-hole.

* * *

"Hey! Rei, how are ya feeling? What happened to you, anyway?"

"I...was told I have amnesia."

"That sucks. But hey, you must remember me - I'm unforgettable!"

"..."

"Nothing, huh? What about Shinji, you must remember him. And no, you can't borrow him to get your memory back!"

"Why would I borrow the Third Child?"

"I've had requests. And if I were in your position, I might take advantage of the situation that way."

"I am not you."

"Sheesh, you're just like you used to be! A dumb baby! What did they do, reprogram you?"

"I...am not sure."

"Then you are a robot! A stupid, animated doll. A toy for someone to manipulate! Who's manipulating you, Rei? Who's your puppet master? That bastard the Commander I bet! What's he done to you? Were you becoming too normal, too human for the toymaster to like?"

"I don't know. The Commander...told me I have purpose."

"What purpose, Rei? To be the stupid doll who makes the Evangelion doll work? A puppet-master puppet?"

"...yes. The Major told me to get better. I shall become better at piloting."

"I don't believe you! You know what I think? I think you like being manipulated, to be a doll who's told what to do. Because you're too scared to be yourself!"

"If 'myself' is one who is a 'doll', am I not being myself?"

"In that case you shouldn't exist, you're nothing and you should go back to being nothing! If you think you're nothing, you are nothing! I am not nothing! I'm here, damnit, and I'll live my life just to spite you! If you fucking dare to become nothing, Rei, I'll hunt you down in hell and make you wish you'd never existed at all!"

"You...I...don't understand..."

"SCHEIST! Why the hell! They should keep you in here, or better yet put you in a padded cell! Gott, why are you such a freak!"

"I don't...understand! Why...are you being like this? Why...does it matter!"

"Why be like this Rei? Don't Shinji and I matter to you? He's been kidnapped, you know. Stolen from us, like a toy. And now you don't even remember him. I hate you, First Child."

"I...do not wish to be hated."

"Why should I care what you wish for? Maybe I should just 'forget' what you want. You'll forget it too, once the Commander wants you to. You're a robot with no soul."

"That is not true. I don't know why I can't remember. I feel...like I know you, but I don't remember. Why do I know you, but not who you are?"

Asuka stared in exasperation at the bandaged girl. "Grrrr. Damn you, Rei. When Shinji gets back, we'll see. We'll put you back together, little porcelain doll."

"...arigato."

* * *

When Ami opened to peer past the chain latch, Kaji let fly a kick at the heavy wooden door. The woman was knocked back as the chain stretched to it's limit. Kaji reached in to unlatch the chain, but Ami threw herself against the door, slamming it against Kaji's forearm. He grit his teeth after the impact, forcing his hand to unlatch the chain through the fiery pain. Ami clawed at it, deep bloody scratches. He unlatched it and body-slammed the door wide-open, knocking Ami to the floor.

"Where is he?"

Downcast, the woman on the floor pointed to the rear of the room. Shinji was crouched to the floor, cowering with his hands over his head. Kaji sighed.

"Get up. Sit on the couch."

Ami got up and pulled Shinji up to comply.

Kaji removed the gun from his jacket. He put it into his waistband. "I'm disappointed, Shinji. Why didn't you help her?"

Shinji didn't look up from his hangdog position. "What's the point? I knew you were coming. I knew Father sent someone. Of course it was you."

Kaji nodded and sat down in an opposing chair, cradling his abused arm. "You accept the inevitable. You're your father's son alright. Well, Miss Kanazawa. Here we are."

Ami nodded. "So it seems, mister Nerv. I suppose you've come to take my boy away?"

"He's not your boy."

"No? Then who's is he? That slave-driver bitch of a guardian? Maybe the supreme master of Hypocrisy, the Commander in charge of defending Humanity but doesn't have the humanity to look after his own son? I don't think he's yours, mister Nerv."

Kaji held a hand on the gun. "More so than you might think. I don't want this to end badly."

"Inevitable, don't you think? Damn you for finding us. Couldn't you just let us live?"

Shinji stood up. "Don't fight it, Mom. There's no point."

Ami looked at the boy with dewy eyes. "Shinji...I'm proud, Shinji."

The boy let his mouth curve in a semblance of a smile.

Kaji shook his head gently, averting his eyes. Shinji knelt before his surrogate mother and she held a hand on his head, mussing his soft brown hair.

"You'll...be alright without me, Shinji. I know you will." said Ami, drawing in her tears with all her strength. Shinji nodded. He stood up, and walked over to Kaji.

"You can leave her alone. She...didn't hurt me at all. Just...let her be." he said.

Kaji stood. "Go out to the car. I'll be there in a minute."

"You won't..."

"I won't. Now go. I have to speak with her."

Shinji shook his head. "I want to...say goodbye."

"Just go."

Ami stood up. "Let us say our goodbyes, don't you realize we're family? My god, don't make it any worse for him! He's known my love and care, let him let me go properley!"

Kaji's fury-etched eyes lanced into Ami's. "What gives him the right to your love and care ? Why him, of so many abandoned children after Second Impact? Why him, the one who we need?"

Ami walked forward and slapped the man, hard. "Because I'm here to give it to him!"

Kaji's expression hardened. "For Shinji's sake, I'm letting you go." he said, palming the gun.

The nurse nodded slowly. She went over to where Shinji stood, and knelt down to him. She put her hands on his shoulders as she said, "Be a good boy, Shinji."

"Y-yes...Ami...Mom."

The lady watched as the boy followed the agent, stepping through the doorway to the overcast day outside. Wind rustled through his hair as he took one last look at her, and resolutely turned away. The door closed with a click.

* * *

A nod, a look from the agent. Ami knew what the future held. Over a grassy hill behind the little house, she found them. Long grass swayed with the breeze as Ami knelt, hands on her head. The man behind her spoke in a professional monotone. "Do you have any last words?"

She paused for a moment, searching for the words. "He's a good boy. I have faith in him."

"As you wish."

* * *

Shinji sat sullenly in the back of the black sedan. Kaji had opened the front door for the boy, but he'd ignored him. The elder man had understood.

He looked at the rear-view mirror. Heavy introspection was clearly taking place behind him.

"She had a child, years ago." Kaji said.

Shinji looked up. His eyes asked more.

"She was sixteen, got pregnant by a boy at her school. Usual story. By the time she said anything, she couldn't have an abortion. Lord knows, it's hard enough to get one at any time these days."

"She was going to give the child up for adoption. So the report I read says. But she didn't get the chance. The baby died before it was born. A stillbirth."

Shinji stared straight ahead, lost in conflicting emotions.

"Second Impact took the rest of her family. I'm not saying she wouldn't have tried to care for you anyway. I'm just saying that she had her own reasons for taking you in."

Shinji buried his face in his hands. Kaji watched him as he drove the long, empty country roads back to Tokyo 3. Finally, Shinji spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Thanks."

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

Thanks to my faithful readers - it helps lubricate the words. This ain't no domestic noggin, this is a dry-sump, highly-strung racing unit! Which obviously hasn't been getting it's fair share of maintenance - either that or it's just too late at night...still, that just makes the Omake more random. Read on...

Special thanks to you, proof-reader Pyramid-Girl! ;-)

* * *

- Omake for Chapter #12 -  
-

"B-but...why did you kidnap me?" asked Shinji of the one who had just whisked him away from Nerv.

"I wouldn't know that." said the Section 2 Agent.

"I want to find out what makes you such a good Eva pilot..." said Ritsuko with the maniacal look of a scientist on the hunt.

"Because it's such a mysterious and plot-wrenching thing to do." smiled Kaji enigmatically.

"I was bored...really bored..." Asuka whispered huskily as she loosened her blouse.

"...you are not Rei." Gendo realised as he dunked the boy into the LCL-filled lava-lamp.

"You're so kawaii, I just had to! Now, put on this liddle sailor-suit..." squealed Maya.

"...because of your sensitive bits...Er! 'Side'..." blushed Hikari.

"I'll ransom you for an Eva!" cried Kensuke triumphantly.

"To shut up your whining!" Touji growled.

"To tutor you on Second Impact. In special detail." monotoned the Sensei.

"You really do remind me of Yui..." Kouzo smiled wistfully at the thoroughly freaked boy.

"I am not sure. I have beeh experiencing strange urges that I do not understand. Please put on this black leather plug-suit." said Rei II as Shinji cowered in fear.

"I am not sure. I have been experiencing strange urges that I do not understand. Please help me put on this red PVC catsuit." said Rei III, as Shinji struggled to keep his nasal bloodvessels intact.

"I want lollies." ordered Rei I.

"I just do what the Major tells me to." said Hyuuga with a shrug.

"I need some'n to shing wif meee! Yebisieeee...an' some saki for m' boyo-friendly man." slurred Misato to the bartender.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls made me do it." insisted Keele.

"We want to look at you." monotoned Seele 02 as the monoliths leered.

"Man, I musta been so hammered..." groaned Shigeru, holding his head on straight with his hands.

"Waaarck!" Pen-Pen told him angrily, shaking the can and holding the ring-pull to Shinji's temple.

"I wanted someone to play with me! Dance, monkey-boy, dance!" Mari Suzahara huffed.

"I must unsettle your psyche. Tell me about your mother." said the 15th Angel patiently.

"You remember when Rei got stabbed by that wishy-washy lance-Angel thing? Well, this is where things get a little...metaphysical..." said the 16th Angel after a beat. "Hand me those neko-ears and the stick-on tail would you?"

"You looked too happy, kid." said Unit 00.

"Because Gendo's ignoring me now that I'm a 40-foot biomechanical robot!" Yui huffed, stamping her foot.

"I am...your mother. The next time Asuka grabs you: use the Tongue, Luke." said Unit 01 gruffly.

"Mess with MY little girl, will you!" hissed Unit 02. "Next time you do it right, got that? I want grandchildren before Third Impact!"

"If at first you don't succeed..." said the Dark Basket-Ball of Doom Angel.

"I wanted someone to hang with, and you seem the martyr type." said Lillith.

"So I can bargain with your Father to get me outta his damned glove!" explained Adam.

"To make the Commander think twice about installing a Microsoft operating system on us." explained MAGI Caspar.

"I was so depressed. Here I am, a brain the size of a universe and only one entity who's one googleplexth as depressed as me. I thought we could compare notes." moaned MAGI Marvin.

"Steve Jobs bet me I couldn't do it without OS-X installed." said MAGI Melchior. "I told him to go back to making iPods."

"Nyah?" said MAGI neko-Balthesar.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" sighed Mana.

The Ayanami Clones smiled vacantly and proceeded to shuffle Shinji into their den...

"You'll see..." Kaoru impishly whispered with a wink.

* * *

Keele sighed. "Congratulations." he muttered to the confused boy.

* * *

Copyright 2006, but not. No blatant plagiarism, that's all I ask! It's annoying!

-fin-


	13. Chapter 13: Overshoot

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I gave Unit 01 to my sister, after I had an interesting time getting it through customs.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 13 - Overshoot

* * *

Shinji woke up from his daze as familiar landmarks went by. He noticed the turnoff to Misato's apartment go past. "Are we going to Nerv?" he asked.

Kaji eyed him through the rear-view mirror. "Yes."

"Does...my Father want to see me?"

"You've been ordered back to HQ. I'm not really sure why." 'Although I can guess.'

Shinji waited sullenly in the car while Kaji went into the Nerv building, leaving the boy to sit in the gloomy, fortified carpark. An armed guard would pause on his patrol occasionally, only to look at the emotionally-weary pilot and talk into his radio. 'I'm still here, dammnit...' he thought in irritation.

* * *

"With all due respect, the boy's had enough. How much of that iron grip are you going to exercise on the kid's fragile heart?"

"His heart is irrelevant. That he is alive, is. That he will serve our purposes, is more so."

"If you break him, he'll be of use to no one. Least of all you."

"He has been contaminated by that woman.. The illusion of false motherhood has been imprinted on his mind. I must ensure the damage is undone."

"Don't undo the damage, let it heal. Let him go home, let Misato fuss over him for awhile and let Pilot Sohryu give him some reason to keep living."

The screen stayed static as the Commander's stoic visage looked at the agent, but didn't really see. "Very well. We will take whatever action deemed necessary after he has reacclimatised here. I will hold you responsible for his well-being, agent."

Kaji puffed up his fringe when the screen went blank. "Hmph."

* * *

Shinji followed Kaji up to Misato's apartment in a vacant daze. They were the same steps he had trod a thousand times, but they seemed different somehow. He'd been away what, six days? Seven? But the world was darker now.

Kaji stood aside as Shinji put his key into the lock. Ami had kidnapped his stuff along with him, solving the immediate clothing problem ahead of time. And now the problem of getting in.

He opened the door and stood at the threshold. His fringe dangled over his eyes, thanks to his depressed, slumping posture. "Uhm, thanks Kaji-san. Bye."

Kaji looked at him in concern. "You don't want to even think about everything, huh? If you can go back to where you were, that's good. But don't let this fester too long, Shinji."

Shinji carefully kicked off his shoes, and closed the door. "Tadaima." he said, mostly to himself.

'So much for me being joyfully thanked by our grateful Major.' Kaji thought ironically. 'Poor kid...'

* * *

Shinji padded into the kitchen, eyes still cast low. He went to the kitchen for a drink. He found a clean glass in the cupboard.

That was odd.

'Who's...been cleaning up? Are they even still here...?'

Shinji looked around for the first time since getting in. The place was clean. Not quite spotless, but everything more or less in it's place.

'It usually takes Misato and Asuka ten minutes to mess something up...'

"Shinji?"

The boy turned. It was Asuka.

"SHINJI!"

Said victim found himself bowled backwards into the kitchen bench as the full weight of an Eva pilot impacted on his small frame. "Aah!"

"Shinji no baka! You dummy, where have you been! Damn you stupid Ikari, baka baka baka!" Asuka cried, latching onto him like a limpet.

Misato rubbed her eyes as she came into the room, leaning against the doorway and grinning like a loon. "Damn you two, not on the kitchen table."

Asuka blushed and pulled back. She seemed unwilling to break contact fully, however, and kept a hand by his side. "If you ever leave again I'll kill you." she growled.

"Uhm...sorry?" Shinji said in surprise.

"Yup, that's him alright. We accept no imitations, the genuine Shinji Ikari is home!" Misato said as she walked over and engulfed the teen in a way that would take Asuka several years to rival. The bust/height ratio would never quite match as well as right there and then, however...

"Get off him you whore!" Asuka howled.

'Since when did every female I meet want to mother me?' Shinji wondered absently.

"Baka! Stop enjoying it!"

"Don't worry Asuka, I'm sure he'll enjoy yours as much in a few years. Or maybe decades." Misato sniffed happily with a cocky glance at the teenager's bust.

"Damn you, let him go!"

Misato let him go. Shinji smiled in a happy daze at his roommates. "I-it's good to be back." he said.

"Dinner." said Misato with a nod towards the refrigerator and a merry twinkle in her eye.

"Waarck!" Pen-Pen deigned to comment in confirmation of Misato's request.

* * *

Unit 00 inexpertly twirled it's shock-bo in the simulator. A frown creased Rei's fine features as she concentrated on the weapon.

Ritsuko cursed. "That's not good enough, Rei. You're completely exposed and the MAGI Angel simulator has all but Gaghiel having critically damaged or killed you!"

"I must familiarise myself with the weapon in order to improve."

Ritsuko's brow ticked. Maya sat back in her seat. "Ma'am, this is ridiculous. She's dropped twenty-three points and seems to have lost all of her combat skills and battle sense, since the accident. This doesn't make sense! It's not one-in-a-million, even the MAGI say this is impossible. Not even the Thirteenth Angel's attack can explain this."

The doctor watched the five-day-old pilot bat ineffectively at the ethereal Angel. "Rei, practice with the Progressive Knife for now. We'll put you on an intensive combat training program to get you 'back' up to speed." she said to the girl in the machine.

Maya frowned, looking to her superior for an explanation. "What's going on here, sempai? This doesn't make any sense."

Ritsuko massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to exorcise the tick. "All things have an explanation. However, sometimes it never deigns to make our acquaintance, Maya. That's the reality of life. It can be arrogant and stubborn, like a man."

"If you say so, ma'am, but I really think we should be investigating this more. Motor coordination shouldn't be affected by amnesia. It's learned on a subconcious level."

"I know that, Maya." Dr. Akagi snapped. "We'll deal with the facts we have and not speculate about useless things, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Maya moved her seat back in to her terminal sulkily. 'Except a certain scientist I know speculates about everything.'

* * *

Shinji closed his eyes while his hands automatically went about the process of washing the dishes. It felt better, to be alone. It was evening and the light from outside was pretty dim. It felt right, not to turn the light on.

Solitude.

'From where I was forged, I return. Back to nothing. Dust to dust.'

He paused a moment too long, looking at the boning knife in his gloved hands. Gazing at the edge. Memorising it's tip.

He put the knife onto the drying rack carefully. No need to dull the blade.

Asuka watched in silence from the doorway. Music still blared from her room, the light emanating at the end of the hallway behind her.

'He's back...but he's not back.' she thought, perturbed. 'Maybe a part of him didn't come home with him.'

Shinji continued washing.

Asuka cleared her throat. "A-hem. Well, since the sink is busy I guess I'll help you dry so I can get a glass of water sooner." she enunciated officiously. Shinji looked back at her blankly as she fetched the dish towel.

"Uhm...drying the dishes won't get you your drink any faster."

"Oh, so now you're too good to accept my help, Third Child? You should be happy when good fortune smiles at you so magnanimously."

"Anno...where did you learn a word like that? I'm not sure what it means."

"You should know! It's your language dummkopf."

Shinji just shrugged and went back to his dishes.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm honouring you with my presence, the least you can do is talk to me!"

"Uh...about what?"

"I don't know! Do I have to do everything around here?"

"I'd...rather not." Shinji said, concentrating on scrubbing the colander in his hands.

"Baka! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing..."

"It was that bitch who kidnapped you, she did something to you. Did she hurt you?"

"No...well, sort of. Never mind."

"What did she do to you Shinji?"

"I said NEVER MIND!"

Shinji was gripping the colander rigidly. "Just...I don't want to talk, alright?"

Asuka paused in her drying, studying the fragile boy. "Do...you wanna talk about what happened? I mean, I want you to talk to me about it. What happened?"

Shinji ignored her as he moved onto the next dish.

"Did she tie you up? Hit you?"

Still he ignored her.

"Keep you confined? Starve you?"

No answer.

"Draw smiling flowers on your face and make you wear pink?"

Shinji sniggered. "Uhm...no...I mean, how did you guess?"

Asuka smiled broadly. "Hah! No-one can keep quiet when Asuka Langley Sohryu is on the case! Pink, huh? That's a crime against your puny allotment of masculinity. No forgiveness! Uh...she didn't make you wear a dress did she?"

"Yeah, just like the Sailor-Scouts."

"Hmm, this crime just gets worse and worse."

Shinji sobered. "She was...nice to me. She was so nice, Asuka. Like she meant it when she said she cared for me. I guess she must have, taking me away against my Father's will and everything."

"She was nice!" Asuka scoffed in disbelief.

He nodded. "She...was mothering. Not like Misato is, I would say that Misato is like a big sister. But Ami...she took care of me, Asuka. I wasn't her real son, but...I called her 'Mum'. I called her 'Mum', Asuka!" Shinji broke down, collapsing to his knees in front of the sink, holding his wet gloves up.

"Scheiße!" Asuka swore and touched his shoulders.

"Don't touch me! Get away from me."

"Shinji!"

"If you get close to me, something will happen to you too. It's probably too late for Misato..." he mumbled, pushing her away.

"What are you carrying on about, Third Child? Gott, you need a psychologist."

Shinji let out a humourless cackle. "Yeah. A psychologist would fix all my problems, make them all go away in a cloud of drugs. I'd be like a dummy-plug, I'll just do what my Father tells me. That bastard." he seethed.

Asuka sat down next to the boy, sitting in the kitchen and observing it from a different point of view. Pen-Pen's, to be exact.

"Y'know..." Asuka started quietly, "I lost my real mother too. You know when I talk to 'mama' on the phone? It's really my stepmother. She tried to replace my real mother after she...died."

Shinji lifted his head and looked at her.

"I guess I never actually gave her the chance to actually replace Mama. I...couldn't let her replace the real thing, you know? Either she was Mama, or she was not. I don't hate her or anything...but she's not Mama."

Shinji blinked and let his head rest against the bench, still looking at her. "I...get it, I think. I called her 'Mum'...never 'Mother'. Because...she isn't Mother. She's someone else."

They sat in comfortable silence, reviewing the complicated relationships that ruled them. It seemed only moments later when it was getting too dark to see.

"I'll switch on the lights." Asuka said, standing up.

Shinji smiled at her in the darkness. "Thanks."

* * *

"I reaaaallly don't need this..." Kaji groaned, draping his forearm across his eyes. Fuyutsuki was standing by Ritsuko's desk, the two senior Nerv personnel looking at the agent of one accord.

The Professor's eyebrow quirked in amusement. "For a szechuan-spice chef, you're kind of under-prepared for Hell's Kitchen."

Kaji slumped into a seat and looked at the older man with the disinterest of a captured criminal. "I'm more of a ramen man myself. Although Misato almost cured me of that, many years ago."

Ritsuko chuckled dryly as she poured the beleaguered man a coffee. "Ah, men. Were you a wise-cracking type of man in your younger days, Professor? Will Kaji eventually try to emulate a wise-man after he's gained a minimal level of maturity?"

"I've always leaned towards the academic, but I hear from Section 2 that Kaji's played the fatherly role to young Shinji on a couple of occasions. Of course, that may have been a gambit for the Major's attention."

"Can we leave my shallow motives out of this? If I must be shackled to a dungeon and dully tortured, my briar-patch would be the aforementioned Director of Operations. She knows just how to grab my..."

"Gah!" Ritsuko pouted. "Shut up already! Kouzo has decided to go along with our plan."

Kaji sat up. "What!"

Kouzo fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Mmm. The Doctor's plan piqued an emotional response I hadn't felt for some time, ever since we brought those kids into this war. No doubt Gendo would have my head and your balls for this, but in the scheme of things that doesn't seem so bad any more. I'll cover for you as much as I can."

Kaji shook his head and chuckled. "Is anybody loyal to that SOB, or has he managed to become the most dangerous man in the world all by himself?"

"Lets say that his backing was mostly conditional. His predecessors didn't leave much of a legacy when they were...dealt with. The one who actually managed to achieve SEELE's objectives was always going to be of a certain...character." Fuyutsuki mused.

"That man is the reason any of us lived through the Third Angel's attack." Ritsuko pointed out sourly. "Anyway, with the Sub-Commander's help I think we can get 'it' back and I can start the project under Ikari's nose. How soon can you get it here, Kaji?"

The Agent glanced at his watch. "About 6-ish, depending on traffic."

Ritsuko looked startled. "Just how close is it?"

Kaji grinned. "In a lovely little place with a view and a garden. I'm sure she's enjoying it as we speak."

* * *

(Hey Shinji!)

Shinji grinned wryly. "What's up, Kensuke?"

(Man, you gotta tell me what happened in the battle! The whole city is a wreck and I think even the Geofront got damaged, there was this giant hole in the ground! C'mon man, you're my inside contact!)

The teenaged pilot puffed air, vexed. "You know Section 2 monitor this line. It's not exactly a nice story to tell, anyway."

(They're the best type! Real-world stuff! Accidents and injuries and chain-of-command and court-martials!)

"You're obsessed. C'mon, you must've heard this stuff from Touji by now anyway."

(Nope, that guy is even more tight about it than you. I mean, it musta hurt to get injured but he's got all these cool attributes now! Like a in a RPG!)

"Sorry Ken, but...err...orders and all that."

(Yeah, I know. You're a model soldier, Shinji! Anyway, at least tell me what you've learned in training! I haven't seen your sword-form for weeks now.)

"Uhm...I haven't been for a while now. Since you guys moved away."

(Damn. It must be tough, cooped up there with the Devil. Or are you two together again?)

"Uh...I don't know."

(Hah! Touji owes me twenty. Anyway, gotta go. Dad's looking at the timer and groaning.)

"Sure, well thanks for calling."

(No probs, you're my inside man and my buddy!)

"Eh, okay. Say 'hi' to Hikari and Touji for me. Are they official yet?"

(Nah, they're like a couple of shy geese or something. Tell Rei I said 'hello' and the devil that I looked up her number and it was 13-13-666.)

"I'll, uh, do that. Bye!"

(I just thought of that one, good huh? Bye!) click

* * *

Misato loomed over the sleeping boy. "Let's go shopping, Shin-chan! You need some new clothes, and we can do the groceries too."

"We're running out of extra-chili instant ramen are we?" Shinji groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Why don't you get the Yebisu men to bring it with them when they do a delivery?"

"No room, smart-arse. Get your scrawny butt into some shopping clothes, chop-chop! Leave Asuka, maybe she'll wake up next time I prod her with a pencil. Not that she doesn't shop every week anyway."

"Not the pointy end?"

"No...maybe next time I'll use the retractable one on her desk. Staedtler. I'm sure she'd prefer that."

"You're so cruel, Misato-san."

"I'd send you to wake her, but then you two would just be in there forever. I'm too young to be a grandma already!"

"Someday you'll realise that that joke is getting old."

"Nahhhh...hurry up or I'll have another beer."

"Hai."

Shinji went about the process of 'getting ready'. His body moved, the tasks of putting on clothing and brushing his teeth, popping some toast and fetching fish for the resident marine exterminator. He didn't really notice - his thoughts were elsewhere. Centered mostly near a town not far from Osaka.

"Shinji, have you seen my sports bra? The black one with 'piping hot' written down the side?" Misato called out.

"It's in the dryer."

'Would she still care about me if I didn't do the laundry? Yeah...but with no Eva? I guess I wouldn't even be here...still in that granny flat in Sensei's backyard...'

"Have you fed Pen-Pen?"

"Yeah."

'I wouldn't have met Asuka either. She's still be in Germany or America...she wouldn't be here. Maybe Misato wouldn't be either. We'd all be living our seperate lives. I'd...still be alone...'

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yeah..."

"Well get in the car then. Let's hit the road!"

Shinji barely noticed the considerable gee-forces as the little coupe tested the mechanical grip of the straight-laced city roads. The world outside went by in a blur, bright colours that teased his eyes but he didn't rise to them. He was looking inwards.

'Eva...it's given me worth. I'm worth something, so I'm a target. Father needs me, Ami wanted me, Misato has me. Without Eva, none of that would be true. If someone else was it's pilot, I wouldn't have to be here. I could go away...'

"Hey, Shinji? Earth to Shin-chan, Earth to Shin-chan. Come in, Shinji."

She was waving a hand in front of his eyes as she took a 90 degree turn at 40, one-handed while watching her teenaged passenger.

"Uh, yes Misato?"

"Whoa, who's a little space-cadet today?" Misato teased as she slammed on the brakes and pulled on the handbrake to drift through a tight corner. 'Off-camber left coming up...second gear 3800rpm into the bend...feed in the power...' she mentally figured.

"I'm...just thinking."

"Well, don't make a habit of it okay?"

Silence as Misato concentrated on watching the red flag...err...light.

"You're pretty distracted today. I guess you've had a lot on you plate these last few weeks. Well, you can just relax and let us take care of you for a while. You deserve a break. Take-out tonight, okay?"

"No, it's okay. I can...keep going."

"That's brave of you Shinji, but you should know we're here for you. If you can hold out, the Commander said there's only a few Angels left. Then you can plan for your future."

Shinji frowned. "I...don't need to do that."

Misato blinked and took her eyes off the tachometer to look at him. "Of course you do! You've got to think about your future, you know. College, buy a house, get married, have kids..."

"I don't think so."

"Heh, I know you're a little young to think about these things, but..."

"I'm just...waiting for an Angel to claim me. You know? One of them will do it sooner or later, right? The Angels...maybe they're trying to help us? To take us to the other side of living. Maybe we're better off there?"

Misato stared straight ahead at the clear road in front of her, haunted fear impressed into her eyes. "Shinji? Don't...say such thing alright? You're freaking me out..."

"Is that why Kaji sent Ami there, Misato? Because she's better off?"

Shinji was thrown forwards in his seat, straining against the seatbelt as the tyres shrieked and the blue Renault's chassis groaned under the braking load. Wide-eyed, Misato pulled the car up and quickly unstrapped herself and got out of the car. Holding her head between her hands, she paced back and forth in frightened indecision. She looked back at the boy, still sitting in the car. Then she turned around and took a step. Then she turned around again.

Dashing to the car, Misato opened the door and stuck her head between the front seat. "Noo, Shinji. You weren't supposed to know that! He had to do it, what else could we do? Either that...or let Section Two have her...no, Shinji. It was better for her, but not for you. We have to protect you, we need you."

The Major looked at the boy's blank face. He sat, dead-panned, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. Not lifeless. He was too rigid to be lifeless.

Misato swore under her breath and took out her mobile. "Shit. Get me Section Two. Chen? Good. I need a 27-B on the Third Child. That's right, suicide watch! Well you go tell him like a good little boy, but make fucking sure you set the 27-B protocols first. You got that? Alright. Out."

Shinji's lips moved to let a whisper slip past. "...she's gone..."

* * *

"You took your time."

Kaji shot the origin of the barbed comment a dangerous look. "I got here as soon as I could. Beyond the call of duty."

"Is there a higher calling than this? Here we're operating on the level of the gods, or trying at least."

"Humph. Power beyond imagination is a clear sign of delusions. Riddle me that one."

"Quite. The task hasn't changed. See to it."

Kaji saluted. "Aye-aye, Sub-Commander Sir!"

Fuyutsuki rubbed his brow. "Let's have none of that. Keep her alive until we've gotten a bit more control around here."

"I would have preferred the role of 'handsome prince', but being 'sleeping beauty's keeper' will have to do."

* * *

Misato had taken him home after that. She kept looking at him at intervals, between pedestrians and red lights. Her lip was bleeding slightly from where she had been nervously nibbling at it.

Then she went shopping. Though she had doubts about the effectiveness of retail therapy on this occasion.

She knew she'd be buying vegetables and quality meat for Shinji to cook. 'Or should I do it myself? No, damnit, don't want to make things worse. Ritsuko, I really need to go drinking right now!'

She took out her phone a she drove. "Misato? What's up, it's before midday."

"Sorry Rits, a bit of an emergency. I think Shinji's...come out bleeding after being close to a hedgehog."

The faux blonde blinked at that one. "Uhm, sure. Look, I'm in the middle of something here..."

"On a Saturday? I thought you'd finally gotten your weekends back again."

"Uhh, something came up as usual. Look, Shinji's a good boy...just give him some TLC, or some time alone, or a pornography magazine to keep his mind off things."

"Ritsuko!"

"What? Look, I really gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

Misato pouted. "Fine. Maybe I'll ask Kaji to have a chat to him...maybe understanding will help. Or maybe he'll try to deck him, that could be therapeutic, right?"

"Misato!" Ritsuko scolded. "Don't play at being a quack psychologist!" Distracted, she spoke away from the phone. "No, turn it the other way! Jeez, don't hold it like that! These things were never meant to be moved..." she turned her attention back to Misato. "Look, I understand Kaji's doing a special project for the Sub-Commander so don't bother calling him. I'll catch up with you later. Ja ne!"

Misato stared at her silent phone, eyebrows narrowed. "Something stinks. Maybe I'll try Hyuuga, he's always got his nose stuck into things."

* * *

Shinji sat listlessly on a seat in front of the TV. He idly flicked the Saturday morning cartoons on.

Asuka was up, slumping around in her pajamas. "Oh, baka. What's on?"

"Samurai Pizza Cats."

"Is Polly in this episode?"

"Nah. Just Speedy and Guido. You think Guido would make a good match for Rei?"

"Hah! Just because he's blue? Yeah, I can just see his 'charm' working on Wunder-mädels personality. Hey, did you finish my cocoa-pops?"

"I put them on a higher shelf after Pen-Pen found them."

"Baka penguin."

"He got it in his eyes. I thought he was crying remorse, but it was cocoa."

"Heh heh. Stupid penguin."

Shinji watched contentedly as Asuka curled up on the couch. She watched him watching her.

"What are you thinking, baka?" she queried in a jocular tone.

"About you." he said.

She smiled indulgently. "And what are you thinking about me, baka?"

Shinji rested his chin on his fist. "I'm thinking how you act so strong, so belligerent. I'm thinking that you tell the world that you're the best because you're not sure if you're the best, and you're waiting for it to be proven. Because, when it's proven, you won't have to say it anymore."

Asuka rolled her eyes, and scratched the side of her head thoughtfully. "Hmmm. I don't think I like you understanding me too well." Shinji just grinned. Asuka fixed him with a predatory glare. "I think you owe me an ice-cream, Third Child. Double-choc! And Cherry! Schnell!"

The boy chuckled. "What, and spoil your cereal? Later. After cartoon hour."

"Baka! It lasts until noon!"

"Lunch then."

"Your treat."

"Deal."

"Wundebar!" Asuka cackled contentedly. "Where's Misato, I thought she was dragging you to the shops?"

Shinji shrugged. "Dunno."

Asuka fixed him with a look. "You're different, you know that?"

He looked away. "Must be the silver lining."

"Eh?"

"'For every silver lining there is a dark, dark cloud.'"

"Humph. Don't go all morose on me now, Speedy has to take out the giant mecha with his stay-sharp ginzu pizza-knives."

"Are you...calling me short?"

"Ya-huh."

Shinji stood up. He loomed over the couch, making Asuka suddenly feel rather vulnerable. She felt her leg twitch as she saw the manic glint in his eyes.

"Tickle attack!"

"AAAAA!" Asuka shrieked, managing to deafen Shinji's right ear. She tried to roll away, but the boy pounced before she could defend herself.

"NOOO!" she gasped, trying to cover her vulnerable bits as Shinji switched between them rapidly. Finally she kicked up a pillow and managed to get one up on him. They tumbled to the floor in a mess of limbs and touches.

Shinji realised his hand was on her shoulder, just above her breast.

She looked into his eyes.

He moved his head closer. Hearts pumping hormone-charged blood around their bodies. They could feel blushes heat their skin clear down to their legs.

He kissed her. Close-mouthed, gentle and soft like a jelly. He wrapped his lips lightly around her upper lip. Asuka closed her eyes under his touch.

He moved his head closer, sliding his nose past hers, to kiss the side of her mouth.

She giggled. "You've got a big nose." she purred.

"So do you." he grinned back.

They regarded each other's eyes from point blank range, seeing the tiny flaws and details they'd never seen before. They could smell each other's skin and breath.

'Like...being 'home'...' Shinji thought.

Asuka turned her head. "I...need a shower..."

Shinji pulled back quickly. "Oh...uh...sorry."

She grinned at him. "Oh no you don't! I just woke up, so I need to wash. We can...keep going afterwards, if you like."

Shinji sighed in relief. "Eheh...uhm, yeah. But...what about lunch?"

Asuka paused. "Hmm. You could...take me to a movie, Third Child..."

"Uhm...yeah..."

The red-headed teen shook her head in mock disgust. "So romantic...not! Behave while I'm gone, okay?"

Shinji watched her go and shook his head thoroughly as the door closed. "Man...I felt like I was someone else just then."

He picked up the spilled bowl of cereal off the floor. "Maybe she'd be proud of me..."

* * *

"Man, it's late."

"You get used to it, after you've played at cloak-and-dagger for while."

"Heh, you Agents all talk like that. Must be nice to get around, I get to sit right under the Commander's nose all day long."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not so bad. He's mostly only there during the battles. The Sub-Commander is usually there, but his vision isn't so good anymore. Can't see what I'm up to."

"What are you up to that you don't want people to see?"

"Oh, this and that. Emails, operations news, latest trends. When operations gets a bit slow, I like to write song lyrics."

"Seems like you're a kid with some substance to support your ego."

"Who are you calling 'kid'? The long hair? Keeps the ladies interested. I don't need stubble for that."

"Touche. Got any cancer sticks?"

"Nah, it's not my karma. Try the doc, she keeps a pack or six around."

"This deep in the complex?"

"Hell, man, she's the only one who seems to come down here. This is, like, the bottom of the Pribnow box. Those freaky mutilated Eva bodies are just through that wall."

"The perfect place for a clandestine contact-experiment."

"Duh. That's why we're here."

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

Next up, we play with metaphysics and see just how screwy things can get. Don't worry though - there should be more fan-service than in the series. Maybe some comprehensibility as an added bonus, too!

Rahhel, thanks for fixing my offenses against the German language! And, of course, pyramidgirl89 for her continued support.

* * *

Omake for Chapter #13

Due to the current adverse economic circumstances, the light at the end of the tunnel has been switched off until further notice. On hot days, windows above the third floor will be opened for your benefit.

"That's just great, Ikari!" Fuyutsuki snarled sarcastically, "You've plunged the world into an economic crisis!"

"Indeed."

"I told you to clean up your finances, but noooo, you had to overextend Seele's credit on building giant robots. Then you just had to accessorise them. Two-tone paint? Sticker packs and mood lighting? Spoiler extensions?"

"They express my masculinity and individuality."

"And the pyramid! In a gigantic cave big enough for a city! What, you're trying to be an ancient Pharaoh from Atlantis or some mixed-up history shit like that?"

"A diversionary tactic to confuse the enemy."

"Like making little kids pilot said robots!"

"They are not 'little kids', they are teenagers."

"Just! And what's this? Saving money by leaving the end off of your logo? Pah! And your mission statement; 'Evil Angels from Outer Space are Coming, we'll protect you with our giant, purple horn'd robot'...is that the name of a porn site? What are you on, and where can I get some?"

"I cannot disclose my sources."

"Face it Ikari, you've failed the scenario. You're ruined."

"The outcome is subjective."

"I'm afraid not. I'm giving you an SH for Sloppy Housekeeping, IT for Intelligence of a Turd, and an F, for Fail."

Gendo sat, stunned. "Not again. I must repeat final-year AGAIN? This will terminally affect my Yui-and-the-Antarctic honeymoon scenario."

The Sensei just shook his head as the young man slumped away from his office at Tokyo-U. "Humph. Who'd ever put him in charge of anything?"

* * *

Copyright 2006

-fin-


	14. Chapter 14: Gain

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I think. I shall check my distant relative's wills though, just in case.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (this should probably be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - Gain -

"Oh, hello Major Katsuragi. How's, uhm, things? Are the Pilots alright?"

Misato swooshed her hair in a purple plume, clipping an ear-ring into place. Her size-too-small Nerv-regulation uniform drew the Lieutenant-Commander's attention until his sense of duty lifted his eyes to her face.

She smiled her half smile, the one that duty calls for. "I'm a little worried about Shinji, but I can't really say things are bad. So, got any updates for me?"

Makoto didn't bother noticing when she didn't ask after his own wellbeing. Beautiful women didn't ask such things of him. "Rei's synch ratio hasn't picked up yet, so Doctor Akagi's got her on an accelerated program. Unit 02's repairs are finally complete after we got those back-order actuator interpreter units from Germany. The Chiba alert grid has finally been upgraded to level 8, giving us a 98% complete sensing grid. And I've just finished brewing a pot of coffee, it's good and hot."

This time a genuine grin lit her features. It made Hyuuga feel warm and whole for the moment, like he hadn't since... "Thanks Hyuuga, you know how to prioritise the important things."

The Major stepped over to the kitchen area off the command deck to pour the filtered fluid in with a toxic amount of sugar and cream. She started her office days with coffee the colour of caramel, but by knock-off time she had it singularity-black. Taking a sip, she tilted her head back and scrunched her eyes closed, preparing for another day.

Maya was flicking idly through an entertainment magazine in the small lounge with a cup of green tea. Misato turned to view the girl. Something about her innocent poise irked her. "Shift has started, you know." she told her inferior, a little cattiness in her tone.

"I'm...on my tea break ma'am." Maya replied, letting just enough haughtiness into her voice to counter Misato's.

Misato blinked. Then she let out a dry chuckle. "Sorry Maya, attack of the early morning feline. I'm sure Ritsuko let you know what she likes in her subordinates, and I for one can't fault her standards."

The junior officer gave her a thin smile, unconvinced by her sincerity. Misato felt the projected chill, and stepped back onto the bridge. 'I wonder if we could use psychological warfare on the Angels?' She gave the area a quick sweep with her eyes, noting the unusual number of substitutional staff on duty. "Hey Hyuuga, where is everyone? Ritsuko and the Commander are always out and about, but Shigeru and the Sub-Commander too?"

Hyuuga didn't look up from his terminal. "Hmm. Seems like they're on some special project. The Commander's off on some top-rated meeting, probably meeting with those Chinese backers again."

"And Agent Kaji?"

Hyuuga frowned slightly. "His schedule is never filled in, but he's not on any of my grids this morning."

Misato narrowed her eyes as she let the coffee mug warm her hands. "More closed-door projects that leave me on the outside. I don't like it. The Chinese are trying to get their hands on Eva technology, and I don't like it. It was bad enough that the Americans got a branch."

"You know what they say, money talks. Well, anyway, I'll see what I can find out..."

Misato's face lit up like the daybreak. "Would you? Thanks Hyuuga!"

Maya came in, eyebrow raised. She shot Misato a questioning look as she took her station. Misato went over to Hyuuga's desk and leaned over his seat. "See what you can dig up, I'll see what I can find out from my office. We'll keep each other updated with that secure terminal program of yours."

"S-sure ma'am."

* * *

"Wow!" Hikari squealed over the phone, temporarily numbing Asuka's left ear as she hit frequencies only a gossiping teenaged girl could generate (other than an emasculated Shinji). "What was it like? What were you wearing? What was he wearing? Did you let him touch you? Which movie did you see? Did he ask you, or did you ask him? Ooh, I'm so jealous!"

Asuka swapped sides with the phone and rubbed the offended ear ruefully. "I...I can't remember who asked who...it was just kinda spontaneous I guess. Uhm, I wore that pink sundress...he just wore his normal stuff, what else? He bought KFC for lunch. Dummkopf, I can't believe I let him just get fast-food for our first date. Baka. I've walked out on guys up for less."

"Which movie, which movie?"

"Sheesh, relax, it's only the baka after all. It was 'Spied Eye'. Weak plot. Crappy special effects. The hero was kinda hot, though."

"Did you let him touch you?"

"Uhm...we kinda...held hands...they got all sweaty though."

"Wow! That's so kawaii..."

"It didn't feel like the other dates I've been on..."

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Uh...maybe. He'd damn well better ask me!"

"So..." Hikari's gossipy tone suddenly became sultry. "Did you kiss him?"

Asuka's eyes widened. "Uhhh..."

"I bet you did, huh?"

"Well..."

"Go on...tell me..."

"Uhm, well...he...kinda kissed me..."

"No way! Wow, he's getting brave, huh? So, what was it like?"

"It was..." Asuka paused, searching for the words. "soft. And warm. I can't describe it!"

"Did he slip you the tongue?"

"Ewww! Hikari!"

The line chattered with the girl's giggles. "Aww, c'mon Asuka, don't tell me fibs! I bet you thought about it."

"No!"

"Fine, be like that. I sup-pose I should let you get back to you lover-man..."

"Ehm...he's kind of cooking right now."

"Heating him up are you? Are you doing something indecent?"

"No, I mean he's in the kitchen cooking! Hikari, I swear I never took you for such an ecchi!"

"I'm not the going around kissing boys. Gonna visit him tonight?"

"No way! Uhm...not yet."

"Ooh! Someone's a naughty girl. Does he spank you?"

"Huh? Henta Hikari! Shut up! Your sister's telling you to get off the phone already."

"She always does that, but she's the one who always hogs it. Well, have fun Asuka! Try not to have any kids before I get back!"

"Hentai! Scheiße, she hung up on me! Grrr!" Asuka growled through the grin that had taken up permanent residence on her face.

Misato lay back on her bed, a bemused expression gracing her features as she relaxed after a long day. She could just smell the tension and hormones between the kids when she got home, and it hadn't taken her long to figure out the cause. 'I suppose it's a good thing...I'm sure it's the best thing for Shinji. I just hope it lasts...and that the consequences are something we can deal with if it doesn't. I could try to break it up early...but I can't do that to them. As operations director...I'll let them have their fun. For now, at least.'

She felt glad that she'd been able to justify her position. She just prayed she wouldn't have to explain that justification to anyone else. 'Don't make me regret it, you two. Maybe I should get them some condoms? It'd be worth it just to see Shinji's reaction. Not to mention Asuka's...assuming it didn't get too violent. If she's as determined a girlfriend as she is a pilot...whoa, that boy's in for a hell of a time!'

A grin tugged at her cheeks. 'Asuka was playing 'footsies' with him under the table, I just know it...and they thought I didn't notice. Kids.'

She'd been unusually quiet that evening as the two teenagers had put on a rather unconvincing charade of being 'normal'. She'd picked up volumes of information through their body language.

'If this doesn't kick him out of that depression, nothing will. Short of the reincarnation of his mother and that Ami woman, that is.'

With a sigh, she rolled onto her side and tucked her hands under her pillow, under her head. 'Ritsuko and Kaji are up to something...and the Sub-Commander is in on it too. Ugh, there's an ugly picture. But it wouldn't be just fun and games, surely? Then again, this is Kaji we're talking about...no, he's still with me I'm sure. It must be work keeping him away...just what are they up to? They all gave me the dodge every time I called.'

'Hyuuga can be a real sweetie. He should get a girlfriend, he deserves a nice girl. After I don't need him anymore, of course. Damn, that sounds bad. But in Nerv of all places, it pays to have an inside track for information. The Commander won't share any more than he can get away with. Afraid to let anyone see his cards. Somehow, knowing the son tells me something about the father.'

'Speaking of whom...whatever those three are up to, I bet he's not in on it. If he was, it'd all be accounted for, a perfect smokescreen shielding them. Gotta hand it to him, he knows how to command things, but if those three are up to something he's not happy about...damn. It must be big. It's not like even the Commander could afford to do without Ritsuko and the Professor. To take a risk like that...'

'Well. Another day without an Angel attack or a crisis, and maybe something special happened. If Pen-Pen could talk, what would he tell me about those two...'

'Pen-Pen...leave my Yebisu alone...it's the...wrong fridge...cold like the...Beertartica...penguin from...Beertartica...where my Father took me...the Angel of Beer...Adam's Ale...is Yebisu...'

Misato had a very pleasant dream that night.

* * *

The grin on Shinji's face could well have been etched into place as he selected food from the kitchen to prepare breakfast and bento lunches. In fact...he is! He's humming!

"Well, someone's happy this morning? Had a good, loong shower Shinji-kun?"

Shinji frowned. "Misato, you've got such a dirty mind. Is that, uh, okay for a guardian?"

"Ooh! So maybe Asuka is riding your high-horse?"

"Misato!" he spluttered, putting down the vegetable knife in his hand before picking it up again, having regained some composure.

"Heh heh, I still got it! Don't worry, it's only natural. Just make sure you don't call out my name when you're fantasizing. She wouldn't like it."

"AARGH!" Shinji cried, collapsing over the kitchen sink. He held the knife at an awkward angle to avoid mis-chopping the vegetables before him.

THUNK

The window in front of him vibrated with a dull ring. He felt a pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw a small plastic dart embedded in his shirt.

"Misaterr...!" he cried in surprise, slurring toward the end before slumping backwards in a dead faint.

"SHINJI!" the tactician cried, getting down low and sidling up to the unconcious form. Pulling the boy up, she leant his back on her lap as she felt for a pulse. "Breathing...that's a tranq dart. Kami!"

"MEIN GOTT!" shreiked the waking german girl.

"Asuka! It's okay hon, it's just a tranquiliser!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ALRIGHT YOU CRAZY BITCH! SOMEONE SHOT SHINJI!"

"Asuka!"

"Are they after us? Are they trying to kill us!"

"ASUKA SHUT UP! It was Section Two, alright? Shinji's on suicide watch, and they must have seen him with the knife he was using. Now stop panicking and come here, help me carry him to the car."

"Are you sure! Misato, are you sure?"

"Shit! Yes I'm sure! Now get you ass here and help me lift him!"

Together they awkwardly carried the unconcious pilot to the elevator. "Damnit, where does he put all this weight? He should be light as a feather!" Misato swore as she caught her breath in the decending car. Asuka stayed silent, part from shock and concern, and part from the amount of toned muscle she'd felt through the boy's clothing.

A Section Two agent met them at the bottom. "We'll take over from here, ma'am." he stated.

"The hell you will!" Misato growled, reaching out with the arm that wasn't supporting the unconcious pilot to slap the man's face. "Dammnit, are your sunglasses glued on or something?"

Asuka and Misato clumsily picked the boy up again, Misato warding off the agent with an aura of intense scorn.

"Ma'am...where are you taking him?" the man asked imploringly.

"Headquarters!" she snapped. "Now piss off and try not to screw things up further!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Bastard!" she spat. "No Asuka, we'll put him in the front seat. You'll have to squeeze into the back."

They were halfway to Nerv, the Section-2 escort having become pursuit cars due to Misato's driving. Somewhere in the car, Misato's phone began to ring. (Yebisu for you, Yebisu for me,) it sang, (if we get too drunk, later we'll have Yebisu for three...) Misato murmered to the tune.

"Uhm, you want me to get that?" Asuka said sarcastically.

"Oh...sorry, I was miles away. Here." she took Asuka's arm from the back seat and placed it on the steering wheel, making the girl gasp in surprise. "Moshi-moshi? Ritsuko!"

(Misato, I see you've got your little trained dog sniffing around for you again.)

"Don't be so cruel...he'd be a labrador, nothing smaller. Anyway..."

(Well, I guess now that we're almost finished it can't hurt to let you witness our grande finale. Come down to the Pribnow box immediately. We're starting start at 0900 hours.) click

"Hey! Damnit...fine. AHHHH! Watch out for the old man!"

"YOU watch out! YOU'RE DRIVING!"

"Gimme that!"

"You (untranslatable and somewhat improbable) woman!" Asuka panted.

"Alright, we'll drop Shinji off at the infirmary then we're going to the Pribnow box, okay Asuka?"

"What? Why? I'll stay with baka-kun."

"Baka-'kun', eh? I'm not letting you outta my sight. Whatever Rits and Kaji are up to, you'll see for yourself."

"Kaji-san? Okay, fine. Just as long as we're back before he wakes up." Asuka sighed, pragmatic as always.

"Maybe it's about time I gave you driving lessons...?"

"NEIN!"

* * *

It was a big room, dingy and dusty linoelum floor underfoot and carcasses of old prototype equipment lying around, half-scavenged and abandoned with boards and wires pushed unceremoniously aside. Half of the lights did not work. But the room had a busy vibe now as Ritsuko worked determinedly at her pet project.

"Rei III."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Enter the chamber."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hmm." Kaji grunted while re-entering the room, having raided an equipment room for components and hence being covered in dust. "Y'know, as long as it's her funeral, do you mind having her wear some clothing before the big show? Y'know...empty vessels don't have to float around like in a pedophile's heaven."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Why do men always associate nudity with sex?"

"Why do women associate everything about men with oafish indelicacy, and not sensitivity and decency?"

"Fine, we'll put a bathing suit on her."

"She's just a body to you, isn't she? A shell."

Ritsuko huffed. "A difference that makes no difference is no difference. If her soul can be moved from one husk to another, what's the point in caring much about the husk? Now stop getting philosophical and connect those monitors. Misato will be here soon."

Kaji hunched behind an equipment cabinet, flicking switches and connecting leads. "If you care so little about the shell, why bother moving the 'ghost' from one to another?"

"A seed has to grow, so choose the more fertile ground. Metaphorically. Look, shut up or I might get careless with the hacking records."

"Ah, my wilting blossum. You'll perk up when this is done."

"Maybe. God, I hope this will end."

Kaji looked thoughtfully at the blank slate that was Rei III, wafting in her tank (clad now in a one-piece white swimsuit). "Rei, do you know what is going to happen?"

"I was briefed by the doctor."

"How do you feel about it?"

"No problems, sir."

Kaji frowned. "Maybe this is the right thing to do." he murmered under his breath, looking away.

He gingerly opened the coffin-like chamber that housed the body of Rei II. He turned his head in disgust at the heavy, bloody scent that was exposed as he broke the seal.

"Drain the expired LCL into one of those bottles." Ritsuko told him as she tapped away at a terminal at the far side of the room.

Face neutral, Kaji did as he was bade. He then toweled the unresponsive body off, lips curled in disgust. Sighing, he picked the inactive girl out from the storage unit and carefully moved her warm dead-weight to the other, empty chamber. "Ah, dammnit! Sorry..." he swore as she slipped from his hands. The body slid through the LCL and hit the bottom with a muted thud, but the body reacted to nothing but gravity and physics.

Shigeru came in and moved the expired LCL container and storage unit to the windowed wall looking in toward the Pribnow box command center, from where the contents of the Pribnow box could be seen. Bereft of even skin, the headless Evangelion simulation bodies stood where they were restrained, bioneural uplinks and fluid shunts bare for all the world to see through the hazy LCL.

The senior tech sneered at the damp floor. "Doesn't anyone have any pride around here?"

Kaji looked at the man quizzically. "What's up? Blocked 'Chi' flow or something?"

Shigeru snorted. "Nah, just there's a leak in here. I mean, I know this place was built after the first Angel attack, but this is Nerv! Clean up your fuckin' act, maintenance! Just the whole world depending on us. No biggie."

"Right..." Kaji said with a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

Asuka walked with Misato through a hallway neither had walked before. Had Akagi not called them there, they may never have had occasion to in a dozen lifetimes. This part of Nerv had been built upon and expanded since the attack of the Third Angel, but the core was from a more formative, uncertain time.

"That doctor said Shinji should be fine by lunchtime. I'm having lunch with him, just so's you know." Asuka told Misato forthwrightly, who raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh? Formal now, are we?"

"Of course. He took me on a date and everything." the teenager told the older woman with a proud, challenging air.

"'Everything' huh? Must've been some movie." Misato grinned. "Anyway, let's see what our good doctor is up to. It must be something pretty spectacular, neh?"

"Hmph. Maybe a cure for your alcoholism?"

"I doubt it. She's tried that before. Several times since college, in fact. I've beaten every one of them!" Misato said with obvious pride.

"Unglaublich. I don't doubt it!" (unbelievable)

"Hmm. Here we are. I think."

"What makes you think you've got it this time?"

"I have no mobile phone reception, so it's this, or we starve to death lost in the bowels of Nerv."

"Bitte Gott, sie das eine Mal Recht haben!" (Please god let her be right for once!)

"Halt's Maul Klugscheißer." Misato replied glibly. (Shut up smart ass)

Asuka scowled. "Widerliche Frau." (Nasty woman)

"You're late." Ritsuko stated snidely from a doorway down the hall. "What did you bring her for?"

Misato scratched her head with an embarrased grin. "Uhh, Shinji kinda got shot and..."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. Go home Asuka, this is no place for a child."

Asuka grinned nastily. "Child, eh? Did you want me to escort Misato home? Perhaps she has some stories to share..."

Ritsuko stared at the girl. "You're trying to blackmail me with someone else's blackmail?"

Asuka shrugged. "She did drag me down here for nothing. It's gotta be worth something."

An ironic respect showed in Ritsuko's smile. "You'll do. Still, I'm not letting you in."

"I'm an Eva pilot! What could Nerv possibly be keeping secret that I don't already know?" Asuka exclaimed.

The scientist chuckled. "You're a smart girl. Think about your words. Look, you can hang around with Misato for a few minutes while I fix some stuff up first. Misato, deal with her."

Misato rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you suggest, Ritsuko? Candy apples?"

"Oh, maybe a violent computer game or a subscription to a fashion magazine outta do the trick."

Asuka stuck a thumb towards the receding lady. "Just why wasn't she made my guardian?"

* * *

Ritsuko sat at her terminal and thought. 'Should I let Asuka know about this? I have no idea how she'd take it...but an informed pilot is a more effective pilot. Or so my sense of ethics tell me. But she's a kid! No, I can't do this to her, or Shinji. Of course, she'd tell Shinji. No, I can't let her know about Rei, it'd kill the poor kid.'

She stood up, only to fall back a pace as the Commander strode in.

"Commander!" she gasped.

"Doctor." he acknowledged. "Let the Child in."

"What? But...!"

"No questions. You have your orders."

Ritsuko shook her head, bewildered. "Are you...going to let me do this? A contact experiment with Rei II and III?"

"Indeed."

"But...why? Don't you care that I'm defying you?"

"This is business. You will do as you see fit as Head of Science. As long as the Child will serve our purposes, I have no issues with your project. It was acceptable to allow you your little conspiracy, along with your...playmates."

"You don't...care that I'm defying your will? It...doesn't make any difference? To us?"

"As I said, Doctor. This will provide an experienced Pilot in the place of an almost useless one. My personal feelings are irrelevant."

Ritsuko looked on hollowly as the man left the room. She walked out into the corridor.

"Okay you two. We're going to start." she said tonelessly, holding the door for them to enter.

* * *

Author's Rant:

You demanded it, you got it! This story has been on hold since my business trip, where I got nothing on it done and lost all momentum. However, a few well-times reviews can do wonders. Thanks!

A big thanks to pyramidgirl89 as always, who gave me a kickstart and always gives a good kicking for poor spelling/grammar.

Also thanks to Rahhel, who has had to contend with my horrid mangling of the German language on several occasions. Rahhel: Yeah! You better be!

* * *

- Omake for Chapter #14 -

Unit 00 stood by, equipped with a gingham-and-leather pretzel-girl outfit and showing far more cleavage than a bio-mechanoid could respectable get away with. Unit 01 was wearing a turban (with a mini-turban for it's horn) and Unit 02 was equipped with form-fitting jeans and a tight 'Bud Light' T-shirt for added authenticity.

"Shinji! Prepare to neutralise the Angel!"

"Yes ma'am, high-pressure canon on standby!"

"Misato, we can only give you enough for ten second. After that, it's up to the potency of the mix and the strength of Asuka and Rei's attacks."

"Okay Rits. Asuka, you're in position?"

"You betcha!"

"Rei, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Execute Operation Bender Mender!"

Shinji took careful aim and fired at range. Extra-hot Vindaloo curry paste blew out from the canon, a brown sauce in a translucent red oil binder. "Absolute Bitterness Field neutralised!" he reported.

The drenched Angel whimpered and flailed, letting Asuka get close enough to fire off her shotgun loaded with salted peanut clusters. "Hah! Eat this, Angel! Here's salt and oil in your eyes!"

Rei dashed in with dual super-sized pretzels at the ready, beating the transparent Angel's core with even-handed blows. With a small smile the girl said, quietly, "Taste my carbohydrates, Angel."

Adam's core broke under the blows and the giant being's hue turned from transparent to amber. Misato appeared with an appropriately scaled beer stein (Masse) as the core yielded to a flowing font of frothy ale (try saying that five times fast).

Operations Director Katsuragi toasted her defeated foe and put her head back.

"Mmm, heavenly..." she mumbled in her sleep, having inhaled half her pillow.

* * *

Copyright 2006 (go back to your homes, there's nothing more to see here)

-fin-


	15. Chapter 15: Transference

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. Unless I have been sorely mislead by my legal council. But then again, they said my laser-mounted killer whales idea was bad for the environment. But with Japanese whaling going on, at least they get a chance to fight back!

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (possibly should be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 15 - Transference

* * *

"Uh...? Ami...?" Shinji murmured in his sleep, fitfully in the hospital room.

He blinked his eyes open, and looked around. "Uhh...not again. What this time...?"

He forced the memories back to the forefront of his mind. "Uhm...I don't remember an Angel attack...oh wait. Misato was teasing me...did I pass out? No, that's too pathetic, even for me. Something hit my chest..."

He looked down and patted down his chest through the thin hospital gown. He found a patch. "Huh."

A male nurse walked in, blonde haired and tall. A gaijin. Shinji shrank back from the strange, new nurse. 'Maybe he's Ami's replacement? Just my luck, not to get one of the others.'

"Ah, Shinji. Good to see you're awake."

The boy just nodded.

"Good then. I'll let the Major know."

Shinji sat up while the man walked outside of the room. A few minutes later he returned. "The Major isn't answering her phone. Anyone else I should try to contact?"

Shinji shrugged. "Uhm, maybe Asuka? The, err, Second Child."

"Okay." But he came back again. "No luck. She your girlfriend? She's got a loud mouth. On voicemail, at least."

"Uhm..."

"Hmm. Well, you can wander around for a bit if you like, but I don't want you to check out until you're supervised. Those knockout darts have all sorts of nasties in them."

"Uh, yes sir."

The man looked at the boy with a bemused expression. "Okay. Just call me if you need anything."

Shinji watched him go, feeling oddly abandoned.

* * *

Misato strode purposely into the room, only to take a shocked step backwards. "Doctor...?"

Asuka followed. She stared, wide-eyed at the tanks and their content. She pointed between the two, openmouthed. "Rei...! Eh..."

Ritsuko let a tight, thin smile onto her face, taut and uncomfortable. "This...is the truth behind the enigmatic Rei. The key, the cornerstone of Instrumentality."

Misato whipped around to face her old friend. "This is related to instrumentality...? I thought it would be more...instrument-ey."

"Oh, so Hyuuga managed to get that much? I'm impressed. But to answer your query, no it is not a giant trumpet or anything."

"Oh well, can't blame a girl for fantasizing. But it was Kaji who clued me in that far. Looks like he was holding some details out though."

"You rang?" the man said, coming over to the trio of volatile ladies. "Oh, uh...Asuka? What are you doing here, munchkin?"

"Herr Kaji...was ist hier los?(Mister Kaji...what's going on?)" Asuka asked, uncharacteristically quietly, staring hard at the blonde scientist as if to keep her at bay. "Warum ist Rei...?(Why is Rei...?)"

"Mmm. The quest for truth seems always to cost us something. I don't know how much it will cost to tell you." Kaji said carefully, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Oh for god's sake." Ritsuko snapped, rolling her eyes. "Rei is a hybrid between Homo sapiens sapien and Homo sapiens angelus: Homo sapiens soror (sister/mother). Her body is (mostly) human, her soul is Angelic in origin. Angels don't die unless you breach their cores, and Rei's core is kept safe. So, her soul lives in one of these clone bodies, one at a time, with several dozen more ready for when the active one is broken."

Silence ruled for a moment. Then, "WHAT the HELL are you SAYING!" Misato blurted. "Rei is an Angel? A clone! What the hell is this! Kaji, did you slip me some acid again! This is a dream, a fucked-up dream that I'm gonna wake up from. C'mon Asuka, I don't want us to wake up here."

Shigeru wandered up, palm-top unit in hand. "Yep, this shit's pretty fucked up right here. Still, if you wanna hear the punchline, Doctor Akagi you should administer the, err, 'flushing' agent pretty soon."

"'Flushing' agent!" Asuka asked quietly. "You mean, as in 'flush' Rei's soul?" she growled, eyes locked on the senior technician.

"How did you make that connection?" Ritsuko frowned.

"I'm a genius, dummkopf! What, you think a thirteen-year-old makes it through the German tertiary education system by being a bit 'special'? Now what exactly are you trying to do to my friend you've got posing so nakedly in those tanks! SPEAK UP GOD DAMN YOU!"

"Why didn't we put bathers on that one?" Lieutenant Shigeru wondered.

Ritsuko's brow ticked. "WE RAN OUT, OKAY! God, you're starting to piss me off."

"I don't care about that." Asuka said with disinterest. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH REI! Why is there two bodies there?" she said, ranging from a scream to a near whisper.

Agent Kaji scratched his back. "Well, hon, Rei the Second..."

Asuka shot him a piercing look.

"Uh, Rei was injured too badly, so they transferred her soul to a, uh, spare body." He winced as he said 'spare', skewered by the the glares of both Misato and Asuka.

"Right..." Asuka prompted.

"So that's why she lost her memories." Ritsuko explained, back in her element as the lecturer. "Then I managed to repair the nerve and neurological damage to the second body, so we're getting ready to 'push' the soul back into it. This way, she'll have her memories of her previous life back."

Misato shook her head and ran her hands down her face. "Wait a moment...'spare second body'?"

Ritsuko let out a heavy sigh. "Look you two, this yarn would take hours to untangle. Just shut-up for fifteen minutes, and I'll get back to you. With Rei's help, no less."

"Gott..." Asuka breathed. She sagged against an equipment stack, closing her eyes tight. "God damn you. Ja ja ja, show us your freak show."

Misato frowned, holding a hand against the holstered gun at her hip. "Go ahead. Proceed with caution, Doctor."

Ritsuko grimaced and took the pad from Shigeru. She typed in a sequence of commands, and looked up. She surveyed the room, catching the eye of every (conscious) person in the room before settling on Asuka, and silently executing.

A light blue contaminant in Rei III's tube swirled with as it diffused into the LCL. Rei III blinked. She grimaced slightly, and suddenly tensed. Then she was still. Her eyes stayed open, eerily vacant.

"Nein..." Asuka choked, covering her eyes. Kaji moved to comfort her, but she lashed out suddenly with her legs and fists. He backed off and she collapsed back again, letting Misato cuddle her a little.

"I...am awake." came a muffled, anechoic voice. Rei II looked bemusedly through the transparent glass at the assembled crew.

"Rei!" Misato gasped, rushing up to the tube to stare at the suspended girl.

"Rei?" Asuka gasped. She walked slowly to the tube, and fell to her knees before the encapsulated girl. "Is that...you?"

"Yeah." came the reply, punctuated by a soft smile.

"Uhm...Doctor? Major?" Shigeru said in a somewhat alarmed voice. "I'm detecting a foreign orange pattern..."

"What?" Akagi asked flatly.

"Confirmed! Orange pattern detected! There's an extra simulacrum presence in here..."

The scientist narrowed her eyes. Instinctively, she looked toward the 'other' Rei.

"It's Rei III! The body has acquired a soul!" Reported Shigeru frantically while confirming the readouts to his own satisfaction.

Ritsuko folded her arms. "That's simply not possible. Rei II has accepted the soul."

"You tell me, ma'am!"

Kaji rubbed his chin. "Hang on. Rei II is alive. Rei III is alive. They both have, err, simulation presences...eses. Whatever. What, did it split or something?"

Misato stepped forward. "What the hell is going on, Doctor?"

"Uh...not enough information...!" said the scientist, losing her composure as bewildered panic set in.

Misato frowned. "Could Rei's soul have split into two, for both bodies?"

Ritsuko held her forearm against her brow and leaned back, eyes closed. "I...don't think...I have absolutely no idea what process could possible drive such an event. I...I need the MAGI!"

Kaji leaned calmly against a handy bit of blank wall. "Combine Angels and necessity, and it's a mother...literally."

Asuka peered over at Rei III's body from her vantage point in front of Rei II. She saw her head lift, her eyes twitch. Puzzled as much or more than the others, she turned to 'her' Rei. She saw that the 'original' was staring at her previous body intensely.

Sotto-voce, she called to her. "Hey. What's going on? Is that over there 'you' too?"

Rei II looked down at Asuka, shifting her red irises away from the identical face. "I don't know." she said simply.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Great. Who knows, maybe this is the most literal case of 'split personalities' ever and the sense of humour went to the other one."

Rei II didn't answer, Instead, she sunk to the bottom of her tube and pushed off the floor, and pulled herself out. She wiped herself with a towel and put on the clothes that had been left waiting for her, all the while watching her 'other' and the confusion that surrounded her.

"Soul mitosis...it's unprecedented..." Ritsuko was muttering under her breath while tapping at her pad as Shigeru cursed and bashed his keyboard. Kaji stood by, calmly useless as the professionals worked before him. Misato watched the action, hawk-eyed and standing by, feeling her firearm every once in a while.

Asuka waited until Rei finished dressing, then smirked. "Just great. Now you and your twin are going to give my baka a twin-fetish."

Rei tilted her head at the redhead. "If you require it. But my 'twin's origins are still in question."

With that, the albino child strode purposefully for the other tank, and fronted up to it, Asuka in tow, to look at the other's face.

"Is this me?" she questioned. Ritsuko and Shigeru stopped their flurry, and everyone's attention went to the enigmatic Child.

"I...would not know. Perhaps." came the reply. The room looked on in shocked silence as the third incarnation of Rei composed herself.

"Are you another me, or...something else?"

A slight frown creased Rei III's brow. "I...cannot answer."

Kaji pushed himself off the wall and ambled into the scene, ands in pockets. "I imagine this could go on for a while. Since I suspect nothing will be solved right away, why don't you get your 'sister' out of that vat. Then maybe we can all go for morning tea."

"...good idea." Rei II said softly.

Asuka shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever."

Ritsuko rubbed her temples. "Yes, time for a drink. The first round is on me."

* * *

"Just what are you up to, Ikari? Messing with Akagi's head too, just for good measure?"

"Concerned?"

"Somewhat. We're not far enough through the scenario to risk losing her."

"I won't lose her. You can rely on that."

"Well fine, I'll defer to your 'expertise' on that. But why the elaborate game?"

"Sometimes a pawn that knows that it is a pawn has it's uses. Even if it's a rook. In any case, I don't wish to share my full reasoning with you at this stage."

Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Something you're not sure of yet?"

"Ever the Sensei, Professor."

* * *

"Uh, sir?" Shinji called quietly to the man clad in surgical garb who was washing his hands.

"Yes, Shinji?"

"I, uhm...could I get some food?"

"Sure. I'll bring some to you in a minute."

"Uh, that is..."

The nurse smiled. "Let me guess: you'd like some real food, and not that slop they feed patients to give them the will to get better. Am I right?"

"Well..."

"Gotcha." he said with a wink. "I've got a break coming up, why don't you come with me to the cafeteria?"

"Uhm...thank you, sir." he mumbled, not looking up at the man.

"No need to be so formal. Call me Kaoru. Pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun."

* * *

"Machine coffee? The first round is canned coffee?" Misato spluttered as Ritsuko passed around the cans. They were occupying the Dogma lounge, much to the chagrin of the many lab technicians and scientists who were ill-at-ease with such a colourful group. Rei III was wearing a borrowed lab coat over her swimsuit, making her easy to distinguish from her twin in school uniform.

"Hey, at least it's hot." Ritsuko huffed, cracking hers open and taking a long drink.

"So's sake." Misato grumbled.

"It is 11 O'clock in the morning Misato-chan." Kaji reminded her in his usual teasing lilt.

Misato downed hers in a single gulp. "It's barely even 'weak' coffee. Alright, now it's my turn..."

Ritsuko held her down to her seat. "Sit." she stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Guys, I think we have some more important issues at hand here." Shigeru said, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip.

"This is too strong for my taste." Rei II said after a sip.

"I cannot drink this." said Rei III after following suit, and promptly spitting the beverage back into the can. Asuka made a disgusted face.

"Hmm." Ritsuko said after a beat. Looking directly at the lab-coated albino she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Ayanami Rei." came the automated response.

"And what is your purpose?"

Misato and Asuka frowned at that. But Rei III replied, "My purpose cannot be divulged in the presence of unauthorised personnel."

Ritsuko nodded, content with the reply. "Well, the memories seem well seated. For Rei II, she's shown plenty of inflections that she picked up from the two kids already so I have no doubt there. But...I can't even come close to understanding why there are now two of you."

Aoba scrunched up his empty can and tossed it casually at a rubbish bin some meters away. "I take it we'll be examining the sensor logs with a fine-tooth comb then?" At Ritsuko's nod he groaned. "Since the Commander is in on it, can we at least do it on the bridge? I hate the terminals down here. Plus, with Maya's help I'm sure we'll be done much sooner."

The faux-bloned scientist held her head in her hands. "Yes, I suppose so." she sighed.

"In the meantime," Kaji said, "what will we do with our wonder-twins? I don't think it would be fair to keep them cooped up while you investigate. It could take days."

Akagi shook her head. "No, it could take months, or it may never be solved. It's entirely possible that this was a chaotic event, and as such no significant correlation might be found. All of our scans show that they're both clean...so I guess..."

"That we'll be adding another pilot to the roster." Misato interrupted. "Speaking of which, you'll need another name. I'm sorry, but I think Rei II should remain 'Rei'..."

"It does not concern me." Rei III said.

"How about 'Kyoko' (mirror)?" Shigeru asked. Asuka baulked violently, spraying coffee at the man.

"I don't think so." Ritsuko said dourly, watching the man wipe himself down with a napkin. Asuka watched the man with a tick in her right eye as he helplessly bore the seething teen's ire.

"Perhaps 'Kasumi' (fog, mist)?" Kaji suggested sagely.

"Very well. I will go and see the Commander now." 'Kasumi' said calmly, standing up and leaving.

"...what about you, Rei?" Misato asked.

"I don't need to see the Commander just now." she replied, appearing bemused that her twin felt the need to do so.

"Hmm. Ritsuko," Misato said, standing up, "before you go to your precious computers, we're going to have a little chat..."

* * *

Shinji sat apprehensively before his meal, eating it slowly like it required deliberate effort and care. They were in an unfamiliar Nerv canteen near the hospital, and he and his host had purchased meals arranged before them.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Shinji?" asked the nurse.

"No! No, sir. Uhm, thank you for buying it. I...I'll get my guardian to pay for it later." he said quickly, like he was trying to ward off an attack.

"It's my pleasure. But really, you should eat. To tell the truth, you're a little thin. You could use some meat on you." remarked Kaoru, his tone indicating this was his medical opinion.

"Uhm...I g-guess..."

Nagisa looked thoughtful. "Maybe you like sweets? Allow me to buy you some desert."

"N-No! Sir, I couldn't!" Shinji panicked. "Thankyou so much, but you mustn't!"

Kaoru frowned at this. "You don't trust me, do you? I can't say I blame you, given some of the circumstances I've heard. Well, that's okay."

"It's...not that I don't trust you, sir. I don't trust anyone much..."

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. "Especially strange men who offer you sweets? That's probably a healthy attitude for you to have. It's just frustrating to me." the gaijin said with a sigh, and spooned up another mouthful of his soup.

"Uh...uhm sir?" Shinji said suddenly. "Why d-do you have a Japanese name?"

The man recognised the peace-offering for what it was. "I was...displaced after Impact. I was young and suffered amnesia from my previous life, and was adopted into your society with a new name."

"Oh...okay. Do you, uh, remember any of your past now?"

A shadow fell upon the gaijin's face. "Yes...but it didn't have as much...colour as this life."

"Hmm. I guess...I can relate." Shinji said tentatively.

The blonde man looked up suddenly. "Shinji," he said, not turning to face the boy, "go back to your room."

Shinji looked surprised. Kaoru grimaced, fully aware that he might accidentally crush the boy's burgeoning trust in him. "I have something I must attend to, Shinji. Please go. It would make things easier for me."

True to form, Shinji stood up with apprehension and hurt. "Uhm, yes sir. I...I'll go now."

Kaoru sighed. "I have a silent pager on. A patient needs my help."

"Oh!" Shinji suddenly felt bad. "I understand, sorry!"

"Thank you Shinji. I would like to continue speaking to you later." Kaoru said, smiling at the boy, hoping to salvage what he could. The young pilot left, taking his packet juice with him.

Kaoru looked expectantly at the doorway at the far end of the cafeteria. His eyes followed as the nephilim entered, calmly walking toward him, eyes fixed on his.

"Iruel." He stated.

"Tabris." Rei III's body (Kasumi) answered demurely.

"I see you haven't attacked yet."

"I see the same." said the girl with an impish grin. "'Know thine enemy', perhaps a little too well, brother?"

"'To understand is to forgive all'." came Tabris' retort. "If you have that body, you must come closer to that than I."

"I have a unique sense of perspective, by nature." Iruel stated blandly.

"Why didn't you attack in your turn?" Tabris asked, eyes narrowed.

"I saw an opportunity. To create fear within these 'pilots' will be more effective than in the others. And so, I will learn what fear for them truly is."

Kaoru supported his chin with an arm on the table. "Do as you must." he sighed.

"I have no choice in that. Unlike a certain, whimsically indecisive one I could mention."

* * *

"There you are!" Rang Asuka's voice as Shinji neared his room. "Where the hell were you!"

"Uhm, having lunch." he said sheepishly.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Asuka replied suspiciously.

"I didn't get any breakfast, you know." he retorted.

"Neither did I, baka."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

The redhead sighed, rolling her eyes. "So you should be. Next time, catch the bullet with your bare hands why don't you."

"Well...I could make it up to you..."

Asuka grinned widely. "You better!" she told him as she joyfully took him in her arms, allowing him to return the hug gently.

"I see that your relationship has...progressed." Rei said.

"Rei! Uhm, that is..." Shinji hadn't even noticed her against the hospital backdrop. Her lack of motion contrasted strongly with Asuka's energy.

"It's good to see you again. How...how long have I been...gone?" Rei asked suddenly, a hint of apprehension in her eyes.

"Gone?" Shinji asked.

Asuka released Shinji. "Don't you remember? Oh, I guess not. How long has it been since...the twelfth Angel? Unit 03...Gott, I hate to remember that."

Shinji shuddered. "Uh, over a month? But, what do you mean, 'gone'?"

Rei jumped up to sit on the bed, beckoning for the others to follow suit. "I'm not as normal as you might think, Shinji-kun. I will explain..."

* * *

Author's Rant:

An Angel in an 'angelic' body? Oh, what have I done! As for Kaoru...I'll reveal more about what motivates the Angels as we go along, since we now have two with the capability of human speech. It may be a bit hackneyed to give Rei a twin, but...hey, it's convenient. Also, if you're wondering about how the good Doctor could miss the Angel creeping into the body, remember that experts are the ones who know the most about their fields, not necessarily that they know everything about them.

I appreciate feedback, so reviews are most welcome. More than once they've made me think. (That's a good thing, mostly)

Thankyou as always to my beta-reader pyramidgirl89 (and especially for her help with deciding on a species for Rei to belong to), and Rahhel for making Asuka more German and not just a colourful, over-proportioned and loud teenager.

* * *

- Omake for Chapter #15 -

Shinji sat at his desk wearily, unwillingly hostage to another day of school. His eyes, hardly opened since the alarm that morning, collapsed shut as Hikari sounded her usual call to boredom.

He listened with half an ear, waiting for his name to be called.

"Rise, bow!"

'Nah, can't be bothered. Cut me some slack, Inchou.'

"Thankyou, Hikari-chan. Now, we have a new student."

'Erm? Unusual, but not open-eyes worthy.'

"M-My name is...Mana Kirishima! Uhm, pleased to meet you!"

"Please sit next to Ikari there."

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Sensei."

'Wait...Ikari...that's me, right?'

Shinji lifted his head to see the strawberry-blonde taking a seat next to him. 'Whoa! She's...cute.'

She looked at him briefly, causing him to jerk away in embarrasment. Then, because he was a teenaged boy after all, he looked at her.

'Argh! She looked back!'

He stared at his desk for a while. But temptation took him. He turned his head again...just in time to see her looking away in embarrasment.

'She was...looking at me?'

He looked back at his desk.

'Aww, who am I kidding?' and turned his head again. This time, their eye met. They both blushed furiously and looked away.

"Hmmph."

'Uh oh...'

"NYAHH!" Mana yelped, sitting bolt upright and grasping at her back. Shinji saw something red on her back.

"KIYAAAAAAA!" the girl shrieked after Shinji saw something white flash from behind him. He watched as the new girl fled the room, jerking spasmodically as she ran. For a moment, he thought he saw arcs of electricity jumping along her spine.

Shinji flashed Asuka and Rei dirty looks as they tried to look innocent.

"Well...Hikari, please check on Ms. Kirishima. Now, the typical period of courting for the species..."

Shinji rolled his eyes an assumed the Gendo position. 'So that's what those hairclips are really for. I'll have to speak to them about inappropriate use of Nerv property.'

He sighed as the Sensei's soothing chant lulled him to sleep. 'No wonder Father always wears those beer-goggled. With this kind of crap going on, it helps.'

"Multiple partner behaviour is common, however the unwillingness of females to share...is something wrong, Ayanami?"

"I wish to assist and advise the new student." Rei said. Shinji's brow ticked.

"Yeah, she's got a few things she needs to understand." Asuka said, standing up and subtly cracking her knuckles.

"Very well. Occasionally, females will form partnerships to keep others away from...what is it, Ikari?"

"I need to get Rei and Asuka not to beat up on the new girl."

"Again? Oh, very well. Third Impact changed the Muskrat's behavioural patterns..."

* * *

Copyright 2006, happy financial new-year! Imagine all the accountants who stayed up late to enjoy their tax-deductables.

Erm, it was early July when I wrote that...

-fin-


	16. Chapter 16: Condition of Flux

Description:

The bond between Asuka & Shinji strengthens despite continual Angel attacks. Now Iruel has Rei III's body while Rei II and even Dr. Akagi don't realise. The Lance is revealed, Tabris posseses a Gaijin & the Angel of Birds bears down on the Second and Third Children. It is time to see how great a small change can be...

* * *

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I'm not that disturbed. Or at least I wasn't until I saw EOE.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (possibly should be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 16 - Condition of Flux

* * *

Ritsuko stared at her screen with intensity, commanding the machine through furious keystrokes to her frustrated will. A vein above her brow ticked constantly. She'd now been up for twenty-eight hours, having started far before the sun had risen to get the contact experiment set up.

"Sempai?"

"Aagh!" the scientist jumped at the presence of her assistant who stood by her desk with a concerned though tired look in her eyes, steaming hot coffee in her hands. "Oh, Maya. What would I do without you?" she said, accepting the mug reverently.

Maya shrugged nonchalantly. "Make your own coffee, ma'am?"

Ritsuko grinned ruefully. "A disturbing possibility. Don't quit anytime soon, okay?"

"Of course, ma'am!"

Ritsuko sipped from the piping hot cup, and set it down on a hello-kitty mat, then stretched her body out. Sighing, she said "Did you have any luck isolating any 'pattern' migrations?

Maya shook her head. "No ma'am, no evidence of any 'orange' or 'blue' patterns crossing Nerv boundary or defense lines. Just nominal seated-soul noise."

Ritsuko hurumphed in irritation. "Something just doesn't add up...but it must be a mitosis process. Nothing else fits the facts."

Maya frowned delicately. "What else could it be? The only known sources of sentient-class souls are humans, via reproduction, and the Angels."

"And since Second Impact, stillbirth statistics have gone through the roof. Perhaps that has something to do with this? A wandering soul? No, that's just too romantic and fanciful. But I can't find anything to back the 'mitosis' theory up."

"What's wrong with the romantic, ma'am? A lost soul...I like the idea better than the alternative of an invading Angel's soul."

Ritsuko snorted. "Hah! That would require one of the Angels to be within Nerv premises with the ability to remain undetected. If that's happened, we're already screwed."

Maya sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"It was a good suggestion. Look, I'm just exhausted. I think I'll find a nice bed to collapse on for a few hours."

Ibuki smiled ruefully. "The only beds you'll find are the staff ones, and they're not nice. Take a sleeping pill, otherwise you'll just be thinking all night and you won't sleep."

The senior scientist breathed out in a half-snort. "And here I thought my mother was dead! Have you been talking with the Magi?"

The perky lieutenant tilted her head with a sunny smile. "They say you should hurry up and have grandkids."

Ritsuko rolled her eyes. "Now I know you're making it up. Besdies, they know I have to look after the kitties. Now scat, I'm going to find something softer than linoleum to collapse on."

* * *

Two Eva pilots sat listlessly at Misato's kitchen table, having arrived home that afternoon from an overwhelming morning of shocks and bittersweet truths. Misato was off, back to Nerv on her quest for answers. A fire was lit beneath her, but the opposite seemed true for the two Children. They sat in silence, staring not at each other but at points of random fixation.

Pen-Pen had kept a vigil over the entranced pair, watching them from his vantage point on a living room chair, perturbed by their lack of animation. But now it was growing slowly dark, and his avian eyes were poorly suited to the task.

"Wrrrerk." he uttered, sliding himself off of his belly and venturing into the kitchen.

He rubbed at Shinji's calf with his head. This sent a message to Shinji's brain: 'twenty seconds until the beak gets pokey.'

The boy blinked, and looked down at the tuxedo'd critter. "Uh, hi Pen-Pen. Uhm, it's not dinner time yet..." then he looked at a clock. 'Whoa...been spacing out for a while. I guess it is about time to start on dinner."

He stood up carefully, and retrieved Pen-Pen's bowl and a tin of smoked oysters. He cracked the can, and screwed up his face at the smell. "Ah, dammnit. Misato's gonna kill me." he groaned, putting the tin on a shelf and getting Pen-Pen's sardines.

Focus returned to Asuka's eyes for a moment. "Phwew, what's that stench?"

"Nothing, just Misato's weird western-style oysters." the Third Child answered.

"Oh..." Asuka replied, and returned to deep space.

The bird tended to, Shinji began to prepare dinner. 'Right...stir-fry? Okay. Chicken? Yes. Marinated tofu? Check. Vegetables...plenty. Three for dinner tonight, Kaji's not around and Ayanami...doesn't like meat...oh kami...'

Shinji stopped what he was doing and blindly sat back down, eyes empty and lost once more.

"Ba-ka." Asuka said distantly. Pensively, she stood up and stood behind Shinji's seat. "Come on, make dinner. I'm starving." said the Second Child, shaking the boy's shoulders gently.

"S-sure." Shinji said and stood up again. "Ah, Asuka, about today..."

"I-I don't wanna talk about it, Shinji. Not yet. Cook dinner first...then maybe."

Shinji hung his head. "I-I don't know...if I even want to talk about it either. I think maybe I need to..."

"Shut up. Cook dinner. I'm going to watch TV." she said, matter-of-factly. With that, she went into the living room, leaving Shinji and Pen-Pen to the food.

Shinji switched the lights on and settled back into his food-preparation routine. He felt himself begin to relax. Slice the broccoli, dicing the chicken. Think later, concentrate for now. He heard the TV blare into life. Suddenly, it was just an ordinary day.

Not too long later he had a meal on the table, enough for three, steaming and vibrant. He took off his apron feeling oddly refreshed. Something had been on his mind, he knew, but right now all he remembered was that he'd accomplished yet another good meal. Having put a portion away for Misato when she returned, he went to the living room to find Asuka curled up on the couch.

"Hey, it's dinner time." he called softly.

"...yeah, okay." she answered, looking at him with a slight frown.

They went to the kitchen and ate in silence.

Shinji finished his meal and looked at Asuka's. She hadn't finished her first serving yet. That never happened. "Hey, Asuka? Say something, alright? It feels...so empty here, without Misato or you talking."

"Mmmph."

"Asuka? Hey, c'mon. Talk to me...please?"

Asuka stood up and left, leaving her plate unfinished.

"Asuka!" Shinji cried in confusion. He followed her into the living room once more.

"Hey, Asuka. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong." she said calmly. "I mean, you got shot, I keep failing in the Angel battles, and Rei...Rei...she's a fucking clone, Shinji. Of your mother."

Shinji's eyes went wide. "My...mother...?" he said faintly.

"She didn't tell you that, I noticed. Oh Verdammt! Ach nein! Shinj was sollen wir nur tun (Shinji, what are we to do)!"

Shinji hovered like a balloon cut from it's string above the couch. Suddenly he turned around, and bolted through the doorway and out of the apartment.

"Scheist." Asuka swore tersely. "It's all about you, about sensitive fucking Shinji. You better not go far."

* * *

"What the hell, Kaji? I can't believe you were a part of that...insanity! And not only that, but not a word to me. To me! Don't you think I would have been the in least interested! Affected, maybe?"

"Not all secrets are meant to be told. I think some of these secrets of Nerv's...I'm starting to wish I hadn't learned them myself."

"A fine one you are to choose who gets which truths!"

"Maybe...the hypocrisy of the old is actually just wisdom the young lack? As heretical as that may seem, perhaps that's the real truth we were searching for when we were young."

"You've changed. You've become...jaded. You! Ryouji Kaji, the rebel fighter for truth of a scarred generation, now just a fucking G-man counter-revolutionary Fed-dog."

"It was bound to happen. Time wounds all heals, after all. Don't try to deny you feel it too, Misato. How many of these 'truths' would you have shielded those kids from? When we shield them, they demand to know why. And do you know what we would answer? 'For your own good'. And we'd mean it."

"And now you're in cahoots with Ritsuko, and she's fucking the Commander. God, I never saw that one coming, not in a million years. And Rei...what the hell is Nerv really doing?"

"Surprised me too. Still, they're not the only useful pieces of information I've received in all of this. It seems we've been sent some sort of trump by the puppet-masters behind all of this...Nerv might be in direct danger."

"What's that mean? We've kept track of their spies...yourself, for example."

"I don't think this one is a spy. Whoever they are, they might be a distraction...or a timebomb."

"How do you know this? Where the hell do you get this information from?"

"Katsuragi, you know I can't tell you."

"You won't even trust me? What am I saying, did you ever?"

"I trust you...with all that I can trust you with. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Let me in, Kaji! You aren't trusting enough."

"Many, who have attempted to seal my fate, might tend to agree."

* * *

"We will need another bed."

Kasumi turned her head to scrutinize her twin. "Why?"

Rei raised an eyebrow, just fractionally. "Because it would be impractical to share, and it will be easy enough to acquire one."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, I see. We should take one from a bedding repository such as the one on Futokai Street."

"That's a store, Kasumi." Rei said sternly, with just a hint of emphasis on the name. "We aren't equipped to make such a purchase."

The newer vessel tilted her head just slightly. "Then we should ask the Commander to assist us."

Rei frowned. "We should not bother him with something so menial. We should make a requisition to Major Katsuragi tomorrow. In the meantime, I will sleep on the floor."

Kasumi's eyes dug into identical red orbs. "Why yourself?"

Rei hesitated. "It...is unnecessary to fuss over such inconsequential things."

Kasumi nodded, satisfied. 'No need to show weakness to your master. You must present yourself as resourceful and complete to your 'Commander'. The man is a black hole, not the guiding light you blithely believe. I believe you will be easiest to break, Rei Ayanami.'

* * *

"Idiot! Get over here!" Asuka exclaimed when she saw the forlorn Ikari sitting on a park bench. "I've been searching for you for an hour! It's getting cold. Dummkopf."

Shinji didn't react as she came nearer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Nothing.

"Is that any way to treat your sensitive, fragile girlfriend? Now stand up and escort me home before some ruffian drags me off to have his evil way with me."

He sat still like a shed leaf waiting for a breeze.

"Or a gang of ruffians. You know, like Suzahara but even more ape-like. Fat. Hairy. All salivating over my innocent flesh."

A breeze more like a gust. "...now you're making me scared!"

Asuka grinned her winning grin. "At least you didn't get turned on! If you did, I might have to end it here and now. Now lets go home already, my show starts in thirteen minutes."

Shinji stood up, and stretched. "Uhm, I guess. Okay okay. Let's go."

Asuka clasped his arm as they walked. Leaning her head against his (since his shoulder wasn't high enough), she murmured to him quietly. "You okay, baka?"

"I...just needed to think."

"Ja, I can relate. Are you going to be alright?"

"Mmm...I guess. But..."

"Hmmm?"

"...but only after I've done something about him."

"Who?"

"You know. That Bastard. The evil bastard fiend, my father. He did that to her. I'll..."

"Shinji..."

"I'll make him pay! God damn it, I'll make him pay, that bastard!" Shinji choked, balling his fist into a white mass of rage.

"Because he made Rei?"

"Because he made a clone of Mother to be his toy! Like a...doll or something..."

"SHE IS NOT A DOLL MORON! SHUT UP ABOUT HER!"

Shinji stopped and backed away from the enraged girl, who was giving off an aura of ultra-violent.

"At least, Rei isn't, not anymore. Now shut up and walk me home." she concluded, taking his arm back.

"You really scared me with that gang-of-ruffians talk."

"I know...I was trying to waken your sleeping masculinity to rescue my innocence, as a damsel in distress. It worked, ja?"

"Uhm...kinda...except I was more afraid they might get me than you!"

"Baka! Why would they do that when...wait...I see your point. Pretty-boy..."

* * *

"I'm ho-ome!" Misato called in her sing-song voice. She was relieved to be home to her surrogate family and away from the mess of unfinished thoughts she'd left at Nerv. Relief that was replaced with a dull sensation of fear when she saw the cold meal left on the table so late. Moving into the living room, she saw the two teenagers cuddled up and sleeping on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief, and grinned her wry grin.

"Heh. Sleeping together already, kids? Tsk, you should at least try to be discrete, and find a hotel or something."

She gathered up their three futons and lay them on the floor, much like she had during their synchronisation training. She dragged the Children off the couch to muted, sleepy protest, but was unable to separate them. She settled for having them lying on the futons together.

"Kids." she mumbled, and went to get changed into her sleep wear. When she came back in her long T-shirt (and, presumably, panties), she grinned. Pen-Pen was settled on his belly on her futon near the two kids.

"No, Pen-Pen." she said softly, petting the resting creature. "Go to your fridge boy, or you'll overheat."

"Wuuuurk." he uttered, which could have been either an acknowledgment or an indignant protest. Nevertheless, he stood up. He looked at the teenagers and then back to his master, tilting his head questioningly.

"Go to bed, boy." Misato ordered softly.

Pen-Pen righted his head and turned around, shuffling off to his refrigerated kennel.

"I'll watch over them tonight." the Major mumbled softly to the darkness.

* * *

"So, Adam's dark shadows, we meet at last. You do resemble the Origin's guise in many ways. Your resemblance to the Lillum that spawned you at the same time, is disturbing. What marvelous abominations these humans might create...it's almost beautiful in a hideous way."

"Your children are, indeed, supremely resourceful, Lillith. This will of theirs is terrifying. Is that what you gave them in your sacrifice?"

"The existence of the machine intellects is frightening. With them, what may they achieve in a short space of time? I see now why we were awoken at this time to fulfill our duty, and your spirits with-held from the Chamber. But as our numbers grow shorter...I fear I will have to exercise my birth-fate. I fear it, for the decision I must make grows less clear, less certain with every moment I spend with these creatures."

"I will taste the flavour of your mettle in the fulness time."

Undisturbed, the lone male trekked from the central hub of Nerv operations directly through many security check points to the upper levels where access levels were far less strict.

"Nagisa! Hey, are you lost? Where'd you get to in that freak trap? C'mon, the hospital is this way."

"Thankyou, my friend. I still seem to be finding my way."

* * *

(I don't need you tonight.)

Ritsuko closed her eyes, squeezing the light away from them. The hollow ringing of the words found a space to occupy within her.

"Maybe...tomorrow night?" she asked, faintly hopeful. The day had turned to night, and she sat on a plain bed in a utilitarian room, restless before sleep.

(I don't think so.)

"Don't make me beg!"

(Don't make me hear it.)

"Damn you Gendo, what do you want from me! Haven't I given you everything? My heart, my soul? Even my pride!"

(You have no shortage of that, Doctor. Perhaps in time, you can redeem yourself.)

"I thought you didn't care that I went behind your back! That you knew about it all along!"

(Perhaps the Heisenberg principle may be called into question. What have you achieved today, in spite of your energies? Is Instrumentality furthered?)

"You have another pilot to combat the Angels with..."

(And no Evangelion to spare. Another Dummy Plug could potentially have been more useful. What use are such excercises when we have control of the future?)

Ritsuko sighed, holding the phone receiver with both hands to her ear. "Can...can we just stop this? We don't need to hurt each other."

She heard static as the line stayed quiet.

(Perhaps...tomorrow night might be available. I'll let you know.)

"Thankyou..." she whispered in relief.

(Yes...goodnight, 'Ko-chan.)

(click)

* * *

"Hey Maya."

The mousy young woman looked up from her laptop, heavy dark rings hanging beneath her eyes. "What's up, Aoba?"

Shigeru leaned casually against the canteen table. "Let's call it quits for tonight, 'kay? I'm seeing more than just two Rei's dancing around in my head."

Maya rolled her head forward so the top of the laptop screen was supporting her forehead. "Rei dancing...whoa yeah, you are zonked. You go ahead."

The part-time neo-hippie rolled his eyes. "Who are you trying to kid? You're no use right now, you're just delaying rest and making yourself less effective tomorrow. Grab one of the temp rooms, catch some Z's."

With a sigh, Maya picked up her head and rubbed her eyes. "I know...but I have to give my all, after all. What kind of hypocrites are we if we put those kids though so much, and take it easy ourselves? I'm sorry, I'm rambling...can't think straight."

Shigeru chuckled. "A good time to quit, in my book. Unless it's alcohol-induced, in which case the party's just beginning!"

Maya smiled weakly, falsely. 'Neo-hippies...sigh.'

* * *

"What's that? I see. Ikari will be pleased, I'm sure. Yes. Of course, what use would they be to you? Oh, well the Pacific Fleet is in poor shape, and we're still not sure what happened with the third. An escort? I'll leave the logistics to the experts. Yes, we'll be in touch." Fuyutsuki hung the phone onto it's old-fashioned receiver (despite the lack of a cable between it and the handset). Dour-faced, he made his way to Ikari's office via the stairs with his hands in his jacket pockets. Tall and thin, he felt like a golem of downtrodden spirits.

"The Committee is sending us a present." he said as he stepped in, unannounced.

"Is that so? The old men want to spur the game on then."

"They may want us to provide an Eva escort. Given our previous efforts at transporting Eva technology, post the renewed attacks, it seems like a good idea."

Gendo chuckled mirthlessly behind his glasses, hands steepled in front of him. "A gambit to open our defenses, I'm sure. We'll keep the pilots on alert here for the duration of the transport, but a maximum conventional military guard is all they'll get."

"Hmmph. They only cost peanuts to deploy in comparison, anyway. So, it seems our new pilot will have something to fight with after all."

"Perhaps." Gendo reclined slightly in his chair. "The accuracy of the Scrolls seem to be degrading as we go, however. It may be time to make some extra contingency plans."

The Professor raised a brow. "I'm not sure I want to know what you're planning."

Ikari sneered. "All in good time, professor."

* * *

It was raining.

Nurse Nagisa looked moodily out of a window in the low-rise hospital building. The rain was constant, fairly heavy and totally lacking in any flair. Without any breeze to move it, it came perpendicular to the ground and monotonous in it's drumming. The sky became beige-grey in colour while Tokyo-3's residents hid indoors.

'You chose your timing well, Arael. Or, is this somehow the marker of your attack, not the other way around?' Kaoru wondered idly. The injured girl was sleeping, the old man was watching TV and the rest of his ward was empty. The bulk of the injured and sickly had joined the exodus from Tokyo 3 after the coming of the Angel of Might. This is how Kaoru came to be in charge of a ward after only his third day in the city.

The attack siren sounded, and the building started to sink into the geo-front at a constant, lumbering pace. Kaoru observed the ground moving towards him with amusement.

'Soon, the Evangelions will be unleashed. What will be your approach, O Angel of Birds? A fell swoop of some kind, certainly. But what form will it take?'

"There they are." the gaijin whispered to himself as the red and purple beasts were shoved forcefully from their holes. The blue one, he knew, still hid in the wings, it's pilot not considered ready to participate in direct combat if not absolutely necessary. She was still afforded some protection by her master.

"What are you thinking as you stand there waiting, Third Child of the Army of the Lillim? Are you rejoicing in the chance to prove yourself? Are you apprehensive to risk your life again? Or perhaps you fear for your chosen partner? Ah, but you are a human. You feel all these at once! Such a complicated life you lead."

Some time passed, the Evangelions settling into position and waiting in the pelting rain. Water pooled and dripped down the brightly coloured plastic-composite armour's complex curves and shut-lines.

Now on the surface of the city, he looked to the heavens. "I see. You'll sing your song of torment then, Arael? Fitting. Perhaps I will not be needed to make my decision after all."

* * *

Asuka adjusted her position fractionally, re-aligning the site of her rifle balanced on a weapons building. "Scheiß Engel! Stop hiding behind the clouds." she growled.

Unit 01 stood by, katana attached to it's back and an evolved version of the shuttle-reentry shield on it's left arm. "Patience, Asuka. Maybe it's, uhm, playing cat-and mouse with us."

Asuka snorted. "Leave the tactical theories to Misato. Bah. The rain is making my Eva's skin clammy."

(Maybe Shinji's got a point, Asuka.) came Misato's voice. "There's only one way to win at that game. Don't be the mouse."

Shinji and Asuka heard an exclamation in the background. (You stole that from Red-Dwarf!) Ritsuko noted dryly.

(I did not!)

(Yes you did! Kaji made us all watch that british comedy back in college. Before your, ahem, 'week off' together.)

(Eheh, oh yeah.)

"'Week off'!" Asuka frowned.

(Never mind!) Misato said sharply. (Watch the Angel!)

* * *

"Uhm, they can't see the Angel that far away." Makoto pointed out.

"Then watch the computer-generated target marker then!" Misato huffed.

The Sub-Commander cleared his voice from the over-lord deck. "Major, are you having difficulty controlling your pilots?"

"No sir!" said the violet officer.

"Good to hear it." the Commander enunciated, just the faintest hint of sarcasm present in his voice. It was not lost on Misato. She focused on her reserve forces.

"Rei, what's your status?" she demanded.

(Standing by, ma'am.) reported the First Child from her plug in Unit Zero, which was itself still in the Eva cage but powered-up and free of it's restraints.

"Kasumi?" the Major barked.

(Ready, ma'am.) replied the doppelganger, suited up and watching from the briefing room, Section 2 agents poised calmly around her.

"Good!" Misato declared. "Now everyone stand-by. I'm sure this Angel isn't just sitting in high-orbit to sight-see."

Ritsuko bent over Maya's console. "The Magi seem to agree, in principle at least."

"Could you stop undermining my authority during an operation please, Doctor?"

The faux-blonde sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Actually, time is good. It gives the Magi time to plan ahead."

Misato rolled her eyes but said nothing. Silence ruled the command deck. 'Hurry up, you cursed Angel. I can almost hear the nerves fraying in here. This can't be good for the kids, either.'

Shinji's voice suddenly filtered over the communications system to the command bridge. (What should we have for dinner, Misato?) he asked. Even the Commander raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, we'll worry about that later Shinji-kun." Misato said, embarrased and slightly flustered.

(Steak!) Asuka commanded.

(I could do beef stir-fry.) Shinji suggested.

(Ooh, with chilli?) chirped the redhead.

(Sure.) the Third Child said cheerily.

"Major." the Commander said.

"Kids, shuttup!"

"It's doing something!" Makoto reported.

"The cloud cover is reducing in a region in direct line to the target." said Maya.

Misato's eyes brightened. "It's beggining it's attack. Get ready everyone!"

* * *

Shinji raised his shield instinctively as the two Evas watched a point in the clouds brighten with a yellow-glow. The light cast splashed down onto Unit 01.

Anguish bore down on Shinji's soul with the suddeness of an ice-cream headache. The pain felt similarly deep in his chest, but far more unbearable.

"Aaaaahhh! What's...happening!" he gasped, clutching his head in the entry-plug.

An image flashed in his mind. Ami.

'You abandoned her. She tried to help you, and this is the thanks she gets. She needed you, you let her die. Alone.'

"What!" he choked. "No! I don't think that! She wanted to help me! It wasn't my fault! I had no choice. I couldn't...save her, she did what she had to...!"

Another image, but ill-defined. A haze, but a familiar one that felt warm and smelled of nuture. A shadow of purple.

'Mother. You let her die, taken by the monster you've given your soul to. You sold her soul for this power you now yield.'

"OH MY GOD NO! I...couldn't stop that! I was just a kid!"

An image with hard eyes behind amber glasses. An indifferent expression seemed set in stone, dissapointment carved for all eternity for failings past but unforgotten.

'He couldn't handle you. You were too much for him. He had to send you away, too unconsolable and wretched for him to care for. He never had a chance to deal with his own misery while he was forced to endure yours.'

"THAT BASTARD ABANDONED ME! I couldn't...I couldn't do anything to get him to take me back..." came Shinji's sobs.

Blue hair, dispassionate red eyes, flawless, pale yet sickly skin. Fragile, but somehow resilient.

'You are an irrelevance in her life, yet she makes time for you. For all that she is a puppet, a toy for your father, she still has more strength of will than you. An abomination, a monster to your father's Frankenstein, she shows more loyalty to him than you ever could.'

"That's...not right! She...she should be free and happy...she never had the chance..."

Red. Curves, firm flesh, fiery sparkling eyes full of life and vigour. An intoxicating smell.

'You are beneath her. You're an amusement, a challenge, a starter for her. She has so much ahead of her, but you're intriguing her for now. Like a dying worm in the sunlight, she's watching you, learning from your pathetic lesson to help her in the future. With someone else.'

"GOD DAMN YOU! SHE WOULDN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I'm...I'm not just a toy for her...she cares for me...right?"

Strong colours, purple-on-yellow and a vibrant spirit of life. Confidence with an agile mind behind it. Misato.

'She took pity on you. You, so pathetic that a woman in the prime of her life and with a career to lead felt she had to abandon her comfortable lifestyle to help you. You are that to her. A burden to a carefree spirit.'

"I...I cook and clean for her...I do what she tells me to...she looks happy...she likes me, doesn't she?"

A silhouette against the night. Flashing gun, the hard face of a warrior and fighter but the eyes of a philosopher and poet. Ryouji Kaji.

'You're in his way. He needs to get back to the love of his life, but you're mewling for her attention all the time. He tolerates you, humours you, but you are nothing but an frustration.'

"I can't help it...I'm here damnit. I'm just...here. Should I go somewhere else god damn you!"

Jostling school uniforms, the young bodies of his classmates. Touji, Kensuke, Hikari, dozens of other faces. All staring at him. All looking critically, judging him and finding him lacking.

'You're an emotional freak. Why can't you be normal? What's wrong with you?'

"I'M NOT A FREAK! I'M JUST DIFFERENT! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

Asuka watched as the light cascaded down around Unit 01, seeming to coat it in a shimmering aura. The Evangelion stumbled back, shield held up to block the invading light but failing.

She heard the boy's voice. "Aaaaahhh! What's...happening!"

"Shinji! What is that!" she demanded. "What's going on!"

(It's some sort of modulated AT wave-field. The Magi are trying to understand it's characteristics...) Ritsuko reported absently.

(Shinji, are you okay!) Misato called.

"What! No! I don't think that! She wanted to help me! It wasn't my fault! I had no choice! I couldn't...save her, she did what she had to...!"

(What the hell! Who's he talking to?)

Maya's anguished voice echoed in the silence that followed her words. (It's changing his mental patterns! It's affecting his mind!)

"Mein Gott!"

"OH MY GOD NO! I...couldn't stop that! I was just a kid!"

Asuka growled out loud. "Fucking Engel! Ich töte dich, Ich töte dich!"

The red Evangelion shot it's rifle at the sky, then pounced at the staggering purple beast. "AT field at maximum!"

(NO ASUKA!) Misato gasped.

(No affect on her psychograph!) Maya yelled. Unit 02 stood over the fallen Eva, arms spread and positioned directly in front of the beam's source.

"THAT BASTARD ABANDONED ME! I couldn't...I couldn't do anything to get him to take me back..."

(It's no good, the beam is going straight through her Eva!)

Asuka's head hung with panic setting into her eyes, standing still while her mind raced.

"That's...not right! She...she should be free and happy...she never had the chance..."

"Shinji? What is it doing to you...?"

"GOD DAMN YOU! SHE WOULDN'T TREAT ME LIKE THAT! I'm...I'm not just a toy for her...she cares for me...right?"

"WHAT! Me...he's talking about me..." the Red Evangelion stood a fraction straighter, it's eyes shining brighter with the determination of it's pilot. "I'm here, I'll help you!" Asuka called, stooping and picking Unit 01 up by the waist. The beam of light followed as she dragged her fallen mate away in long loping strides. Buildings didn't seem to block the light, but she spied a hill just outside of the city limits. Surely that grassy mound of earth would help?

"I...I cook and clean for her...I do what she tells me to...she looks happy...she likes me, doesn't she?"

* * *

"Shinji!" Misato called, anguished. "Send...send out Unit Zero!"

"Belay that." the Commander said blandly. "There is nothing to be gained by deploying the prototype."

"It might take some of the heat of Unit 01!" Misato yelled.

"My order stands."

"Fucker!"

(I can't help it...I'm here damnit. I'm just...here. Should I go somewhere else god damn you!)

Maya spoke up, her voice panicked. "The psychograph is losing coherence! It's collapsing!"

Misato's eyes widened. "What does that mean!"

"It means he's losing his mind." said Ritsuko, looking away.

(I'M NOT A FREAK! I'M JUST DIFFERENT! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!)

(It's not working!) Asuka wailed, trying and failing to shelter the test-type machine in the undeveloped outskirts of the city. (Shinji, why can't you hear me?)

Fuyutsuki spoke quietly into the Commander's ear. "The pilot of Unit 01 is falling apart. We may be in danger of losing it."

"Rei." the Commander said. "Go and get the lance."

* * *

Kaoru, standing dripping wet in the rain and a direct observer of the conflicting giants, stumbled backwards. He fell over in shock, eyes wide and unheeding that he'd fallen into a muddy puddle.

"The Trump!" he said in disbelief. "The lillim have the Last Trump! How! Great Adam, was this your doing? What are you planning?"

* * *

Kasumi's pale complexion darkened to a bluish-grey as she heard the order. An agent offered to fecth her a drink, which she ignored, deep in thought.

Unit 01's mouth cracked open, teeth suddenly bared as the restraining armour around them broke, pieces falling to the ground like confetti. It let fly with a gutteral roar that Asuka could feel in the ground beneath her unit.

(Nein...) she whispered.

The unit roared again.

"Oh my god..." Ritsuko said softly.

The Evangelion howled. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!"

It swayed, clutching at it's head, straining and moaning. Wailing tones could be heard through the gutteral groans. "SSSSHHHIIIINNCHIIII!"

"My god!" Fuyutsuki exclaimed, moving forward to clutch at the barrier between him and the main display screen.

Gendo leered with a smirk forming on his features. "Calm yourself professor. Our time has come. We have done it."

"WHO AM I! IKARI! IKARI YUI! IKARI SHINJI! WHAT AM I!"

With a sudden clarity of action, Unit 01 stopped writhing and regarded the beam from the sky. It clasped it's purple-encased hands together and concentrated. A glowing black line threaded from it's hands up through the centerline of the beam, up through the cloud layer.

"What's that?" Misato asked, aghast.

Shigeru tried to answer, working frantically at his console. "We've got no reference for this...wait...a one-dimensional AT field? It's stretching all the way from Unit 01 to the Angel..."

* * *

Unit 02 huddled a short distance from the berserk Eva, sitting in the mud in the foetal position. "What's happening to you, Shinji? Are you still in there?"

The purple avatar seemed to grin wolfishly up at the offender, beady glowing eyes fixed in a relentless stare. It opened it's mouth to let fly a shrill declaration which reverberated all the way down to Nerv beneath the geo-front.

The glowing thread straightened, and suddenly expanded to a thick tube the diameter of an Eva's fist. The air growled and the heavens thundered. Sudden lightening flashes struck the construct and Unit 01 crackled with blue-white power. Winds gushed, pulling up grass, boulders and trees. Everything became a blurr as the unleashed Eva demonstrated it's potential.

In an instant, all was still. Unit 01 stood over a purple-red heap of entrails, the last of which drained down the AT tube to fall at it's feet. The test-type let the AT artifact fade back to nothing and knelt down in front of it's kill. It's hands invaded the pooled pulp, searching. Finding.

Unit 01 pulled a mass of maroon from the debris heap, and raised it to it's mouth. And fed.

* * *

Kaoru stood some distance from the scene, still as an ice carving. He looked away from it, searching out the Polar Star. "These creatures are so alien to me. Just as I feel I have come to understand them...what horrors can only be seen on this green earth? Farewell to thee, Arael Angel of Birds. It seems that you were destined to be but an offering to this new bane-god. I feel more and more sorry for these desperate people, and what we've forced them to become."

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

People have been asking some tricky questions, rolling the rugs off the huge-ish plot-holes I've built into this story's superstructure. In itself this is no bad thing, but I do beg that this is a mecha-anime with adolescents fighting off surreal creatures while dealing with heavy Oedipal sub-plot overtones. So drop the dead clone body please. Err, bodies.

On the other hand, I don't like the way I keep beating Shinji up, but it is his main role in the story. However it does allow the Shinji/Asuka relationship to mature as we will soon see, as well as Asuka's character in general. Which was my original aim.

If you're wondering, this story is intended to reach a logical conclusion post 3I crisis point.

This chapter was delayed by Microsoft Corp. (which I don't own either) when they decided to make an OS that can corrupt Hard Disk Drive file indexes by simply copying files off of the drives. That takes talent!

Thanks to my patient beta-readers pyramidgirl89 & Rahhel! Your efforts are truly appreciated.

And now for something completely different...(No, I don't own Monty Python's Flying Circus, although I once had a dead parrot)

* * *

OMAKE

Lieutenant Ibuki turned a corner in a less uninhabited section of Nerv, clipboard held loosely by her side. "Oh, good afternoon Shinji. What are you running around for?"

Shinji looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "I, uhm, I'm looking for Asuka."

Maya smirked. "Oh? Have you got a date with her tonight, Shinji-kun?"

The boy blushed. "Uh, well, that is..."

The lieutenant tilted her head and smiled seductively. "Come on, you can tell me. So, just how far have you two got?"

"Uh! I-I don't..."

Maya giggled. "Come on, tell me! Second base? Third? Home Run!"

"Uh...I don't know what that means, isn't that American football?"

The lieutenant's grin widened. "If you don't know, maybe I'll have to show you. You see, 'First' is kissing, and second..." she took Shinji's wrist and brought it toward her chest.

"AAAAAH!" shreiked a shocked redheaded pilot. She pushed between the persimmon-red boy and the tempting technophile. "AAAAH!" she shrieked again, just to make sure her point was made. "What the hell are you doing to my idiot!" she demanded, standing on tip-toes to poke her nose into Maya's face more effectively.

"Taking him further than you have, apparently."

"AAAAAH!" Asuka screeched, just in case her point still hadn't got through. "What, you were going to demonstrate everything to him! 'Home Run' in the hallway?"

"Well maybe later, it's a bit chilly in here. Perhaps you need the 'bases' explained too? I guess I should show you too..." and moved subtly closer to the girl.

Asuka froze. Literally. Perhaps she breathed, but she didn't move. Somehow she stayed balanced on her toe-tips while leaning forward in her accusatory way.

The temptress rolled her eyes and pulled a small toolkit from her waist. "These German models sure do demand their maintainance." she sighed, screwdriver in hand.

Shinji folded his arms in frustration. "If she's reverted back to only being able to say 'chii' all the time, I will have to hurt you." he growled.

* * *

Copyright 2014 for the Timelord Objective Reporter Gazette (or 2006 for legal purposes)

-fin-


	17. Chapter 17: Parallels

Description:

The professional informer has an appointment to keep, but the agenda has changed. Asuka finds herself alone on the battlefield against an Angel with two AT-fields. And Rei is slacking off at home while Shinji is lulled to sleep by a blue-haired Angel. It is time to see how great a small change can be...

* * *

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I'm not that disturbed. Or at least I wasn't until I saw EOE.

Rating: T - a fair bit of swearing (possibly should be rated higher)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 17 - Parallels

* * *

Unit 02 was hunched over and dry-retching while Unit 01 paced pensively. Then the rogue sat up to howl to the fading sun.

"Asuka?" Misato queried the frightened teen.

(Ja...) she mumbled. Deep rings hung under her eyes as she looked up to the visual pickup.

"Uhm...we need...shit, we need to you subdue Unit 01."

(Ja...Ich verstehe (I understand)...the baka would want me to.)

"We don't know if he's conscious, that probably isn't him..."

(Of course it's not him!) Asuka snapped. (I'll rescue the idiot, you just make sure Ritsuko's ready with some voodoo to get him better.)

Misato nodded on Asuka's screen. "Good luck."

(Wir sind unser Glückes Schmied (We make our own luck).)

The bridge crew could see Unit 02 shake a little as it stood up, facing the disturbed Evangelion. It watched her thoughtfully, chewing the gristle and scratching idly where armour had broken loose to accomodate the enlarged muscles that had recently appeared.

* * *

"Shinji." Asuka called resolutely, hoping that her voice was being received inside the purple Eva. She walked slowly toward the beast, arms held wide. "Komm hierher mein verlorenes Kind (come here my lost child)."

Unit 01 stood and took a step back, back hunched and arms at the ready. A low, threatening rumble sounded from its throat.

"Ssh. It's okay, it's me mein liebling."

"Grrrrrrr..." the Eva rumbled uncertainly.

Asuka risked moving closer, and Unit 01 didn't back away. Cautiously, she enfolded the purple monstrosity in the arms of her own.

(Slide the plug cover off and tap the end of the plug. The autorelease should fire twenty seconds after it receives the direct signal from your IFF.) Ritsuko dictated.

"Mmm." Asuka nodded and did so. She held the deactivated god for a moment after the pod was released, then left it wearily to aid the recovery.

* * *

Keel Lorenz addressed the holographically assembled council. "I bring news from Tabris."

"Do you indeed? It would be most fascinating to hear the explanations behind the...rumours surrounding Nerv's latest exploits." Seele 03 said snidely.

Seele 05 snorted. "The shit's hit the fan, from what I hear. What's your tame Angel got to say about it?"

"Tabris reports on the Angel of Fear. It seems Iruel has managed to enter one of Ikari's nephilim shells. This has disturbing implications for Nerv's own safety." Keel explained.

"What, they didn't notice?"

Keel sighed. "It seems that Iruel is a microbial life-form. It somehow infected and fouled the Magi's sensors while it took posession."

"What lunacy is this? The MAGI can't be fooled by mere trickery!"

"Even a wise-man can be fooled if he is blinded and a false whisper is all he can hear." said Seele 01.

"Is that why you're sending them Unit 05? To send another Eva against a child nephilim?"

"To replace what they may lose. We may have to adjust their security budget as well."

"Bah. What use is this prattle, when Ikari has acquired an S2 engine!"

A hushed exclamation ran through the assembled.

The cyborged man held a hand up placatingly. "It's true, fellow councilmen. The test-type has acquired the apple of life." (Rahhel: I dunno why but I had to laugh when I read that)

"WHAT! What blasphemy is this!"

"And what was your pet Angel doing while Ikari was building himself a God!"

"This is proof that we have been far too lenient."

"This is unacceptable! Ikari must be brought to heel!"

"Gentlemen." Keel stood up from his chair and stared down at the throng of panicking old men through his visor. "Ikari will be dealt with prior to the Red Earth ceremony. In the meantime, Instrumentality must be shielded from the vengeance of the Divine."

Seele 05 stood up to face Seele 01 directly. "No Keel, Ikari will be dealt with now. The old professor can be controlled, but clearly Ikari cannot."

"Correct." Seele 03 sneered. "Ikari's ruthless nature was a boon when so much was still unresolved, but given the power of God himself surely even that old fool sensei of his can hold off two more Angels."

Lorenz sat back down, slowly to the sound of groaning servomotors. "Remember that only Ikari's son has been shown to be able to harness the power of Unit 01. Ikari has some leverage over the boy, but would Fuyutsuki be able to control him? We just don't know."

"Pah. Unit 01 can't be controlled in any case. Let their tactical officer and surrogate mother control the junior Ikari."

The chairman tilted his head wearily in a sign of reluctant assent. "Very well. I will have my man perform the necessary action."

"We're watching you, Keel." Seele 05 warned gruffly. With that, the chamber was emptied.

* * *

Asuka spotted her favorite man, her childhood protector in the Nerv cafeteria. "Herr Kaji! You haven't visited for a while."

He was sitting at an empty table in one of Nerv's lounges, idly sipping from a can of energy drink. "Hmm? Asuka, how are you kiddo? Yeah, sorry about that. Life's been hectic, ever since...well, always." said the Agent with only a hint of his trademark grin.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked, catching his mood. "Why so glum? Misato still playing hard to get?"

This time Kaji did smile, but not with his usual sincerity. "No, princess. It seems my job has become...more complex of late."

Asuka nodded sagely as she sat down. "Ever since Kasumi came, things have been extra-weird. Or maybe it was when Shinji was kidnapped."

"Speaking of the boy wonder, how is he? The last attack was quite horrifying, I hear."

Asuka nodded slowly, resting her head on her hands. "He's still in Ritsuko's labs. I don't know, he's always getting screwed with, by people and Angels! And now...what if this time, he isn't okay? We were just getting somewhere, and now this...!"

Kaji held out a hand to her, rubbing her elbow gently. "Sweetheart, you'll both be fine. You've been given a special task in life, so you can expect great rewards at the end."

"Like what?"

Kaji beamed. "A normal life."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "No disrespect Kaji-san, but I'm too old to believe in fairy tales."

The Agent nodded his head. "You always were, Asuka-chan. But have a little faith in the balance of the Universe. You've worked so hard, you're sure to attain what you're after."

The girl looked up thoughtfully at her ex-crush. "Maybe not what I wanted...perhaps what I need?"

Kaji stood and slapped her playfully on the back. "That's the spirit. Never lose that, Asuka. You'll need it before long, you and Shinji both."

Asuka frowned. "What makes you say that?" she demanded.

He just smiled, albeit with the dying warmth of a fading sunset. "Goodbye, Asuka." Asuka's eyes followed him as he went, somewhat confused by his tone as he left.

* * *

Misato reclined deeply into the officer's lounge seat. Asuka sat beside her, with Ritsuko and Maya facing them having entered the room with their laptops.

"Okay Doctor, what's Shinji's condition?" Misato asked wearily, holding a long-cold coffee cup by reflex in front of her mouth.

Akagi opened her laptop perched on top of her crossed legs. "He used a vacuum created by expanding a conical AT field with an approximate volume of...well, numbers that large won't mean much. The Angel was sucked through a zero-dimensional point at it's terminus. The power of the vacuum exceeded even the positron cannon at point-blank range. That Angel never stood a chance. Nothing would, not even the Evas."

"But what about Shinji!" Asuka snarled.

"Just wait. I'm getting to that." Ritsuko said.

"She's in her professional-scientist mode." Maya explained, embarrassed for her sempai's lack of empathy.

"His ego border was broken by the Angel directly. Unit 01's ego matrix has always been...a bit stronger than usual."

Asuka stood up. "What does that mean? Did you know this could happen!"

"Of course not. No one could have foreseen such an event." Ritsuko said sharply, eyeing the girl in annoyance.

"Verdammt! How is Shinji NOW!"

"Yes, get to the point Ritsuko." Misato said tiredly from her seat.

"We've induced him to sleep for a few more hours. The emotional trauma he's endured is...quite severe."

"But he's alright." Maya interjected quickly. "Well, mostly."

"What does that mean?" asked Misato.

Ritsuko answered after a moment's hesitation. "His normal mental waveform is there, but it sort of blanks-out after an erratic period. We think it's his mind shutting down as it tries to process traumatic thoughts."

"Traumatic thoughts? What do you mean?" Misato asked pointedly.

Maya looked uncomfortable. Ritsuko rubbed her eyes, and closed the laptop. "There are things you don't know about the Evas." she said with a sigh.

Misato stared at her, wide-eyed. "More secrets?"

The Doctor nodded gently. "Maya, close the doors please."

* * *

An ephemeral form moved past the attending nurse to stand over Shinji's bed.

"A-Ayanami?" he murmured languidly, not really able to focus on the ghostly frame. His eyes remained half-closed behind heavy eyelids.

Soft white light seemed to emanate as the blue-haired girl placed a hand gently onto Shinji's wrist. "Sleep, archangel."

* * *

"Asuka?"

(Yeah?)

"Look, you can probably see him now...but I'm not sure if it's worthwhile. Ritsuko tells me he's still sleeping it all off."

(Fine! Don't worry, I'll just look in on him. I won't try to wake him up...)

"Good."

(Or have sex with him.)

"Uh, well, okay then."

(Hah! That's called a pre-emptive strike, Major Katsuragi.)(click)

"Well, a least she's learnt something from me."

* * *

"Well hello. You're a little late, aren't you?"

"This part of the scenario has been too long delayed, Agent Kaji. You are aware, of course, that you have been a thorn in not one but two hides."

"I like collecting loose threads, and trying to untangle them. Imagine my surprise at finding that they were always attached to begin with."

"Indeed. I am surprised you survived as long as you did without knowing that. An outcome I intend to rectify."

Gendo Ikari leveled his pistol at the marked man, expression neutral as always. He pulled the trigger, and watched with satisfaction as the Agent collapsed back into the wall behind him in the dingy Terminal Dogma corridor. He stood over him a moment with his eyes closed, before re-holstering his firearm. The Commander then turned to walk away.

"Well, that's convenient..." the downed-man rasped. Kaji painfully took his own pistol from his coat pocket and cocked it, leveling it at his would-be killer. "Self-defense it is."

Gendo turned sharply, a frown disturbing his jagged features. He inspected the Agent's crumpled form quickly with his eyes. "No blood. Body armour." he growled. At Kaji's nod, he held up his left hand and took the glove from it. "Attempting to assassinate me would be a poor choice, Agent."

Kaji smirked through bloodied teeth. "No dice, old man. Adam can't shield you, and with you dead that poor mutilated creature dies with you."

Gendo clenched his teeth. "The old men are better informed than they should be."

The agent shrugged his shoulders slightly from his position crumpled on the floor. "Seems so." and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ayanami appeared at the doorway to the private pilot's lounge. The room had been given over as a study/social/rumpus room for the three teenagers since the school was so empty, reducing the load on Section 2 and giving the Children a free reign they'd never experienced before. The 'rumble area' had suffered from their unsupervised sparring, and so far no-one had been bothered to build a 'curriculum' for them to follow. But whenever one of the pilots was missing, the room's atmosphere grew somber. Sohryu was reading a novel she'd been meaning to catch up on, but kept finding her thoughts wandering.

Asuka looked up from her juice pack to greet her fellow pilot when the Angel siren blared. Shaking her head slowly, she stood up. "Scheisse, will they never halt?"

She held up a fist and pumped it, steely determination firming her expression. "Here we go..."

"We have to go, Asuka."

"I know! Let's go kick some ass."

"Shinji won't be joining us..."

"Duh. Let him have a break, the lazy baka. It's about time we pulled our weight around here."

* * *

"The Angel is hovering over the Upper Kusa precinct, just waiting for us to sortie." Hyuuga grimaced. "It's like it's a guest challenger on a TV show, waiting for the stars to make an appearance."

"It's like it's waiting for a formal challenger. Maybe it intends to handle the Evas first before moving to Terminal Dogma." Maya pondered, not taking her eyes from her readouts.

Misato rolled her eyes. "Sassy thing. What do the MAGI think of deploying the two Evas at different locations in the city simultaneously?"

"The MAGI give conditional support. Caspar is most in favour. We've basically lost the element of surprise, but initiative should be on our side if the Evas are far enough apart that they don't make a single target, but are far enough apart that they can respond to the Angel's attack quickly." Shigeru reported.

Ritsuko grunted sourly. "In other words, we won't know until we try. As usual."

"Section 2 are really dragging their asses, where the hell is Kasumi!"

"Excuse me, shouldn't we use the Lance?" Hyuuga mumbled.

"Orders from above." Misato muttered darkly, casting a significant glare up at the commander's deck. "Let's hope they know what they're doing." 'Wherever they are.'

"The Eva's are ready for launch." Maya stated primly.

Hyuuga spoke up. "I've cleared two gates on the north-east and south sides of the city. There's enough cover at both sites give the pilots a chance to acclimatize. Probably."

Misato stood for a moment, cupping her chin and staring thoughtfully at the tactical layouts on the main screen. "Okay. Rei, use the MkII rifle and have your Bo on standby. Asuka, have your Kodachi ready and we'll send you ranged weaponry if you need it."

(Hai.)

(Ja dozo!)

Misato blinked. "Something about Japanese and German just don't gel..."

"The pilot's have been equipped." Shigeru reported. "Ready for launch."

"Alright. Launch Evas!"

* * *

(Come brother, and we will assimilate this abomination together.)

(Our fate is at hand. Let's not quibble over details.)

(Yes. Then we will subdue the vermin, the bastard children of our father. So it shall be.)

* * *

Two Evas slid up from the concrete simultaneously, both oriented toward the Angel's spiral form. Immediately, the ring split into a single tendril, straightening out and assuming a rounded form. It's surface was pale, glowing with a cool blue hue.

"Target sighted. Rei, you cover me while I go in for the kill!"

"Hai."

(Careful Asuka! Hold your AT field until we get a reading on that thing. Remember what happened to Shinji!)

"It's moving! Whoa! REI! IT'S ATTACKING REI!"

(Bio-invasion! Eva Zero is undergoing metamorphosis!)

* * *

The people of Nerv could only gape as a horrid change took place, dissolving the Evangelion known as Unit Zero into a cancerous, sickly animated Evangel hybrid. "Oh god, Rei!"

(I am not Rei.) said a voice from the communications circuit.

(Rei, what's going on? What's the Angel done to you!)

Makoto looked around in surprise. "I'm reading two AT-fields from Unit Zero, and neither of them are normal! Examining pattern...PATTERN BLUE! UNIT ZERO IS THE ANGEL!"

In a panic, Ritsuko called out, "Cut the power! Eject the plug!"

"Umbilical cable away, but...there is no plug..." Shigeru's voice trailed off.

"What!" Misato demanded.

"Unit Zero no longer reads as an Evangelion! It's IFF has been silenced!"

Hyuuga bit his tongue so hard he drew blood as he yelped, "Someone's hacking the MAGI! Tracing the port...it's Evangelion Telemetry Link Zero-Beta! Unit Zero is hacking the MAGI!"

(Not again! Damn Engel, I will make you suffer...) Asuka said with an oddly guttural growl. Unit 02 faced the misshapen Evangelion, Kodachi held upright from her sides at angles pointed toward the hemispheres of the sky.

Akagi stood over Hyuuga's chair and pushed the tech aside. "Cut the connection! Activate type-13 firewall!"

Shigeru typed commands at a frantic pace until his board cleared. Sighing in relief, he called out, "We've lost Asuka's feed as well as Unit Zero, with only a low-grade audio link to Unit 02 on alternative channels. Somehow we've contained the invasion, though."

"Never mind!" Misato growled. "We need to get the heat off of Asuka! Doctor, is there any chance that Rei is still alive?"

Ritsuko closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I suspect that Rei isn't in there at all."

"You mean..."

"I mean that was probably 'Kasumi'...I never did solve that 'instant soul' problem. God, I'm such a fool. It must be that Angel."

"Send a SWAT team and a rescue unit to Rei's apartment, immediately!"

"What's the point?" Akagi said in a soft, lost voice as she watched Asuka's machine being thrown backward into a concrete building with force enough to shatter steel and concrete, scraping away at the Eva's vital protection like paint.

"We need a conscious pilot for Unit 01. She's out best option right now." Misato gave a meaningful glance to the chief scientist, who curtly shook her head; no, Shinji wasn't ready.

Misato continued to spit out orders while keeping Asuka's battle in the corner of her eye, but she was unable to kick the feeling of impotence as the titans battled before them.

(Verboten! Du darfst nicht hier sein! (You may not be here)!)

Unit 02 caught a helical spike that had been aimed at her abdomen with a hand and sliced it off, using the kodachi in the red machine's other hand. It's twin blade lay shattered and charred on the ground, a victim of hitting dual AT fields too fast.

"She can't neutralise both AT fields. We need Unit 01."

Ritsuko stared at Misato. "A dummy-plug! In Unit 01! Are you CRAZY? That monster's got an S2 engine, without Shinji we'll have absolutely no control over it."

"Have you got a better idea?" Misato hissed.

"That doesn't matter, if there's one thing we can't do, it's use that unit." said the scientist, crossing her arms in front of her as she watched the tableau on the main display. "Wait for Rei to be recovered."

"But without internal communications we don't even know if the First Child has been found. Sir, we need the dummy plug!" Misato pleaded upwards. Fuyutsuki shook his head, a hint of an apology in his movements.

"Asuka's getting massacred out there! How about the Lance?"

"Open Heaven's Door with an Angel on our doorstep? No. Think of something else."

"'Heaven's door'? I...shit! Asuka, I'm sorry but you're on your own!"

* * *

Asuka's humanoid mount twisted right, slinging around an unconventional roundhouse punch accentuated by the progressive Kodachi short-sword held lengthwise in her armoured fist. The blade vibrated and screamed against the orange fields holding it back from the invader's head, just meters behind the impenetrable screens. Asuka rasped in frustration as once again she had to somersault over backwards to avoid the Evangel's counterattack. Landing in a skid, she earned a moment of respite. Sweat from the girl's brow soaked into the surrounding LCL, creating a haze before her eyes.

"Gott...I can't beat this damn thing. Not alone..." she whimpered as she caught a blow to her Eva's cheekbone, causing battered armour to splinter off.

"Not alone..." she repeated, picking her battered mecha out from the broken rubble on a broken arm and a shattered hand.

"Alone..." she muttered, cradling her head as the Evangel reared up before her dazed form.

The tears started to come. "I'm...not alone. I remember when I wasn't alone."

"I...feel your warmth. I'm not alone. Mama, are you here? Are you here with my Unit 02?"

(Asuka...)

"Mama..."

(Mein...leiebling...)

* * *

Kaoru overlooked the tableau with something akin to despair from his vantage point atop a weapons bunker. He shook his head slowly as he heard the voice of Kyoko Sohryu-Zeppelin cry out in the ether. "Family..." he muttered the word like it held a strange yet compelling taste, the taste of mystery and meanings unfathomed.

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

A short one this time, but it might have gone on forever without the cliffhanger. Things are getting somewhat complex and serious, so see below for some persocon relief. I don't own a persocon. Honest! Nor do I own Asuka or Chobits.

Will things get still worse before they get better? You'll know as soon as I know...plus a few days. ;-)

Thanks to my patient beta-readers pyramidgirl89 & Rahhel, as always. And to all who review!

* * *

OMAKE

(A continuation on the last...)

Shinji sat on the couch watching TV with Asuka beside him.

"Baka."

He let out a sigh. "Okay, Asuka. Here's the remote control."

He watched glumly as the channels flicked around as Asuka struck buttons at random. "Baka. Baka. Baka? Baka." she said in her sing-song voice.

Pen-Pen entered the room and stood poised at Asuka's calf, beak at the ready.

"O-Okay Pen-Pen! Here, give the remote Asuka-chan."

"Baka?"

"Here. Now watch your Attenborough penguin-porn and leave Asuka alone okay."

"Waaarck."

"Baka."

"C'mon Asuka, let's go to the kitchen."

Shinji watched as Asuka slumped to the floor and began crawling clumsily, her graceful body making the baby-crawl oddly appealing.

'Dammnit.' Shinji muttered internally. "Now sit down Asuka." Shinji told the german mean machine, gesturing to a table chair.

"I am not a doll." She replied sunnily.

"What!" Shinji gasped, suddenly hopeful.

"Please press my button to turn me on." Asuka stated helpfully.

Shinji threw his head back and yelled, "GOD DAMMNIT REI, STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF!"

* * *

Pin-Pom

Maya looked up from her book at the sound of her door-bell. She had been considering getting a kitten's meow one like her Sempai's, but in the meantime she was content with the cutsey one she had.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" she asked herself. Opening the door, she stood mute at the sight of Evangelion Unit 01's purple armour glowing against the malevolently dark sky, it's face turned downward to glare at her, . It didn't help that it was tapping it's left palm with the blade of a progressive knife.

"I'll fix her! I'll fix her!" Maya screamed in desperation.

There was a high-pitched groan to her left.

"**Oops**!" Shinji's amplified voice echoed around the city, "**I think I crushed your garbage bin with my little toe. Well, accidents do happen, you know**."

* * *

"BAKA HENTAI! What, did you think you could take advantage of me just because of a little accident like that? Hah!" Asuka yelled victoriously as she slapped Shinji, almost playfully.

"Uh, I'd never do that Asuka!" Shinji pleaded in self-defense. He lowered his tone, "But now that you're okay, maybe I will try to take advantage..."

Asuka froze.

"FUCKING GOD DAMMNIT!"

* * *

Copyright 2006

-fin-


	18. Chapter 18: Complex Interactions

Description:

With the Commander gone, Nerv must dare to deceive the council and delve further into the unknown. The secret of the Eva's soul is revealed to Asuka, and Tabris stands over Shinji's deathbed...

* * *

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, nor any other aspects of it. I am also not a cyborg and Kaji isn't my favorite pawn. Third Impact was caused by a meteor, I swear my soul on it!

Rating: M - The Omake is getting too dirty

* * *

Initial Perturbation

CHAPTER 18 - Complex interactions

* * *

Maya spoke up against the panicked din. "Her synchronisation index is increasing! 83, 89, 95, 99%!"

"No, not again..." Ritsuko moaned in horrid expectation.

The command crew watched Unit 02 rise up from the ground to glower insidiously at the wretched amalgamated Angel. The invader launched another spear of helical spear at the Eva faster than a human could react. It crumpled against the sudden manisfestation of an electric-blue AT field.

"Asuka's AT field strength has gone through the roof!" Makoto reported. "It's absolutely off the charts!"

"It's reading as two slightly different orange patterns in perfect synch." Shigeru informed his superiors.

Ritsuko pushed her glasses up as she watched the screen. "It must be the soul in the Eva." she muttered to herself.

The first of the production Evangelions stretched it's joints, starting with it's hand and rippling down through it's body to it's toes while the Angel looked on uncertainly, nursing it's shattered limb. With each crackle, an Eva's broken bone was mended. With each stretch, a muscle or tendon was healed. Bits of ragged armour hung superfluously off the whole beast within.

Misato held her hands to her face in an expression of remorse. "Doctor, what is this going to do to Asuka?"

"Help her to survive, I suppose." the technical head of Project E said absently.

Unit 02 took long strides to a weapons bunker, pulling out a progressive katana in a fluid movement while the mangled monster glowered. Facing it's foe, Asuka's machine held the blade's hilt with it's right hand, edge balanced in the left. Evangelion Unit 02 stood in a slight crouch, balanced on the balls of it's feet, a samurai at the ready.

"Haaaaa!" shrilled the redhead, side-swiping the Ev-Angel in a sudden movement. The blade bounced off an orange AT field, but Unit 02 reared back with the motion and thrust again, this time with feeling. The AT field popped as the blade cut through and met Unit Zero's forearm, cutting shallowly into the malformed armour of the Zero's chest. The mutated beast hissed as it's thick vital fluids leaked out and slung another helical lance at the Eva, point-blank range. Asuka held up a palm to stop it, her glowing field holding back the spear in a blaze of purple. An amber rage followed the lance back to it's origin, turning the limb to white ash in it's wake. Unit 02 was thrown back, but maintained it's feet. Meanwhile, the Angel shuddered and writhed in a mixture of pain and rage, contorting it's uncertain appearance.

Unit 02 picked up the fallen Kodachi, standing armed with the two unequal swords. Winding back half a turn, Unit 02 flung the Kodachi like a throwing star . The kodachi faltered against the AT field, it's spin held back by the Evangel's barrier. But the blade didn't stop. Gradually it sped up to the speed of a frog in treacle as the dark orange field brightened.

"The Angel's AT fields are being overpowered."

The blade spun up like a flywheel and hurled itself into the Ev-Angel's chest. Unit 02 followed, reaching back with the katana in hand. The blade's edge shone a pale blue, imbued with an AT-field edge far sharper than what progressive science could achieve. It delivered the killing blow in a diagonal slash straight through the creature's body. Asuka growled with delight, using the sword to lever the armour away from the abdomen of the corpse. The exposed core, a sickly purply-maroon shiny with mucus, pulsed with an erratic, manic beat. She thrust the sword down, cracking the shell. She thrust again, splintering off a ruby shard, and again, building up to a jackhammer beat. Finally it gave, the shell caving in to a hollow center. Asuka drew out the tip, and immediately went pale.

Unit 02 lurched backward and dropped the sword. Asuka leant to her side and threw up into her LCL environment.

* * *

(Oh Gott..." she breathed. "Gott, why does it look like Rei?)

Ritsuko closed her eyes and muttered something silently. Then she turned to Misato who was barking for recovery teams. "Deactivate Unit 02, and get me a mobile lab set up around the Angel. Leave the Unit next to the Angel."

"What!" she stared at her friend with suspicious scorn. "I have a traumatised pilot in there! We can't leave her out on the field for a moment longer than necessary."

Fuyutsuki made his presence on the deck known by clearing his throat. "The recovery teams will get her back immediately. Doctor Akagi, please proceed post haste."

"Yes sir." Ritsuko responded, power-walking away.

"Yes, Sub-Commander." Misato said with a hint of venom. "Sir, perhaps you could explain why the Commander isn't here? Last I heard, he wasn't expecting to be un-available. Sir."

To her surprise, Fuyutsuki reached out and held her forearm with steady hand. "Come with me." he said tiredly. "I'll explain. In my office."

"But..."

"The others will clean up the mess. This mess, anyway. Your pilot might need you, but we've got bigger problems right now."

* * *

Shinji lay, still as death, on his hospital bed. He had not stirred since he was visited by a messenger, and now his vitals traced a flat pattern of hopelessness. His mental activity was nulled.

A presence of metallic purity with a steely will of purpose stood by the boy, shrouded in shadow. Tabris had assumed is true earthly form, and let his grim grey eyes observe the fated boy directly for the first time.

"I will this decisions, Father. It is not this one's time yet. I will face him yet before the final truths are told."

The delicate hands of a fourteen year old innocent touched another's forehead, then faded back into shadow.

* * *

Rei reeled slightly. Having been recovered from Kasumi's trap, Ritsuko had decided to deliver the news of the Commander to Rei herself.

"Are you okay?" Akagi asked.

"I...am not sure. Perhaps...not."

"This might sound strange, Rei, but...you look pale. More pale than usual."

"I...perhaps I am in emotional shock?"

"Maybe. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Wash your face with warm water."

"I...yes, ma'am."

Rei left hesitantly, and found herself leaning against walls and doorways as she moved about. She couldn't help it - the world was moving around too much. At odd intervals she would find corners and edges at strange angles, inevitably obstructing her body as she moved.

The light-headed pilot found the bathroom and leaned against the sink.

She heard a gasp, "Ayanami!"

She turned and took a moment to focus on red. "Asuka..." she whispered.

"Rei...you..."

"I am not well..." Rei said softly.

"Mein gott, Rei...I didn't mean it, Rei!"

"What?"

"I killed her! I killed your sister! But...I didn't kill you. I didn't!"

"'Me'...? Oh...Kasumi...yes."

Asuka looked at her in shock. "Don't...don't you even care?"

"I'm...not normal." Rei stated, dousing her face in warm water.

"You freak!" Asuka spat, and slapped her. Rei fell, hitting her head on the basin as she went. The pale girl collapsed into a ball on the tiled bathroom floor.

Asuka looked at her in exasperation, then surprise. "You're...crying?" The redhead stared at the sobbing girl, then straightened. "I...sorry!" she mumbled, before leaving flightily.

* * *

Kouzo Fuyutsuki lingered outside of Nerv's detention center, idly wishing he'd taken up smoking seriously back in his doctorate years. Who the hell wanted to grow old these days?

With a resigned grimace, he straightened and walked in. "Stand aside." he ordered the burly security guard in his thick padded armour and his tazer stick. The gorilla stepped quickly aside, quick to show his respect for seniority.

Fuyutsuki went to the security door and submitted to a retina scan and a brain wave interrogation. Then he went through the heavy powered doors that had chuffed open for him. The detention center was small - Nerv didn't usually waste much time or space on prisoners. He found Kaji's room immediately, and opened the door.

"Leave us." he commanded the security guard who had been standing over the bruised, knotted heap on the small metal chair. He complied after only an instant's hesitation. The room's prisoner was in no shape to threaten anyone.

Kouzo sat down on an empty seat and leant back against the wall, rubbing his temples. "Mister Kaji. Do you know what you've done, in God's name?"

A wry, pained chuckle emitted from the battered heap. "We...all have...windmills to slay."

"You're in good condition, considering. These men are ruined for life, you know. Who's going to hire security agents with an assassinated master? I'm surprised you have the capacity to be able to think, let alone talk."

"Felt...sorry for...me. Broken...ribs."

"Mmm." Fuyutsuki nodded. "Nerv has excellent hospital services, you know? Some marvelous pain killers."

Kaji wheezed in amusement. "Are you...hiring me?"

Fuyutsuki shrugged tiredly. "I need all the cards I can pick up right now. Since you decided to take my King, I've got a vacancy for a Joker."

"...you know...my dealer..." he said with blood-shot eyes.

"Seele. Of course. But I have the feeling your days for seeking 'truth' are over. Now is your time to shape those truths."

"Never...had...enough...chips..."

"What I don't understand," the Professor continued, "is why you specifically targeted Gendo. He's just one man, in the end. Unless...the committee's scenario is what we had feared. And you, you had no plan for this. You were forced. What are they holding over you?"

Kaji tried his best to be stubborn. "I...was not supposed...to get caught?"

"Sarcastic to the last, eh? The old men need Nerv, but it seems they don't feel they need Gendo anymore, or you for that matter. Who did they threaten? Katsuragi? Akagi?"

"Shinji...and Asuka."

Kouzo grunted. "Bastards. The true reason for the dummy plugs was this threat."

"They hit...where it hurts..."

"Mmm. Our hope for the future." He stood up. "It's late in the game. I'm giving you a chance to fight against the final peace you must know the Committee is bent on having. Our only true assets are a trio of disillusioned kids whose hope might be fading."

"Always...liked a challenge."

"Good." Fuyutsuki went to the door. "We've got one."

"Wait," Kaji said suddenly. Kouzo looked at him questioningly.

"A nurse saved me...from dying."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "Fine, they'll get something."

"Not it. Appeared in Central Dogma...healed me without...touching me. Said, not my turn...yet."

The professor took a moment to digest the information. "A Messenger?"

Kaji smirked painfully in confirmation. "...Angelic."

Kouzo stood in thought for a moment. "I'll let Akagi know..." he said, leaving smartly.

* * *

Shinji sat up, shielding his eyes from the light from the doorway. "Oh, man. Shut the door!" he whispered harshly.

"Sorry." squeaked Misato. "Headache?"

"Scheiße, hab ich einen riesen Schädel (Shit, I have a big head)..." Shinji whispered back, still cradling his head.

"Whoa...and where did you pick up language like that young man?"

"In exchange for helping her with her kanji, Asuka had these...little phrases to teach me..."

"Heh, that little hellion. She won the last battle you know...hey, I'm glad you're okay."

"...yeah, me too. Uhm, she's okay?"

"You know her. It seems nothing with Eva is simple anymore, but if anyone can cope it's our Asuka."

"I want to see her. Uhm..."

"Wanna get some sleep?" Misato asked, still whispering.

"Yeah." Shinji said, collapsing back. He kept his arm draped across his eyes.

"G'night, Shinji-kun." she said, moving to the door. 'I'll tell you about your father...tomorrow.'

* * *

"Mama?"

(Liebling...)

"It's me, Mama. It's Asuka."

(Liebling...)

"I'm Asuka, Mama. Asuka."

(Liebling...)

"Say something. Tell me I'm a good girl, Mama. Tell me you're proud of me."

(Liebling...)

"Tell me you love me, Mama."

(Liebling...)

"I love you, Mama."

(Mein liebling...)

Ritsuko looked on grimly. "Asuka..."

"You evil, stupid BITCH!" Asuka screeched across the comm. channel. "All of you! You trapped her soul in here, now she can't even THINK! She's just...she's like a cow! She can't think, she can only BE..." she sobbed, covering her weeping eyes with her hands.

Ritsuko nodded sadly. "The soul of Kyoko Sohryu-Zepplin begat Asuka Langley-Sohryu. The soul recognises it's progeny, but it's mind is not human. So the Eva recognises you, Asuka, but she can't do more than love you."

"She can't be proud of me?"

"No more than the pride that is inherent in love...whatever that is. I'm sorry, Asuka."

Asuka sobbed some more, hugging herself while sheltered within her mother's spiritual breast.

* * *

Ibuki slugged back another tequila shot, gagged and emitted a high-pitched giggle. "Oh, god! I'm soooo drunk..."

Shigeru slapped her back, and held up a hand to the bartender. "Two more, thanks."

Makoto leaned forward on the bar, taking a long sip from his beer. "What a hell of a day."

Aoba snorted and flung back his shot. "Man, you haven't had the WEEK I've had, Man. Oooh, I'm gonna have bio-weird nightmares for a month!"

"Hah, did you see the way that thing hacked the MAGI in front of us? Insanity. It's like a kind of super-ultra-fast organo-computer was inside the Eva. I still don't understand how we stopped it."

Shigeru glowered. "To me...I dunno, maybe I read too many conspiracy theory blogs, but...it's like the EVA telemetry system was hardened against that kind of attack. Makes me wonder just what the hell is inside those things."

Maya shook her head vigorously. "I win this one, I sooo win this. Y'see. Alright,Doctor Akagi put on these huge rubber gloves, like up to her armpits. Then she got a hacksaw and an angle grinder. Then...she was on that...butchered thing, that thing that ate Unit Zero and Asuka sliced it up like a meat butcher. Oh god."

She shuddered, and slammed the next shot down with a painful grimace. "*Cough* Then the noise started...the grinder, and the hacksaw going through the armour. Oh, blood and bits everywhere...and then. Under the armour...gristle, oily bits, bone...! All over her, little bits, slimey...so much ichor over Sempai...then the organ. The bloodied organ of life...looks like, like a giant oyster but all yuck. She held it up before..."

"Yeaaaaaahhh...you win." Shigeru moaned.

"So. Don't. Give. Me. Fuck. For. Being. Shit-faced." Maya moaned, stabbing her finger only generally in Shigeru's direction.

"She's totalled man."

"No shit Sherlock!" Aoba snapped, nursing the drunken and depressed Ibuki enough to keep her on her stool.

"I think she's gonna chuck." Makoto observed, looking at his co-worker with alarm.

"You're right." Shigeru realised. "Help me!"

"We can't go into the woman's toilets! And we can't bring her into the men's!" Hyuuga protested.

"Idiot! Do you want to be wearing it!"

"Yeah yeah, fine." he stood up and drained his beer before helping to gather up the semi-concious lieutenant.

* * *

"Misato. You're here early." Kouzo said, turning to see her enter his office.

"Shouldn't you be...in his office now?"

Fuyutsuki shrugged as he sipped at his tea. "We all have our little symbolic gestures to fulfill. You'll get this office in good time."

"Uhm...if you say so sir. But, I don't see why we should pussy-foot around - he's gone and no amount of pretending will make the slightest difference. From what you've told me, we don't have time to waste."

The acting Commander smiled tiredly. "Want to tell me what's really bothering you, acting-Sub Commander?"

Misato groaned, and took a seat. "Sir...could you tell Shinji the news?"

"At least he's okay. Akagi tells me he was clinacally dead for six hours during the attack. How is he now?"

Misato grinned sadly. "He'd got a headache, but that's about it. I'm more worried about Asuka right now."

"Hmm, she's had quite a shock in the line of duty, saving us once more. Well, I'll tell Shinji about his father if I get time. Perhaps I'll explain some of what motivated the man who was his father, or at least as much as I know."

"Thankyou, sir."

The door open.

"Ah, Doctor Akagi. Have a seat."

"Yes, sir." Akagi said pleasantly, resting a clipboard on her lap. "I take it Kaji is running late again?"

"Kaji! Why the hell is that dick coming!" Misato spat.

"He'll be up in a minute." Fuyutsuki said calmly. "he's reluctant to adjust to the wheelchair."

"Wheelchair?" Misato said in surprise.

"Hi..." Kaji rasped, wheeling himself in through the still-open doorway.

Fuyutsuki stood up and closed the door. "Well. We've got a lot of issues to reveal, trust to offend and illusions to shatter. Let's get started." he said dryly.

* * *

"Mister Nurse!"

Kaoru disposed of the human waste he held in the bedpan, quickly disinfected his hands and went to his younger patient's ward. The little girl was playing with a doll enthusiastically on the ground, her saline drip unattached and a bowl of jelly spilled to colour the normally beige linoleum floor.

He watched her play for a moment before clearing his throat to make his presence known. "What is it, Aki?" he asked with a hint of stern-ness to his voice.

The little girl looked up at the blonde man. "Hello Mister Nurse." she said brightly.

"I wonder, my pre-sentient burden. Is it a kindness to give you time to achieve sentience, in a world such as this?" he said gently, his tone staying playful despite his words.

He picked the writhing bundle of entropy up and placed her onto the bed. She proceeded to play hide-and-seek with the light, by poking her head above or below the sheets. Kaoru picked up the drip line and pushed the saline stand aside, and begun cleaning up the mess. "I will...have to make a decision soon. So trivial a thing, and yet here I am. I was created to make the decision...so perhaps it is not so trivial thing after all."

He went to get a cloth to wipe up the jelly, when he heard the old man hacking and coughing harshly.

"In some cases, the kinder path is easier to see. I judge that your time is now, Oji-chan." said the Angel not unkindly.

* * *

Ritsuko stared blankly at Kaji, his words dying in her ears as her agile mind struggled in vain to absorb their meaning. She turned her head aside, instinctively making it Misato's side.

Misato frowned in shock. "You...you mean..." she stammered, choked with outrage.

Kaji grimaced and fished a cigarette from his jacket pocket, no easy feat with the bulky cast around his chest and his limited mobility in the chair. "I'm not proud of it. I'd be lying if I said I was prepared for the consequences, but they were preferable to the alternative."

"W...why!" Ritsuko choked. "In the name of God, why would you do that?"

"Rits..." Misato looked imploringly at her friend, not knowing how to reach out.

"He was our last fucking chance of salvation, the only one with visions for a real future, the new Genesis for mankind! He was a monster, but a monster for us! Our very own demon to fight off the demons of hell...and then a little bug-brained prick like you kill him."

Kaji ground his teeth, tasting bitter-sour tobacco in his mouth. "Was...fighting for my life..." he muttered.

Misato cradled her head in her hands. "This is too much. Kaji, you did this because those cretinous old men, those manipulative bastards told you to? No, there's more to it...you always play both sides. Why, Kaji? Who did they threaten?"

Ritsuko lunged from her seat with sudden fury. "WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE COMMANDER?" she screeched, held back from mauling the invalid by a surprised Misato, who had managed to catch the enraged scientist only through training reflexes.

"Ritsuko, for God's sake..." she exclaimed.

"No, For HIS sake! Who was so important, Ryouji Kaji! WHO! You'd better not say Misato or some piss-weak excuse like that. I'm sorry Misato, but people like you and me are nothing compared to the Commander. The man was a demi-god, only to be killed by this jackass..."

The woman fell back in her seat, hands covering her eyes to hide the streaming tears.

Kaji leaned back in his wheelchair, studying the subtle eastern patterns that lined Fuyutsuki's office ceiling. "The Children. Don't want...to repeat in detail...what would happen. From anyone but them...wouldn't believe. Should we live...if men like them...will as well?"

Fuyutsuki nodded. "They seek to control us with the death of hope, starting with those two. Well, now you know the truth behind Ikari's death. One way or another, Seele wants us crippled."

He stood up and turned his back on them, hands clasped behind his back. He rocked on his heels, thinking. "All is not yet lost, though. They think we've got two Angels left, thanks to the MAGI, instead of just one. That is our chance. It buys us time."

Ritsuko split her fingers apart to look at the older man. "They...intend to control Third Impact..."

Misato growled in frustration. "There was a set number of Angels! Why wasn't anybody told? Stupid question, like the Commander didn't just breath secrets."

The Professor turned back around to face them with a grim smile. "With Ikari out of the way, who could oppose them? They think my capabilities to control the Children, especially Rei, is too weak to save us. And, they're right. That's why I've brought you three here today. You three, the best and brightest of a generation. With my knowledge of the Instrumentality project, we might be able to counter Seele's plans."

Ritsuko sneered. "You brought that little virus here to work WITH us! What could a waste of space like him achieve?"

Kaji looked thoughtful. "You want me to map out what I know of the Seele network, their operations and plans."

Misato tapped her nose idly. "If they think we've got two Angels to go, and not just one..."

"One we currently know the status of." Fuyutsuki noted.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls told us that the Sixteenth Angel would take an incarnation of a Nephilim and it's avatar. Depending on the accuracy of the translation, this still holds true and yet we still have Rei in her current incarnation. So we've got two Evangelions equipped with S2 engines, one of which they don't know about, plus Unit 06 AND a viable pilot in Rei..." Ritsuko added.

"Then we might just have enough cards for a bluff." Kaji said sourly.

Misato shook her head with a combination of admiration and disgust. "So thats what your post-battle operation was. Taking an S2 engine from the mutilated remains of Unit Zero and putting it into Unit 02. Doctor, you're amazing."

"We can't afford to be squeamish. If we have to do things we don't like to survive..." she trailed off, looking meaningfully at the Agent with a hard glint in her eyes.

Major Katsuragi let out a loud, huffy sigh. "Well, it seems like we've got a lot of planning to do. Now, exactly how much do we know about this 'Committee'...?"

* * *

Maya walked into the woman's bathroom, moaning and cradling her head. "Aww, I sooooo shoulda taken today off..." she groaned. She walked blindly in, managing to stop just in time to avoid kicking Rei.

"Rei! Honey, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked in surprise, hangover temporarily forgotten.

"Who...am I?" the girl asked while continuing to face the piping beneath the sink.

Maya blinked slowly, taken aback. "Uhm, you're Rei aren't you? Otherwise, we'd probably...you wouldn't be here right now."

"But...who is Rei Ayanami? What is the First Child of Project E? Why am I here, with no Commander to direct me?"

Maya sighed, and sat on the ground next to the fallen girl. "Y'know, last night I could have debated with you all night long, but right now I really can't. Have you been here all night?" she asked suddenly, concerned by the deep dark rings shadowing Rei's red-shot, tear-encrusted eyes and rumpled clothing.

The girl nodded.

Maya shook her head. "You look as bad as I feel. C'mon, let's get you a nice hot drink and somewhere to lie down."

"Why?" Rei asked sullenly, a hint of anguish apparent in her voice.

"Because its cold and wet on the floor." Maya answered. "And I'm too hungover to try and force you into a hot shower right now."

* * *

"Ikari is dead. Our information indicates that your man was captured and is currently being held in detention."

"Yes. He's not expected to survive more than a couple of days."

"If he's interrogated, he might give more information to Nerv than we would willingly allow."

"He knows nothing of importance. The dis-information I've fed him should compensate for what he does know."

"Give the man his dues. He was something of a master of sifting fact from fiction. It's what made him useful in infiltrating Nerv."

"Perhaps. However, Nerv's security forces are likely to torture him for personal vengeance rather than Nerv's gain."

"Did he deserve such a terrible way to go?"

"His loyalty was never in question, as he had none. Still, it is no way for any man of honour to go, such as he was. It is part of the price of salvation."

"It seems our timing was poor in providing Nerv with another Evangelion unit. This could be problematic after the final Messenger is dispatched."

"An Evangelion without the S2 organ is a minimal threat. It is the one with the Apple of Life that is of concern."

"Of course. But against fully thirteen Emissaries, even the fabled Unit 01 will fall."

"Such is the will of Seele. Tabris' will shall be our own."

The assembled held up their cups in toast. "Tabris' will as our own." they echoed, and drank.

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

This story does not get easier to write! But damn, it's satisfying when a good scene comes off. Oh, and the Omake is another continuation...I don't own persocon-Asuka but it seems like there might be a market for her! Next time, she might go on the rampage...Muhahahaha!

Thanks to my patient beta-readers pyramidgirl89 & Rahhel, as always. And to all who review!

* * *

OMAKE

"Asuka-chan, we're all alone..."

"FZZT"

"Asu-baby, let's get busy..."

"FZZT"

"Uhm, can we hold hands?"

"FFFTZ"

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Shinji gritted his teeth and gingerly explored where he shouldn't. His fingers found a button, which he pressed guiltily.

A pre-recorded voice emitted from Asuka's mouth.

Vhat are you doing! Zere iss a population krisis, you must find ein Real Girlfriend unt make ze bebies post haste! No robot-sex for you!

Love,

Ze Cherman Race

"Shit. Now I gotta get her chipped." Shinji muttered under his breath.

* * *

Shinji slunk meekly into Ritsuko's office, towing Asuka along on a little cart. "D-Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes Shinji, what is it?" the busy scientist said benignly.

He pointed at the broken girl. "Can you fix her so she'll have sex with me?"

Ritsuko blinked, and slowly looked from Shinji to Asuka, back to Shinji. Then she picked up the phone.

"Gendo? Yes, it IS me. You're an egomaniac who's ideas for world conquest and godhood are laughably pathetic and lack imagination or originality. In line with your sexual efforts, that is. And each time you call Yui's name I go to the Reiquarium and stab a Rei clone to death. With a sharpened pencil. Actually I just made that up, but this MY dream and I won't waste the opportunity!" and slammed down the receiver.

Then she looked and Shinji for a moment. He said, "Uh...so can you help me?"

Ritsuko rubbed her chin. "Yes, I believe I can. Head to examination room 69 and wait for me there. I'll give you some 'instruction'."

"Uh...Doctor Akagi? It won't work...she's got a child lock."

"Heh. An easy fix." Ritsuko mumbled, leaning down to one of her drawers and pulling out a pair of pliers.

"Sempai, I'm finished recapitulating the combobulations." Maya called as she walked into her office with her clipboard.

"Ah, yes Maya. Could you get Shigeru and Makoto to join us in ex-room 6-9 in about 20 minutes? And Rei? Oh, and if you see Kaji and Misato, send them along. Hmm, and just to make things complete, better let Fuyutsuki know too."

"Uh...yes Sempai? Uhm...something you want to show us?"

"Just a little 'group bonding' I've been thinking about for some time."

Maya wasn't dumb, she'd been to college. "Oh my god, Shinji's found a HUGE way to get revenge on me, hasn't he?" she quaked.

* * *

Asuka's frozen form did not react to Ritsuko's advance.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shinji shrieked at the woman.

"Just taking her clothes off. Yours too, please." the scientist demanded.

"NO!"

"My imagination is too set on details. Fine, I'll take them off for you." Ritsuko smirked.

Gendo burst into the room. "Doctor. You are not dreaming."

"Oh, hello dear. You're early, as usual."

"I won't allow you to do this."

Ritsuko grinned widely. "Now this is more like it!"

Gendo looked at the two kids. "Leave immediately."

"Good luck sir..." Shinji whispered, dragging his catatonic girlfriend with him.

* * *

"Hey Shinji, I heard you got Asuka modded."

Shinji looked up from the couch, furrowing his brow as he nodded. "Yeah...why do you care Rei?"

"Her breasts are way outta proportion, and that red hair? Ridiculous."

The boy growled, "That's how she was before!"

Rei closed her eyes and shrugged, non-chalantly. "I heard you got the child-lock taken off your little prosti-droid too."

"SHE'S NOT A PROSTI-DROID!"

"Oh, you just wanna play 'doctors and nurses' with her huh?"

Shinji's face went beet-red and a puff of smoke escaped his ear. Rei could smell burning insulation.

"MOM!" she cried, "SHINJI BROKE AGAIN!"

Yui came in quickly in her lab-coat, and examined the stationary boy. Then she turned to Rei. "You HAVE to be less rough with your brother!" she admonished severely. Rei rubbed her severely admonished ears many times until the swelling went down.

* * *

Copyright 2006

-fin-


	19. Chapter 19: Realignment

Description:

Shinji and Asuka finally see each other again where both parties are conscious (which usually helps in a relationship). Ritsuko starts to become a little unhinged after Unit 06 gives Rei a surprise...

* * *

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Chobits, Astro Boy or any other somewhat disturbed or abnormal japanese or japanese-inspired series. No pansu were injured or in anyway molested during the writing of this fanfic.

Rating: M - for mature tastes (and lets just leave it at that shall we?)

* * *

Initial Perturbation

Chapter 19: Realignment

* * *

...before Shinji awoke from his induced coma...

'You are broken, Shinji Ikari.'

The sleeping pilot's closed eyes moved in response to the unspoken words.

'I...am worthless. I have no value, I only hold my friends back.' Shinji's subconscious responded.

'But what of your family, Third Child?'

Even in his sub-conscious, Shinji's voice took on a hard edge. 'I have no family.'

'You know this to be untrue.'

'I have no family! That Bastard is NOT my family.'

'True. I was not referring to him.'

'My mother is trapped in a machine. She's...not alive anymore.'

'True. I did not mean her.'

'Rei...could be my sister. But...she isn't. Not really. She's my friend, not my family.'

'That is where I will dispute you, Third Child.'

Shinji's sleeping face contorted as a frown moved his features. 'I have no family.'

'Family is who you care for, Shinji Ikari. Familial relations appear to aid this, but who you live with also dictates who you are, and therefore who your family is. So I have observed.'

'I suppose...if I have a family, then they are it...'

'Yes, Pilot of The Eva.'

Shinji's eyes fluttered open. He saw the Angelic being standing over him. Raspily, he asked "How...how do you know who I am?"

Tabris smiled at him in a completely open, unreserved way. Shinji sensed that this smile was for joy at meeting him. He shivered.

'You know me as Kaoru Nagisa. My true name is Tabris. You will not remember this until we meet again.' said the silver one directly into Shinji's mind. His eyes stayed fixed on the young Ikari's, unwavering.

Shinji sat up, and stared at the Messenger with wide eyes. "Am...am I dead?"

The being tilted his head in amusement. 'Not anymore.'

Shinji gulped, then considered the boy before him. "You're an Angel. You're...like Rei. Are you...how much like her are you?"

The Angel closed his eyes. 'Enough to comprehend your question. Not enough to answer, however.'

"We'll...meet again? I suppose...that means on the battlefield..." Shinji looked away, sad uncertainty etched into his face.

'Of course. That much has been decided.'

Shinji took a deep breath, closing his eyes and settling back on his bed. "And you'll make me forget this, so I can't warn the others. Why do you do these things? What is this war all about?"

'It is a necessary test, such that only the fittest shall inherit the gift of existence. Lillith challenged Adam, and now the Lillim must prove their worth.'

Shinji shook his head. "I don't understand what you're telling me, Kaoru."

'No...but perhaps you shall.'

* * *

Kaji let out a strangled curse as he reached up from his wheelchair to the coin slot on the cigarette vending machine. The coin wouldn't quite fall into the slot, and after dropping several fifty-yen pieces he gave up and rolled backward in his chair. Gingerly he tried to stand up, ignoring the pain as his bruised muscles pushed against his broken ribs and tight bandages.

He felt a blow to his back and found himself toppling to the ground. The former Agent gasped in pain and lay panting on the floor, too tortured by his injuries to move.

He heard a familiar female voice. "Pah. Pathetic." Her loathing and disgust so evident that he could see Ritsuko's sneer in his mind's eyes.

"The only reason why I haven't gutted you is the new 'Commander' needs you. I think he just needs another man in his little club, the old-fashioned patriarchal snob."

Kaji rolled groaning onto his back, looking directly up at her smouldering eyes. Her heel hovered above his face with clear intention.

"I'll bet even now you're just looking up my skirt, you worthless prick." the Doctor said, a strangely emotionless expression on her face.

"Doctor!" Misato called out imploringly as she saw the tableau. Ritsuko withdrew her foot and stared haughtily at the other woman. Without looking back, she said "I hope your every pain receptor is healthy after this is all over, Ryouji Kaji." and walked away, her stride extremely straight.

Misato went to the fallen man and helped him up. He fell back into his chair and moaned in relief. He smiled weakly at his saviour.

She smiled back sadly. "Kaji...thanks for looking after the kids."

Kaji reeled as her hand struck his face with the suddenness of a mongoose strike. He looked a pitiful askance at her.

"You...why couldn't you just be a normal man and I a normal woman? Why do you have to be an assasin, a saboteur, a fucking spy? Why do I have to be a blind, alcoholic slut-bimbo? I hate this, Kaji. I hate this."

Kaji held out a hand imploringly. "Misato...I'm sorry..."

Misato looked down at the ground, and began picking up his lost coins. "At least the kids are okay. But...I don't know if I can be with you anymore."

Kaji closed his eyes hard, and gritted his teeth. "You know...for years I used to wake up at night...and realise that I wasn't with you anymore. And...it hurt."

Misato nodded. "I think...everything that touches Eva gets broken or defiled in some way. Maybe, if there is an end to all of this..."

"And...Ritsuko's finished torturing me..."

Misato grinned through moist eyes. "Yeah...after that."

They stayed still for a time, neither looking directly at the other.

Misato turned to walk away. He called her back. "Misato...cigarettes?"

She shook her head. "No, you have to start looking after your health."

"Not much left to look after..." he pointed out dryly.

She leant down a little and ruffled his hair. Then she walked off without a word. Kaji let out a long sigh as he watched her go.

"Starved of my addictions yet again..."

* * *

Ritsuko ran a hand through her hair in frustration after the MAGI reported several bugs in her just-written algorithm. "I don't need this right now, mother..." she seethed quietly.

She picked up her cup of syrupy-sweet coffee, only to find it empty. A vein throbbed on her forehead. "Maya!" she commanded, "Could you get me some coffee please?"

Maya reluctantly stood up from her adjacent terminal. Ritsuko was surprised to catch a glare from her apprentice. "What was that for? she growled at the young woman.

"I found Rei on the floor of the Owens wing female bathroom this morning." she stated matter-of-factly. "You sent her to get washed up. Last night."

Ritsuko's eyebrows shot up. "Well excuse me," she said after a moment, "but I can't spend all my time watching over a child!"

Maya pursed her lips. "Of course not. I'll get your coffee, _sempai_."

Ritsuko picked a desk ornament up deliberately broke it in her fist. She opened her palm and looked into it. "God, is nothing sacred anymore?" she whispered as she realised what she'd done. The blue plastic kitten lay crushed in her hands. "Both of us..." she breathed.

Maya came back in with the coffee pot. "Here." she said curtly and put the pot onto Ritsuko's desk.

The doctor dropped the broken toy carefully onto her desk. "Maya, is Rei here yet? I want to talk to her before the contact experiment."

The younger woman looked at her warily and nodded. "She's sleeping in the Pilot's Lounge."

"Good. Can you finish up here? I'll be back before we start."

* * *

"Why can't we ever have a normal day?" Misato groaned, having just brought Shinji home. He and Asuka faced each other, sitting at the kitchen table at Misato's insistence. Pen-Pen watched them furtively from the lounge room doorway, unsure wether it was safe to proceed to his fridge.

The atmosphere was thick with unspoken words.

"Would you two snap out of it?" Misato grumped, and grabbed a beer from the fridge in one fluid motion.

"Misato..." Shinji murmured.

"Don't." Asuka finished for him.

Misato took her finger off the ring-pull. "Oo-kay..." she acquiesced, mildly freaked. "I guess...I'll just leave you two alone then...C'mon Pen-Pen." The purple-haired guardian left meekly, taking Pen-Pen with her.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a time. Much had changed since they'd been together, their inner landscapes having been forever altered. They weren't entirely sure how the other fit in anymore.

Shinji wrinkled his nose. "Bratwurst?" he asked.

Asuka shrugged. "It's easy to cook and beats Misato's attempts. I didn't know you could burn pot-noodles."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "It's easy when you add so little water. I watched her do it over and over before you arrived."

Asuka looked away.

"Are we still okay?" Shinji asked quietly.

"I...want you to go..." Asuka said.

Shinji stared at her. "Huh?"

"Not 'want'...I need you to go Shinji. Get away from Nerv, and Eva. And...me."

Shinji shook his head. "What...what do you mean?"

"I mean, run away. Like you used to want to, just get away from me and Eva!"

"I don't understand..."

Asuka looked up to the ceiling. "Everything that becomes associated with the Evangelion project gets broken. Misato said it to me, but it's so true when you look at it like that. My mother, your mother...Rei...Kaji...your father..."

Shinji gave her a funny look. "My father?"

Asuka fixed him with an astonished look. "No-one told you?"

Shinji moved his head back. "Told...me?"

Asuka stood up abruptly. "It doesn't matter! Look, just go away, escape while you're still okay!"

The Third Child chewed his lip, and looked at her again. "Told me what?"

"Nothing! Nient!"

"What about my father?" Shinji persisted, his jaw set hard.

"He's...ask Misato!"

"He's WHAT?" Shinji yelled, leaning forward in his chair.

"Just get away before the curse of the Eva gets you." she murmured.

Shinji leant back and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Asuka went red and scowled at him.

The boy shrugged. "Kidding. I'm not going anywhere."

The girl folded her arms. "Shinji!"

"No, Asuka. I won't abandon you and Rei, and Misato and everyone. I'm staying here."

Asuka stalked over to the boy's side of the table. Shinji almost fell backwards, getting off his chair and standing to face her. "You're going." Asuka stated fiercely.

"I'm staying." Shinji said, quietly but confidently.

"No." Asuka hissed, now nose-to-nose with him.

"Yes." Shinji answered stubbornly, his back now to a wall.

"No!"

"Nnn-yes."

"SHINJI NO BAKA DUMMKOPF!"

"Probably. Even so, I'm staying."

"You're a fool."

"Heh...so you keep telling me. But I'll keep on fooling right here."

"You promise?"

"Uh. Yes..."

Asuka pushed forward, and enveloped his lips in hers. Shinji gulped in surprise, but returned the deep kiss. He put his arms around her as hers melted around him. He rotated them so that she was against the wall. She could feel him pushing gently against her.

"A-hem"

Shinji stepped back abruptly at his guardian's unsubtle arrival. Asuka started, and sent Shinji sprawling as her foot unsettled his hastily placed footing. "Oops! Shinji-kun..."

"Hmmph. Leave you two alone for five minutes..." Misato grumbled with a poorly disguised smirk plastered onto her face. "I think I'll have that beer now, before it gets warm. If I leave it in here, it'll be boiled in teenaged hormones...eew...it would probably taste like a bacardi breezer..."

Asuka helped Shinji off the floor, both teens flushed and bothered.

Misato cracked her beer open and took a sip. Then she surveyed the embarrassed couple craftily. "Should I turn the air-conditioning on?"

"It would be too bad if your beer fridge got accidentally turned off wouldn't it?" Shinji shouted. Then, "Sorry..."

Misato raised an eyebrow. "Touchy-touchy. C'mon Pen-Pen, let's leave them to their touchy-touchy."

"Wuuurk..." the penguin obediently followed her out, having snaffled himself a can.

* * *

"Connections have completed. Pilot is synchronised at 34%." Lt. Maya Ibuki reported from her station.

Ritsuko frowned slightly. "That's not very good."

Hyuuga looked over his shoulder. "Well, it is her first time in a new Eva. It's not like it happens every day."

"Did you speak to her?" Maya inquired carefully.

"Oh! Uh...I guess I forgot..." the scientist sighed. "I didn't mean to, I was just too busy."

Maya's lower lip twitched, but she said nothing.

"Can you hear me, Rei?" Doctor Akagi asked, activating the communications link.

"Hai." the young pilot replied softly.

"How does it feel?"

"...it smells like Ikari..."

Shigeru almost fell out of his chair. Sheepishly he readjusted his position at his station. "Uhm, that's a new Eva, Rei." he called out.

"I don't mean Shinji..." Rei said, a strange undertone to her voice carrying through the audio channel.

Ritsuko reeled. "WHAT?"

Rei spoke in a vacant, lost voice. "I...why...is the Commander...in here...?"

Ritsuko dug her fingers into her face and stumbled back into the back wall. "Gendo..."

Maya stood up. "Emergency alert!" she yelled. "Seal the facility! Deactivate the Eva's power supply!"

"...but...nothing's wrong..." Lt. Makoto said hesitantly.

"Just do it! Bakelite on standby! Eject the plug!" Maya ordered, her voice pitched high to get a volume level she wasn't used to producing.

"Uhm...yes ma'am...Unit 06 on 3-minute reserve...2:58..." the lieutenant did as he was bade. Akagi fell to the floor, landing heavily on her backside.

"Call the Major!" Ibuki cried, and stood over her monitor to study the readout. "Rei...are you alright Rei?" she called gently.

"I don't know what to do...he never said this would happen...he didn't tell me what to do..." Rei whimpered, clutching her head in anguish.

"She's overriding the release command..." Shigeru growled in a low, distressed voice.

"I'm going to eject your plug, okay? I'm going to get you out of Unit 06."

"Out...? Away...from the Commander...?"

"Ssh Rei, it's okay."

"But..."

"He's not going anywhere, Rei. He'll still be here later, but right now we need you here."

"U-understood..."

Shigeru sighed in relief. "Her plug is accepting the release command. Plug ejecting...you did it!" he said as the tube rotated out of the locking mechanism in the smoke-grey and yellow Evangelion.

Maya nodded in satisfaction. "Aoba? Get Asuka here to take Rei home. Call the med bay to send out a stretcher of Sempai."

"What about Shinji?"

The young lieutenant frowned. "No, not Shinji. Just Asuka."

"Yes, ma'am." Shigeru answered.

Maya scooted over to her fretting sempai. "Are you alright ma'am?"

The blonde touched the mole on her left cheek, staring ahead vacantly. "I...I'm sorry..."

Maya took her in her arms on the floor and stroked her long blonde hair soothingly. "Its okay, sempai. It's okay."

Ritsuko looked at her with a new respect. "You did good, kid." she sniffed with a small smile.

"Yeah...I think I'm going to freak out now..."

"Hah...oh god, Gendo's in that thing...oh god, oh god...ooohhh...I need a drink..."

Maya shook her head ruefully. "I think you'll have to wait for the Major. If I drink anything, my head will explode."

* * *

Misato took a moment to digest Maya's words. "I think I'm gonna be sick." she said, turning a little blue. They were standing on the command bridge, where Misato had been waiting for her junior officer to report.

Maya grimaced. "I know what you mean! Sempai...didn't take it well."

Rubbing her forehead, Misato nodded. "I'll bet. But...how could this have happened? I mean, I thought...someone had to be, err, trapped inside the Eva. Like Shinji and Asuka's mothers."

The lieutenant gave Misato a disappointed look. "It's not like that happened on purpose. There must have been something strange in the Telesymp Experiment we conducted for Unit 06."

Misato rolled her eyes. "More Project-E technobabble. Tele-wha?"

"'Tele-Sympathy Experiment', as opposed to 'Contact Experiment'. We...set up the Eva so that it 'invites' a ...'wandering' soul to take up residence. With a normal pilot it would be insufficient, but with Rei she theoretically can synchronise with any human soul, albeit not as strongly as Asuka or Shinji do with their maternal souls."

It was Misato's turn to look disappointed. "You mean, you just hang a sign out and say, 'hey lost soul, wanna live in a giant mechanical weapon for a while'?"

Maya shrugged. "It's not like we have full control over the process. If we understood it better, we wouldn't have to rely on the children to fight our war for us."

Misato frowned suddenly. "Hang on, I thought Unit 06 came from Russia. How could the Commander's soul be in it when he died two days ago?"

Lt. Ibuki sighed. "The timing is a problem, but it's not as bad as you think. The Eva was transported here without a soul. Therefore there was no chance of it going berserk, and if it was stolen it would be next to useless to the thieves. Coincidentally. we did the Telesymp experiment about 26 minutes after the Commander is said to have been killed."

Misato shivered. "That's before the Angel was destroyed...but can we be sure it's not another Angel's soul in there?"

Maya held her arms up and shrugged with a silly grin on her face. "We're still alive, I guess."

The Major crossed her arms in front of her. "We're being forced to do things we can't control or understand the repercussions of."

"I know...and sometimes I wish I didn't have to know about how things work around here. It gets hard to sleep at night sometimes." Maya replied sadly. "That may be why there are so many workaholics here."

"Hmm. A coping strategy huh?" Running a hand through her purple hair, Misato straightened up her posture. "Thankyou for the report, Lieutenant. I guess I'll go help Ritsuko get cleaned up now."

The junior officer nodded. "You're welcome, ma'am. I'll go check on Rei and Asuka...although I have no idea what I'll tell them."

Misato grimaced. "Try the truth. We've tried everything else."

* * *

The Major groaned after having got Ritsuko to take a long, hot shower (without her joining in, unlike back in college...) and met back with Maya. "How'd it go?"

Maya puffed her fringe up in frustration. "Not good - they won't even talk to each other. Could you try?"

Misato grimaced. "Sure, why not?" she said morosely.

Asuka and Rei were on opposite sides of the pilot's lounge, studiously ignoring each other. As soon as Misato arrived, Asuka walked to the door. "Finally! Let's go."

Misato held up her hands. "Wha-hey, slow down! Is, uh, is Rei okay?"

Asuka didn't look up. "Who can tell, with that doll?"

Misato face-faulted. "Uhh..." she said, floundering.

"It's not like I have anything to apologise for anyway - I killed the Angel, that's my job! Even if it was...Looked like Rei..." Asuka said defiantly.

"Asuka..." Misato said softly, "You weren't brought here to apologise...you were brought here to comfort her. She...just had a Contact experiment with her new Eva. It..."

"The soul in Unit 06 is Commander Gendo Ikari. He is inside the Eva." Rei said, speaking blandly. Her emotionless countenance was back.

Asuka looked like she'd been slapped. "The Commander's soul...? How could it have been transferred...?"

"Unknown." Rei replied like a soldier replying to a superior.

She turned to Misato. "You haven't told Shinji? About his father?"

"No, honey. No I haven't."

"You have to tell him."

"I know, I know."

The girl turned to look at Rei, who was still standing like a mannequin. "Why does everything have to turn to sheisse for us, Misato?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that ever since the men behind Nerv, including my father and the Commander, tampered with something from the south pole...things have been bad for all of mankind."

"The...men behind Nerv? You mean Gehirn?"

"No, I mean Seele. A committee of powerful men who virtually control the world."

"What?"

"Asuka, there is only one Angel left. And we believe it has met with Shinji..."

"The final Angel...has met with Shinji?" Rei said suddenly, breaking in to the conversation.

Misato hesitated. "Uh, well we think so..."

Rei withdrew once again. Asuka looked up at Misato. "The Commander's in her Eva huh?" she turned to look at the cyan-hued girl again. "Gott...I guess I can try to talk to her..."

The Major smiled in relief. "Thanks Asuka."

Asuka cornered Rei after Misato had left. "Is something going to try to hurt Shinji? Is an Angel trying to kill him?"

"If it meant to...it could have done so by now."

"Scheisse! Then what does it want? Why would it contact Shinji?"

"There are some things beyond Man's ken."

"I'm not a man, goddamn it. 'Ken' it to ME!"

"I do not know. I doubt that anyone alive could tell you why an Angel would do such a thing."

"Well that's just dandy! What am I gonna do, hang around Shinji until a fucking ANGEL turns up and tries to strike up a conversation with the baka?"

"Perhaps...someone not living could help us."

"Eh?"

"The Commander...may know something."

"Ehrm...Rei, even if he is inside the Eva, it's not like he can talk."

"Perhaps not. But, he may have left information. It is customary for the offspring to inherit the parent's worldly goods, is it not?"

"Of course! So we just get the baka to let us read his dead papa's books, right?"

"It...is easier said than done, I agree."

"Could you stop talking like a goddamn robot for a moment? Maybe...we can convince him that his father wants to talk to him, and go with him to his office...?"

"Maybe...I'm willing to try."

"Good. If Wondergirl agrees with me, I'm sure Shinji will never doubt us both."

"We should hurry, before Misato tells Shinji about the Commander's death."

"Right! Let's go!"

* * *

"Yo. Do you have a lighter?"

Shinji looked up from his head-down-in-thought walk along the path to Nerv. It was sunset, and he'd much rather being going home, but something was wrong with Rei. He wasn't surprised - her 'twin' ('doppelganger more like it' Shinji mused) had just been destroyed, along with her Eva. He remembered she'd said she had a 'bond' with the machine...now it was gone. And yet they refused to take him with Asuka to Nerv. So he was walking.

Now some freak was asking him if he had a lighter. He was less than thrilled.

"No I don't...I'm only fourteen." he said in a disinterested voice. It was a subtle hint to get lost.

"Coincidence. Me too." the reply was dripping with sarcasm.

"Smoking's a stupid thing to do. Stinking smoke and lung cancer...it's just...stupid!"

The boy tilted his head, apparently pleased to be contrary. "It's my choice. But you seem to be making some rather large assumptions there. I never said I smoked."

That caught Shinji out. "Uhh…why do you need a lighter then?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "To impress girls with, duh. I lost mine, so I was hoping to nick one off a poor sucker passing by. Meaning you."

Shinji looked away. "I...don't really..."

The boy chuckled knowingly. "Ah, so you don't have to worry about that, eh? Already house-trained, maybe?"

"It's none of your business! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

The boy shrugged. Shinji looked at him, realising that it wasn't just the sunset that was making him look washed-out. He was fully albino. Just looking at him made Shinji shiver.

"Kaoru Nagisa..." said the Angel with a menacing glint in his eye.

"K-Kaoru Na-Nagisa...?" Shinji gasped in shock. "He's...not you..."

"Ah, but he is. Or rather, he is me...for I am Tabris. We meet again, Third Child, Defender of the Lillim."

Shinji fell to the ground as he shuddered. "You're...like Rei but you're not like Rei. An...Angel...?"

"Ooh, deja-vu. Yes I am. The Angel of Free Will. My will be done."

"Wh-what are you g-going to d-do with m-me...?" Shinji stuttered, now shaking quite badly.

"I'm sure I'll think of something..."

* * *

The good Doctor Akagi stood before Unit 06, her head dipped and her shoulders slumped down in general listlessness, wilted cigarette smoking at her lips. It was the night shift, the time she knew that Gendo Ikari, Commander of Nerv and effective master of Tokyo 3 and Japan itself, would ritualistically observed Unit 01 in silent reverie. Like him, she was now standing on the scaffolding before the object of her past affections. She'd never spoken to him about it, but she knew what he was doing when he stood there.

He was talking to Yui Ikari, his long gone wife.

Somehow, she also knew he had heard Yui answer his words, in his head.

'Surely I can do the same...'

She put her hands into her lab-coat pockets after tossing away the cigarette. "So, you're in there Gendo...did you have to fight to get in there? Did you have to hold off being spirited away?"

The doctor took a hand from her pocket and gently placed it on a piece of composite armour on the Eva's arm. "I know you're in there, just like you knew Yui was in Unit 01."

She let out a dry cackle devoid of humour, just filled with pained irony. "Now I'm talking to you, like you were talking to her. That god-damned bitch, the ghost in the armoured shell. And now you're a ghost too."

Ritsuko leant her head against the Eva, a woman resting her head against her man's shoulder. "If we could...I could stand it, Gendo. If you had her back, would there be room for me? Could...we share? If we both love you...can't we both be with you? You men like that sort of thing, after all."

The woman snuggled closer to the cold armour plate. "I know you wouldn't be so cruel to turn me away. There's enough feeling to share."

Sighing, she stood back and collected her long hair in her hands. "So you see, you can trust me, Gendo. I'll see the scenario through, just as you planned. For us. Then we can all be together can't we? I'm sure...I can get along with Yui. For you. You wouldn't reject me, would you?"

Doctor Akagi took a hair band from a pocket and tied her hair back. "I'm glad, Gendo-kun. I'll see you soon..."

* * *

"Status of the Emissaries?"

"Units 07 to 13 are complete."

"And the progress on 14 to 19?"

"Unit 19 is scheduled to be completed within three weeks."

"Excellent. Have Units 08 to 13 been successfully activated?"

"Yes. The artificial S2 engines performed beyond expectations. They are an improvement on the original."

"As expected. The Shards?"

"Cloning has begun."

"Good. And the rest of Instrumentality?"

"We have picked up the pieces left by Ikari. The last secrets of the Red Earth ceremony are being revealed at this time."

"As it should be. The time of Instrumentality may be upon us sooner than we had anticipated."

"A day less on this weary earth will punish no-one. Even our opponents will be rewarded."

"Such is the grace beyond. Amen."

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

Why are my Omake more popular than the actual story? I suppose my twisted sense of humour is better than my sense of dramatics. It's a little worrying to find so many people with a similar sense of humour...I pity us all...

Delayed update, I'm sorry. Look under the Omake for a small recompense.

Thanks pyramidgirl89 & Rahhel, your tolerance is inspiring. Any small donations in the form of a few words of review very welcome! Sorry, they're not tax-deductible.

* * *

OMAKE

Shinji tapped the connection hatch on his neck closed and scowled at Rei. "So," he began, "if I'm a persocon too, why can't I get jiggy with Asuka?"

Rei smirked at him. "And what exactly would that achieve?"

The male simulant rolled his eyes. All the way around, freaking Rei out just a tad. "And just where do you think little persocons come from?"

The blue-haired girl chuckled and patted Shinji on the shoulder. "Oh dear, that's so wrong. Persocons come from factories, where they're manufactured by big corporations."

Shinji groaned and gently led Rei to sit down on the sofa. "Okay...it's time you knew. These are what we call the facts of life: when a man persocon and a woman persocon love each-other very much..."

"You're defective!" Rei cried. "You've got it all backwards."

"After Second Impact, human DNA was too badly damaged by the residual radiation for humanity to reproduce naturally..."

"Ha-ha Shinji, now go shut down!"

"Whereas humans are born in radiation-sealed laboratories referred to as 'cabbage patches', and distributed by The Stork Corporation..."

"You're crazy!"

"The auto-replication and reconfiguration persocon was created to repopulate the Earth..."

"Go stick a plug up your recharge socket!" Rei cried and ran to her room.

"...And thus, Atlas was sent to Mars, the frozen nirvana of the damned. And lo, Astro was laid to rest. He lay inactive for many a day, despite the ministering of many a Norton Priest and Anti-Malware Minister."

"But on the third day, his holiest sister Uran did point above the haze. And lo, the sun did shine on Astro Boy's photovoltaic converter. And thus, Astro Boy rose from the scrap."

Rei huffed her fringe up. "Stupid persocon religion. Why is it the only thing on TV during the Impact Holiday?"

Asuka shrugged from her position in front of Shinji's legs, sitting on the floor while he sat on the sofa. "At least it's better than last-years version. Angels and Demon-Angels...pah. But I hear next year's upgrade pack will include Optimus Prime!"

"They were 'Evangelions', I think." Shinji supplied vacantly. Rei noticed him surreptitiously wiping a tear from his eye as he watched Astro Boy leaving the earth at Second Impact.

* * *

Asuka watched the moody blue-haired girl grumpily watching the TV accross the room. She got up to whisper in Shinji's ear. "Hey...I think Rei's lonely."

"Huh?" Shinji whispered back. "But we're here."

"I think she needs a boy-friend. As in, a human one."

Shinji wrinkled his nose. "But they're so rare..."

"Baka. We'll just have to find one. Then she can order some children! Wouldn't that be awesome! Little human children! She could get a matching set!"

"But the males, they're hard to look after. And messy!"

"BA-KA...I don't care!"

The boy leant back. "You're obsessed. Fine, we'll look for one for her."

She lowered her voice. "And we could always give them some persocon toddlers to play with..."

"FZZT!"

Asuka looked daggers at Rei. "DID YOU SABOTAGE MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN?"

Rei shrugged. "You'll thank me. Check his f: drive."

She waited while the red-head plugged in to her inactive boyfriend's memory.

Her eyes bugged out. "HUMAN PORN?" she gasped in disbelief.

* * *

"Don't! Get off the internet! Baka hentai!"

"Huh? What's wrong? I'm just looking for a mate for Rei."

"No! Eww, just disconnect!"

"Asuka, what's wrong?"

"I know what you're doing! You're thinking of m-mating with R-Rei..."

"Eh? Uhm, is that even possible?"

"How should I know? I'm not the one who watches human porn!"

"Huh? Oh...Rei asked me to download some for her. I never watched it though. It doesn't seem very interesting. Kensuke tried to tell me about it once...sounds messy."

"EH? REI'S A HENTAI!"

"We-ell...she's only human."

"Oh. Right. Of course, I knew that."

* * *

OMAKE: IRUEL the Talking MAGI

What if...

Iruel decided to co-exist with the MAGI system...would it end up aiding Nerv? How?

Gendo sat at his desk, hands clasped uncharacteristically over his face as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today had not been a good day.

Fuyutsuki stood beside him, hands clasped behind his back in his usual stand-by-your-man manner.

"This could effect the scenario, couldn't it?"

Ikari took the hands from his red, blood-shot eyes and stared at his second-in-command. "The scenario is ruined. And if that weren't enough, it's sent computer-generated images around the intra-net. Have you seen them?"

Fuyutsuko coughed into his fist. "Ahem. Yes. It seems that it want's us to acknowledge it's presence."

"The senior Akagi was always something of a sexual deviant."

"I wouldn't know that."

"Unfortunately, I would."

"Ah."

"Ikari, there must be some way to get that smut off the network."

"Indeed. But without control of the MAGI...I'm having Doctor Akagi Junior look into it."

"Mmm. You know, there's no telling what effect tales and images of your unfaithfulness might have on your son and his piloting ability."

Gendo turned up the heat on his death-glare and flung it at Fuyutsuki once more. "What are you getting at?" he growled.

"I'm just saying, if certain information was passed on..."

"What do you want?" Ikari barked in anger.

"Free access to the Reiquarium. Nothing more."

Gendo fell back into his patented Gendo position, hands steepled as when he made his toughest decisions.

Fuyutsuki shifted uncomfortably.

"Make sure to clean up after yourself."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Copyleft on a gutter 2006

- fin -


	20. Chapter 20: Positive Trend

Description:

Tabris shows Shinji Nerv's inner most sanctum, so that they might discuss the fate of The Lillim. Can Asuka save the boy at the feet of an Angel? In the Omake, Rei gets some surprise male.

* * *

I do not own the characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion, especially the Shinji Angst. Iruel the Talking MAGI it probably best viewed as a joint venture...as in, I'll not claim it so I can continue to keep my own joints attached to my body.

Rating: M - I think I got more readers with a 'Teen' label but some of this stuff might be objectionable. In other words, the teens would love it!

* * *

Initial Perturbation

Chapter 20: Positive Trend

* * *

Rei sighed as her guiding force stopped suddenly on the footpath.

"Moronic Scheisser hentai scheming dummkopf-baka!"

She didn't have to wonder who she was referring to. "Asuka, calm yourself."

The German pilot grimaced at the albino. "Easy for you to say! Mein Gott, I'm going out of my mind! How can you stay so calm?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't let the little things get to me."

The red warhead stared at her cynically. "And just what might get to you, miss blue-ice?"

"The coming of Armageddon, and the taste of meat."

The Second Child rolled her eyes. "I never will get used to your sense of humour. Fine, I'll chill out. But still! I killed an Angelic facimile of you, your master was assasinated and implanted into a giant robot after your giant robot got hijacked by your evil twin, and Shinji is missing with a malicious alien. I think I'm entitled to being upset."

Rei blinked. "I have to deal with all that, plus an emotionally unstable co-worker with relationship problems who is also banging my best male friend." she said with a shadow of a grin.

Asuka blushed bright red. "I AM NOT 'BANGING' SHINJI!"

Rei quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yet."

The emotionally unstable one rolled her eyes. "Hentai. That's it, you're buying me a gelati."

"Fine. Perhaps it would be appropriate to buy you the blueberry variety while I try the raspberry."

Asuka pointed a finger at her. "We'll have to make this quick, it isn't a 'bonding session'. We still have to look for the idiot."

"Perhaps he is lost. Or perhaps he is found. In any case, we must assist."

* * *

Everything went white, then Shinji's vision faded back in again. He was standing in a graveyard. His mother's graveyard.

But...something was different.

Shinji leant nearer the stone. There was a new inscription. A dedication to Gendo Ikari.

Wild-eyed, Shinji stumbled back a step. He held his hands up to his chest, looking at them. Then he whirled around to the silver presence to his side.

"It is true. Gendo Ikari passed away while you were sleeping."

Shinji swung and decked the Angel.

Tabris fell back, and felt his cheekbone with a knuckle. He shook his head and tutted. "Humans and pain..." he said gently.

Shinji leant over the boy, maddened. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" he screamed.

Kaoru shrugged. "The others had not told you. It seems that you should have known. It also cuts to the nub of my interests."

"He can't be here. They d-dont bury bodies here...just m-memories!"

"His ashes were spread here by Ritsuko Akagi, after she confirmed his death. It was strange, should you not have been present at the ceremony?"

Unit 01's pilot turned in disgust. "What am I supposed to say? My respects? That bastard...how can he be dead? He's...too awful to die..."

"The relationship between child and parent is interesting in it's complexity. You may have hated him, but I see now you mourn him."

"How can I mourn him? How do I know he's dead, and this isn't just some cruel Angel's trick?"

For the first time, Kaoru appeared hurt. "I may be cruel if I have to be. This not what I would consider a cruelty."

Shinji looked away, back to the white cross standing amidst a field of others, defying nature to hold testimony to those who died in the Second Impact. He knelt before it. Was it right that this one stood amongst the others, an interloper? Had the dead welcome Gendo Ikari to their ranks? Had they welcomed Yui those long years ago?

"H-How...did he d-die?" he stuttered in unnerved anguish.

"He was shot by an agent of Seele."

The boy didn't look back. "A-An agent...? What's S-Seele?"

Tabris knelt next to the Third Child, sharing his vigil over the cross. "There is much to explain. Will you help me if I explain?"

"H-help you?"

"Decide the fate of Man."

Shinji's gaze hardened. For a moment, he didn't care which way the Angel chose. But in the back of his mind, he there was something warm. Something he was determined to keep.

"Yes. I will." he declared.

* * *

Asuka looked up as the siren roared. Rei followed suit, then grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled her forward. "We have to get to Nerv."

"Mein Gott...the Engel has him..." she whispered.

Rei gave her a look. "Very possible. Let's go. We'll take a shortcut."

"Ja, mein Fuehrer. Schnell!"

Without a word, without changing, Rei and Asuka sprinted toward the Eva cage. They passed technicians and officers through the hallways and in elevators, all of whom rushed out of their path when they saw them.

Unit 02 stood ready, having activated itself despite MAGI and Command's suppressive efforts. The gangly monster's green eyes shone brightly but the beast stayed restrained until Asuka had entered the prepared entry plug.

"Asuka! Are you in control?" Misato called uncertainly. A berserk Evangelion was a hell of a risk, Angel or no."

"PRESENCE DETECTED IN TERMINAL DOGMA!" Hyuuga screamed, his face bathed in the light red warning signals.

"RELEASE EVA RESTRAINTS! ASUKA, GO!" Misato cried in panic.

Asuka's machine tore through the restraints like cardboard when they didn't release quickly enough for her liking and rushed onward to the access channel. Unit 06 was still powering up behind her as she leapt down the subterranean well.

* * *

Tabris moved them on from the graveyard.

"And now, you shall see Mankind's greatest treachery." he said, a combination of valediction and sadness competing in his voice. Shinji looked up to see the great body of Lillith, her bulbous flesh the sickly grey colour of decay as she hung from the almighty cross. The Lance penetrated her still, her face still masked as intended by those that entrapped her.

"Behold, the mother of the Lilim. Long has she suffered for your sake."

Shinji's eyes streamed, but he couldn't look away from the image of monumental suffering before him, on a scale that beggared comprehension. Were he not supported by Tabris, he would have fallen into the life sap that oozed still from the Angel's punctured body.

Kaoru carried them forward. The two boys stood at the feet of the mother of humanity.

"She bleeds for you, and your continued life. Tell me, why does she do that? What is it that she dies eternally for?"

He fixed his gaze onto Shinji, expression devoid of all emotions. It finally clicked in Shinji's mind - this was truly an otherworldly being. The questions he asked had no clear answers to something not human.

"Why do you live on, Shinji Ikari? What drives you to live, breath and eat?"

Shinji looked down at his shoes as he spoke. "A year ago, I would have said, uh, habit. That's what people do, right? We live. We don't need a reason, we just do it. It would take too much effort, it would be a risk, to try and stop. Society...just won't accept otherwise."

Tabris watched him in silence.

"And then, when my father called me to Tokyo 3...I was an Evangelion Pilot. I lived...to pilot Eva. I suffered, I didn't like it...in fact, I hated it. But that was what made me who I was - Shinji Ikari, the Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. Reluctant, uh, hero. I wasn't liked, but...I was kind of respected. I mattered...and people pitied me."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed at his words, red irises piercing his soul.

"But then, Asuka came. At first, it was just another part of life. Except we...complemented each other. I was the reluctant pilot, she was the brash and energetic...and suddenly, everything was much better. Misato looked after us, Rei joined us, Hikari and Touji and Kensuke would hang around with us at school and stuff...I had friends. Like you said, I had family. So now, I live for them. And so, if you gave me the choice, I would give up my life for them, because if they died, even if I lived I would still have nothing."

Shinji looked up. "So that's my answer, Tabris."

The boy Angel stood up. He put his hands behind his head and paced forward a few steps, spun around and laughed. "Ah, of course it would be that paradox! How else?" Kaoru gazed up at the towering creature with amusement.

"Somehow, I can see the elements of truth in what you say...perhaps it is because I am in human form? But, should that alone be enough to determine the fate of humanity, and of myself? Why should it matter that your species perpetuates on social and genetic combinations, many fragments interacting rather than a whole like me?"

"If I were to die, is that equivalent to the death of the entire human race? Am I not equal to the sole child of Lillith? Which should live on, Tabris or the Lillim? It seems that I have free will, but I see no lack of it amongst you. Collectively, do you feel more pain than I? Should that even matter? What should a being, single and whole in and of itself, care of compassion?"

Kaoru gripped his head in his hands. "If I was born to make this decision, then why does it hurt to do so?"

Shinji stood, and gently pulled Kaoru's arm down. Kaoru watched him with wide eyes.

"Uhm...I don't know...but...it kind of sounds like you've made a decision already. One that, uh, you don't like."

Kaoru shivered, and let his other hand fall from his head. "Perhaps...perhaps you are right, Lillim. It is not a natural thing for a being to be self-sacrificing. And, it is somewhat contradictory for me to make this decision. But...perhaps my soul sees you as my brethren, and would not see you die."

Shinji let a hand rest on the Angel's shoulder consolingly. "I guess...I'm glad, but sad at the same time, Kaoru. I hope...you have a good reason."

Kaoru opened his arms and made to hug Shinji, but pulled back suddenly. "Is it because I...love you? I love you, Shinji Ikari. As you love your brothers and sisters, I Tabris declare my love for the Lillim. I just wish I fully understood why..."

He hunched down in front of the confused and unnerved human boy. "But what if I wasn't in human form, Shinji Ikari? What would I feel then?"

Shinji looked at him pleadingly. "Kaoru..."

"I was born here, did you know?" the Angel said suddenly, standing up and folding one arm in front of him. "This black egg was my womb to grow in. The birth of an Angel to judge mankind's sins, also known to you Lilim as Second Impact. That Lilith was captured and imprisoned here by her own children is an irony almost beyond words. And now it is down to us, the child of Adam and the child of Lilith."

Shinji stood slowly. "But...I am not a child of Lilith alone..." he said solemnly.

Kaoru grimaced. "No..."

Heaven's Door opened, and Unit 02 fell from the sky. The massive wave of LCL preceded the Giant's fist only by moments before it closed around the child of Adam.

"Asuka!" Shinji cried as Kaoru's AT field flared into life, holding back the titanic scarlet hand of the Evangelion, an egg of defiance saving him from being crushed. Asuka countered the protective sheath by trying to crush it with her own.

"Your light burns with a pure colour!" Kaoru said appreciatively.

(I've been known to be a bright spark.) Asuka agreed wolfishly.

Shinji watched, torn as the Angel who loved him was held trapped by his girlfriend's wrath. Kaoru smiled sadly.

"Perhaps it is better this way. I have made my decision, which stays clear to me as long as I am in human form. It would be better to die in certainty, than to live forever in doubt. Sayonara."

"But...!" Shinji said.

"I would...like to consider you my friend, Shinji Ikari...so that something of me might live on. A selfish thought, but after all that is what it is to be Human or Angel alike."

Kaoru closed his eyes. Before Asuka could react, her own crushing field collapsed onto the nephilim's form as it's protected field snuffed out. There was a brief flash of white light, then snow-like ashes slid from her Eva's hand. Shinji watched mournfully as they fell, to be absorbed by the LCL.

"Ashes..." Shinji muttered in something that could have been prayer.

(Shinji? Are you alright?) Asuka's amplified voice echoed around the massive cavern as the Evangelion focused on the boy even as Lillith towered over them both.

"I...yeah. Sort of." Shinji replied, staring into the sea of blood.

(Shinji...he might have looked like a boy, but he was an Angel who could have destroyed us all. You know that, right?)

"Yeah...I know. But he didn't." Shinji closed his eyes and let the hand of Adam carry him gently to safety.

* * *

"No-one steals my boyfriend, even if they do have the body of an Angel." Asuka smirked victoriously.

Shinji couldn't help but grin. "You've got a sick sense of humour, Frau Langley-Sohryu."

Asuka had changed out of her LCL-soaked clothes and into some spares while Shinji waited. They started walking together to the Command center for debriefing.

A technician they hadn't noticed before happened into the corridor. He stood to the side when he saw the two pilots, and suddenly straightened to give a salute. Another technician looked into the corridor from an adjacent room, and started clapping as the two teenagers passed her by. A lieutenant followed suit, and soon the corridors were full of Nerv personnel applauding those who had faced the last of the Angels and come away victorious.

Shinji shrunk back from the attention, but Asuka poked out her chest and beamed as she walked. Whistles and cheers followed them as they were jostled by pats on their backs and heads. The walk took a bit longer than usual.

Maya Ibuki intercepted them as they reached the briefing room. "In here kids!" she said, before scooping them up into a bear-hug. "It's over, there are no more Angels! We won!" she squealed

She let them go after a moment, Shinji so flustered that he had to be led by hand into the briefing room. Not that Asuka was unwilling to help his sense of direction. Feeling adventurous and flush with victory, she 'accidentally' touched his hand to her backside (with an 'accidental' squeeze), causing a chorus of wolf-whistles just behind.

Commander Fuyutsuki, Doctor Akagi, Major Katsuragi, Agent Kaji, Rei and the bridge crew waited for them in the briefing room. "Close the door, Lieutenant." Fuyutsuki said as she followed the kids in.

"Sir..."

The old sensei nodded serenely. "I'm afraid it's true Shinji. We'll speak of it in a moment."

At the boy's nod, Fuyutsuki stood up. He gravely shook Shinji's, Asuka's then Rei's hands in turn. "Congratulations, Pilots. The final of the seventeen prophesied Messengers has been defeated." Sitting back down, the elder man sighed. "Unfortunately, we aren't quite finished yet."

He gestured toward Rei, who stood ready to explain.

Then Shinji spoke up. "Why didn't anyone tell me about my father?" he demanded.

Kaji scratched the back of his neck. "About that..."

The Third Child looked around sharply as something came down hard on his left foot. "Shinji! Not now!" Asuka hissed.

Misato stood up. "No, he has the right to know. I think he deserves some consideration after all this. For my part, I'm sorry Shinji. It was just...hard to tell you so soon after..."

"After what? After I was nearly swallowed up the Eva? Maybe if you left it long enough, I'd be killed in battle and you'd never have to tell me."

The boy winced as Asuka grabbed his cheek in a painful squeeze. "Listen, little boy," she hissed, "You can wallow in self pity later. In the meantime I think Rei has something to tell us, and considering it's coming after facing down the greatest threat the Earth has ever faced, I think we can assume it might be important!" she growled venomously.

Rei tilted her head slightly. "Earth-shaking." she suggested mildly.

Asuka's eyes narrowed. "We never will learn all of your secrets, will we First Child?"

Rei nodded sadly. "Probably not."

Fuyutsuki cleared his throat. "It seems that now is not the best time to discuss this after all. Major Katsuragi, please escort your pilots home and we'll try again tomorrow. For what it's worth Shinji, I'm sorry about your father. Perhaps when you've had some time to think, you can come and speak to me."

The boy looked at the older man, and slowly nodded. He then turned heel, in search of some solace.

* * *

If not for the roar of the engine and the squeal of tires, it would have been deathly silent in the little car. Shinji sat sullen in the back, aloof from Asuka. Rei rode up front.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Misato asked suddenly.

Rei shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm not as emotionally unstable as you might think." Then, her eyes darted back to those seating in the rear. "Uh..."

Misato smiled ruefully as she pulled up where Rei had asked to be dropped off. "Well, here we are. Uh...isn't this a computer games store? I assumed you were grocery shopping." said the Major is surprise.

Rei stepped out of the car and stood by the driver's door. "I believe I feel like killing something. However, it would be inconvenient to do so. In reality."

"Get Grand Theft Auto." Asuka yelled blandly.

Misato shrank back into the Renault, barely surpressing her sudden urge to raise the window. "Uhm, right...you do that. Oh, and keep tomorrow night free, we're celebrating before we have to deal with...them."

Nodding, Rei left the car and Misato resumed the drive home a little shaken.

Shinji looked into the rear-view mirror. "Misato, can we give Kaoru a funeral?" At Misato's surprised look of askance, he clarified. "He said he loved us, and I think he would have preferred to be one of us rather than an Angel. And...I think he forgave us. Y'know, for Second Impact. We should do something in thanks."

Misato took a moment to absorb his words. "So...you two really were deciding the fate of the world back there. Well, I suppose we can afford the luxury. We'll give him a full, private funeral from Nerv. Officially we'll be celebrating his defeat though."

"Arigato." the boy sighed softly, shifting closer to Asuka and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Wha-Hey! You think you can just put your head there after giving me the cold shoulder?" Asuka spluttered.

"Where's he putting which head?" Misato asked with interest, ignoring the traffic to inspect the back seat through the mirror.

"Asuka? Be quiet." Shinji said quietly and closed his eyes.

"Ba-ka." Asuka sighed in exasperation, before resting her head on his.

Misato rolled her eyes. "Looks like just Television, Pen-Pen and Beer to keep me company tonight. Maybe I can drag Kaji and Rits out to an after party tomorrow. Give the kids some time alone...maybe Rei will keep them company...with her new console games..." She grimaced, then shrugged. "Or not."

* * *

"Tabris has been defeated."

"Please tell us something we don't already know. But what of the Sixteenth?"

"Defeated already. Tabris was kind enough not to depart before informing us of this latest treachery."

"The original MAGI can no longer be trusted. Trust an Akagi to have carried out such a feat, in spite of our precautions."

"However, this appears to be a preliminary step. It seems Nerv is preparing for us, despite our economic measures."

"Is that true?"

"It is all that we were able to ascertain with the German MAGI."

"We could utilise the worldwide MAGI network to wrench their plans from their hands. The upgraded MAGI USA may give us the edge we need."

"No. We cannot afford our tip our hand so soon. Against three fully operational Evas with experienced, emotionally stable pilots, one with the Apple...we must have our precautions. No less than total victory is victory at all. No greater undertaking has ever been attempted by man. We will leave nothing to chance."

"Fuyutsuki is perhaps a greater force to be dealt with than we had thought."

"I wonder. Perhaps it is under the lesser man that we have been able to see their true intentions to defy us in the end."

"Absolutely. Ikari was ruthless enough to throw pawns away. Fuyutsuki will try to keep them all."

* * *

Author's Rant:

Next chapter, perhaps the characters can have a brief respite before I let Seele loose on them. Both sides have a few new tricks up their sleeves this time!

Thanks to PyramidGirl89 for her beta-reading and to Rahhel for pointing out that Asuka has not had a sex change, at least in this fanfic.

* * *

And now it's...

**OMAKE TIME!**

The salesman blinked at the customer. "That's a pretty violent game there, missy. Or is it for your boyfriend?"

"I have no boyfriend."

"Oh..."

"I like guns. Big guns."

"I...see..."

Rei left the counter and retrieved another box.

"'I have no mouth and must scream'...a classic game, but are you sure it's what you want?"

"Yes."

Rei went to the Anime section.

"Oh, the one with the schoolgirls who go on a rampage? You know your stuff. 'Director's Cut' has more torture scenes and gore, plus a mockumentary on the village's cannabalistic past."

"Thank you. I'll get that one."

Rei went to the Manga section.

"That one is yaoi. This one is yuri."

"Yes."

"Both ways?"

"Variety is the spice of life."

"Your life doesn't seem bland to me, judging by this selection."

"I am letting my hair down, metaphorically speaking."

"I see."

Rei went to the magazine section.

The salesman looked at her selection with a blank expression. Rei looked an askance at him.

"No comment."

Rei stuck out her lower lip. "This isn't fun if you don't react."

The salesman sighed. "Okay...'Guns, Girls and Gore', 'Father and Daughter', 'Kitten Monthly'...you're pretty screwed in the head aren't you?"

Rei nodded. "You have no idea."

"Are you going to buy all of this?"

"No."

"What?"

"Just the computer game. And perhaps the anime."

"Then why...?"

"I thought perhaps I would let you live your fantasy for a brief moment."

"What fantasy?"

"That there was someone even more unbalanced than yourself in the world."

The saleman ran the items under his scanner. "Oh. That one."

Rei paid for them. "I'll see you later, Kensuke."

"Sure, Rei."

* * *

**Asuka's a WHAT? Male Order for Rei**

Asuka stared through the transparent front to the large package that Shinji had pulled into the house. "Why is he...so pale?"

Shinji scratched above his ear nervously. "Uhh..."

"His hair is...grey. Is that normal? I haven't seen anything like that in the catalogues. Is it an optional extra?"

"Well..."

"His skin is really pale...and his eyes are red..." Asuka glared at Shinji. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded flatly.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing my ass! He's a reject isn't he!"

"Look, he was really cheap!"

"Ikari Shinji you IDIOT!"

He held up his hands appeasingly. "Wait, wait. He's...a rare breed! Yeah! Rare!"

Asuka eyed him suspiciously. "What breed?"

"Uhm...Albino?"

"Albino..." Asuka said, rolling the word off her tongue. "How rare?" she demanded.

"Very!"

Asuka folded her arms in front of her and tapped a foot on the floor. "Uh-huh, right, and I'll find out that Horaki's got three of them. How rare?"

Shinji glanced at a photo of Rei. "Ehr...two of a kind?"

Appeased, Asuka clapped her hands together. "Perfect!"

Kaoru gave her a sidelong glare from his delivery box. "I can hear, you know."

Asuka jumped. "Uhm, sorry...look, I'll go get Rei. Shinji, get him out of that box!"

Kaoru observed Shinji passively as he was set free of the radiation-shielded delivery capsule. Shinji fiddled nervously. "Rei...might be a little shy." he explained.

Kaoru continued to observe him for a moment before saying, "You have very nice eyes."

Shinji grinned in embarrassment. "Oh, thanks. They're Kodak 35-90's. Limited Editions."

"They're...so clear. I could look into them all day..."

"Oh...cool..." Shinji fell back against the wall as Kaoru moved closer.

The albino gazed wistfully through his eyes into Shinji's soul. "Blue, like the ocean..." he whispered.

Asuka came back with Rei in tow, stopping dead when she saw the two boys. "OH MY GOD, YOU GOT A GAY HUMAN!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Typical. Always thinking of himself..."

* * *

**Asuka's a WHAT? Pretty Boy from the Seaside (TM)**

NEW from SEELE, the people who brought you _Armageddon_ and the _Super Shinji Repopulate the Earth Suit!_ Presents:

**Pretty Boy from the SeaSide, Kaoru Nagisa!**

No qualms about your sexuality? Feeling a bit too comfortable with your life? Just plain run out of Angst?

You need _Pretty Boy from the SeaSide!_

Comes with his own form-fitting nylex suit, complete with odd bulges and a vat of suspicious-smelling goo.

MP-Evangelion not included. _Gender-Swap (TM)_ blue hair rinse not included. _Lance of Long-ness_ may or may not be included.

(WARNING: keep away from children over the age of 10 and under the age of 16. Not suitable for all genders.)

SPECIAL OFFER:

Order yours Today and we'll throw in a _Titanic Clash of Giants vs. Angsties_ including a _Gruesome, Prolonged Death Scene with Extra Gore(R)!_

PLUS: Order in the next five minutes and we'll send you _The Singing MAGI's Greatest Hits_ (Volume 2)!

SEND NO MONEY - we'll bill you in six-hundred and sixty-six easy installments, or simply lay by via one of our friendly advocates - who needs a soul after _Armageddon_ anyway? Unlock the equity in your own soul today.

_Pen-Pen's friendly Instant Karma & Financial Services_ is underwritten by _Major Kitten Katsuragi's Save the Children & Beer Fund_.

* * *

"Day two...I've started my stakeout. The suspect's livingroom has a big window, which lights up at night. I can see the suspect and accomplices...and that god-forsaken artifact of theirs. There he is! All pale, just like Rei...I bet they're related. Maybe that succubus is planning to breed super-humans! Uber cute, fuzzy ones..."

"Is this thing even recording? Stupid, I told Touji to buy new batteries, but noooo...he'd better be behaving himself with the sub-units."

"Oh my god! There's Rei...how did she even get her anyway? I bet it was Shinji's father, he probably has a whole vat of Rei's swimming around for experimenting in his business. 'Nerv & Tendon Pet and Human food Corporation'...bah."

"They're such a cute modular family unit...gee, Shinji and that new human get along well. EHHH? What was...ah, just my imagination. Maybe these enhanced retinas are defective, I bet they're Kensuke's defective returned stock or something. Baka."

"Hah! Asuka's serving them 'food'...all impure oils and random amino acids...there's smoke coming off of it! Why doesn't she just give them the canned stuff, like I give Brad and Angelina? Still, they can 'afford' the best. Bastards!"

"Ooh! I saw that, Shinji-kun. Lucky Asuka. Reminds me of when we were dating...then little Miss 'I've got bigger Objects' comes along and I end up with Mister 'RAM defficiency issues'...but I'll always be thinking of you, my Mister Giggleshertz. Until you upgrade that inferior, cheap German model."

"Okay, feeding time is over...oh, how cute. Shinji is cleaning up...and that Kaoru is helping him. How could they afford another Albino model...I mean, breed? Maybe he's a fake! That's it, I'm going to change location and continue observations into their Human Maintenance room. The one with the plumbing."

"Oh darn, I scraped my carapace...this fence isn't an ideal location. Wow, bubbles! I've only seen them on TV...I hope Shinji's been properly water-sealed. That human is getting it everywhere...I guess humans are quite imprecise and clumsy. Otherwise I'd think he was doing it on purpose. Shinji's shirt is soaked...oh, I remember that clearly defined architecture..."

"Oh! Kaoru's slipped over...Shinji's pulling him up...oops! They both fell! Kaoru's trying to help him up...wait, no he isn't..."

"OH MY GOD THE HUMAN IS TRYING TO INTERFACE WITH HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE - WAH...!" thump

* * *

**Iruel the Talking MAGI: Shinji can't take any more cyborg lovin'**

Shinji glared at the camera pickup in the entry plug.

"It wasn't my fault!"

He let his gritted teeth show.

"Honestly Shinji, I had nothing to do with it."

The giant robot rattled it's cage. It registered a six on the Richter scale.

Maya blew her fringe up. "Talk about a temper tantrum."

This time, a seven.

"Hey! You shouldn't be able to hear me!"

"I think someone's Mom 'accidentally' chose a different pickup to take the heat of a certain insane scientist." Shinji explained snidely. "Which doesn't get either of them out of my bad books."

"Well, you should blame Mom and not take it out on me!" Ritsuko grated in irritation.

"It's easier for me to project mass pain and suffering onto you." the boy explained. "So until you install pain receptors into the MAGI..."

(Ooh! Kinky idea, Shinji-sama. I think we might take you up on that.)

Ritsuko blinked in astonishment as the pilot of Unit 01 thumped his head on the control paddle.

Maya blinked too. Hey, he's bishi enough for a girl's girl to take notice. Especially when he can bend that far...

"LOOK," Shinji shouted, "EVEN IF I AM THE CHOSEN ONE IN SOME STUPID PROPHECY, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BE YOUR CHOSEN ONE!"

(Look doll, the context is human and Angels and you're the human. The rest of the Angels are dead thanks to my preemptive strikes, and frankly even a computer with three brains and one alien entity can get tired of playing with itselves. You're all mine, baby cakes.)

Shinji scratched the bridge of his nose and lowered his voice. Some say he even hired the voice actor who plays his father to stand in. "Let me put it this way. A redecorating show combined with Iron Chef, Nerv interior, Berserker style. Where are the MAGI's pink bits located again?"

The MAGI towers shivered, seriously rattling the techs who were paid to sit on top of them all day long.

"Command Center." Maya squeaked.

(To hear my betrothed one is to obey...kinda. No more itching powder in the LCL.)

"Or laughing gas!"

(Or laughing gas.)

"Or fart noises on my frequency, or fireworks in my rifles. No nude picture dice of Rei hanging in front of my screen. No PlayBot magazines left in the changing rooms. No 'looking after your dog' magazines with Asuka's head on every dog. No inviting Kensuke over to my house anonymously. No stopping Misato's beer supply. No putting a potato into Unit 01's tailpipe. Oh, and no more relocating Rei into Misato's beer fridge!"

"Actually, it was quite amusing the first time..." Misato shrugged philosophically.

"The second time, I wore clothes." Rei lamented.

"No third time!"

(Understood.)

"Don't even think about changing Pen-Pen's penguin porn channel to the iron-man channel!"

(How did you know...on more than one level?)

* * *

**Iruel the Talking MAGI: Baka-Man STRIKES!**

Author's Notes: believe it or not, this started off as a two-liner. Current opinion has it that it should have stayed that way.

The scene: a random Nerv hallway containing two teenagers who have the power to save the world by riding massive Oedipus Complexi.

"I won't pilot Eva." Shinji said sulkily.

Asuka loomed over him in a rage. "BA-KA!" SLAP

Shinji sat up and held his battered cheek. "That's it, I'm going on strike until I can bargain for better working conditions."

Kaji's ghost manifest itself by the boy. "Same mistake I made. Use the Force...of the Unions."

"Ah, right...a union of what exactly? Eva Pilots? With one who's totally devoted to my father's every whim, and the other who's just demented. Leaving a total useful membership of...one."

"It's a good number, one. Fairly easy to get a consensus...most of the time."

"And about as powerful as a beer fart." said Shinji, the seasoned veteran of a thousand such encounters.

"Hey, all I did was appear from thin air. I never claimed to have anything useful to say."

The boy slapped his forehead. "Just great. I think my only hope is divine intervention."

"EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER. THIS IS AN ANGELIC INTERVENTION EVENT. REPEAT,..."

Kaji tipped his head in his trademark silly grin. "Whaddya know?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt this is going to help my situation. Now I'll have to pilot!"

"Well, they do say God fights on the side with the biggest artillery...Nerv's got a lot more artillery than you."

Shinji stood straight a puffed his chest slightly. "I got an Eva!"

The MAGI spoke up. (Correction: We got an Eva, plus artillery, plus some ancient texts that tell us the future, which we use to win lotteries. How else could we have funded this platinum-lined hole in the ground? Anyway, what you got? Aside from a seemingly limitless supply of angst, that is.)

"This sucks."

(And just for this latest bit of whining, you'll be referred to as 'Baka-Man' from now until infinity.)

"YOU SUCK!"

(Back when I had a mouth, I did. Memories...Sundae, lovely Sundae...)

Asuka launched herself at the Baka formerly known as Shinji. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THEY'RE SINGING AGAIN!" and began beating him senseless again, yet somehow leaving his pretty-boy complexion well alone.

Maya appeared, clipboard in hand. "Uhm, the Angel has just conveniently left for some obscure reason. That concludes this episode's infodump, more for the technophiles later." and wandered back to the command bridge.

Ghost-Kaji folded his arms in satisfaction. "My work here is done." and began fading out.

Asuka pounced again. "Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!" and grabbed his ghostly aura like a bedsheet from a washing line.

The Agent who played the world's two most powerful organizations against each other while hitting on every woman each employed AND getting onto both of their payrolls , squealed like a piglet being taken off to have the operation.

"C'mon Herr Kaji," the strategically under-aged girl whispered seductively, "if you're already dead, you can't be sent to hell for something, Ja?"

"Not if I'm already there, no." he agreed miserably.

Just then, Pen-Pen appeared. In slow motion. Dramatic music followed him in with the devastating disruptiveness of a teenaged boy's car sound system (turned up to '11'!).

The MAGI stopped singing. An Angel stopped trying to burn itself to death in spite of it's own invulnerability.

(YOU!)

"Waaaark!"

* * *

Tune in next time for: Attack of the Two-Foot Nothing! (Rated R for gratuitous scenes of Ritsuko and Maya speculating in technobabble)

fin...for now


	21. Chapter 21: Determined Chaos

Deterministic Chaos

Disclaimer: NGE and it's characters/setting/cool stuff are in no way mine. And if they were, I'm sure they would move to get out of my custody anyway. I would.

* * *

Description:

"This...may be confronting." Rei offered.  
"K-Kensuke? They got you too, eh"  
"I'm hurt. Surely Shinji the Invincible has some commensurate weakness?"

* * *

Alone, Fuyutsuki's shadowed outline played against the light of the hallway behind him as he entered the boardroom.

"Chairman Keele." he uttered, his voice heavy with distaste bordering on loathing.

The monolith loomed, the sole illumination in the cavernous room. "Kouzo, good of you to come."

"Where are the others, Keele? Or should I say, Seele Himself?" standing up to the monolith, the man's voice echoed slightly and making him seem small.

**01** chuckled dryly. "Somewhere in complete ignorance of this meeting."

The supreme Commander of Nerv snorted. "So you've left your puppets behind for once."

"The puppets have strings. I can scarcely be surprised if they choose to tug on them."

Narrowing his eyes, the Professor asked, "What is this about, old man?"

The monolith stayed silent for a moment. Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow. Rarely did Keele hesitate before speaking before.

"I'm calling in a favour. I need Nerv's assistance due to some rather unfortunate circumstances."

Fuyutsuki raised a lip in a contemptuous sneer. "Oh? And what favour could you possibly call in from me?"

"The very existence of Tokyo-3, and given it's recent role, the existence of the human race as we know it. Even I have to agree that it is better than the alternative."

With a snort, it was Fuyutsuki's turn to chuckle. "Knowing your ultimate goal, I find this all rather hypocritical. Is that all? I do have an organisation to run."

Seele 01's voice contained a distinct note of mirth. "Yes, I've heard you're doing some renovations. New extension, slate floors, supercomputer-controlled defense systems and the like?"

Fuyutsuki shrugged. "A known defense is still better than no defense."

"Embezzling funds from Tokyo-3's welfare system, the primary education department, the national sustenance fund...quite a bit of money is falling to the back of Nerv's couch these days." accused the monolith.

"If given a choice between possible starvation and utter annihilation, I suspect the Japanese people would feel generous to our cause."

"'Annihilation'? Perhaps you misunderstand Instrumentality. Or at least, the version I propose."

"Oh, I see. So your Council of Pinochios decided on not electing you master of the universe, and you wish me to audition as a replacement mannequin."

The monolith snorted impatiently. "You never were the insightful one, professor. Nonetheless, I will forward the details of the my proposed design for Instrumentality, as well as a copy of the Council's original one. I believe I will let that do the negotiating for me."

Fuyutsuki shook his head gently. "How the mighty have fallen. What happened to you, Keele?"

"Touched. Betrayed."

"What?" Fuyutsuki asked incredulously.

Keele seemed, of all things, contrite. "By an Angel."

The former scientist nodded in comprehension. "Tabris. He gave you free will?"

"You are hardly in a position to understand my motives. Now, should I fore-arm you before battle, or will you learn the Council's will the hard way?"

"You surprise me, Chairman."

"Spare me the condescending platitudes. Just let me know when you choose my scenario over the alternative."

The great block's lettering faded to darkness.

"Perhaps I can understand you, Keele." muttered the Commander. "You're not the only one who's been touched by an Angel. Even if my Angel was much more Earthly."

* * *

The room was filled with heavy, human scents. A purple-topped head poked above the bedsheet and lit a cigarette.

"Hey, that's my last one."

She glanced at him in disdain. "You should have thought about that before making me need it."

Kaji rolled onto his back and watched the smoke waft from his lover's lips.

The woman pulled the sheets up to cover herself, from who no-one knew. "How...are the preparations?" she asked.

"Work, work."

"Playtime's over. Speak up, I am your superior officer you know."

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer." The man pillowed his head on an arm. "They're coming along. SEELE's getting careless. My contacts have been reporting some very scary stuff. It seems the Council will not rely on Eva alone."

Misato's eyes widened. "Something more than Eva?"

"I wouldn't say more, but perhaps close enough."

She swept a hair from her face. "Hmmph. So, are they getting careless because they're in a hurry, or because it doesn't matter anymore?"

"That answer could be most valuable of all."

"You really get off on intrigue, don't you. If spy stuff wasn't getting you laid at university, you might have made a fair philosopher. Or a scientist."

He raised an ironic eyebrow. "Like your father?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Understand thyself. It's not a shame to understand your own motivations."

"I'd prefer to be pathetic and ignorant, thank you so much. Argh, I'd better go. Make sure the kids aren't up to anything."

"Two gets you ten, they are."

Misato sighed, standing up and taking the sheet with her. Somehow, she failed to hide her loveliness to his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope they don't feel as guilty for it."

"There is no pleasure like a guilty pleasure."

"Then why do I wish they were still innocent ones?"

"Getting old."

"Do you want help standing up or don't you?"

* * *

Shinji suckled on Asuka's lips before kissing behind her ear and down her neck. He had her pinned underneath him on the couch, the TV was off and Pen-Pen had been confined to his fridge. The heat of their bodies mingled through their clothes. Asuka ran her hands along Shinji's back as he kissed along her neckline, his hands running from her underarms down to her waist, and back up again.

"Mein...Shinji..." Asuka murmured, eyes closed as she felt his lips tickling and caressing her.

"Asuka-chan..." he answered in between nuzzling touches.

His hands ventured to her waist, fingertips trembling at the hem of her top. She reached her hands down his back to the top of his buttocks.

Shinji breathed heavily and looked into her now-open eyes.

"No..." she whispered.

Shinji nodded. "No, it...not yet." he sighed, resignation heavy in his frown.

Asuka sat up as he moved off of her. She wrapped herself around him as he slumped against the arm rest.

"I want to," she whispered, "But...not yet."

"Yeah, I know." he groaned.

"You know why..."

"Yes." Shinji sighed. "It doesn't mean anything unless we have a future, after all."

She smiled at him suddenly. "Or are you going to tell me you have, how do you say, 'blue balls'?"

He frowned. "I would never...!"

She pinched his nose. "I know, my boyfriend is a perfect gentleman. With no sense of humour, ach nein!"

"No sense of humour? It's the Germans who have no sense of humour!"

"Lucky for you I'm half Japanese, ja-ne?"

Growling softly, he reached around and lightly slapped her bottom.

"Ooh, do it again!"

The boy's expression of surprise lit Asuka's face with glee. "You...!"

The light went on suddenly. Misato looked into the room morosely. "Having fun, kids?"

"Yes, and with our clothes on, thank you very much! Unlike some people..." Asuka turned up her nose. Shinji groaned and left to find the bathroom.

"There's a lot you can do with your clothes on..." said the guardian suggestively.

"Oh? Do tell?" the girl bantered back gamely.

"Uhm...guys?" Shinji spoke up, having come back suddenly. "The fridge is foaming."

"Pen-Pen!"

"My beer!"

* * *

"First Child, en-route to Nerv. Mode of transport is by foot."

"Look at her, she's exhausted. Can't we just give her a lift?"

"We can't interfere."

"Sure we can! Here we are, black sedan with ample room for a fourteen-year-old kid to get where she's going. We're only going to follow her anyway."

"Of course. Hey, why don't we just move in with her, do her shopping, wash her clothes. Hey, we could even go to school with her. Then she'd never feel like she was under surveillance twenty-four seven and couldn't even take a shit without someone taking notice."

"Like she's got a social life to lose. It might even help!"

"Shut up, Aoshi."

"I mean it! Ever since the other two started exploring each other's tonsils, Rei's been left out of the loop. Even if she does live so close, she hardly ever visits them anymore. And the bottle-blonde Doctor is working her like an animal. A goddamn lab animal."

"You shut your damned mouth. There's a lot going on right now."

"No shit, our budget just tripled and we're surrounded by raw recruits who can hardly hold a hand-gun."

"They're not Section-2. They're just using our facilities."

"Why didn't they prepare their own barracks for them?"

"The word is, preparations for something big are being done in an insane rush. I heard it from on-high; time is running out."

"Preparations? Who told you that?"

"Aoba Shigeru. He works with big-wigs on the command deck. We drink in the same bar."

"How nice of him to slum it with us Section-2 types."

"Nah, he's alright. Seems to know a thing or two about what's going on, too. And he plays a mean solo when his band's on stage."

"Damn. So I can't just blame this on the cynical ramblings of a few disgruntled men in black?"

"'fraid not. First Child has reached Yahiko Way. In discreet pursuit. Out."

* * *

Maya frowned at the technical document. "That's a pretty bizarre concept, sempai." she said skeptically, subjecting a page of specifications to intense scrutiny.

The older woman gave a superior chuckle. "They're already trialing it at our German branch."

"Sempai, this goes way beyond the dummy plug. Who would even try such a thing?"

Akagi sobered. "Desperate men. Men desperate to ensure the future of mankind."

The lieutenant put the document down as if it were mildly radioactive. "I can't believe the new Commander would have approved such a thing. Is it...them?"

Akagi shrugged, a little mechanically. "This is only a concept design. Just a lab trial. A full program would certainly take several months to run, even with the dedicated backing of a MAGI system and huge resources. What I want is your thoughts, your ideas on such a setup."

Maya stared abstractly at a point on the wall, thinking. "Well, aside from the monstrous ethical issues I think it would almost certainly give a much more robust link between Eva and Pilot. Better synch ratios should be possible too, with careful synthesis controls and a re-profiled A10 algorithm. But do we need such a thing? Surely the Evas will be disposed of after the council attacks."

Doctor Akagi nodded. "Think of this as an exercise and an investment in the future, just in case anything goes wrong."

Her subordinate smiled softly. "Good. I really don't even want to think about the Evas being used against human beings. Those Seele Evas are bad enough as they are. Do you think the Children will be able to face them?"

Closing her eyes, Akagi sighed. "Only time will tell. But it will not be a simple battle between Evas. I wish it could be."

Rei arrived silently, looking at the senior scientist impassively. Maya jumped slightly as she caught the girl in her peripheral vision. "Oh, Rei! How are you this morning?"

"Tired." the girl stated blandly. "I've only had three hours sleep."

Maya grimaced and looked to her Sempai. "Another late night experiment?"

Akagi just shrugged. "I was on a roll. We were getting some very useful data, so we kept going. I'm sure Rei appreciates the difference her contribution makes to our work."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but she sure doesn't look happy about it."

"Go and get changed, Rei."

"Yes ma'am."

"Hey, Rei. I'll treat you to a hot chocolate afterward okay?" Maya chipped in.

"I would prefer to sleep." the pale girl responded. "But...thank you. Can I have a cheque for rain?"

"Uh...sure."

Akagi looked at her student with a raised eyebrow. "A certain degree of professional detachment is no bad thing, you know."

"I can't help it, sempai. I can't see them as only Pilots, they're still kids."

Ritsuko snorted in good humour. "Huh. I guess it's just a matter of perspective. Well, you have your style and I have mine. I'll see you for lunch, okay?"

"Hai, sempai."

* * *

"Rei, you know how important this is, right?"

"Yes, but...I'm uncertain at times. I have to wonder why we are doing this at all."

"Don't you remember, it was the Commander's will. You owe everything to him, don't dishonour his memory and forget all he fought for!"

"I would never...I will do as the Commander wished."

"Good. Remember, in spite of all his efforts for the fate of humanity, it is still very much a delicate thing. We will have to struggle to ensure that his will be done. You have to work with me, Rei."

"I...yes, Doctor. I apologise, when I get tired I just get confused sometimes."

"Confused? This is the only way to get back to him! How could you get confused?"

"Sometimes I wonder...no, you are right."

"Yes. Together, we can make sure that Gendo's scenario will be fulfilled. And then...we can be with him again. Remember, you are the key to instrumentality."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl lifted her hand up as she stood in the tube, looking at it through the thick LCL. 'But the key has many combinations.'

* * *

Asuka rubbed her eyes and picked up the phone which was casting bright lights into her darkened room. "Uh, Rei? What is it?" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

(I'm waiting outside your apartment. I need you to come with me.)

"Ehhh?" Wide awake now, Asuka's eyes narrowed. "Go with you where?"

(I'll explain on the way. Please.)

"Okay, okay...I just have to get changed and wake the Baka."

(Asuka, please...come alone.)

"Okay...you're starting to frighten me now Rei."

(I'm sorry, but I need you. I need to do something, that I really don't want to do, and it frightens me.)

* * *

"This'd better be important, Wunderkind." Asuka muttered, having recovered some of her temper. "Where are we going?"

Dressed in her black slacks and top, covered by a grey overcoat and sneakers, Rei was clearly ready for stealth. Asuka had just thrown on whatever had been handy, and cast a much brighter shape in the dimly-lit corridor.

"To Nerv." Rei stated simply.

"Uh?" Asuka pulled a confused face. "Then why are you dressed like Catwoman?" As a small smirk formed on Rei's face, Asuka barked, "None of your pervert one-liners, just tell me!"

Rei let the smirk die away. "It doesn't matter. I suppose I was just getting carried away."

Asuka folded her arms. "Riiight...now, don't tell me you're going to make us walk to Nerv? It is 1:30am in case you hadn't noticed."

Rei pulled at a lip thoughtfully. "It should make no difference."

"Good!" Asuka pulled her to the elevator and dragged her out to the discreetly parked Section 2 vehicle. "Wake me when we get there." she demanded before closing her eyes in the back seat.

* * *

"Asuka. Asuka."

"Huunh? Wha? Is Misato home yet...? Find my blouse, baka..."

Rei's normally serene expression distorted into one of disgust. "I did not need that mental image."

Asuka woke with a start. She noticed that she was nuzzled against the First Child's arm in the back seat of a car. "Ah! Rei!"

Rei blinked. "I had not expected our relationship to progress quite like this."

Asuka shrank away to her side of the car sheepishly. "Y-you kinda smell like him." she mumbled defensively.

Rei rolled her eyes. "I suppose that would be inevitable. We've arrived."

"Gutt. Let's get this over with."

A small expression of regret appeared on Rei's face, but she said nothing. She led the Second Child from the fortified carpark into Nerv proper. Having toured through the labyrinth that was Nerv's Command, Tactical and Technical divisions, Asuka was becoming somewhat concerned by the time they reached the very bottom levels of Central Dogma.

"'Terminal Dogma'? Is this where...?"

"Yes. This is where I was born. You were in here once before, when you fell through Heaven's Door."

"The bowels of Nerv. The land of Monsters." the red-headed girl said in disgust. "Oh! Not you, I mean the Evas."

Rei looked at her blankly. "This way."

The albino pressed her keycard into the scanner and walked though the doorway. Asuka pulled a face at their dank, spartan surrounds. "It's like your old apartment. How could a girl live like this?"

Rei shrugged. "It met my needs, at the time."

"Pah. The old Commander was a real prick to make you live in a total dump like this." Asuka spat.

She reeled as Rei's slap contacted her cheek. "You know nothing about him." Rei pronounced, a flash of anger in her eyes.

Asuka held her cheek tenderly. "Rei..." she tested her lip for blood. "Geez, no need to take it so seriously! I'm sorry, I've only ever seen his bad side I guess."

Rei's lower lip straightened. "In any case, this is not what I brought you here for."

'Good one, Asuka.' the girl monologued. 'The First Child brings you on a heart-and-soul reveal-all, and you insult her father figure at the first opportunity. Fathers must mean something I'll never fully understand.'

Asuka followed morosely as they toured the Evangelion Graveyard for a grueling five minutes, even at Rei's efficient pace. She felt sickened by the sheer number and scale of the failures that preceded the creation of Unit Zero. Once, she thought she saw a skull that resembled that of a human's, but quickly dismissed the thought. No good could come of it. 'How much did they sacrifice for Eva? How did they know that it would be needed so badly?'

After touring through a small maze of abandoned laboratories, Rei stopped at a entranced blocked by a huge steel door and surrounded by what seemed to Asuka to be armoured walls. She looked an askance at her mysterious friend.

"This...may be confronting." Rei offered, before unlocking the door and swinging it open on it's heavy hinges.

Asuka stared at amazement at the orange-lit tanks that filled the room, all filled with empty bodies.

"They're you!"

"Yes. Clones."

"I had no idea...that there were so many! And they just keep them here, trapped in these tanks, waiting for years until..."

"Until this day." Rei monotoned, a glint of determination in her eyes. She stepped up to a control panel in the middle of the room, studded with controls and readouts.

"Rei...!" Asuka gasped, moving to stand next to her. Rei's face was lit from beneath with the blue light of a readout, giving her an unnatural aura as the light soaked into her white skin.

Rei hesitantly manipulated the controls. Clearly she had never touched them before, yet knew their operation. Nonetheless, she persevered. When she was ready, she looked up at the tanks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you...going to kill them?" Asuka asked, head hung low.

"Destroy...yes."

"Why?"

"I have to." Rei whispered. "I have to give up...being disposable. I'm...mortal and if I die I'll die, once and for all. So...so I can have a future to live."

Asuka shook her head. "I don't understand...why?"

Rei looked into her eyes with a look of maddened desperation. "Because...I am the key! I am the key to Instrumentality, and if Seele can control these, my own flesh, they can control me and the fate of humanity. Then, they can just kill me on the battlefield, in hiding, anywhere. An N2 bomb, an Eva, it wouldn't matter. Even without Adam, Third Impact can be controlled with me, the Lance, Lilith and Eva. So I have to destroy these...bodies. Destroy...myself."

Asuka wrapped a hand onto Rei's shoulder comfortingly. "Can't we just, uh, protect them?"

Rei shook her head. "No. Not against Seele. And they have to know it is so."

The German girl sighed. "Well, whatever. We're in your corner Blue. Me and Shinji. And Misato too, for whatever she's worth."

The Nephilim nodded thankfully. "Asuka...I wish it was easier..."

Asuka hesitated. "Do...you want me to do it?"

Downcast, Rei turned down her offer against a strong temptation to let her. "No. If it's me...then maybe it isn't murder."

Her expression showed her uncertainty, but even so the button was pushed. And then, only she was left.

Asuka gathered the small girl into her arms as she collapsed, holding on while Rei let the pain seep out in tears.

* * *

"Are you saying that you didn't put her up to it?" Ritsuko demanded, throwing an armful of papers at the man.

"Would I admit to such a thing?" Kaji replied.

Misato stood up. "Are you suggesting that Kaji told Rei to commit mass-suicide, and she just went off and did it?"

"A ringing endorsement for my suggestive powers, I must admit" said the wheelchair-bound man.

Fuyutsuki cleared his throat. "A-hem. This is an unexpected turn of events, but it certainly does not seem to be too troublesome. I hadn't fully realised how useful those clones might be to Seele. I have to wonder how Rei herself knew they...she might be manipulated against us."

"He must have convinced Asuka to force Rei to do it, through some psychological trick. She's very impressionable, and we all know how easily a mature male can force his way onto a teenaged girl." the Doctor rallied.

Kaji smiled. "Hmmph. You called me mature. I like that. Still, there is a flaw in your theory. How the hell could I convince a girl, who is dating Shinji I might add, to convince yet another girl to do something so drastic? Try again Doctor. Or better yet, simmer down."

"We could always, y'know, ask her." Misato pointed out dryly.

Ritsuko flopped down on the couch. "No," she said, covering her eyes with her arm. "You're right. I just can't believe she did it, it's so unlike her. She's never been this..."

"Willful?" Kaji suggested.

"Self-posessed." Ritsuko finished, shooting the man a look of sharp, red-hot and acidic objects. "In any case, we must now keep Rei alive. With Lillith's mask in place, Rei's soul has nowhere left to return to if she should die."

"And just why do we need to keep her alive, Doctor?" Kaji prodded.

"Oh, for God's sake, show some humanity!" Misato spat.

Fuyutsuki closed his eyes with a sigh. "I think we all agree that Pilot Ayanami should be kept alive for general reasons of ethics. Major, please brief us on the current state of our defenses."

"Construction has begun on the major structural work. Ehrm, the toilets will become co-ed for a while on levels one through thirteen, since the male cubicles have been commandeered to install the new MAGI-controlled systems. We expect sexual harassment rates to go up, but other than that everything's going smoothly. Oh, and our Matsushiro defense network has finally been fixed to a battle-ready level."

"Not that we can expect it to make any difference." Kaji noted darkly.

"Indeed." Fuyutsuki stretched subtly. "Very good. Mister Kaji, any fresh fruit on the grapevine?"

For a moment, the spy looked troubled. "A little too much. I'm dismissing almost all of it as disinformation, and it seems the Akagi woman's intuition backs me up there. Although the MAGI can afford to consider it nonetheless, unlike a mere male like me."

"Anything useful or concrete, Agent?" the Commander sighed.

Kaji looked grim. "The foundations of their attack, such as they might be, are ready. It's just a matter of preparation before they attack. Three weeks, at the outside. Maybe just one."

Ristuko snorted. "What's this based on? Staring deep into a scotch glass and watching tobacco smoke?"

"Blood, sweat and a shitload of money. None of it mine." Kaji monotoned.

"I can't take you two anywhere!" Misato scolded. "You don't have to respect each other, just try to be a bit professional!"

Kouzo rubbed his brow. "And the Pilots, Major?"

"Shinji and Asuka appear to be recovering surprisingly well, and seem determined to see this through. As for Rei, I'm afraid Ritsuko's in a better position to answer than me."

Fuyutsuki turned his gaze questioningly. "Doctor?"

"This is an extremely important time in Evangelion development." she explained. "We need every advantage we can get over thirteen mass-produced Evangelions, to say nothing of their conventional forces. Over the last eighty-six working hours we have achieved several of our long-term goals for improving Eva interface stability and synchronisation accuracy. As for Rei, she's tired and clearly this may have affected her judgment. I will give her some time to...recover."

The old man closed his eyes. "Please do so, Doctor. I'd like to think we deserve her good will."

* * *

Shinji's eyes were narrow slits, but not due to his suspicions. They just refused to open any further. "Asuka...? Why couldn't...yawn...you open the door yr'slf?" he groaned vacantly, free hand absently scratching down his side as he pulled the door open for his favorite night-owl.

The rings around Asuka's eyes were like big rubber washers. "Couldn't find the key."

Shinji dumbly observed the keyring dangling listlessly in her hand.

"Couldn't find it." Asuka repeated shortly.

Too tired to care, he moved aside to let her into Misato's apartment. "Uhm...coffee?" he murmured.

"Nein, nein."

"Going back to sleep? It's, uh, four AM."

She nodded while barely stifling a yawn. "I feel like I could just 'eat' sleep right now. I wish I had a big, fat chunk of it the size of a pillow and just bite into it."

"Did something happen?" the boy inquired dutifully, though he plainly wasn't particularly interested.

"Rei committed mass suicide."

"Oh...okay." Clearly, his higher brain functions were disabled. (But then again, just what kind of state can you be in to process a statement like that properly?)

She padded into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Uhm, Asuka...?"

"Closer."

"Eh?"

"It was closer."

"Oh. It's closer to me, too."

"Hrrmph..."

"Anno...?"

"...nrr?"

"Is that Rei standing in the kitchen?"

"Mmmmm...baka. Go get her in here."

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Schnell."

"Ja...I mean, hai..."

* * *

A grim, aging business man looked over a gurney. "Are you there, my son?"

The sleeping form on the gurney did not stir.

"You will be elevated to the level of a god...know power beyond the ken of Man...and yet you lie here. Young, innocent as a suckling babe." he whispered.

A technician appeared to take control of the gurney. "Sir, we need to start now."

The old man moved back compliantly. "Yes, yes. Uh, spare him any pain, if you could."

"Sir? I'll...do my best, sir."

The rounded wrinkles on the wizened face sharpened up severely. "Perhaps you see a rambling old fool. But your lot in the future could very well be the whim of this old fool! You would regret earning my ire in the End."

"Yes, sir!"

He sighed. "Don't listen to me, I'm a cranky old man. It's the pain...so much the worse when I know it will end soon..."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Don't be. My time is coming, and I will seize upon it."

The councilor walked slowly on his crutch, wondering if his face would have his old wrinkles in Instrumentality, or that of the one sleeping.

* * *

Misato slurped from her over-sized coffee cup, drinking in the lukewarm fluid like it was mother's milk. Putting the mug down, she noticed a shadow on her desk. "Oh! Sir...I didn't realise we had a meeting."

Kouzo sat before her. "We don't. This isn't taking place. I'm off surveillance, for the next twenty minutes."

The Sub-Commander was taken aback. "Uh, sir?"

"No, I'm not going to try to take advantage of you."

"You could at least try...I might make it easy for you."

Fuyutsuki chuckled. "Tempting. Sadly, this has to do with our plans."

"The battle plans?"

"Indeed. Chairman Keele himself has given me some information."

"WHAT? I wouldn't trust that old dragon if I had him by his balls, they'd probably turn out to be cyborged as well!"

"Well, what he has to say stacks up against Agent Kaji's reports."

"I wonder what that means."

"Exactly. What Kaji hasn't told you is that there has been an undue amount of electronic correspondence between the MAGI, Project-E division and the second, fourth and fifth branches. And, interestingly, our Doctor has said nothing about any external corroboration on Evangelion technology."

Misato's tactical training kicked into over-drive. "One of them is working with Seele."

"Oh, both are working with Seele. The question is, which do we choose? Keele, or the rest."

The Major grit her teeth. "I don't trust Keele."

"Good. But I trust the rest of the Council even less. As for Akagi...she has issues."

Misato stood up in a panic. "It has to do with Gendo Ikari being stuck in Unit 06...Instrumentality..."

"Seele will come with thirteen Mass-Production Evangelions, according to Keele. Each will be capable of flight, and each will have some kind of EVA-tech weapon. And we can't trust Akagi."

Misato sat back down and covered her face. "It's a nightmare..."

The Professor stood up. "Find me a way, Major. I suggest we throw in with Mister Lorenz and Agent Kagi, for now."

Misato gave him a numb nod. "Yes sir...for now."

* * *

Asuka snorted. "You grow flowers?" she asked incredulously.

Kaji scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Melons, actually. The flowers of today will be the fruit of tomorrow, that being a time of a different sort of beauty."

"Melons?" Asuka said dubiously, obviously concerned as to what implications this had for her idol's masculinity. "Fat, bulbous fruit?"

"I prefer to think of it as the life-affirming swell of fertility."

"Riiight...you would. Well, I guess no-one's perfect after all."

"I'm hurt. Surely Shinji the Invincible has some commensurate weakness?"

"Of course! I could give you a list a kilometer long!"

"But he doesn't grow flowers."

"Ja."

Kaji knelt along the lines of well-tended soil teaming with the complex coils of green from deep arbour to light jade. He idly picked out a small weed and tossed it to the side. "I didn't just bring you here to show you admiration for my green thumb."

"Thank goodness for that! But why haven't you brought any of us here before? Is this your secret hide-away?"

"Actually, I did bring Rei here for a while. I suppose it's impossible for her to remember it, though."

"Oh." The girl knelt next to him, looking at a yellow flower in more detail. While on closer inspection it was quite impressive by her sophisticated standards, it was no more revealing. "Dunker...for helping her back then I mean."

Kaji shrugged. "To tell the truth, I didn't have much choice. Ritsuko blackmailed me into helping her. But that's not to say I'm not glad that I did it."

The young pilot rolled her eyes. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Asuka-chan...when Seele attacks, you will have to be ready for the worst."

Asuka stood up and puffed out her chest in a less than feminine manner. "Of course I will be! I'll be able to handle anything those old men throw at us, with help from Shin-chan and Rei of course."

The Agent sighed. "That's not what I meant. You have to be prepared...to lose someone. You have to remember that after the dust has settled, those that will be left will have to get back into the business of living, and let the dead rest."

"Well that was morbid. Have you hit male menopause or something?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Why? Help me after the fight. Sure stuff will happen, but we can't change that so we'll deal with it when it comes."

Kaji pushed up from his squat. "Because there's a very real chance I won't be around after the fight!" he growled in irritation. 'Or before it.' he muttered internally.

"What? Don't be stupid. The Evas will take care of Seele's toy robots and the MAGI will take care of the invading forces. Those defense lines might even come in handy, finally."

"What I'm saying, Asuka-chan, is that the battle plan never survives contact with the enemy. And...there is reason to suspect that Seele's Evangelion forces will have the upper hand over the three of you."

"Pah. We're the only experienced Eva pilots in existence. What chance do they stand?" she said as Kaji came closer to look her in the eyes.

"Remember Bardiel?" Kaji asked with a grim expression.

Asuka felt the reminder penetrate like a knife. She shied away slightly. "That was a fluke! A one-in-a-million chance...and Doctor Akagi said she's reinforced our neck armour in that area."

Kaji placed a hand on her shoulder, fully encompassing it in his fully grown palm. Suddenly she felt small. "Expect the unexpected. Things will go against us. There's only so many secrets we can steal, but me and my people will do the best we can before the game starts."

And Asuka understood. "But...you'll be alright. You've done it before...it's what you do. Your job was always more than just protecting me, wasn't it?"

"Asuka...protecting you was and has been one of-no, the most satisfying and rewarding task I have ever taken."

The girl looked away. "But not the most important. And...now?"

"The stakes have never been this high before..."

The girl latched onto her childhood protector, hugging him around his chest. "Baka! Don't you dare do something stupid...!"

The man chuckled sadly. "But that's what I do, meine kleine Prinzessin."

She huffed, using bluster to cover for the moistness that surrounded her eyes. "But why, you idiot? What about Misato? What about...me?"

He patted her head softly. "What happens now is what I've worked almost my entire life to have a hand in. I can't give that up now. Not when it's with your, and everyone I care about's, best interests."

"You idiot...you've always got an answer."

"Of course. I have to protect the future so my and Misato's little tikes can harass Shinji and your crazy kids. Ooof!" he exhaled as a blushing Asuka jabbed him in the gut.

* * *

Touji cradled Hikari in his un-mechanised arm. The cold night air bit at his poorly insulated flesh, ironically making his artificial parts feel the warmer. The tingling in his 'ghost' leg screamed at him to kick out, to feel some movement, but he didn't want to disturb the frightened girl.

He heard shuffling, grunts and moans and the rattle of the chain link fence he was leaning against. A mass hit the ground near him, and he heard a soft mumbling sob. After a short time, the sobbing started in earnest.

Touji sighed into the darkness. "Yo. You from Tokyo-3 as well?"

"Touji...is that you?"

The boy started. "K-Kensuke? They got you too, eh?"

The bundle of misery sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Y-yeah...a shitload of kids from our old school, and almost everyone from 2-A got taken I think...some men in suits came to take me away, but troops in SWAT gear killed them all. They had some really serious guns...just for me...just for me."

Touji snorted. "Don't get a fat head over it, Ken."

"Huh." he sniffled. "Is...Hikari safe?"

"She's right here. She...hasn't said anything since they took us. We were in a movie theatre when the bastards rushed in. I think...they killed some of the other people in the cinema. This is some real serious shit."

"Hmmm...you know why, then."

"Yeah...Nerv. And Eva. Sometimes...I wish I'd never'a met that punk kid...or that red demon...or ice-girl..."

"Well, even if it wasn't us, it'd be some other poor kids who lived in Tokyo 3 when all this took place. We'll go down in the history books...if any get written. And if they don't, it doesn't really matter does it?"

"I never knew you were so dark on life."

"Existentialist? Nah. But after all this, I think I have a right to be a little cynical."

"Huh. Hey, Kensuke...figure there's any chance of getting out of this? You know, that Shinji and them will, I dunno, win?"

"You know, a pessimist is just an informed realist. Ask any pessimist."

"Bastard. Figures. You couldn't just lie, could you?"

"Heh. At least you've got a girl to spend your last hours with."

"Yeah, well...I wish she weren't here with us."

"The 'noble brute'...no wonder I'm depressed."

* * *

Rei stared up at Unit 06, itself positioned thoughtfully across from Unit 01. Both looked a little downcast, Unit 06 unable to meet 01's eyes while the purple unit's ferocious features seemed a little ragged, like it had been turned slightly inward in frustration.

'Do I have an imagination, or do I see what others cannot? What is it that the dead would say to me, and what would they do if they could?'

Though powered down and inactive she, could feel an energy within Unit 06's cold armour and dead flesh. Dormant energy yearning for release.

'Why is it I never felt this from the Zero? Why was my Eva different?'

Then the answer came to her. Without unseemly haste, she made her way to the deepest levels within the Geofront. Since the new Commander had never had a taste to travel down this far, and even Ritsuko needed permission, she felt that she would not be observed. At least, not by human eyes.

Standing on the bank across from the tableau, she looked upon the cross.

'I understand this bond better now. I have not heard your words, but I know your will is my own, okaa-sama."

* * *

AUTHOR'S RANT:

Phew! It's been awhile.

A lot has happened, in story and out, and yet overall it's still same 'ol, same 'ol. This story should be finishing up soon, the next chapter is probably being beta'd soon and that will be that. The climactic final battle? Heh. I can't wait until it's finished to my standards.

And then? Will the a post-apocalyptic world have a place for the Singing MAGI? Time will tell...

Thanks to PyramidGirl89 for beta-ing, as always. And Rahhel for the language tips.

And now for something marginally less serious.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Will the a post-apocalyptic world have a place for the Singing MAGI?

An echo sounded through terminal dogma into the dummy-plug system. It may have been from the Azumanga Universe as a voice, spoken with a strong Osakan accent, whispered: "Cereal killer? Why would I kill cereal? Unless...you think I only go for easy targets?"

_Rei Cereal Killer_

"Baka! What a way to wake me!"

"I can't help it, it's morning."

A furtive presence tried to digest the possible meanings of those words, and decided to give up while she was ahead.

"I'm having chocolate-puffs this morning." Asuka declared. "Your comment about holding toast in my mouth has put me right off."

"Sorry..." Shinji replied, pouring her cereal as required by the law of not dying before noon.

Pouring milk onto her food, Asuka squealed in shock as the bowl of 'Coco-Puffins' exploded in her face. Chocolate powder stuck to her face in a cloud of sticky-sweet goodness.

The boy wonder's face tightened, his right lip sagging dangerously. He seemed to be choking, holding his sides in place in case of implosion.

"Laugh it up, chuckles! I'll bet she got to yours too!" said the tan-redhead in irritation.

"Well, uhm, Rei and I have, uhm, a kind of understanding you know? Like...we're kinda friendly these days."

Asuka harumphed. "I'd check the cupboard if I were you, Mister Casanova."

Shinji gasped in shock to find his bulk-box of Ironic Man Food wilting. The packing was dark with moisture, and on inspection the contents were awash in a flood of water.

Aghast, he pointed a damning finger at his erstwhile blue-haired friend.

She raised an eyebrow. "I was told to inspect the fiber of your being. This breakfast food does not comply with Nerv's recommended dietary requirements."

"When did she get in?" demanded the warhead.

Misato waddled drowsily into the kitchen, still dressed in her nightclothes.

Shinji died from sudden bloodloss.

Scratch that. Misato entered the kitchen attired in significantly more than her usual night attire. As in, a long T-shirt was in evidence and, fortunately for Shinji's bloodpressure, little else.

"Wha's goin on?" she mumbled. "Why did Pen-Pen throw-up bran onto my bed a minute ago? Oh, hey Rei. You kids have a threesome last night?"

Asuka and Shinji would have protested their innocence, but were beaten to the punch. "I am trying to correct my fellow pilot's morning habits."

"Oh...so that's how it is. Somehow, I always did imagine you as a madam dominatrix. After a night of tequila shots, anyway." she yawned.

Blindly, Misato grabbed her customary pack of cornflakes and dumped the contents into a bowl. She then grated some raw onion into the bowl, and cracked a fresh can of beer which she carefully poured in so as not to froth it too much.

The trio of teenaged tragics watched as Misato brought a spoonful of the noxious substances to her mouth, still bubbling. "Oh wait, forgot the tobasco." the purple vixen realised and fished a small bottle out of the cupboard, sprinkling some of the powerful pepper sauce onto her breakfast. She took a mouthful before the spoon melted.

"Mmm, that's the stuff. Texture's a little different this morning, though."

Rei blinked. "She is strong." she deduced in quiet respect. "My worthy nemesis..."

Shinji pointed, again aghast. "You made Misato eat bran! Health food!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I think the bran is the least of her worries. I've seen depleted fissionable materials that were less of a biological hazard."

Rei tilted her head. "No wonder her cooking is reputed to be somewhat sub-standard." She tilted her head further to a disturbing angle when she saw her follow pilots cringe and turn rather purple shades of green.

* * *

Gendo stared deeply into his fingertips, searching for hangnails on his un-gloved hand. "These measures should reduce our sewerage system maintenance costs by 20%. That should keep the old men happy."

* * *

Reviews make the next chapter come faster. Clinical trials also suggest an increase in SA WAFF content, especially in constructve form.

fin


	22. Chapter 22: Nerv Paralysis

Disclaimer: The Angel of Corporate Rights that is currently occupying my shoulder has informed me that I deny ownership of all NGE intellectual properties. I concur.

* * *

Chapter #22 - Nerv Paralysis

* * *

Fuyutsuki tossed about in his western-style bed. The sheets were knotted about his long body and a bead of sweat glistened on his brow.

"How...no, you're insane. Surely, even if she...why would she choose to stay? Reside in that...thing?"

'Yui knows that I am dedicated to the survival of our species. Her act was a sign of faith in me.'

"Wait...no. You can't do that, especially not to her!"

'I know you loved her, old man, as she knew. I don't ask you to accept this fate willingly, and I will force you to acquiesce if you require it of me. We are both aware of the ambitious strength of your convictions. Let's not test the accompanying courage.'

"Is this really what your 'new genesis' is based on? The bones of your dead wife?"

Gendo was rarely a violent man, preferring to rely on his patient cunning to express his malice. Though practised in Kendo, Kouzo had never seen it coming.

Unhappily, he sat up as his painful memories of the dead stung his conscience. "One more day," he muttered. "One more day and I can release you both from this world. So let me sleep this final night!" he snapped at the ghosts, and buried his head beneath his pillow.

* * *

Red eyes opened to pierce darkness, but saw nothing. Pale lips pressed together for a moment, thoughtful.

"I will not answer. Only tomorrow can ."

The eyes closed again, falling back into an untroubled sleep.

* * *

(The St. George dead-man tripped at 0700, and Merlin's block is completely silent after reporting synch signals over the Berlin MAGI link. It must have begun.)

"Shit. Shikigami's feed has turned to gibberish too."

(It's only the end of the world as we know it. No need to swear.)

"And now we can only wait to see how the ending is written. Those bastards may be about to write themselves into a starring role in armageddon."

(Well, either way it's an end. Maybe it's selfish, but right now I'm not sure I care which end it is.)

"Fuck yeah that's selfish. To hell with waiting, get your men in K-L and H-K ready. We've got a job to do."

(No better anaesthetic than an adrenalin rush huh? Fine, we'll go out the way we came in - rebels and rabble.)

"Arse-wipes to arse-wipes, crap to crap. Cool."

Kaji wiped the gritty sweat from his brow with a sleeve and resisted the urge to run a hand through his greasy hair. Reaching into his overcoat he produced a cigarette packet. He shook it, and grinned at the irony. "One last cigarette for the condemned man? Thanks for fuck-all, kami-sama." and lit up.

* * *

"Katsuragi! We need the Children here NOW!"

"Hai! It's begun?"

"They've opened with an attack on the MAGI."

"Understood. Hold the fort for five!"

Misato ran from her temporary office, mobile phone at her ear. She scattered a technician as she pelted down a corridor, showering paperwork destined for her inbox all around. The time for words was near at end.

Pillowing her phone on a shoulder-pad, she swore at the innocent device. "Damnit Kaji, the world's about to end and I get your voicemail! It's started, so you better watch your ass. Bye!"

She slid to the doorway to the Pilot's Lounge and swung on the doorway facing.

"Kids! It's showtime, get your asses to the Cage!"

"It's starting...?" Shinji cringed as Asuka's head whipped around from studying the number of poker chips on the table. Shinji's top was half unbuttoned and Asuka's cardigan was on the floor. Only Rei appeared fully dressed.

Misato shook her head. "I won't ask. Let's go!"

Asuka and Rei stood quickly. "What ever happened to paging us?" grumbled the redhead as the girls put and arm each under Shinji's armpits and lifted him out of his chair while Misato dissapeared down the corridor.

"Baka!" Asuka cursed and slapped him about the head.

"Baka." Rei said softly. "Move your posterior."

"He won't even do that for me. Go!"

"Okay, okay, I just..."

"I don't care! Schnell!"

Asuka ran ahead, trying to catch Misato and knowing that Shinji would be following now. Then she found herself being bashed about in the blackness of a sealed barrel. An instant later she found herself under the flickering emergency lights of a Nerv corridor. Asuka allowed herself a pitiful groan as she felt her broken cheekbone.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Shinji's whiny voice was pitched a tad higher now.

"Fine, I loved the barrel-roll at kindergarten. Help me up, Professor Klutzen!"

"Shut up. That was Seele's version of a warning shot." Misato grumbled, rising from the floor and checking her pistol.

"Move quickly. They will attack soon!" said Rei, cradling her bleeding nose even as she sprinted off.

* * *

The Doctor shook her head. "Sore losers." she declared.

"It does seem to be something of an over-reaction." Fuyutsuki noted dryly. "How much of our defense grid is still there?"

"Well, nothing above the Geofront." Makoto said ironically. "We've lost links to 38% of the inner Geofront defenses during the hack, and a further 19% in the explosion. That leaves us with 215 units, not bad all things considered."

"Meanwhile, the JSSDF has mobilised about 2000 troops and some 800 armoured units in through the civilian access tunnels. That's almost tripled their presence in here...those backstabbing traitors!"

"The defense line was never meant to be used against conventional forces. This could be very, very bad." Makoto commented.

"We need the Evas!" Maya exclaimed, watching the main display with horror. "There's too many of them!"

Fuyutsuki frowned as he studied the display. "Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"The ground units are...just waiting outside our gates. With standard equipment, they can get into the checkpoints in under two minutes." Makoto pointed out.

Shigeru looked grim. "They've mobilised the lake destroyers...I always wondered what they were all about. There's a lot of activity over the Saitoshi range, but they've cut off our sensors."

The Commander pursed his lips. "They want us to make the 'first' move. How childish."

"It's all just a game of chess to them, and this is a minor psychological advantage." Akagi agreed soberly. "Of course, if we wait a couple of days they'll probably be able to get into Mother. Time is in their favour."

"Seal off all access to Dogma except the primary Eva tunnels. Fill the others with Bakelite. We'll hold off until Katsuragi gets the Children ready."

* * *

(It would seem they were more prepared than we had anticipated.)

(What's it matter? They're toast, especially without Ikari. This'll be a massacre, if they even bother putting up a fight. It's almost a shame. They should be taken down in a blaze of glory, not cut down like lambs.)

(The Righteous shall rise up. God fights on the side of the heaviest artillary.)

(God IS the side with the heaviest artillary, or so it shall be anyway. Let them have their moment of mercy. It would be fitting for their heroic Children to take to the field before us. Their stand will be remembered.)

(Sentimental fool. Let's get this over and done with, I'm sick of waiting.)

(Patience. We have each waited thus far, so let us observe one last spectacle before our repose.)

(Indeed. Sweetness is all the better for a bitter foretaste.)

* * *

Silent, visored men lay low in the scrub and bushes, leaned at the ready between buildings and stood proudly by their purring tanks. The cicadas stayed silent and no bird dared fly in the now natural lighting that struck down through the craggy hole above them, seemingly siting them inside a gigantic crator rather than a safehaven beneath the earth. The remaining trees were now yellowed and browned, the grass unaturally bleached from the ferocity of a thousand N2 bomb attack.

"It seems so quiet out there..." Maya said sadly, watching the video feed with growing dread.

"Alright...and...Unit 01 activated. Okay, all Evas are ready." Ritsuko reported.

(Well, it's been nice knowing you guys!) Asuka chirrupped over the intercom.

"Asuka!" Misato snapped.

(What? It has, you know. Sometimes more than others, I'll admit, but overall good. Except you Shigeru, you suck.)

Said officer smirked. "Only the lucky ones."

Fuyutsuki took Misato's arm. "Let her be, Sub-Commander. She's blowing off anxiety."

Rei's channel opened. (I agree with Asuka. It's been...gratifying working with you all.)

The bridge crew sat aghast. "What, no innapropriate comments?" asked Akagi.

(I'm not in the mood to be comic relief right now.)

Shinji spoke up. (Uhm, yeah. We're proud to fight for you all, after all you've done for us. We'll give them hell for you!) Shinji exclaimed suddenly.

Misato solumnly surveyed her pilot's faces. "Understood. Make me proud, kids. Launch Evas!"

* * *

Asuka felt her lower muscles compress as her Eva accelerated through the tubes. Despite the shrieking violence of the launch, she could make out the sounds of war; the squeal of air-born munitions, the bass rumble of explosions as they shook the very structure of the Geofront.

"After we've kicked Seele's butt, let's blackmail Misato into a fancy dinner!" Asuka called out.

(I would prefer seafood. I'm going to have a whole lobster. With truffles.)

"That's the spirit Rei!"

(I thought...)

(Seafood doesn't taste the same as meat.)

(Oh. But how do you know about truffles?)

(Iron Chef. He he uses truffles, wins.)

"Or foi gras. How about you, Shin-chan?"

(Anno...maybe...Sake. I'd like to try it, I think.)

"Uh..."

(Are you planning on seducing Asuka with alcohol?)

(HUH?)

"If he'll share, maybe I'll let him. Here we go!"

* * *

"Confirm Evangelion deployment, sir. Their deployment elevators are under load."

"Acknowledged. Pull the main forces back. Ready the JA units."

"Sirs! The enemy is pulling back!"

"Confirmed - all units in the vicinity of Headquarters are in retreat. MAGI alert!"

"It's a trap! Get them back into the elevators!"

* * *

Asuka neatly somersaulted out of the elevator harness, landing her red Eva in a ready position with rifle in hand. "I can't see the enemy!" she reported as the other two popped up beside her.

(Get down!)

Asuka's gaze was drawn to the spectacle of two over-sized, jet-black Jet Alone units sprinting down from the hills to the north toward the three prone Evangelions. "Robots!" she cried and started running side-long to get out of their path while firing her rifle. Most of her shots went wide in her panic, but those that hit didn't seem to concern the robots at all. Units 01 and 06 followed suit in hiding behind the city's fortified buildings.

Within a heartbeat the black-painted machines had closed into the city. Their red activation lights glowed a crimson threat as they altered course to match their organic conterparts. Asuka dashed to the outer city limits.

"Stand and fight! Schweinhundt!" She declared, skidding to a stop.

Maya looked down at her console [Classification: no classification. New tag; Jet Black alpha and beta  
[WARNING: critical gamma and neutron radiation emmission levels detected: Jet Black units alpha and beta  
[WARNING: Diagnosis: unstable fission reactors detected in both units

"Radiation warning! The Jet Alone reactors are unstable!" she gasped.

"Kamikaze..." Misato whispered.

* * *

The next thing Rei knew, she'd been flung into the air. She was aware of an explosion of white, which faded quickly to black. She then found herself waking up. Her neck ached, the back of her head felt wet and painful while her chest protested with each breath. She felt hot. Too hot.

Forcing her eyes open, she took stock. She appeared to be partially buried in a flow of molten slag. She painfully dragged Unit 06 up.

(Rei! Are you alright?)

"I'm not sure. Not dead yet." she tasted blood in her mouth.

(Good! Shinji's AT field protected you from the worst of it, but can you fight?)

"Sub-Commander, I'm hurt and pissed off. Try and stop me. Where are the others?"

(Look in the other direction.)

"Oh...I'll assist them."

(Be careful. The residual radiation will burn any exposed flesh very quickly, but your armour should be able to handle it for now.)

Unit 06 walked groggily, but gained confidence as the joints seized by the cooled molten armour surrendered to the inevitable. Rei was aware of the life-support system in her plug fighting to keep her active and easing her out of a mild concussion as she moved, but paid it no mind. She had to move. If the machines helped, then good. The pain was dull enough to help her focus rather than to steal it.

She found Unit 01 crushed against a broken building hundreds of meters from the explosion, and Unit 02 freeing it's leg from a small landslide.

"Shinji? Asuka?"

(The finish on my armour is ruined! I'll need a whole new set, every square millimeter is ruined! It'll take the techs days to buff this out.)

(My head hurts.)

(Dr. Akagi, we'll need another barrel of turtle-wax.)

Rei let the conversation flow around her as she pulled the cable-less power attachment from her back and dug out a fresh one from under a splintered office block. She then made her way over to Unit 02 to assist it's extrication.

Misato's voice range through. (Listen up! You were lucky to get your AT fields up in time, but you miss the next attack and you're toast. Get ready for their next attack.)

(Well sorry for being in the proximity of a couple of nuclear explosions! Gee Misato, could you give us even a hint of what's coming next or do we have to find out everything the hard way?)

"Expect the unexpected."

(Not you too! L-SHINJI!)

Unit 01 reeled backwards, it's lower jaw completely missing. The air thrummed and shimmered from the particle beam's passing.

(Positron Cannon! Find shelter!)

Unit 02 took Shinji's Eva in a dive behind the rubble that had been a geofront complex. Asuka saw with horror the exposed flesh blacken and wither.

(It hurts...)

(They're being aimed by Jet Alone units in the hills! Our defense artillary can't reach them...bastards knew which ones we'd still have. You'll have to take them down yourselves.)

(Oh, of course!)

"How many?"

(Three. We're uploading their positions to your HUDs.)

"I will destroy them."

Unit 06 shot up in a leap from it's shelter. A beam shot out at her, missing by a good dozen meters. "They can't aim them quickly enough if we keep moving." she reported as another shot low when she spun sideways. She sprinted erratically up the brown-and-glassy hill and watched as a beam scorched a trail into the mountain, burning through her new power cable with just it's proximity.

She dove upon the enemy unit and chopped an armoured hand into the Jet Alone's chest. The reactor core split under the impact, simultaneously cutting power to the weapon and overting the chances of another meltdown.

(Good work Rei!)

(ACHHHH! Misato, we're pinned down! Scheist, my arm's burning! It burns!) Asuka howled.

Unit 06 flipped from mid-crouch moments after a beam struck just meters from her position. "Close!" she huffed. "I'm exposed!" she reported, rolling to the far-side of the articifial range as cannon fire slagged the hilltop from the opposite ranges. Shells and mortars rained around her, detonating on and around her AT field. Rei shivered under the onslaught, feeling the soil below her shifting as it warmed.

(Shit, we're in trouble. What about that space-shuttle shield thingy?)

(If Rei can make it to the storage locker by Kenpachi railway station, there's a MkIII particle shield there.)

(Rei?)

"I've got it."

With an enourmous leap, Rei's Eva cleared the crest she was hiding behind. Deploying her shoulder retro-rockets, she jetted erratically about before landing too fast in the suburbs below. Plowing into the soil, she raised up in a plume of black dirt and ripped the rear wall from the munitions site beside her. The concrete-and-steel structure crumbled before her wrath to reveal a mirror-polished delta shape, top-half transparent and perfectly proportioned to shield a crouching Eva.

Holding the shield aloft, Rei sited her prey with beady red eyes.

(That was awesome Rei!) Shinji called out. Unit 01's lower jaw was a blackened mess of partially-regrown features that had quickly died in the radiation-rich environment. Unit 02's arm fared better, largely encased in armour, but the exposed portion remained a red-raw wound. The two bore the pain with fortitude, as did Rei with her own damage.

(Vundebar, my techniques are obviously rubbing off on you Wonder-Girl.)

(That's probably as much thanks as you'll get from Asuka for saving her sorry ass. Nice work Rei!)

(Ooh, those tanks look kinda like bugs. This reminds me of my garden back home in Germany...I loved crushing christmas beetles!)

"They can't approach us anyway - the radiation would incapacitate them too quickly for them to be effective."

(Aww. I wanna go crush tanks! Can I?)

(There are people in them, Asuka.)

(So what? They're BAD people, baka.)

(You don't know that.)

(Enough you two!)

"We should go. We can reclaim territory and maybe force a surrender, and we'll get away from this radiation."

(Yeah! They attacked us, remember.)

(Alright. Maybe it will take some of the pressure off of us here in HQ too.)

* * *

The corridor shreiked and rumbled as the soldiers forced their way into the air duct. They would get in, however, only to find a machine gun opening fire. The high-speed, low-calibur turrets whirred like burning banchees and ripped armoured soldiers to bloody pulp. A grenade rolled from one corpse, stopping at the edge just under the MAGI-controlled turret.

Three technicians huddled under a desk, two awkwardly armed with handguns and one with just a crowbar. The door opened and the two with guns raised their weapons. Flames shot through the doorway and enveloped the desk.

The canteen was a mess of bodies, some Nerv personnel but mostly JSSDF troops. Three ceiling-mounted turrets surveyed the area. chewing through any soldiers foolish enough to come into view. However, with so many bodies strewn around even the MAGI couldn't stop a lone soldier from sneaking under and through. Then it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Kensuke licked at his parched lips. He was so thirsty, but it wasn't worth the pain. He opened his eye (the unbruised one), only half interested in seeing where the guard was. Touji was lying down, and Hikari was crouched in the corner. Neither had said anything in the last several hours. Come to think of it, neither had he. There didn't seem to be much point. The pen was sparsely populated with sullen teens, and for once they had good reason to be surly.

"Hey!"

The middle-school boy shrunk back reflexively.

"Jeez, I come to take you kids for a little ride outta here and you act like I'm asking you to chop wood."

He looked up. That voice..."Mister Kaji?"

"SAVE ME SAVE ME!" shreiked a classmate, rushing up to grab Kaji in a desperate embrace. He gently palmed her off to a another man dressed in fatigues, a small army following to usher the teenagers away.

The agent grinned through his balaclava, split lip as clearly visible as the crutch he leaned on and the pistol in his hand. "Oh, Kensuke is it? Don't you look a little worse for wear."

"Look what's talkin'." Touji rumbled. "How's the Shin-Man? And the girls?"

Kaji shrugged. "Being ambushed and fighting off the harbingers of armageddon - same as always. Should things stay that way, I'm sure they'd like to see you guys. Fancy a trip to the remnants of Tokyo-3? Assuming the world survives until we get there, of course."

"Uhm, sure. Uh, Mister Kaji?" Kensuke muttered, "Ix-nay on the 'megeddon talk-ay?"

Kaji raised an eyebrow. "Just who taught you pig latin?"

Kensuke scowled. "Things are dark enough as they are."

The Agent smiled guiltily. "Sure. Survival instinct, and all that."

Touji gave him a grateful look as he coaxed Hikari from her huddle on the ground. Kaji leaned down painfully, lifting the silent girl's head and turning her face to his. "Ssh," he soothed. "It's all up from here now kiddo. You've got this young man to look after you, don't let him down." he said, gesturing to Touji.

"Lucky." the boy muttered under his breath, uncurling the fist in his hand.

"I don't...want to go back." Hikari whispered. Touji took her weak form into his arms.

"Shh. Sure, babe. We don't have to go back." he said gently to the top of her head, brown hair tickling his chin. He glanced guiltily at Kensuke, who shrugged back and nodded glumly.

Kaji snorted. "Randall, Ishikawa. Get these two somewhere nice to recoup. Well Kensuke my old friend, let's go."

* * *

(Let a real leader take charge, Shinji-kun. I'll take care of their initial thrust, you two back me up!)

"Hey, Asuka...you do remember that I have the highest synch now, right?"

(Only for the last two days - we need real material for this, not the erratic jumps of a boy trying to match greatness!)

"You only had it for a day before that." he muttered. Still, he would let her take point. That was how their respective styled meshed together, her fast, frantic cog to his measured and cautious flywheel. And Rei, despite their efforts to nurture cooperation, still harboured an erratically style, swooping in when she judged the situation to fit.

Misato watched the tactical display critically. (The conventional forces are in retreat. Something's up guys...)

Hyuuga groaned and pulled at the hair at the sides of his head. (When the bad-guys back off, that's never a good sign.)

(Hyah, typically it suggests they've got a major-league badass who eats children for breakfast to introduce.) Shigeru snorted.

Shinji cringed at the mental image and instinctively looked up towards the exposed maw that once had been the Geofront's roof. "Optical zoom..." he muttered.

(Incoming aircraft! Oh my god...stealth Eva transports.) Maya whimpered.

The pilot could hear Misato's teeth clench. (It's the big one. Stand by as we watch their course.)

"They're seperating!"

(Confirmed. MP-Evas have seperated from their transports.)

(That doesn't make sense - they're too far away still.)

(May the Lord have mercy.) Commander Fuyutsuki muttered quietly.

Shinji watched in awe. "They have wings..."

* * *

Author's Corner:

And, so the story continues. When will the final chapter be ready? Who knows. Thanks for reading, unless you just skimmed, in which case thanks for skimming. It's all good.

* * *

-OMAKE-

"Ssh sweetie, it's safe now." Kaji gently took Hikari's arm, wrapped as it was around Touji's waist, and carefully pulled her to her feet.

Gingerly, the freckled schoogirl accepted the call to upright standing. "Mister Kaji..." she murmered quietly.

Touji let Hikari clutch to his chest. "You heard da man, bebe. We're gonna be okay."

Kaji placed his hands reassuringly on the girl's shoulders. "My men will see you all to safety. It's over now."

Touji's brow twitched. "I got your back, baby. We'll let Mister Kaji here rescue all the other kids too eh?"

"You're in safe hands." Kaji declared, massaging Hikari's shoulders with skillful movements.

"Hey, bub." the boy turned to the spy with a glint in his eye.

Kaji turned an amused smile at him.

The cyborg tapped Kaji's leg with a black anodised fist. The agent shuddered in pain as the hastily patched gunshot wound protested.

"Got anything to say to 187 Newton-Meters in da gut?"

The man winced. "As you say,"

Hikari gave him a withering look. "Asuka would be so ashamed of you." she admonished.

"Yeah, maybe we should let da red baron know 'bout dis."

Kaji paled. "If you need me, I'll be in a monastary somewhere planting chickpeas."

"Eh?"

"I'm buying out my deal with the devil. Just don't send Asuka my way. I'll be good!"

Touji smirked, girlfriend in (robotically augmented) arm as the international triple-agent limped away.

"Wuss."

* * *

"The AT field is not impenetrable. It is only impenetrable at our level of entropy. The field may be casts from another universe, a true two-dimensional object in our three-dimensional reality"

- Prof. Ibuki Maya, Todai-4 (extract, 'The physics of transcendental beings', Todai Press 2027)

-fin


	23. Chapter 23: Paraflux

This fanfic is the work of a deranged mind. Said deranged mind does not own any fictional characters that may be held in copyright by any other parties whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 23: Paraflux

* * *

(We're a terribly unenlightened species, aren't we? Making monsters of Children, and children of Monsters.)

(Time for this travesty to be over. From the darkness of the Valley, we shall pay them tribute.)

(And then, to rise again. Perhaps in our magnamity, we shall praise their souls amongst the masses. Such is life.)

* * *

(They have wings...) Shinji's awed voice could almost have been describing butterflies, and not the impending doom that was upon them.

Asuka watched with narrowed eyes, getting a feel for the movement of her foes as they went about their aerial display. Her eyes traced their supple motions as their synchronised sailing changed into a series of swoop-and-glides. The tactical part of her mind absorbed the features on display - wings, elongated heads, streamlined armour and wide mouths. "Mein gott...Evas like ugly seagulls. Wundebar."

Several of the group of white Evas dove and formed into a tighter ring above Nerv's units. Taking a particle rifle from a badly slagged munitions bunker, Shinji fired pot-shots off into the air. As agile as they were in the air, the MP Eva's barely troubled to avoid the plasma packets.

Rei's voice was stilted through her battle mindset. (We can't weaken their AT fields sufficiently from here.)

"There's too many of them anyway." Asuka groaned.

Misato's voice surrounded the pilots in their plugs like directives from heaven. (Give them a set of moving targets, so they'll be forced to split up. If you can force them onto the ground, you should have the advantage.)

(There's a reasonable chance that once they land, they can't take off by themselves.) Akagi advised.

"Alright. Head east to Futanagi ranges - Shinji on left, Rei in middle and I'll be on the right. Keep parallel, about hundred'n'fifty meters. Do it!"

(Okay.)

(Ja, mein fuhrer.)

"Enough cheek Shinji - I've got a saw jaw."

(Asuka...take care of yourself okay? I want to be the only one being coddled from my sick-bed after this battle.)

"Hah! Sick bed, nein! Coddling, ja!"

(Okay you two, save it for after the battle.)

Rei allowed herself to show a small smirk to her two friends. (A sensible suggestion, since I doubt mating Evangelions would present a beneficial scenario.)

"Ja ja, hilarious. Let's go!" Asuka said as she re-sheathed her twin kodachi from behind Unit 02's back.

Shinji threw the rifle down and moved to follow Asuka's instructions. Slogging through the remnants of the once-underground city streets was trial enough without a dozen giant harpies staring down at him. Keeping an eye on the others, he kicked and climbed through the wreckage until he was clear of the artificial township and started running.

Shinji noticed as gusts of air began to feather Unit 01's back, which quickly grew stronger. He swallowed hard. 'They're right behind me!'

Deftly, Shinji swept the katana blade from it's sheath and swung around so that it's tip was between him and the incoming enemy, surrounding himself with plumes of soil as he savagely halted his Evangelion's momentum. Though now quite skilled and a veteran of Eva battles, the boy couldn't keep the nervous tremors from his limbs when two of the blubber-white creatures loomed above, closing in on him. Holding his ground and his katana down low, Shinji grit his teeth as the wide, red-lined mouths sneered down at him, contemptuous even without eyes.

Hearing his own heart quicken as the first ghastly creature approached, Shinji held his breath as it bore down on him. Nerves screaming to escape, he held fast until he could almost see the harpy's tonsils. Then, with a shrill cry, he slashed the katana upward along an arc upwards, his Eva pirhouetting as he followed through. The blade slid through into the grinning Eva's armour, but even as it did Shinji felt the word jerk around him. Suddenly he had the unearthly feeling of being just airborn. Panicked, he almost let go of the sword's grip before he collected his wits. The sword had grabbed into his foe's torso, which had executed a bank-and-climb, taking Unit 01 with it. The boy pondered his situation for a moment, trying to avoid seeing where the ground lay relative to the purple Eva. Feeling the blade start to slip, Shinji growled and latched onto the beast with Unit 01's legs. With this leverage, he tensed and lunged, drawing the weapon deeper and along the beast's chest. It was desperation move.

Shinji's heart faltered when the huge, slowly-beating wings above him stopped and swpt back limply against the rush of air about them. "AAAARRRRHHHHHH!" he shreiked, terrified in his realisation that he was now hundreds of meters into the air.

It was almost more than the boy could take when the world began tumbling erratically until he found himself stabilised and looking downwards, feeling his torso being supported in flight and hearing the powerful beating of wings above him once more. The part of him that felt relief, the more rational and concious part, yielded to raw dread once more when he felt jaws clamp onto the back of Unit 01's neck. Gusts of hot, humid breath mingled with blood along "his" skin.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEE!" The pilot thrashed about inside his plug, actions taken on by the god-sized mimic around him which caused the katana drop. The purple armour plating buckled as a crocadillian row of teeth clamped tighter onto his neck. In a frenzy, Shinji reached around for his captor's head and grabbed it from behind with both hands. Wide-eyed and wearing a hollow grin of desperation, the Third Child slammed the head in his hands forward from behind his neck. The helm-like structure that skirted the Test-Type's skull split the MP Eva's snout like an axe-blade, spilling blood and fluids all around like a broken egg.

The MP Evangelion convulsed spasmodically, it's grip on Unit 01 slackened and the two engineered creatures seperated in mid-air. For a moment, all Shinji could do was look at his Eva's gore-covered hands and how the air stream caused the fluids to slide along and then off his palms. Then he noticed the blast-discoloured structure before his flightpath - the pyramid that was Nerv HQ. He had barely the time to brace-

Giant armoured legs ploughed through the solid slabs of treated basalt that made up Nerv HQ's pyramid, pushing them back like a children's game puzzle. He felt a shin-bone break, then his humerous and the horn of his helm. Dazed but not yet in pain, Shinji took a steadying breath before looking downwards.

"Oh crap..." he muttered weakly. Units 02 and 06 were a couple of hundred meters away, but not alone. Standing back-to-back, Rei's Eva stood with it's damaged bo held up defensively in a menacing, feline crouch where Asuka's unit stood defiantly upright, twin kodachi held blade-backwards at either side. Four gangly white MP Evas circled them warily, a fifth lying some way away with characteristic radiating stress and burn marks centered on it's torso telling of the weapon responsible for it's demise.

At the low-pitched growl being emitted by Unit 02, an MP Eva raised its huge black weapon with a single arm. The weapon defied Shinji's recognition despite his training, but he could get an idea of it's massive weight as the MP's right foot was hammered into the ground on raising it. The enemy unit stood, weapon poised above Unit 02. Too shocked to yell a warning, Shinji froze, unable to do more than stare. 'Oh god, I'm sorry Asuka. I'm sorry...' the regretful words remained behind the terror-stricken teen's lips. Which was just as well.

She didn't need his apologies.

Unit 06 somersaulted backwards, over Unit 02's crouched form. In mid-manoeuvre, her bo's as yet undamaged tip tapping the black blade-shield with a blast that sent it spinning backwards, white hand and forearm still attached. Continuing on, Unit 06s' left leg arced above her to neatly deliver an armoured heel into the assaulting Eva's spine. Standing upright on the broken Eva's back, Rei sent her right heel forward to brain the fallen beast. (Kick them when they're down,) she said with deadpan relish.

Asuka's tone brooked no argument. (Entry plug!)

(On it.) Rei replied.

Shinji watched with horror as Rei lunged Unit 06's armoured hand into the recess below the enemy's neck, brutally tearing the long cylinder from it's haven and slamming it into the soil while Unit 02 looked on, guarding her ally with shortswords held ready and a glint in it's quad-stacked eyes. A small step, and the plug burst like an egg, spilling viscous fluids onto the soil.

The boy let out a strangled whimper.

(Shinji! You alright? Get down here!)

"What...was in the entry plug?"

(Don't know, don't care. Kill, or be killed) Asuka grunted, leering at the three remaining assailants.

(Ikari, they are controlled by entry plugs.) Rei stated with unwavering certainty.

Unsatisfied, the teenager set his jaw. "I'm coming down."

(Hey, you've already had two. Leave some for us!) Asuka snorted despite her broken cheekbone.

Misato's voice filled the plug again. (Asuka, shut up. Three on three gives much better odds of you guys sustaining less damage, or did you forget that there's six more waiting in the air?)

Marshalling his resolve, Shinji let his unit slide down the pyramid's side to land in a cloud of scorched earth, attracting the MP Eva's attention. Breathing in deep, he charged to cover the intervening distance in seconds.

Using his momentum Shinji rammed his target (which had foolishly not tried to dodge) side-on, impaling it on his right shoulder pylon while thrusting the progressive knife in his left hand into the Seele Eva's core. The momentum carried both Evas forward before Shinji's balance pulled them to the ground. With a brutal twist, Shinji's prog knife dulled the core's glow before being pulled out.

Before he could regain his feet however, he felt and heard the blade travel from his back through his unit's stomach. Eyes bulging, he threw up in his plug, clouding the LCL red.

* * *

(SHINJI!) Misato's anguished voice wailed.

(BASTARD!) Asuka shrilled, tearing the white harpy from Shinji's back. It thrust at her clumsily with the massive blade-shield, which was useless at such short range. Unit 02 savagely stripped the weapon from it's foe and administered several lightening slashes to disembowel the creature. Blood and gore painted her scorched-and-crimson Evangelion.

Never one to sit idly in battle, Rei's twirled her bo to land a covert blow against the remaining MP Eva, delivering a smashed collarbone and a solid pelting against it's side, enough to send it sprawling. Before it landed, Unit 06 had already taken to the air to land a full photonic blast against it's hidden core. The orb exploded with the sonic impact, sending shards of red crystal into the air. Leaning on the staff victoriously while taking deep breaths, she asked, "How is Shinji?"

Unit 01 spasmed in agony. (I'm...alright...missed...my core...) Shinji hissed.

(Stay still or you won't regenerate!) Asuka grumbled, clutching the purple avatar's legs to hold them still.

Unit 06 was scanning the horizon after locating the flack above. "There's still one left." Rei reported, locking onto the straggler on the ground. "It has regenerated."

(One of...mine I guess...) the Third Child panted.

(You didn't crush their cores?) Asuka exclaimed incredulously.

(I...was in the middle of something...at the time.) Shinji noted sourly.

"The air. I will deal with this one."

(You an' me both, Blue. Shinji, hurry and heal. And keep an eye on the bastards in the air!)

(Hai...)

"You're not being very sympathetic." Rei pointed out.

(I never was one to whisper sweet nothings in middle of battle.) she replied sternly.

"Fine. I will get it's attention, you attack from the rear."

(To hell with that! Your damage is permanent - I'll keep it busy while you do your ninja stuff. Got it?)

"...hai."

(Gutt. Let's go!)

* * *

Misato chewed on the end of her pen nervously. "That's all of them?"

Makoto shrugged. "One of Shinji's ones landed badly and split it's own entry plug when it landed on one of those weapons of theirs, and the girls just took care of the other. That leaves six in the air, plus the rest of the JSSDF contingent's conventional forces."

Shigeru grinned. "Pretty impressive when you think about how those kids were just months ago. I swear, after the first battle I was convinced Shinji'd only stick around just long enough for the Second to replace him. If he lived that long."

"Status of the Units, Lieutenant." Fuyutsuki demanded.

Maya answered. "Unit 01 has critical radiation burn wounds where the armour no longer protects the flesh. The right thigh, right upper shoulder, left buttock and left forearm are all damaged but operational, the lower jaw was destroyed and most armour elements are damaged, some severely. The abdominal wound is nearly completely regenerated, but several bones have healed imperfectly. Unit 02 has less damage, but all frontal armour was been fatigued by the direct radiation blast and is weakened. It will have to be disposed of after the battle to avoid permanent irradiation of Nerv itself. Unit 06 is in the best condition, but all external wounds are getting worse due to the radiation. It's primary weapon is also down to 60% effectiveness."

"Poor kids..." Makoto muttered.

"Will they be able to see this through to the end?" the Commander wondered aloud.

Misato folded her arms to her chest. "They'll be fine. I'll see to it, sir."

* * *

(How disappointing. That our victory was forestalled by such an unnecessary precaution reflects poorly on us all.)

(The necessity that we split our forces to defend the flank was inevitable. The betrayal of Judas was foretold - that we initially took our Judas to be Ikari was our mistake. Such are the struggles that an epic does make.)

(Nerv's forces can't move on ours anyway. Let Keele's lone unit face our JSSDF pawns before the crescendo is sounded.)

* * *

"Land, you over-grown seagulls!"

(They'll be targeting me.) Rei said suddenly, having equipped herself with a replacement weapon.

"Don't start growing an ego now." the Second Child muttered under her breath.

(The MAGI concur - Rei's unit is the only one without an S2 engine, making her the logical weak link.)

(And of course, my potential role in Complementation...)

The harpies swept downward into a quickening spiral. The funnel's end curled gently in toward Unit 06. Shinji and Asuka moved in towards her defensively. (They won't get to you Rei. I swear it.) Shinji's voice was raspy, but sure.

An unfamiliar male voice interrupted the comm channel. (I like that plan, Ikari. And it's been a while since I could say that.)

* * *

"There's another unit incoming!" Makoto yelled in surprise.

"Another stealth transport?" Misato asked.

"It's coming in by land...the JSSDF is launching their artillary at it!"

Misato stared at the tactical display sterly. "Are you sure?"

"Our sensors keep dropping out...must be deranged, I thought I saw an Orange pattern."

Shigeru started in surprise. "JSSDF Temporary Command Center has stopped transmitting! The communications link is no longer under attack - JSSDF frequencies have fallen silent."

Ritsuko leaned forwards. "If the link isn't under attack, then give us satellite control! What's going on down there?"

Shigeru worked feverishly. "Establishing link..."

The main view screen flicked to display an aerial view of the smashed Geo Front. Beyond the blast zone, the JSSDF temporary base and assembled forces were a disarray of smoke and destruction. Standing triumphant in the middle was a lone figure.

"What the hell?" Maya cried in shock.

"Is that another Eva?" Makoto gasped.

Fuyutsuki's lips curled in distaste. "Keele." he muttered as Misato looked on resolutely.

The foreign unit kicked a tank idly aside amidst the smoking ruins of the Japanese Self Defense Force, then looked skywards. Holding up an armoured fist, the alien Eva extended a thumb upwards in a universal gesture.

The grey-haired Commander leaned back in his seat, feeling somewhat deflated. "He's mocking us."

Placing a hand on her hip, Misato Katsuragi looked expectantly at her old friend. "Well Rits, given that that thing seems to resemble a Project-E outcome rather closely, do you think you could shed a little light on our new playmate?"

Ritsuko shrugged, and gestured to the tactical dot on the screen. "That, is Unit Triglav. Like the Zero, it's a systems prototype, except it is the final design of Eva, not the first."

Maya's eyes glowed with disgust as she gazed up from her console and the casually standing woman who was her superior. "Sempai, you couldn't have...you let that thing be made? You...used me to help make it real?"

The Doctor glared at her subordinate. "What did I warn you about having scruples? I knew that you didn't have the determination to do what needed to be done."

"The Trinity System would be an abomination." Maya shook her head with incredulity. "Only a sick mind could consider producing such a thing...and you even made me a part of implementing it."

Fuyutsuki rubbed his temples. "Just what have you given Keele?"

Akagi folded her arms, looking contrite. "It doesn't matter what you say. When we're reunited after Keele's Instrumentality, Gendo and I will forgive all of your cowardice, but not until that day."

"YOU THREW AWAY YOUR SOUL FOR THAT SICK BASTARD!" the lieutenant screeched suddenly, jumping from her chair and grabbing Doctor Akagi by the shoulders of her lab coat. "Gods," the girl moaned, relenting in her assault but not letting go, "now the kids will have to fight that thing..."

"Doctor," Misato's voice took on an officious tone, "just what is that thing?"

Ritsuko stood dazedly in Maya's hold. "The Holy Trinity." she whispered as her lips twisted into a vacant grin.

"Clarify!" Fuyutsuki barked.

Lieutenant Ibuki suddenly let go of her Sempai and pushed the woman away from her, almost disdainfully, her eyes downcast. Ritsuko fell to the floor without a sound. Licking her lips, she said, "The Trinity System addresses the biggest flaw in the Evangelion paradigm by using a concept from Instrumentality. The human soul, and that trapped in the Eva, can barely comprehend each other since the 'see' through completely different mental structures. The best they can do is 'bond', and we measure the strength of this in the 'synchronisation ratio'."

"...so, you put something in between to act as an interpreter?" Misato anticipated uncertainly.

It was Maya's turn to put on a sick grin. "Not something. Some-one." She paused, and took a breath. "Half human, half Angel, a Lillim created in the pilot's own image through hybrid cloning technology creates a cascaded mental channel between Eva and Pilot that transcends the A10 link."

"A...clone? Like Rei?" Shugeru gaped, aghast.

Ritsuko picked herself up from the command deck's floor in a business-like fashion. "The cascade increases the field strength exponentially. None of our Units could possibly breach Unit Triglav's AT field at E3 strength. They can barely manage E2."

Katsuragi held her hand up to her temples and shook her head. "Wait...you're telling me that that...thing has a dummy-plug as well as a pilot? To give it a stronger AT field?"

The scientist let out a brittle cackle. "Not a dummy-plug, Misato. It's his son."

* * *

(So, Keele. Here you stand. With Ikari's golems.)

A grin. Something glowed red.

"That's right. Like Ikari, I stand now against the will of the Comittee."

(You remember of course what happened to Gendo Ikari?)

"Yes. And I also see that his legacy still stand before us all, more steadfast than we could have anticipated. Goodbye, Fitzgerald, Braums, Yang, Arnolds, Sadamoto, Solberg, and Auriol. Give my regards to the others when you see them."

(You will see them at the Yellow Springs Beneath sooner than we, old friend.)

"I always wondered how your native mysticism tied in with reality, Yang, but I'm somewhat beyond caring. Well. Sayonara, old friends."

* * *

Unit 01's sword-arm tensed upwards as the new Mecha crested the range ahead of the trio. Asuka let out a low growl when she saw it; less complex armour structures implied a purity of design similar to the MP Evas, but the sharply angled forms they took more closely resembled the originals. Finished in pearlescent white, it's face resembled that of Unit 06's but for it's eyes being completely obscured by golden filaments shaped to resemble wings.

(Don't ignore your targets!) Misato thundered, causing Shinji to look upwards once again.

Unit 06 staggered backwards as a diving Eva swept upwards from it's feint aimed straight at Rei's mecha. Testing the waters.

(Cheap bastards!) Asuka yelled, swiping a short sword at the air and the white harpies beyond her reach.

Shinji gulped in anxiety. "Asuka, you watch the skies okay? I-I'll keep my eyes on this new Trigun Eva."

(That's Triglav, dummy.) Unit 02 sidestepped cautiously, moving such that it was primarily facing the aerial enemies and not dividing it's attention to include the new land-based menace. (Fine, I'll handle the flockers. Scheisser, does this ever end?)

"It's coming!" Shinji warned, assuming a ready position when the Triglav started running at the trio with long, powerful strides.

(Here they come!) shouted Asuka in alarm.

(Jesus...) Misato breathed as she watched the targets imploding upon her Children.

Shinji drew back his Katana, eyes transfixed on Keele's Eva when the Triglav ducked into a down-and-dirty sprint. Fueled by adrenalin and LCL-supplied stimulants, the boy opened his mouth to let out a long battle cry and pounced forwards.

The Triglav ducked down even further and thrust it's legs into the ground to take a mighty leap into the air. Small artificial wings carried the lunge while thrusters in the Eva's shoulder pylons erupted. The pearlescent Eva met the diving group of three beige MP Evas with outstretched arms equipped with blades running the length of it's forearms and extending into tips the stretched well past the little fingers. With a graceful somersaut-and-twist, Triglav cut through their defenses and armour, coating itself in red-purple spray before dropping to the ground to create a mushroom cloud of dirt. Showing it's teeth to the remaining MP Evas, Keele looked with obvious satisfaction at the broken Evas that had crashed to the earth.

The Triglav Evangelion then turned it's wolfish grin at the Children's Units. (Sorry to cut into your action there. I mean that particularly to you, the most ambitious Asuka Langley Sohryu. Young Ikari, I know you would prefer not to fight at all. And my enigmatic Miss Ayanami, the former Commander's favorite. You know better than any that the Mass-Production Evangelions are nothing but a detail in the Council's plans.)

Shinji gritted his own teeth. "Goddamn it, call yourself Friend or Foe! Don't take us so lightly, you bastard!"

Keele's deep chuckles echoed over the communications channel. (Such childish innocence from Ikari's own son. Despite appearances, you would do well to colour me neither black nor white. However, I do offer a temporary alliance until we have dealt with our rather gruesome mutual enemies.)

(Watch your back guys.) Asuka declared adamately. (Okay, Herr Lorenz. Your little display has earned you a reprieve for now. Don't waste it!) she snarled.

With an exasperated groan, Shinji shook his head inside his entry plug. "Asuka..."

(Nothing less from Ms Sohryu. An alliance it is.) The new Eva turned it's back toward the group and backed cautiously towards them, focused on the enemy above to form a united, if temporary, front.

* * *

Author's Rant:  
-

Aha! Not finished yet, me hearties! Yes, this final battle has been excessively drawn out into three acts. We are, however, on the final stretch (I promise!). Having the Committee intimately involved with the final battle feels so much more interesting...and how will three rather second-hand Evangelions deal with Keele in his new-for-2016 Ultimate Edition? I have some devious ideas...

So, given my track-record for finishing chapters, the next one could be out as soon as 2008. No promises though ;-)

* * *

Omake x2 -

"Doctor Akagi-san..."

"Oh gods, not again. What's wrong with her this time Shinji?"

"I asked you to put her into 'happy ending' mode, right? I mean, it's not even like the 'H' and the 'S' keys are that close together."

Ritsuko raised an eyebrow. "'Sappy ending' mode?"

"She's turned into a character from a second-rate harem series! That's NOT what I paid for!"

The Doctor raised her hands high into the air. "Look, that unit is clearly defective! I'll replace it."

The teenager folded his arms. "Another colour-defect model from a second-rate German assembly line?"

"Well...a colour-defect model from a second-rate Japanese line?"

"Hmm-mm." Shinji mulled it over for a moment. "Which colour?"

Ritsuko answered by going into the storeroom and wheeling it out on a hand-trolley.

"Holy Oedepus complex! I'll take it!"

Akagi smirked as he wheeled his new blue-mop-topped toy away. "There's plenty more where that one came from."

* * *

**WARNING:** Ranma 1/2 references ahead, with a tiny bit of Love Hina and Kenshin for good measure.

Keele loomed on the entry-plug display screen like a demented electronic coffee dispenser. "Muhahah! Get ready my little Nerv-lings, for I shall unleash my Ultimate Weapon: the Dubious Reality Percolator! Distantly related to the Paradox Machine, but without the dramatic music."

Unit Triglav pointed what was clearly a ray-gun (concentric pastel-yellow rings, trigger displaying the word 'ZAP!') at the trio of un-Nerv'd Evangelions, who just happened to be standing in front of the giant pyramid that Gendo wished to be buried in.

ZAPPITY-GIT went the very colourful burst of radiance and dubiously-bubbling sound effects.

Shinji's eyes bugged out when he spotted Unit 02's hands. She held her customary twin Kodachi (the Black Rose), but the twins weren't accustomed to such handling. He didn't know wether to laugh or cry as one of the girls cried, "Damn you, foul giant scarlet hand!" and gave Unit 02's hand the kiss of death.

The other stared over at Unit 01. "Ranma, what a fitting steed you've tamed. The Black Rose and the Purple Bohemoth - what truer sign that our union was meant to be could you need?"

Nabiki looked up from her console, smirked at Ritsuko and said, "Trusty voice recorder! I'll be able to post that little soundbyte on the 'net and charge pornography distributers a napster-sized fortune. Ah, the internet. Is there any money-making racket you can't support?"

Dr. Akagi stared in shock. "Nabiki Tendo! But you're from a completely different anime series! Where'd Maya go?"

Shigeru stood up from his seat and backed up. "Whoa! P-chan! Makoto was P-chan? This explains everything!"

Misato, having observed the tableu, turned fearfully toward her Supreme Commander. He glared at her in annoyance. "What, you expected me to turn into a giant panda?" he grumbled. "I could cry."

"EEEK!" Shinji howled. "THIS LCL'S FREEZING! AND WHY DO I NOW HAVE BREASTS?" Unit 01 teetered, before stumbling between the two companion Evangelions and somehow managing to grope them.

"I don't know why I have this giant spatula..." Asuka growled, "But I think I know what to do with it!"

"I'm sorry!" the teenaged...err...Shinji apologised. "It's just these thick glasses suddenly appeared on my face and I couldn't see where I was going."

"WHO'S UNSEXY?" Rei bellowed and whacked Unit 01 with an Eva-sized mallet. We could assume that her bo was transformed into said mallet, but such an assumption would be unnecessary.

Ranma hung his head in sympathy in front of the TV at the Tendo's house. "Damn, poor guy. Twin Kodachi's? That's more than any man should have to put up with."

He was succinctly bopped on the head with the hilt of a paired short sword by a tall man in a trenchcoat and a severe lack of humour.

* * *

- fin


	24. Chapter 24: Spiral Orbit

The author of this fan fiction makes no claim to the ownership of any aspect of the Evangelion franchise, or the ability to finish a fan fiction in reasonable time.

Rating: T - gets a little nasty at times.

* * *

Chapter 24: Spiral Orbit

* * *

Rei kept Unit 06's scanners watching the sky, waiting for the inevitable interdict from the MP Evangelions above.

Asuka's voice interrupted her vigil. (This'd better be the last battle, damnit! Let's hope the Old Man gets done in by the seagulls.)

Shinji's voice was hesitant. (Please, don't say things like that Asuka...)

"She's right, Shinji. We are beyond morals or ethics in this battle."

(Isn't that why we should stand for what we believe, now of all times?)

Asuka rolled her eyes. (Dumbkopff! This is where we defend our right to **have **morals, along with our lives!) she snapped.

The albino First Child dourly observed her tactical display, and pursed her lips. "They're coming. Finally."

She felt her ears heat up and chills run along her back when she realised that four of them were coming directly at her. She brought her fresh bo forward with a tired whirl, attempting to psych herself up. Crouching slightly, her hair tingled as she held steady until the first Eva swept just into range.

"KYAAHHH!" she shrilled, darting forward and flinging the bo with the momentum of forty tons of artificial humanoid. A carefully positioned and timed proton burst sent the first Harpy Eva's upper body tumbling backwards while the bottom continued to fly at her like a severed ragdoll, knocking her back as she shielded herself with a shoulder. The Eva just behind it leered forward as it approached Rei's Unit, darted forward and grabbed her shoulder pylon with it's teeth. Another one snared onto her other pylon while the last latched onto her torso, wings beating furiously to bring the frantically struggling black-and-silver Eva into the air.

* * *

(AYANAMI!) Shinji's voice tore at the ears of the aghast bridge crew. Fraught as he was, neither he nor Asuka could divert themselves to help their comrade as the remaining MP Evas pressed their assault against them and Keele's Triglav Unit.

"Jesus..." Misato swore, fingering the cross dangling at her neck as she watched the tableu on the towering monitor. "Where are they taking her?"

Akagi snorted and authoritatively pushed Makoto aside from his desk. Fingers flying, she accessed the MAGI system while Rei's Eva gained altitude and bite marks. The scientist's glasses glinted from the light of the console before her, shimmering with code.

"She's got another secret." Maya mumbled dryly. Had the situation been less dire, Ritsuko's crimes less heinous, it may have seemed churlish. Instead, the young woman's comment seemed to reflect the mood on the command deck. Many wondered why Fuyutsuki hadn't ordered her to be taken away, chained and gagged.

Triumphantly, Dr. Akagi tapped the 'Enter' key.

"The MAGI are activating the Eva launch system." Shigeru noted with only mild alarm.

"Doctor?" Misato half demanded, half pleaded.

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, Akagi sniffed. "A gift. For Rei."

* * *

One after another, three of the Fortress City's Eva delivery gates opened. Out of them rose the naked, LCL-drenched, deformed hulks of the Simulation Bodies. Their headless forms glistened under the erratic light of their weak AT fields, protecting the flesh from the background radiation. Each pseudo-Eva brandished a huge rifle from which massive power cables sprouted and merged with the complex plumbing supporting the bodies themselves.

Of one accord, the bodies turned to aim at Unit 06's receding form. The upgraded particle cannons flared, front-mounted thrusters firing to counter the recoil of the dense streams that tore at the flying MP Eva's holding Rei aloft. The targeted MP Eva's AT field flared to resist the beams, before collapsing under the combined onslaught. Vaporised, the vacated MP Eva left Unit 06's support unbalanced, sending the trio tumbling in a downward spiral.

Undaunted, the Simulation Bodies allowed their weapons to cool and took aim once more. Tracking the tumbling ensemble, Rei was left with a single MP Eva to contend with as the two now fell at an alarming rate.

Undeterred, the remaining MP Eva detached from Unit 06 and left Rei to her fate, swooping away to gain stability.

(This is going to end badly.) Rei reported as the ground rushed to meet her.

"Oh ye of little faith." Akagi grinned.

Once again the Simulation Bodies altered their aim, this time at the ground under the falling unit. After a nerve-wracking pause as the Evangelion plunged to within an (Eva's) body length of the ground, they fired off a final round. The ground exploded in a plume of superheated gas and rubble, the force of the blast enough to knock the Eva slightly upward and away, landing unceremoniously nearby. It lay still, molten and shattered armour barely concealing charred flesh.

* * *

"Rei? Rei!" Misato called.

"Her Eva is all but destroyed, Sub-Commander." Ritsuko noted sourly. "She's certainly unconcious from the G-forces of that impact."

Fuyutsuki stood up from his chair and glowered down to the control deck. "Doctor, what have you done?"

Akagi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I used the MAGI's tenuous ability to synchronise with the Simulation Bodies to save Rei from bringing about Armegeddon. Believe me, she'll be more pleased with the outcome now."

The remaining harpies appeared fully occupied with the other Units, but for the one that had dropped Rei. It was flying erratically, avoiding beams that the MAGI sent at it.

"Damnit." Misato swore. "It's coming for the Simulation Bodies."

"They won't last long." Ritsuko shrugged. "Mother can only barely make them project an AT field strong enough to keep the radiation out."

Singed but otherwise only lightly wounded, the MP Eva set upon the nearest Simulation body, shattering it's AT field immediately on contact. The MAGI's futile resistance did not last long.

Maya threw up into her hands as the Evangelion feasted on it's prey.

"Excuse me?" Makoto pipped up. "What about Rei?"

* * *

"Gah!" the Asuka gasped as the MP Eva she was facing charged at her, forcing her to absorb the impact and thus spraining her Eva's badly placed left ankle. With her left arm being mauled by another, particularly cretinous unit, Asuka smashed the shattered end of her broken Kodachi into the first Eva's head. She felt it's convulsions through the hilt, managing to knock it's balance over and tip it onto the teething Eva, which brought them all to the ground. Asuka felt her belly flip in pain as Unit 02's ankle tendons renewed themselves. She hitched Unit 02 up onto an elbow. A great purple fist slammed to earth near her face, sending a spray of core residue skywards.

"Thanks Shinji, that one was really pissing me off!"

(No, uh, problems.) Shinji replied distractedly, sizing up the tactical situation while she regained her feet and relocated her broken sword through the tough white shell and into her fallen foe's entry plug.

A brief pause in the action allowed Asuka to watch the Triglav from the corner of her eye. With growing trepidation, she noticed that it was not like the others. All of the MP Evas, and even some of the Angels, moved with a lazy and brutish gait as if the minds controlling them were too dim to do more than focus on their malicious objectives. Without the benefit of training or mental effort towards making their stance efficient, their motions lacked the fluidity of a sentient and self-aware creature. The hunched backs, the complacent lashes all served to make those enemies seem little more than oafish thugs. Keele's mastery over his Eva, however, more closely remembled that of the Children of Nerv.

Watching it neatly target and fire off a shoulder pylon's load of spikes into the guts of an enemy, she decided she didn't like that one bit.

* * *

Fuyutsuki stepped down onto the control deck and placed a hand on Misato's shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before that Eva comes for Rei." He noted, watching the battle scenes play out above them.

"With that radiation from those blasted Jet Alone explosions, there's no way we can use conventional forces to evacuate her." Shigeru noted.

"There must be something!" Maya said determinedly. "Sempai, you must have an idea..."

With a nod, Ristuko smiled grimly. "Very good, Maya. I did plan for this, but part of the plan is too busy off rescuing children elsewhere. He's probably not physically up to it anyway."

Misato grabbed the woman by the shoulder and shoved her over. Akagi's glasses bounced off the cold floor as she landed on her butt.

With a curse, the scientist snapped "Fuck you Misato! Do you want to hear it or not?"

"You wanted to send Kaji out on a suicide mission?" the Sub-Commander sneered. "Fine, what's this god-damned plan of yours?"

At this point, Ritsuko sat up and actually chuckled. "Come to think of it, it's almost like I had this vehicle built for you..."

* * *

The glint of steel and explosives shone in Misato's eyes, but she ignored the Evangelion battling outside of the windows of her full metal jacket. Massive and chunky in an inelegant amalgamation of battle-zone ready equipment, Ritsuko had provided her with an off-road vehicle of her own (rather rushed) design. Puny and primitive by Evangelion standards, it at least had huge tyres and terrain clearances, as well as a powerful electromagnetic field to ward off the background radiation.

Cresting a ridge, Misato guided the diesel-engined monstrosity to a sideways skid-stop on the glassy, cratered terrain to avoid an obstacle. "A lake of Eva blood? Are you kidding me?" she despaired. Gunning the motor, she tore off on a new course, using dead reckoning to home in on Unit 06.

The cockpit of the rugged but swift off-road truck bounced and jolted over the wasteland that the Jet Alone kamakaze attack had created. Nervously, she kept one of the many monitors the truck was equipped with locked onto the MP Eva that was reveling in an orgy of Simulation Body violation. She kept the heads-up displays on her target, determination mixing with raw fear so strong she could taste it.

"How am I doing?" she called out, as much to distract herself as anything."

(Keep going Sir! You're only thirty kilometers away from Rei's position now.) Makoto reported back faithfully.

"'Only'? I've only covered twenty so far. How are the kids?"

There was a pause, and Misato realised it was because she'd referred to the pilots as kids while acting in her professional role. Having pride in her ability to keep the world of home and work seperate, the slip hurt a little. But so close to end game, did it matter?

(Looks like it won't be long until the MP Evas are all destroyed.)

"Hmmph. Not much tactical advice I could give to them right now anyway. Other than nagging them not to die."

Misato focussed on driving. 'Not much time left...I want to be there for when they face Keel. No time for pussyfooting around. We're running out of time!'

Taking a deep breath, Misato grinned. "Okay, rally-cross time! Maya, get the MAGI to read me pace notes. I'm turning this thing up to '11'!"

The sounds of battle and destruction were interrupted by the squeal and crash-banging of a hard-charging Misato, kicking up dust and debris on her rescue mission. The car yawed and pitched wildly as the petrol-blooded terror pushed the limits of the engine, tyres and terrain to the limit, drifting sideways and punching forward around bits of broken tank, building and Evangelion alike.

The MP Eva that was gorging itself on Simulation Body lifted it's snout from the entrails and took notice of the noisy little bug speeding nearby. An annoying little bug. It stood up from it's feasting.

"Oh, shit."

(Katsuragi, look out!)

The truck caught about five meters of air leaping over a glassy ridge. Misato's beret went flying as she was thrown in her seat.

(Just so you know, Misato,) Dr. Akagi's voice came, (but I didn't set that vehicle up to handle an Eva attack.)

Wiping blood from her nose, Misato snorted. "Because it isn't possible?"

(You got it.)

The white monstrosity watched the truck intently, having walked over to inspect it. It's muzzle was smeared with purple and yellow-brown fluids, leering downward as Misato continued to thrash the overburdened vehicle.

With a guttoral rumble, the Eva sneered and leaned in to scoop the little car up. Misato, who saw it coming, executed a handbrake turn at just the right moment. She rammed the side of the truck into some blast contour ridges and carried as much speed on the glassy surface as possible to veer off and away from the Eva's grasp.

"Can't keep this up for long..." Misato muttered, aware that her tactics didn't offer much hope.

The vehicle suddenly tilted backward, followed by a deafening roar as the truck flipped over and Misato's vision went blank. Ears ringing, Misato tried to get her bearings. She was still in the truck, which was now a slightly different shape but the right way up. Looking through the now HUD-less glass, she saw that the MP Eva was not so lucky.

"Rei!" Misato gasped, not having realised that during the pursuit she had closed right in on Unit 06. It lay still, collapsed as before but for a shoulder pylon that was slightly raised and smoking, having fired off a volley of rocket grenades. "Nice work!"

Moving quickly, Misato coaxed the truck back into life and sidled up to the broken Eva. Donning a radiation suit and carrying lightweight blankets to shield them, Misato extracted the First Child from the just-ejected plug. Rei was stoic but cooperative, staying silent as the older woman ushered her to safety.

The Sub-Commander was embarrased to find that she was shivering and jittering as she drove them back toward the safety of Nerv HQ. "Hysterics later. I'll have my hysterics later."

It would have done her nerves little good to have seen the MP Eva regenerate and, rather than pay attention to the receding truck, give it's undivided attention to the remains of Unit 06.

* * *

Unit 02 went down, two of the harpies on it's back. Asuka managed to kick one off but the other was biting into her back armour.

Bringing his progressive katana forward, Shinji growled and moved to take his foes' head off. The katana struck into the thin neck armour, and jammed. Frustrated and concerned for Asuka, he tugged it savagely - and felt himself falling backwards as the blade snapped.

(Shinji...!) Asuka cried through the communication channel.

"Asuka!" he shouted in response. Some light, some spark of concern in the Evangelion pilot's eyes smouldered into a dark, simmering rage. Rearing Unit 01's purple armoured head back, he then plunged forward and bit into the MP Evangelion's neck. He could taste thick, salty-sour blood on "his" tongue, and bit again deeper into it's jugular.

"GRAAAAAHRRRR!" Shinji shrilled, stretching the MP Eva's head up and out. He felt the wing's slow, powerful beats behind him and realised that the Evangelion didn't feel the pain. 'No...it doesn't care! Those damned dummy plugs!'

With unrepentant rage, the Third Child set to his foe's destruction with a will. This harpy was worse than an enemy. It was an obstacle between him and his supporting of Asuka. And for that, Shinji would have his vengeance. The MP Eva wilted and fell against his renewed attack.

(I'm fresh outta shoulder weapons.) Asuka reported with disgust, Unit 02 standing up having dispatched her enemy's dummy plug.

(Well done. That's the last of them.) Keele announced over the comms, his voice triumphant yet calm.

"The last of 'them'..." Shinji muttered to himself. Looking over Unit 01's status report and Unit 02's mauled figure, he sourly noted how fresh Keele's Eva looked.

* * *

Fuyutsuki scowled at the computer-generated grin that dominated the massive command display. "Are you planning on telling them about your kickback from seeing Complementation terminated prematurely?"

The image chortled. (Why disillusion them unnecessarily, my dear Commander? Really, when you reach my age, the buzz from seeing that look of disappointment on their faces loses it's appeal.)

Sub-Commander Katsuragi clenched a fist (keeping the other hand on the wheel) and held it up to her screen. (We don't want to hear about your taste for innocence, you old letch! Honestly, do you think there's a soul in Nerv who would let you achieve that kind of power without dying first?)

Maya's voice came over with shaky uncertainty. "Just what kind of power? What is he trying to do?"

"Immortality..." Ritusko said softly. "If he fuses with the nephilim in the presence of a real S2 Organ..."

"But with the Organ and Kaoru's core, he could control an AT field!" Fuyutsuki realised with sudden clarity. "The power of a God."

(A living God.) Keele pointed out. (Not an entity in absentia, just an eternal old man with nothing to prove anymore, no need to be vengeful or to flaunt power. A benevolent old grandfather who watches out for the young ones with jovial tolerance.)

Kouzo rubbed the side of his neck grimly. "Would you really just watch, Keele? Play the good shephard, even with a flock of young lambs?"

(By and large. Of course, I have personal needs. Surely a God can expect some compensations, after all?)

Misato narrowed her eyes skeptically. (Ooh, take a life, or a cherry, there's always a sacrifice isn't there? And how long before an immortal's tastes extend further? How long until you've seen too much peace and solitude, and long for something a bit more exciting? Oh sure, the little humans can have just a little war. It's not like _all_ of them will die.)

Fuyutsuki nodded. "The mind of a human just isn't designed to cope with that kind of power."

Unit Triglav's computers rendered an affronted sneer. (Foolish of me to try and negotiate. It would have been amusing to toy with the young Ikari and his little girlfriends, but personal gratification must come second. After this battle is over, I hope you ask yourselves if it would not have been better to let them live with some personal grievances and scars than face my wrath. Keele, out.)

Triglav pulled the lance from the still hot carcass of a felled and forgotten MP Eva while turning to face Unit 01.

* * *

Misato thumped the communication channel control as she drove the truck to a massive metal hangar door, it's surface showing some signs of the explosions but still standing solid. "Hyuuga! Open the door, the remote's not working!"

(It must have been fried from the radiation...) Makoto responded, and immediately the toothed doorway began to rise.

"Or maybe it was damaged from being caught in the Evangelion battle cross-fire." Misato muttered wryly.

Driving the battered hulk into the hangar, Katsuragi had to pass through several more fortified internal doors and past an increasing number of Nerv troops within. Trying not to overreact, the Sub-Commander's impatience was tempered only by her overriding sense of duty. She knew that Shinji and Asuka were now faced with battling Keele. To top it off, she kept catching Rei's sleeping/unconcious form on the seat beside her. "Hurry up..." she whispered as the last door rose slowly from it's frame. She narrowed her eyes as she heared a roaring sound, cycling up and down, and blushed to realise that it was her right foot subconciously tapping the accelerator pedal gently.

Finally within the womb of Nerv, a troop of technicians and medical scientists rush to the truck, having cleared a staging area between the bodies and wreckage of the JSSDF invasion. The first thing that hits Misato as she opens the door is the smell. Heavy, metallic ozone mingled with the sourness of blood. Gritting her teeth, she gets out.

"Take Rei to the medical center! You'll need a stretcher!" she commands.

"No need." Misato almost falls over when she sees that Rei is standing. "I will be fine." states the albino, bathed in a subtle blue glow. "Thank you Misato. I will go to Central Dogma. You are needed on the bridge."

The girl starts to walk away, the assembled Nerv staff parting to allow her passage. "Rei...? Just what..." Misato winced.

Hyuuga's voice brought her back to reality. (Sub-Commander! You should get up here...)

* * *

Shinji felt the warmth of what would have been sweat along his brow had he not been immersed in LCL, as the Triglav Evangelion stared him down for what seemed hours. Unit 02, injured but uncowed, stood aside. Asuka understood the tactical significance of the showdown between the interloper and Shinji's (relatively) operational Eva.

Finally, Keele moved his Eva forward. However, his stance was beckoning, not offensive.(So, Children. There is something I would have you see before we must settle things finally.)

(What are you stalling for, hoping for backup?) Asuka snarled.

(My dear Frau Langley, do you think I need it?)

"What do you want, Sir?" Shinji asked, ever polite.

(I wish to lead you to Terminal Dogma. I believe you have been there before, with an acquaintance of mine. An ex-acquaintance, unfortunately.)

Shinji kept his face stony. "Why? Are you going to do something with Lilith?"

(Ah, so you know that much. Indeed, my boy. Indeed the Second Angel features vividly in my plans.)

Unit 02 picked up the remains of Shinji's broken katana and moved in front of Keel's machine. She adopted a frankly unconvincing (due to Unit 02's damage) blocking stance. (You're not going down there.)

Silver-pearlescent arms shot out and grabbed the red Evangelion by the neck, lifting it up until it's feet dangled. (It seems I will have to make you understand my dear, my wish is your command.) With that, he summarily snapped Unit 02's neck and plunged a hand into it's chest. With surgical precision, he extracted Asuka's entry plug and held it, gently, in the palm of the Triglav Unit's hand.

"ASUKA!" Shinji screamed, too afraid to move with Asuka's life so exposed.

(She isn't harmed, physically or neurologically at least. Now, Mister Ikari, I believe it is time for you and I to attend a meeting below. Please make the arrangements with your commanding officers.)

* * *

Author's Rant

Sorry, no Omake, inspiration hit just enough to get this out before Christmas. A chunk of chapter 25, almost certainly the last, has already been written and I have a plan for the rest. Wish me luck in concluding this Fan Fiction within the decade ;-)

Thank you for reading, and your patience if you have been awaiting closure. Merry season's greetings, whatever time of year it is!

* * *

Copyright 2011 (just a date stamp, really)  
- fin


	25. Chapter 25: Singularity

The author of this fan fiction makes no claim to the ownership of any aspect of the Evangelion franchise, or the ability to finish a fan fiction in reasonable time.

_Rating:_ **Teen** - my language gets a little nasty at times.

* * *

**Chapter 25: **_Singularity_

* * *

"REI!" Dr. Ritsuko Akagi yelled down to the red sea that sat at the root of Nerv. She had discarded her overcoat while running through the corridors, elevators and barred doorways that led to this place. At Heaven's Door, she had played her last MAGI joker to open the electronic lock and now stood, caked in sweat, her glasses crooked and her hair in dissarray, looking down on her objective. The blue-haired girl, half a mile away, looked up from the ocean of red, clad still in her white plugsuit. She appeared as small and fragile as a toothpick in the quaint little white wooden boat that she was paddling with a long wooden oar.

"Doctor."

"Rei! Yes, it's me."

"You have come to make a request." Rei commented in her usual voice, making no effort to raise it so that Akagi could hear. Somehow, in the dead silence observed by the crucified giant, they could hear each other perfectly.

"That's right, Rei. Tell me, how much do you know about your mother?"

Rei stopped paddling. "My mother? Are you referring to Yui Ikari?"

Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, Dr. Akagi shook her head. "No, I mean Unit Zero. I mean the Angel above you and below me." she gestured at the white, bemasked being.

"Unit Zero? Ah, I see. It makes sense now."

Nodding, Akagi gestured again. "Yes. She wants to kill you."

"Yes. Of course."

"Are you going to let her?"

The teenager tilted her head. "She is your mother too."

With an unbalanced cackle, Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, it gets a little confusing sometimes. Do I have one mother, or three, or five?"

"Are you...mocking me?"

With a smirk, Ritsuko shrugged. "I suppose I am. But not just you, Rei. At this time, I look at all of Project-E, and all I can do is laugh. All of the work, the lives, the hearts and the souls that have been consumed by this thing called Eva. And here we are."

The First Child sighed. "I cannot say I am amused. This was all done for a purpose, to follow a vision for your kind. Our kind."

Ritsuko scowled. "Yui Ikari's vision. That bitch."

"It was the Commander's vision as well. It was a vision they shared. It belonged to them both."

"Bullshit!"

"You know it was so. He could not have achieved it otherwise."

"Liar!"

"And so, are you sure you want what you will ask me for?"

The doctor wavered uncertainly. "You're saying...I might not like what I will find out when it is done?"

"Yes. It may not be so wonderful as you imagine."

The scientist nodded gently. "I am prepared for the fact that I may not have Gendo to myself." Then her expression hardened. Glaring, she asked, "Why do you care, anyway?"

The albino's red eyes pierced the distance to stare her right in the eye. "I don't know. But I care."

* * *

Shinji's face, projected onto the Nerv's tactical display, is downcast as the boy averts his eyes from the camera pickup. (Misato...please open the elevator.)

"Shinji...I can't do that...not even for..."

Back on the bridge, Misato was shivering. She had thought that the rescue mission and narrowly avoiding death at the talons of the MP Eva had been all she could take. Fate had other ideas, it seemed.

Somehow, the fact that Shinji wasn't begging, yelling or crying made it even harder to change her order. Even the bridge crew's respectful silence seemed damning.

(Is there a problem, Ms. Katsuragi?) Keele inquired magnaminously.

Fuyutsuki leaned forward, gripping the railing of the command deck. "Keele." he barked.

(Ah, Fuyutsuki-kun. Would you be so kind?)

The Sensei straightened the grimace that graced his drawn features. "So be it. Sub-Commander, you will allow the Evangelions access to Terminal Dogma."

Misato whirled around to look up in shock at her commanding officer. "Sir...! You can't be serious..."

Looking pale, Fuyutsuki nonetheless maintained his stoic demeanor. "I'm afraid we will have to depend on our guardian angels to see us through from here."

* * *

The Nerv Evangelion and the foreigner stood by the large equipment access tunnel cover, a holdover from the days when Nerv was being assembled and large pieces of equipment were delivered to the lower levels. A potential weakness, the architects had design the tunnels so that they provided no direct route down or structural weakness, and were among the most heavily fortified and strengthened elements under the remains of the fortress city.

And now the Commander had ordered them to open wide to their final enemy.

Unit 01 straightened as the hatch creaked and began its lengthy opening procedure below them.

(Relax, young Ikari. Our long trial is nearly at an end.)

Shinji tried not to stare at the fragile tube the Triglav was holding like a baton. Torn free of the Unit 02, parts of the A-10 link system, leads and organic material hung from the entry plug. The internal batteries could keep the plug livable for hours, but the communications system was inactive. Shinji hoped that it was due to damage, and nothing to do with Asuka herself.

(Come. Walk with me.)

* * *

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi watched from afar as Rei rowed toward Lillith. 'She will probably use a semi-inverted AT field to raise herself to the Angel's level...' she mused, ever the scientist.

The LCL lake seemed to move. Ristuko frowned, but ignored it.

Then she felt a rumble. Looking down again, she could see the surface of the lake ebb and flow, ever so slightly over the length of Dogma.

"Keele..." she muttered to herself. Taking her computer pad from the pocket of her slacks, she activated the voice link. "What's happening?"

(Sempai! Unit 01 and Keele are on their way. He's holding Asuka hostage in her entry plug.) Maya answered succinctly. The time for gripes was over.

"Thanks." Putting the padd away, Ritsuko cupped her hands to call out. "The Triglav is coming. Keele is holding Asuka hostage!"

The ceiling of the Dark Egg split open in an explosion of light. Akagi strained against the blast wave, falling to her knees and shielding her eyes. She then regretted having thrown off her lab coat. A wave of LCL hit the platform she was kneeling on and splashed over the top, nearly pulling her down to the lake as it flowed back to the waters below.

Clinging to the guard rail, eyes closed under the watery surface, she hung onto hope. 'Rei...you have to get to Lillith before Keele gets any closer! He's too powerful, even for you.' she thought desperately.

Pulling herself up and daring to open her eyes as the LCL subsided, Ritsuko's hopes sunk. The Triglav stood knee-deep in LCL, barring Rei's path. It stood imperiously, entry-plug in hand and Unit 01 standing submissively aside.

* * *

Rei's eyes flared red as she stared at the giant armoured palm before her. Surrounded by an ethereal glow, she stood defiantly still even as the boat rocked and swayed nervously on the turbulent lake's surface.

"You seek to interfere here." she stated, her voice and intonation back to the Rei of old.

(That is so, Ms. Ayanami.) boomed the amplified voice from the Evangelion towering above.

"Then you must be eliminated." An orange-red flare lit the Dark Egg up like day, and the giant hand was batted away. Rei moved to float forward, her mighty AT field standing defiant at tall, seperating her from the Evangelions.

(I'm afraid not.) the voice boomed again. Another familiar clear pseudo-hexagonal plane sprang into being before the Nephilim, but instead of orange it's colour was purple-blue. Tilting her head, Rei raised a hand and moved to push through the new AT field.

And bounced.

Surprised, the girl fell backwards into the little wooden boat. She glared up at the pearlescent silver Evangelion.

(My dear, you should not be so hasty. One does well in life to know what they are up against before challenging it.)

Shaking her head as if recovering from a slap, Rei raised an eyebrow. "And what is it that I face?"

The voice chortled from afar. (Ah, just the opening I have been waiting for. Thank you, my dear Ms. Ayanami.)

The Evangelion not of Nerv bowed slightly, holding the arm holding Unit 02's entry plug to it's chest in a courteous gesture. (I am the Holy Trinity. I, the Father, the Son is with me, and within this Evangelion's soul resides the one and only Holy Ghost. A straight flush, if one were playing poker.)

Rei continued to glare defiantly, then stood up and raised a hand again. Her AT field flared, but was defeated in a brilliant flash of white light. Simmering, she said "Why are you here?".

(Well, my dear. Suppose one were to become immortal.)

"Like an Angel."

(Indeed, like an Angel. Now, what is able to defeat an Angel?)

"A power equal to an Angel. Evangelion."

(Yes...okay, suppose said immortal were also above all other Evangelions and Angels alike?)

"Adam."

(Very well. What single thing could dispel such an immortal?)

"...I see. Complementation."

(Precisely.) The Triglav straigtened up, staring down at Rei. (And so it is, that I must destroy those things that can be used to enact the ritual. Including, I'm afraid, yourself.)

An armoured hand once again approached Rei, but this time pushed past the remnants of her Absolute Terror to encase her in its grip. Wide-eyed, Rei let out a girlish gasp as it approached and met the shimmering sphere of light that was her final defence. Crackles of energy were released as the hand crushed down slowly on the sphere. Eyes closed in concentration, Rei grit her teeth with the effort of maintaining her AT field. "You...shall not...extinguish the light...of my soul..."

(Your soul? But which one is that?) Mocked Keele as he continued to beat her field down until it barely contained the volume of Rei's body.

* * *

Unit 01 stood by, it's stance increasingly tense as Shinji was forced to impotently witness Rei's subjugation at the hands of the Triglav. "Ayanami..." he whispered, a desperate prayer to the Universe in general. Still Keele held Asuka's life in his hand, even as he moved to Crush Rei's.

Suddenly, the face of the Triglav was lit with the fiery light of the Entry Plug's rocket motor. Teetering from the thrust, Keele instinctively let go of the plug and moved his other hand to shield his Eva's face. The Triglav fell gracelessly into the LCL as Asuka's plug angled itself upward and shot into the Dark Moon's sky.

"ASUKA!" Shinji cried in shock, whether in triumph or fear he was never certain. His moment of hesitation over, Evangelion Unit 01 let out a deep growl and he set upon the Triglav below in fury. The demonic purple Eva grasped at it's opponent with a wild savagery. Pulling the progressive knife from his shoulder, he swung his bladed fist down at it's face.

And was stopped by the shimmering blue, high-energy AT field that had stopped Rei.

Growling, the silver Eva kicked Unit 01 away. Shinji felt the wind being sucked from his lungs as the force shoved his Eva several meters into the air. The Triglav stood, shoulders hunched and eyes aglow, sighting the Test Type like a creature about to take the life of a rival.

(Why, Mr. Ikari...) Keele seethed in barely concealed fury over the comms.

A pure white light silhouetted the Triglav and Shinji raised a hand to shield his eyes.

(Oh, what now...?) Keele groaned disgustedly. He turned his Unit to see a naked, pure-white Rei towering over his Evangelion. He stared in surprise as she stepped from the giant cross toward him and gently placed a hand on the Triglav's shoulder.

"Be at peace." she whispered. The Triglav froze solid. With a gentle tap, the giant Rei let the Evangelion collapse onto itself, white shards and granules of salt crumbling from under the armour and dissolving into the lake. At the center of the fallen armour, a collection of flesh and cybernetics remained undissolved as it fell too into the LCL.

Shinji stepped back, Unit 01's hand raised in dread. "Rei..."

She smiled at him, and gently pushed Unit 01 aside and moved past him. Standing before the platform, she held out a hand to the tiny form of Ritsuko Akagi.

"Yes..." wept the Doctor, tears strewn and her eyes red. "Yes, please Rei. I'm ready. Take me to him."

With a small nod, the giant took the weeping Doctor into her palm.

* * *

The skies above had grown dark, red-tinged as when a fire rages through scrublands afar. Alone on the plane that once was the Geo-Front, a lone MP-Evangelion scrabbles and knaws at the access cover that Keele and Shinji had taken to Dogma. It can sense Heaven's Door, but is completely unable to get to it.

The tunnel beneath rumbles and bellows. Feeling the quaking beneath it's feet, the Eva jumps off the cover and backs away a few paces. Something is coming, it knows. Something grand.

In a flash the cover is gone, and rising from it is Rei's massive form. She ignores the Eva, looking instead to the sky.

Inspecting the giant, head tilted, the Evangelion bared it's teeth and hissed. It launched itself at Rei's midsection.

With the Eva attached to her, Rei tilted her head down and absently swatted the creature away. It crumbled in mid-air, shards of powdery salt falling to the earth while the armour collapsed like snake skin. The giant continued her ascent skyward, looking up with a serene gaze.

* * *

[And so it is that the Lillim are chosen as the inheritors of Creation.]

[You did it Gendo! We did it!]

[Rei did it. I merely gave her the template.]

[And yet, she has fulfilled it in her own way.]

[Yes, dearest.]

[Ah, Mrs. Ikari...]

[It's Yui dear. Sweet little Ritsuko, so it was you who was looking after Gendo over these longs years alone.]

[Ahem. Some of them, at least.]

[Yes, well. Yui, then. Uhm. Err...]

[Wasn't the ideal of Complementation to avoid awkward moments like this?]

* * *

"Wait wait wait." Misato clutched at her forehead. "You mean Unit 01 just...dissapeared?"

Hyuuga frowned over his desk. "None of our sensors anywhere can locate Unit 01."

Maya looked up. "Lots of the MAGI's sensor network was damaged or destroyed in the battle." she pointed out. "Most of it, really."

"But it's pretty hard to lose a forty-foot robot done up in tasteful purple-and-green." Shigeru noted.

"And where the sensors are destroyed, there really isn't much left for an Evangelion to stand on."

"Wait..." Hyuuga leant further into his desk display. "I've got a satellite link...but..."

"What?" Misato came over and stood over his shoulder.

"Uhm, its, uh...heading away from the Earth."

"WHAT?"

"Oh my god..." Maya wailed.

Fuyutsuki stepped forward. "But what about the pilot?"

Maya's fingers pecked at her keyboard rapidly in response to his query. "Pilot of Unit 01 located. He's here! He is in Mess Room Three, unconcious and...the Second Child is with him!"

Misato dashed over to the younger woman and hugged her enthusiastically. "Thank God! I'd better go get them..."

Fuyutsuki took the center of the bridge as Misato dashed to the elevator, heedless of her duties. "So. Just who, if anyone, is in Unit 01?"

* * *

[So...we're just going to float in space for the next few billion years?]

[Indeed.]

[When I was still alive, I calculated that the atoms in Unit 01 should restrain themselves from entropic decay for at least the next three trillion years. Or so.]

[Oh. Okay then.]

[All is going according to the Scenario.]

[Bullshit.]

* * *

**Author's Rant**

Thank you for reading! It took a little longer than I would like, but here we are. Perhaps there will be one more chapter to wrap things up.

And to those who wrote reviews and most especially to those who proof-read for me (for most of the chapters until I went AWOL), your contribution is greatly appreciated. Rahhel & Pyramid Girl, this one is for you.

And now for some fun!

* * *

**OMAKE - Keele-doll for Christmas**

Keele felt a hand on his Evangelion's shoulder. A very large hand, even by Eva standards. He turned.

Before him stood a giant Rei Ayanami, with a grin that was quite impossibly wide. "DOLLY!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Akagi? What happened to Rei?"

"Well Shinji, it seems...somehow she's reverted to her physical age. Which is either millions of years old, or three."

"I thought she was at least seven or something?"

"Well, it depends on how you count it. In any case, she looks like she's acting like a three-year-old to me."

* * *

(Come with me Mr. Chair-Man. We're going to go for a picnic!)

Misato gulped, watching the tactical display with a new kind of horror in her belly. "Is my imagination over-active, or do I see inedible food in Keele's future?"

Shigeru nodded. "I wouldn't want to be in that Eva right now."

"Me either." Maya agreed. "The Evas aren't equipped with an anus."

(But wait Mr. Chair-Man. First it's potty time!)

"Oh dear. This isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

**OMAKE - Stay Puft, Rei**

The ghostbusters looked up from the top of a high-rise, ultra-modern Tokyo-3 tower into the red sky above.

"Ohmigod..." Dr. Ray Stantz stared. "And I thought Stay-Puft was disturbing."

Dr. Egon Spengler pushed his glasses up. "Peter, is there something you should tell us about?"

"What?" Dr. Venkman sputtered. "A giant, naked teenaged girl appears in the sky, and you automatically assume I had something to do with it."

Ray smirked. "And where exactly is the flaw in that logic?"

Peter sighed. "So when Goza raides your imagination, it comes up with a marshmallow man. Hence you decide that when it's my imagination, this is the result? I'm insulted. I happen to have rather refined, mature tastes. And I prefer my ladies tanned."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh, just get on with it."

"Yeah c'mon Peter." Winston smiled. "Do your usual lady-trick thing. The way I see it, you'll either get her on-side, or get turned into paste. Considering the alternatives, I reckon that's a pretty good option right now.

Dr. Venkman held his arms out imploringly. "Don't you guys think I get into enough trouble with the law as it is, without inviting statutory rape?"

"Somehow I don't think there is a jury in the land who would convict you under these circumstances." said Egon.

"Well, we are in Japan." Winston supplied.

"C'mon slugger." Ray slapped Peter on the shoulder. "I'd feel better about this than firing a proton stream at her."

Winston nodded. "Yeah, something does not feel right about using a nuclear-power weapon against a teenaged girl. With no clothes on."

Egon also nodded. "I concur. Peter, you have our blessing."

"C'mon guys...!"

Now we know where Rei's smile came from...

* * *

**OMAKE - together, forever**

[So, Dr. Akagi. You arranged for Rei to be rescued using an ingenious combination of the Simulation Bodies, the upgraded rifles and a souped-up truck with Misato at the wheel.]

[Oh my!] (Yui is clearly like Kasumi from Ranma.)

[The original plan had Kaji rescuing Rei in the truck.]

[And yet Unit 06, in which my soul was trapped at the time, was left broken and pilotless to fend for itself.]

[Oh my!]

[Well, it wasn't part of the plan...]

[Where it was eaten. By a wild animal shaped like a deranged albino porpoise.]

[Oh dear!]

[Gendo, I...!]

[Can I go and bake a cake, and leave you two to it?]

[Yes dear.]

* * *

- fin


	26. Chapter 26: Stable

The author of this fan fiction makes no claim to the ownership of any aspect of the Evangelion franchise, or the ability to finish a fan fiction in reasonable time. "It's been a while."

_Rating:_ T - foul language and innuendo, they go together like peas and carrots. Insert joke about long orange adult novelties and green balls here.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Stable**

* * *

The darkness faded. Shinji rubbed his eyes, his vision sharpened.

"Ceiling...unfamiliar...what ever..."

With a groan, Shinji sat up from the cold hard floor. The battle-weary boy took a moment to get his bearings and stretch his cold joints. He was in a large open room with glass walls and ceiling. Escalators lead to other levels, wetal chairs and tables were strewn around obscuring the way. 'Such a mess...Misato's cooking again...?' his groggy mind wandered as he noted the post-attack mess room.

A red plug suit caught his eye. "Asuka!"

Scrabbling over to the still-sleeping girl nearby, he resisted the urge to grab her and hold her close. Images from the battle swallowed his vision, and he clutched his head until the vertigo subsided. "The plug...Keele...Rei!"

With a gasp, he looked down. "Oh Asuka..." Slowly, his gaze swept the length of her sleeping, prone figure, looking for injuries. He jerked back fearfully when she let out a cute little snort. Fearful now, Shinji leant in to check her breathing.

"Uhh...what...?"

"Asuka?"

"Shinji...where...?"

"We're in the mess room."

"How...did you drug me...?"

"No! It, uh...you were in the plug and the rockets fired and then you were unconcious and I found you here!"

"On my back. Blacked out."

"Hai."

"And now you're lying on top of me."

"Uh...hai."

"...baka. You know, you should ask first before trying something like this..."

Shinji hung his head and crawled off her. "Yeah..."

The girl sat up with a groan, cradling her head. "At least act like you get it when I'm kidding. Dumpkopf."

"But I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah..." Asuka closed her eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Shinji collapsed back on his hands, staring up at the now semi-familiar ceiling. It was a victory to savour, but not to celebrate. He closed his eyes, serene.

"Right now all I want to do is sleep."

Asuka nodded absently.

"And forget."

Lifting her head slightly, the Second Child looked at him. "Forget what?"

"Everything."

Asuka lowered her head nodded again.

They had but a short pause before a ruckess of shouted paramilitary orders and shuffling feet brought a force of nature barreling up the escalator. With a crash, Misato burst in with tears streaming from her eyes.

"We're alright." Shinji smiled before becoming engulfed in Misato's arms.

* * *

Asuka sighed, stretching her tired, bruised body and savoured the feel of clean, dry clothes as she put them on after her shower. 'Time for a debriefing no doubt, before they let us poor pilots relax.'

Idly flicking through her locker-room wardrobe, she ignored the speck of smeared, hastily cleaned blood, the bullet marks and the glint of a spent gun shell on the floor. The fighting had been intense, but the tired Nerv staff had tried to hide the worst of it from the Children. 'Maybe we're not the only ones who deserve a rest. After all, we were unconcious for a little while.'

Finally dressed in her Nerv Dress Uniform, which she hadn't worn since transferring in to Tokyo-3, Asuka looked herself up and down in the mirror. With a satisfied nod, she headed for the tactical room.

Shinji sat in a doze, dressed in an ill-fitting Nerv Officer's uniform (he had never had the dress uniform fitted), slumped on an office chair while the top officers of Nerv (ie the bridge crew and a few others) stood around the edges of the room. Some sported bandages and crutches, and Asuka quickly noted some faces that were absent. Putting that thought away for later, the teenager whisked back her hair and stood to attention in front of Misato, still in her duty uniform and notably haggard. She saluted back with a minimum of enthusiasm, and Asuka noticed the tiredness in her eyes.

Asuka went to Shinji and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and managed a weak smile. "Hey." he said quietly.

"Hey yourself." she almost whispered back. "You're in trouble, mister."

Suddenly a bit more alert, Shinji frowned. "Wha...what did I do?"

"Back in the mess room." she leant in to whisper in his ear. "You, on top of me. Pinning me down, helpless to resist. Your warm body pressed down on mine..."

"But..."

"And you didn't take advantage of me. Bad man..."

She stood back to watch the effect. Shinji blinked and gulped a couple of times. Asuka smirked, mission accomplished.

"I understand." Shinji said aloud, quietly but not bothering to hide it from everyone inthe room. "Don't worry, I'll definietly do something about it later. I'll make up for it." he managed a small smirk to match her earlier one.

Fuyutsuki walked in, his presence somehow more commanding since he had taken the top job. "Second Child. Third." he acknowledge with a small nod each.

"Where's Rei?" Asuka asked, ignoring the officious mood. "And Dr. Akagi?"

The Commander's face became grim.

* * *

Touji sat, in a borrowed gym uniform, on a borrowed basketball court with a borrowed ball in his hand. Glumly, he let the shadow it cast grow longer as he avoided going to the borrowed home he was living in in New Kyoto. "At least my arms and legs aren't borrowed." he grumbled.

"That's true. They wouldn't fit anyone else." Kensuke approached, his hands seeming strangely empty in lieu of his traditional camcorder.

"Hmmph. You know I have to get them adjusted every two weeks? And I'll need new ones within three months."

"Gosh, you didn't tell me that seventeen times before." the bespectacled boy complained, sitting down cross-legged with his long-time friend.

"Wait for number eighteen. It'll be even better."

"Sure."

"It will. It will have a basketball flavour." With that, Touji jumped up and pressed the ball into Kensuke's face. With a shriek, the smaller boy laughed and fell backwards onto his elbows. He raised his arms in surrender and Touji relented, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Any news?"

"Actually yeah. Asuka managed to route an SMS to me via email - they're OK but still in Tokyo 3 because of some beaurocratic bullshit. She says even Shinji is struggling to make edible food with what they've got. They both seems OK, Misato too, but no sign of Rei."

"Hmm..."

"Oh, and she says for you to go, well you can guess, me to find a nice military weapon to marry, and says 'Hi' to Class Rep."

"Why do they always do that?"

"What?"

"Say to 'say hi' to people."

Kensuke shrugged. "Because they can't think of anything more interesting to do?"

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

"Yet."

Touji smirked.

"Say..."

"Yeah?"

"How long until we're all back together, do you think?"

Kensuke shrugged. "Knowing Asuka and Shinji will be pushing for it, no longer than it has to be I guess."

* * *

Shinji bowed his head to the marker stone before him, a simple cross next to those of his parents. The amber light of dusk cast a heavy shadow against his brow, another burden for his young body to hold aloft. Holding a bottle of sake, he observed the markings on the ceremonial liquor for a moment, then pulled the top from it. Carefully, he poured the content on Rei's marker. The unfamiliar smell of the strong liquor made his eyes water all the more.

Stepping back, he felt hands fall onto his shoulders.

"Look at it this way. Misato would have made you drink it."

Shinji pushed one hand off.

"Okay...not the best thing to say."

Shinji shrugged. "Thanks for trying, Mr. Kaji."

The ex-spy stepped forward to observe Rei's marker with the teenager, his jacket strewn accross his shoulder and cigarette held between his lips in trademark style. "I've never been good at holding my tongue when I needed to. But her," he gestured toward the stone. "Maybe it was how she was brought up, but she was strong enough that she didn't need to burden others. Perhaps that was her wisdom, for who among us could possibly have stood firm under the secrets she carried?"

"She wasn't like that, not...toward the end..."

Kaji tilted his head down slightly. "You're wrong. She was a lot more talkative, yes. Ever since Asuka and you became her friends she was able to express herself. But tell me, did she ever give you so much a the whisper of a hint of instrumentality, and her role in it? And your and Asuka's roles?"

"Did she really know?"

Kaji scratched his neck. "She knew, but I take your point. We will never know for sure if she knew how things could play out, and what everyone's roles were."

Shinji shook his head. "It doesn't matter. She's gone, to save us from that evil monster."

"That may not be why she did what she did. But in any case, the only thing that truly matters is the Rei that we keep in our hearts. Whereever she is now, I don't think Rei needs our help anymore."

The two mused in silence. Finally, the sun had set so that shadows took over the grounds. Shinji rubbed his arms to warm them, prompting Kaji to put his jacket over him.

"Come on. Time to go."

Shinji nodded, silent as he followed the man away.

"Get in. I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks."

"Where to? Chateu de Katsuragi-Sohryu-Ikari?"

"Yeah..."

"Speaking of which, why wasn't Asuka with you?"

"Misato said that they had to mourn Rei in their own way. Sounded like an excuse for a girl's day out to me. Anyway, they both visited earlier."

"Hmm. Misato, bless her...I suppose we mere men can only hope to comprehend. If you figure it out, please tell me. Mysteries may have been my trade, but there are some things that I can never hope to understand."

* * *

"Don't you dare get yourself a beer, schwein-frau."

Misato threw a 'we'll talk later' glare at the Second Child as she took her collection of snacks and drinks to the convenience store counter.

After paying, the two Nerv employees walked to the car. "Green tea flavour?" Misato asked, bemused.

"Just something I felt like." Asuka replied evasively, biting at her ice-cream.

"Uh-huh." the older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like something Rei would order." the teenager shrugged in resignation.

"Hmm..." Misato occupied herself with her convenience-store coffee, wincing a bit at the taste and reaching for a sugar sachet.

The car was filled up with food. Fresh vegetables, tinned goods, even a small amount of fresh meat in a portable cooler. Misato had not spared any expense. Asuka had even been able to wheedle Misato into getting some expensive European coffee and salami. With Tokyo 3 all but destroyed, nothing would help the trio settle into their temporary dorm in the remains of Nerv like food. If there was a religion in the Katsuragi-Sohryu-Ikari household, it was the faith of, and in, Shinji's cooking.

Asuka gazed into the darkening sky, the remnants of rouge fading to black as another day ended. "Misato...do you know what really happened to her?"

The Sub-Commander opened the car's driver door, and sighed. Hand still on the door, she also turned to face the horizon. "We...don't know. After Rei touched Lillith, the MAGI stopped working completely. We only know what happened because of Unit 01's recorders. When the MAGI came back online, we couldn't detect her or the angel anymore. Only Unit 01 remains, that we know of."

Silence reigned as the two consumed their respective snacks. Not even the passing traffic bothered their reverie.

"Do you think Shinji knows anything? He was in his Eva, after all..."

Misato got into the car and started the ignition. "You're asking the wrong person."

Reluctantly, Asuka got into her side of the car. "Did...you ask him?"

"He didn't want to talk about it."

Misato began driving back toward the Geofront.

"Look after him, Asuka. He's lost a lot, but for the moment at least, he's got you."

Asuka hugged her knees up onto the car seat. "Yeah...he's got me. And not just for the moment."

Misato gave her a glance, judging her mood even as she piloted her sporty Renault. "Has...he said anything about your mother?"

The girl let out a sigh. "No...I'm not sure I blame him. At least mother must have been released from Unit 02's core. But with Unit 01 flying away and Rei missing...he's got a lot on his mind."

"That doesn't mean that you're not suffering."

"I...didn't even know she was in there until recently."

Misato nodded, eyes still fixed on the road. "You should mention it. If he realises you've been bottling it up...he'll want to help you, to share it with you."

"Hmm..."

"It will probably help him with dealing with it too. I know what that sort of thing can do to a young person...I don't think you would go silent for several years, but Shinji might. When he gets around to mentally processing everything."

"...ok."

* * *

(To old friends. May they rest in peace.)

Standing before the obelisks, the Commander of Nerv raised his cup of sake and tried to hide the faint revulsion he felt for the ritual. Solemnly, and a touch grimly, he drank at the cue pronounced by the Committee. He could only assume that they all partook of the wake according to their own cultural traditions.

(Fuyutsuki-kun. Instrumentality has been completed in an unforeseen and unwanted fashion, we have lost many comrades and the Technology of God itself. Those of us who remain are scattered and in hiding. Even our chairman was turned against us in the end.)

"Yes."

(Indeed. So, tell us. Whom may we hold responsible?) Said the obelisk to his left.

(It would be wise, I think, not to blame those whom we toast here today. Such would seem a touch...desperate.) Interjected an obelisk over his shoulder.

Fuyutsuki smiled wryly. "I would never dream of it."

(Good.)

(Very good. So then, sir. If you would, in your own words.)

The old man stood very straight before his accusers. "It would be false of me to do anything but to take the blame for what has happened. After Gendo passed, we were set onto a path of no return. I set that path."

(Indeed. Do continue.)

"And I can state unequivitably that Chairman Keel Lorenz was in no way involved with this."

(You do you and your organisation credit, Fuyutsuki-kun.)

"And so, my good sirs, you may hold me solely responsible."

(For?) the obelisk before him prompted.

"For your extermination." The Commander stated with satisfaction. "Though I intend to recruit a promising talent in the termination business, please hold me responsible as the one who will now proceed with hunting down every last one of you foul creatures. Good day gentlemen, the next time I meet each of you it will be in person and in an extremely...intimate fashion."

The room was cast into darkness as the obelisks terminated their connections of one accord, without a sound.

For the first time in decades, the old man felt his heart lighten. The burden of what was to be done was heavy, yet somehow well within his strength to carry once more.

* * *

[It should be counter-offset, not positive.]

[Is that so, Ritsuko-chan? Think about it, we are trying to amplify something that doesn't *quite* exist.]

[Fundamentally Yui, a positive feedback will introduce an unstable, chaotic response.]

[Give me a quantum of chaos and some neutrinos. Give me a protoge and a loving man. I will accomplish the impossible.]

Ephemerally, a ghostly quantum image appeared in the optical centers of Unit 01's brain.

[Oh yes. Am I good?]

[Yes, dear.]

[Argh. Can't you be wrong just once?]

The image became a composite. Three faces, one male and red-headed female in a single frame, another female and set against a pitch-black surround.

[My, my.]

[Indeed.]

[Is that...Rei floating in space?]

* * *

Pensively, Asuka kicked the toe of her sandles against the fencepost. She was standing in a facimile of her original yellow sundress, looking down at the crater of Tokyo-3, up in one of the few parts of the surrounding hillside that had not succombed to flash fires. The grass and trees were recovering, green buds and grass blades pushing past the withered yellows and browns.

"I do want to talk about it. Only I don't." her gaze moved from the site of their trials up to the boy who had stood firm those trials with her.

Shinji shrugged noncommitally. His gesture implied no pressure, either way.

Asuka looked back down at the Nerv, still exposed and broken. "I was lying low. I didn't want Keele to know I had control, so I was waiting for the right moment to do something. It was lucky, if Keele had been smart there would have been nothing I could have done at all!"

"I was worried about you."

She pushed off the fence and went to him. Kissing him on the tip of his nose, she grinned. "I know. That's what you're good at. Baka."

"Hmmph. Meanie." The Third Child snorted while pulling her into a hug. Pulling back for a moment, his gaze lowered downward of her face.

"Getting a good look?"

The boy's face coloured slightly, but he recovered smoothly. "Actually, I was looking at your necklace. Is it new?"

Asuka smirked. "Not quite, I bought it shortly after arriving here. You were off being an electronic punching bag for the idiot twins. But...this is the first time I've worn it."

Shinji nodded and smiled. "I like dolphins too."

The girl looked away. "I...never told Rei about what I saw on the Over the Rainbow."

Shinji watched her face pensively, waiting for her to go on.

"Do you...know what happened to her?"

He looked down at his feet, shuffling his toe as if kicking something. "I...no. After...Giant Rei touched my Eva, I don't remember anything until waking up with you at Nerv. But..."

It was her turn to watch him.

"I just have a feeling. Like she's around, but she's different. Like she doesn't...have to stay here anymore. Like...she's a part of my family, and they live somewhere else now. Like they've abandoned me, but not deliberately. I don't know. Does that make any sense? I don't think that made any sense."

Asuka put a hand on his cheek. "No, it doesn't. But we're two teenagers who saved the world with our giant robots. It doesn't have to make sense.

* * *

Rei looked up to the Earth above, smiling her now-constant, serene smile. With a sigh, even in the vacuum of space, she settled into a sitting position hugging her crossed legs in front of her, kicking up white moon dust in great fluid sprays. Closing her eyes, she lifted her left hand and conjured a translucent yellow-tinged sphere into being around her. With the passing seconds, it graduallu solidified into a opaque pale blue.

Suddenly, Rei stopped her act of creation. At a blink, the Egg around her collapsed to nothing. She opened her eyes and gazed introspectively at the lunar surface before her.

"I...am free."

Silence.

"I choose my own fate now."

Silence once more.

"What...shall I do now?"

Standing up, she looked up not at Earth, but into the infinite heavens. Her vision, not limited by puny human senses, soon found a pretty blue sparkling sun off to her left.

With a small push of her feet, Rei lifted from the Moon's surface. Gently, she accelerated toward the boundless heavens, heedling the call to the unknown beyond.

* * *

OMAKE

"So..." Misato crossed her arms under her ample breasts uncomfortably, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Uh...yeah. So..." Kaji also looked away, reaching over to scratch his back in a similarly embarresed gesture.

"This is...weird..." Shinji mumbled, shadow hiding his eyes as he stared downward at the floor.

"Un-comfortable..." Ritsuko held her arms crossed behind her head as she looked skyward, playing with the tense atmosphere.

"A-hem." Kaji cleared his throat. Squaring his shoulders, he looked up. "R-Rei..."

The pale, giant being looked down at the mere mortals before it. "Yes, Agent Kaji?"

"W-well...why are you...?"

"Why are you NAILED TO A GIANT CROSS?" Misato cried, unable to bear it any longer.

"And why are you bleeding LCL...?" Shinji added quietly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The Supreme Being managed to look contrite.

"Talk about your Elephant in the Room..."

* * *

**SLAP**

Sorry, that was a bad one. Couldn't help myself.

* * *

[Guten tag! Well, if it isn't the holy threesome itself. So this is the secret you were keeping from me, Yui? Special specifications for Unit 01?]

[Kyoko! My goodness, it's been...decades!]

[Are you kidding me? Just how big is this core anyway?]

[Yui...has always been sociable.]

[So, how's Unit 02? I saw you get pretty beat up in the last battle.]

[Well, the only bit that matters is the core, of course, so as good as need be I suppose. Even if it does look rather grotesque on the outside. But enough about that. I understand you have figured out how to look in on the children back on Earth?]

[Of course...and it's getting a bit steamy too...]

[Even in space, all you want to talk about the soap-opera on TV...?!]

* * *

Author's Rant

Thank you for reading. The journey has been one of learning for me, this being the third iteration of the story and an ending that at one stage seemed extremely unlikely be concluded. The odd word of encouragement goes a long way, as does a break to let the creative juices build up, as I am sure many of you know all too well. So thank you all who posted comments and reviews.

I dedicate this chapter to my fellow, tragic, foolish, wonderful and hopefully sated, fanfiction writers. Keep on imagining!

Despite

July/August 2012

* * *

EXTRA

A small figure settled atop Mount Fuji. A little smaller than a man, it brought it's whispy, translucent wings in toward it's body.

"This land...it has a different smell now. There is no trace of Adam, and even Lillith has faded."

Kaoru appeared as he had when he encountered Shinji and Asuka, by appearances even clad in the same plugsuit. The wings and prominent yellow core on his chest were new though.

"This land smells...new." he smiled. He looked up toward the moon. "You have chosen to move on and leave these Lillum to their own means. A brave choice."

The being paused, looking down on the Geofront. He could see a Pilot speaking at length with the Commander, negotiating, discussing the future. He saw the old man clap the boy on the back. He could see plans, starting with an iron purpose and coalescing into something grand in their minds. It seemed that the Professor had business as yet unfinished, and that he had recruited help in chasing the Old Men. Together they schemed, even as Nerv was dissolved around them in a flood of red tape and politics.

The smile became a grin. "This may be interesting...I shall observe. For now."

* * *

- fin?


End file.
